


Бюро находок

by Terra_Celtika, Vitce



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Action/Adventure, Anal Fingering, Auror Draco Malfoy, Auror Harry Potter, Auror Partners, Aurors, Bureaucracy, Case Fic, Coming Untouched, F/M, Fantasy, Frottage, Gen, Hand Jobs, Horror, Humor, Love/Hate, M/M, Ministry of Magic, Minor Character Death, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Original Character(s), POV Draco Malfoy, POV Harry Potter, POV Hermione Granger, Post-Hogwarts, Rating: NC17, Romance, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Violence, Voyeurism
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 06:11:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 22
Words: 67,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12426639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terra_Celtika/pseuds/Terra_Celtika, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vitce/pseuds/Vitce
Summary: Гермиона Грейнджер ищет равновесие в жизни, Гарри Поттер ищет себя, а Драко Малфой - возможность расплатиться по всем долгам. Значит, всем им прямая дорога в таинственное Бюро находок.





	1. Бюрократия. История первая. Кадровая ротация

**Author's Note:**

> Текст написан на ФБ-17 на Diary.ru для команды fandom Harry Potter как цикл и выкладывался последовательно на всех текстовых квестах, поэтому главы имеют неравномерный размер. Первая половина - в основном дженовая про Гермиону, вторая - рейтинговая про Гарри и Драко.  
> Фанфик участвует в конкурсе RSYA http://awards.ruslash.net/works/7470

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> в которой Гермиона Грейнджер вступает в новую должность

Больше всего на свете Гермиона боялась опоздать в первый же день. Нужный коридор она искала уже полчаса и, кажется, совершенно заблудилась. Отдел Тайн тянулся под землей на многие километры, и все, кого Гермиона спрашивала, как найти коридор А11, лишь чесали в затылке и указывали в противоположные стороны.

Наконец очередной узкий сумрачный проход окончился тупиком, куда, по всей видимости, стаскивали всякий хлам. Гермиона хотела уже сдаться и вернуться к лифтам, и вдруг заметила за баррикадой из покосившихся офисных столов, продавленных кресел и пыльных коробок обшарпанную дверь. 

Табличка на ней изрядно выцвела, и все же, пробравшись мимо пары картотечных шкафов, Гермиона сумела прочитать: «Бюро находок. Режим работы: нет». 

Именно в этот момент Гермиона начала что-то подозревать. 

Хотя, конечно, не ее дело определять режим работы. Во всяком случае, не в первый день. 

Она пригладила волосы, расправила мантию и вошла. Внутри оказалось тесно, сумрачно и пахло библиотекой: пыльно и сладко. 

— Здравствуйте! — громко сказала Гермиона. Ее голос укатился куда-то в сумрак и затерялся среди полок. 

Никто не ответил. 

— Прошу прощения! — повторила Гермиона громче. — Меня направили… 

Она замолкла. Вдалеке, среди картотечных шкафов, мерцал слабый теплый свет, будто костер в лесу. 

— Ну проходи, раз направили, — донеслось оттуда. — Чего в дверях-то стоять. 

По туннелю меж пыльных полок Гермиона пошла на свет. Стол возник перед ней так неожиданно, будто только что аппарировал. Мутная керосиновая лампа отбрасывала неровный круг света на заваленную бумагами столешницу, посередине которой, на маленьком чистом пятачке, стоял потемневший деревянный кубок.. 

— И как тебя зовут? 

В пятно света вклинился длинный крючковатый нос, а за ним появилось и все лицо мужчины лет сорока. Или ста — пламя в лампе плясало, и лицо менялось каждую секунду. 

— Гермиона Грейнджер. У меня тут документы для перевода, мистер... — Гермиона заглянула в папку и прочитала фамилию, которую так и не смогла запомнить: — Мистер… эээ, Тритысячивосемьсотпятьдесятпервый?.. 

— Тритысячисемьсотпятьдесятпервый, — ворчливо ответил старик. — Вечно у них там в документах путаница. 

Гермиона протянула ему папку. Старик долго на нее смотрел, потом неохотно взял и завертел головой, совсем как дряхлый гриф. Увидев кособокую башню бумаг и коробок, он довольно крякнул и зашвырнул папку на самый верх. Башня покачнулась, исторгла пару клочков пергамента, но устояла. 

— Это у вас раздел входящих документов? — в суеверном ужасе спросила Гермиона. 

— Это раздел всяких документов, — пожал плечами старик. 

— То есть там какая-то система каталогизации, мистер… эээ, Тритысячиво… семьдесят эээ... первый? 

— Система? Я просто кладу туда все эти бумажки, которые мне присылают. 

— О, Мерлин, — прошептала Гермиона. — Пожалуй, мистер Келдуин был прав. Я здесь очень, очень нужна. 

— Из какого отдела, говоришь, тебя сюда турнули? — спросил старик. 

— Отдел регулирования магических популяций… Меня на стажировку отправили, а не турнули! — возмутилась Гермиона. — Сказали, что здесь нужна моя помощь. 

— Да-да, на стажировку, — спокойно, но с какой-то скрытой насмешкой отозвался тот, взялся за щербатый оловянный чайник и подлил воды в кубок. Чайник раскалился и закипел прямо у него в руке, из носика повалил пар. — Чайку? 

— Полагаю, для перерыва еще рано, — вежливо ответила Гермиона. — Как же инструктаж, мистер Тритысячи… Тритысячивосемьсотпять или шестьдесят… 

— Энгус. 

— Что? 

— Энгус меня зовут. 

— О. Хорошо, мистер Энгус. Так насчет инструктажа… 

— Просто Энгус. — Он отпил кипятка из кубка и шумно выдохнул. — А тебя что, этот твой начальник не проинструктировал? Как там тебя... 

Возможно, этот Энгус вовсе не был хамом, просто у него странная манера общаться. Панибратская такая. Гермиона решила ее поддержать. В рамках приличий, разумеется. 

— Зовите меня Гермионой. 

— Ага, — откликнулся Энгус и подул на кипяток в кубке. Капли полетели на столешницу и, кажется, слегка разъели лак. Сложно сказать — весь стол был исцарапан, будто побывал в драконьей пасти. — Ну ты, в общем, располагайся. А инструкции будут такие: мой чай не пей, пока сам не предложу. Чашку свою принесла? 

— Н-нет… 

— Тогда пойди выбери там что-нибудь, — Энгус махнул рукой на стеллажи, заваленные пыльным хламом. 

— Но это же все чьи-то вещи, — возразила Гермиона. По правде, со своего места она не смогла бы отличить чашку от книги, столько паутины было на полках. — Мы должны присматривать за ними, пока их не заберут хозяева, так ведь? 

— Ага, — согласился Энгус. — Вот и присмотри. Помой и поставь на видное место, чтобы не потерялось опять. Как я. — И он отсалютовал ей своим кубком. 

— Это что… Это потерянная вещь? А если хозяин увидит, что вы из нее чай пьете? 

— Да помер давно хозяин этот, — отмахнулся Энгус. — А наследников у него нетути, так что, выходит, это теперь государственная собственность. А я государственный служащий. Вот мы и нашли друг друга. 

Где-то в его логике точно был изъян, только Гермиона его еще не заметила. Поэтому она просто очистила от паутины фарфоровую чашку в крупных фиолетовых цветах и задумчиво повертела ее в руках. 

— Но у вас же есть реестр предметов, перешедших в государственную собственность? — неуверенно спросила она. 

— А черт его знает, — ответил Энгус. — Но ты можешь поискать. 

Он подкрутил лампу, прибавив света, так что из темноты за его спиной выплыли залежи бумаг, вздымающиеся все выше и выше — целые бумажные бастионы, столпы, подпирающие потолок и громоздящиеся друг на друга нелепо и ненадежно. 

Гермиона едва не выронила чашку. 

— Тут что, вообще никогда не разбирались? 

— Ну почему же. Мне часто присылают стажеров, — Энгус сказал это так, будто Гермиона поинтересовалась, хорошо ли он питается. — Только работы, сама видишь, невпроворот. 

— Ну ладно. — Гермиона поставила чашку на полку и поддернула рукава. — Эта работа еще не встречалась со мной. 

Этот отдел очень, очень нуждался в ней. И в очищающих чарах. 

Стоило ей коснуться бумажных залежей, они обрушились и накрыли ее, как прилив.


	2. Бюрократия. История вторая. Инвентаризация

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> в которой Гермиона Грейнджер пытается навести порядок

Отложив очередную папку, Гермиона устало помассировала переносицу. Она только что закончила с докладными записками за 1764 год и принялась за то, что лежало под ними, а чудовищная бессистемная гора бумаг даже не думала уменьшаться. Гермиона углублялась в них, как археолог в культурные слои. 

— Послушайте, ну и беспорядок у вас тут, — не выдержала она наконец. — Вот, что это? Почему тут в графе «приход» значится «Пирамида Хеопса (оригинал)»? Как это вообще возможно? 

— А, — ровно отозвался Энгус и шумно отпил чаю. — Это ты выкидывай. Мы ее уже вернули. 

— Так, наверное, мне лучше не знать. Получается, — Гермиона сверилась с бумагами, — саркофаг погребальный тоже вернули? 

— Не. Саркофаг где-то тут. Так и не пришли за ним. 

Гермиона вчиталась в регистрационную карточку. В комплекте к саркофагу шли: Амулет в виде жука скарабея - 1 штука (проклятый); Сосуды-канопы - 4 штуки, содержимое: человеческие органы (мумифицированные); Мумия - 1 штука (разгневанная). 

— Энгус, а почему мумия разгневанная? — зачем-то спросила Гермиона. 

— А хрен его знает. — Энгус пожал плечами. — Я вот думаю, если б мой ливер в горшки сложили, я б тоже не шибко счастливый был. Ты, если на саркофаг наткнешься, крышку не сдвигай. Хеопс этот страсть какой невоспитанный, даром что царь. 

— Так саркофаг перешел в государственную собственность? 

— Неа. Где-то в маггловских музеях наследники валяются. Ждем вот, когда придут за дедушкой. — Энгус недобро осклабился, показав крупные желтые зубы. — Чаю? 

Гермиона сложила документы на саркофаг в коробку с невостребованными поступлениями и осмотрела бумажные горы. Нет, перерыв на чай ей не светил еще лет пятьсот. 

Может, через пару веков она так и зарастет пылью среди горы бумаг, а Энгус заведет и на нее регистрационную карточку. Напишет что-то вроде «Гермиона Грейнджер (упертая)» и засунет в очередную пыльную стопку. 

Она вытащила целую подшивку выцветших карточек. 

— А это что? «Третье правое щупальце гигантского кальмара», «Второе левое щупальце гигантского кальмара», «Голова гигантского кальмара»... Почему на все отдельные карточки? Он что, расчлененный? — Гермиона огляделась — вдруг по углам и правда лежат куски кальмара. 

— Да не, он просто целиком сюда не поместился. Вот и пришлось по частям регистрировать. Тоже, кстати, выбрасывай, забрали его. 

— Я хочу знать, кто за ним пришел? — спросила Гермиона. 

Энгус лишь подмигнул ей и отхлебнул чаю. А Гермиона решила не выяснять, почему пирамида в Бюро поместилась, а гигантский кальмар — нет. И без того ее окружало слишком много абсурда. И каким-то образом ее попытки навести порядок в документах делали все еще абсурднее. 

В очередной папке оказалась подборка документов на перевод стажеров. И ни одного документа на перевод из Бюро в какой-нибудь другой отдел, вообще никаких следов, что с ними стало после того, как они сюда вошли. Гермиона осторожно сдвинула несколько стопок бумаг, но ничего похожего не нашла. 

— Энгус, а вы не помните, где документы на перевод стажеров отсюда? 

— Какой еще перевод? Еще б я переводил кого, тут и так вишь, какой бардак. 

— Так куда же они делись? Вот из последних Мелюзина Глендейл и еще Августус Таккер. 

— Не помню таких, — буркнул Энгус. — Они просто перестают приходить и все. Мое дело маленькое, я тут слежу, чтоб вещи хозяев находили. А бумажки все эти — не мое это дело. Вот наверху спроси, им там виднее, только бумажками и заняты. 

— Но в таком беспорядке невозможно ничего найти! Придут хозяева за саркофагом, а мы даже не знаем, в каком он ряду. А если что-нибудь маленькое? — Гермиона покопалась в бумагах и зачитала: — Булавка серебряная с бриллиантом в одну десятую карата. Где ее искать? 

— Вот когда придут, тогда и найдется все, — спокойно ответил Энгус и вновь подлил себе кипятку из чайника. 

— Нужна полная инвентаризация, — настаивала Гермиона. — Ни в одном приходном ордере не заполнена строка «размещение», это займет уйму времени! 

— Сдается мне, девочка, ты этому рада, — сказал Энгус. — Не мне тебя осуждать, конечно, у меня тоже свои странности. 

— Но как же! Неужели вам не хочется хоть немного порядка? — Гермиона сложила стопкой разрозненные карточки. Здесь была, например, «Белка бронзовая высотой один метр (уродливая)», «Лепешка каменная с отпечатком, напоминающим седалище (подлинность не доказана)», «Вилка серебряная с гербом Блэков (окровавленная)», «Глаз стеклянный, голубой (глумливый)» и даже «Скатерть вышитая, зачарованная (пирожки с мясом не заказывать)». — Нет, это невозможно. Нужно все это сверять с предметами. На какой они полке? 

Она оглядела сумрачные углы. Всевозможные штуковины теснились на столах, тумбочках и картотечных шкафах, громоздились на полу, захлестывая стеллажи. Гермиона разглядела стопку подержанных учебников, надувной мячик, целую корзинку шоколадных яиц и здоровенное чучело морщерогого кизляка. Во всяком случае, оно походило на то, что Луна рисовала на полях своих докладов. 

— Эти-то? Эти — там, — Энгус махнул рукой куда-то вправо в узкий проход между стеллажами, но не сделал ни малейшей попытки подняться. Так что пришлось Гермионе самой отправляться на поиски. 

В сумрачных глубинах между полок скользили тусклые всполохи, будто огни святого Эльма. Казалось, вещи присматриваются к Гермионе, провожают ее настороженными взглядами. Шорох катился по стеллажам. 

— Ой, это же Кубок Тремудрого турнира, — воскликнула она. Среди чайных чашек без блюдец, фиалов из темного стекла и глиняных кувшинов стоял сияющий кубок — и вправду тот самый. 

— А то ж, — отозвался Энгус из-за стеллажей, — победитель-то так и не забрал его. Вот и стоит здесь пока. Ты лучше не трогай, там порт-ключ чудной, его на каком-то кладбище заклинило. 

— Да, я что-то слышала, — ровным голосом сказала Гермиона. 

Она встряхнулась и решительно двинулась дальше, то и дело сверяясь с карточками. Стеллажи тянулись и тянулись, изгибались и закручивались, и Гермионе уже казалось, что она бродит по кругу и вот-вот выйдет обратно к столу Энгуса. 

Полки закончились так же, как здесь происходило все — неожиданно. Расступились и выпустили Гермиону на узкий балкон с двумя боковыми лестницами. Она глянула вниз и ахнула. 

Под ее ногами, насколько хватало глаз, стояли стеллажи. Бесконечные ряды уходили в темноту, где — Гермиона вдруг поняла это очень ясно, будто знала всегда, — не было стен. Только стеллажи хранилища.


	3. Бюрократия. История третья. Приход и расход

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> в которой Гермиона Грейнджер узнает, как здесь все работает

Гермиона отлучилась всего на минуту. В поисках картотечного шкафа номер 31 она забрела в дальний угол, а когда вернулась, Энгус сосредоточенно писал. 

— Постойте-ка, — сказала Гермиона. — Здесь было меньше бумаг! Я точно помню, вот там даже виднелся пол. 

Когда из-под завалов показались каменные плиты, Гермиона посчитала это добрым знаком. Но теперь крошечный просвет исчез, и гора неразобранных документов вновь выглядела так, будто ее не касались долгие годы. 

Прямо на глазах Гермионы Энгус закончил заполнять очередную регистрационную карточку и забросил на вершину бумажного кургана. Гермиона взяла ее и прочла: «Кинжал из оникса с костяной рукоятью (зазубренный)». 

— Новая вещь? Когда принесли? 

— Ничего не приносили. 

— Откуда же кинжал? Вы что, карточки задним числом оформляете? — В системе ценностей Гермионы такое было одним из страшнейших грехов. 

— Потеряли его, откуда ему еще быть, — проворчал Энгус. — Было б кому носить, к нам бы не попал. 

Гермиона подобрала еще несколько карточек — совсем новых, не пожелтевших еще: “Связка ключей, четыре штуки (бывшие в употреблении)”, “Табличка медная с номером 478 (со следами вандализма), “Кукла полуостриженная (в творческом порыве)” и “Бронзовая туфелька с бантом (ношеная)”. 

— Их же не было, когда я ушла. 

— Вещи появляются. Я оформляю карточки. Так тут заведено, — произнес он спокойно и медленно, будто объяснял ребенку, что солнце встает на востоке, а огонь горячий. 

— Вот так просто берут и появляются? — Гермиона огляделась. — Почему же я не видела? 

— Да стесняются они тебя, вот и вся недолга. — Энгус пожал плечами и отпил чаю. — Ты здесь человек новый. Вот пооботрешься, тогда и увидишь, как тут работает все. Скоро на слух узнавать будешь, когда новое поступление. 

Гермиона затихла и действительно различила слабый звук за спиной — что-то вроде глубокого вдоха. Обернувшись, она обнаружила на краю стола уродливого мраморного ангелочка с отбитым носом. Позади снова раздалось: вшшшух, вшшшшух, вшшшшух. Гермиона завертелась на месте, пытаясь различить движение, но обнаружила только целый ряд вещиц на столе Энгуса. 

Он уже заполнил свежую карточку — «Пуговица красная (очередная)» — и взялся за следующую. Как только он заканчивал с карточкой, оформленная вещица исчезала со стола. 

— И куда они деваются? — спросила Гермиона. 

— В хранилище. — Энгус широким взмахом руки указал на стеллажи. — Томиться в ожидании. 

— Ладно. — Гермиона проследила взглядом за еще двумя карточками, свалившимися в общую кучу. — Энгус, я видела там коробку для входящей корреспонденции. Я вам принесу, а вы складывайте все новые карточки туда. Должна же быть хоть какая-то… система, я не знаю... 

Энгус смерил ее хитрым взглядом и кивнул. 

— Ну давай. Попробуем эту твою систему. 

Когда Гермиона вернулась, напротив Энгуса сидела Луна с чашкой чая. 

— ...еще пара кед с рисунком в виде звездочек. И три орлиных пера. Пол-флакона радужных чернил, — она зачитывала список с листа. — Карточка от шоколадной лягушки с Гермионой... Ой, привет, настоящая Гермиона! Ты потерялась или работаешь здесь? 

— Меня недавно перевели. Что не удивительно, здесь совершеннейший хаос. 

— О, — протянула Луна. — Тогда тебе, я думаю, здесь нравится. В Бюро распределения домашних эльфов ты, должно быть, уже все-все привела в порядок. 

— Не все. — Гермиона поморщилась, вспомнив, как начальник-ретроград сопротивлялся любым изменениям. Как и Энгус, он не верил в алфавитную картотеку и силу каталогизации, но его Гермиона переубедила, а значит, справится и здесь. — Это долгий процесс, я к нему еще вернусь. 

— Тележка из маггловского супермаркета, — сказала Луна. 

— Прости? 

— Еще тележка, мистер Энгус, — сказала Луна, не сводя с Гермионы своих огромных, вечно удивленных глаз. — Потерялась. 

Что-то толкнуло Гермиону под колени. Она отпрыгнула в сторону, и проволочная тележка, лязгая колесиками, подкатила к столу и ткнулась Луне в бок, как застенчивый пес. Луна рассеянно погладила ее. 

— У меня тут записано еще кольцо с леденцом и шляпа с рогом единорога из радужного картона, — Энгус сверился с бумагами.

— Ух ты, — радостно сказала Луна. — Я и не знала, что потеряла их. 

С тихим «вшшшух» на столе появилась чудовищная плюшевая шляпа. 

— Точно твои, — кивнул Энгус. — Сегодня все. 

Луна смахнула свои вещи в тележку, надела на палец кольцо и тут же облизала. 

— Ежевичное, — сказала она. — Наверное, дождь будет. До четверга, мистер Энгус. И спасибо за чай. Пока, настоящая Гермиона. 

— Пока, — ответила Гермиона. Она все еще надеялась когда-нибудь постичь логику Луны и потому немного терялась всякий раз, когда сталкивалась с ней. — Часто она приходит? 

Луна катила переполненную тележку к выходу, лавируя между полками и коробками. Гора вещей опасно кренилась то в одну, то в другую сторону и едва не рассыпалась, когда Луна принялась проталкиваться в дверь. 

— Частенько, — ответил Энгус. — Очень рассеянная девушка. В прошлый раз до лифтов не успела дойти, половину растеряла. — На столе с тихим «вшшшух» появилась шляпа с разноцветным картонным рогом. Энгус взял чистую карточку. — Вот видишь. 

— Так, может, ее догнать? 

— Поздно, ушла уже. И тебе пора бы, ночь на дворе. 

Гермиона взглянула на часы и ужаснулась. Здесь, внизу, она совершенно теряла чувство времени. 

Через десять минут, торопливо распрощавшись с Энгусом, она почти пробежала опустевшими коридорами и влетела в лифт. Внутри оказался всего один человек. 

— Гарри! 

Он поднял блеклое лицо и секунду таращился на нее. Над ним отчетливо реяли призраки восьми уничтоженных чашек кофе и двадцати часов неслучившегося сна. 

— Привет. Ты с работы или на работу? 

— Домой. Ты был в Отделе Тайн? 

— Ага. Сдавал отчет, потом хотел потеряться, но случайно нашел выход. — Гарри тяжело вздохнул и потер лоб. — Гермиона, Долиш хочет меня убить. 

— Ты опять с ним поругался? — Гермиона погладила Гарри по плечу. — Я понимаю, тебе кажется, что он слишком усердствует. Но он же лучше знает, как здесь все работает. 

— Не в этот раз. — Гарри обреченно посмотрел в пустоту. — Он поставил мне в напарники Малфоя. 

— Ну, наверное… — Гермиона попыталась придумать что-нибудь ободряющее, но не смогла. — Может… Ох, Гарри… Ты, главное, держи себя в руках. Помнишь, о чем мы говорили? Ты ведь не кричал на него, как в тот раз? 

— Я… нет. Нет, конечно. Я же обещал. Чтоб он провалился уже со своими придирками. 

Лифт выплюнул их в гулкий пустой Атриум. 

— И на Малфоя не кричал? 

— А он-то при чем? Иногда мне кажется, что Долиш хочет от меня избавиться. И от Малфоя тоже. 

— Ты преувеличиваешь, Гарри. 

— Малфой. Я теперь работаю с Малфоем. Я не могу преувеличивать. 

Гермиона сочувственно похлопала его по плечу. Сил разговаривать не осталось, да и пламя в камине уже занялось в полную силу. Она шагнула в гостиную, где ее ждал мирно спящий Живоглоту и холодный вчерашний ужин. 

Глава 4. Невозвратные издержки   
в которой Гермиона Грейнджер хочет вернуть потерянную вещь

 

На следующий день оказалось, что Долиш действительно провалился. Гермиона узнала об этом в обед, когда поднялась в кафетерий и столкнулась с Гарри у стойки с пирогами. Тот, бледный и яростный, размахивал руками, доказывая что-то Уильямсону. 

— Конечно, я поговорил с женой, я же не идиот! Ничего она не знает. 

— А… 

— Я даже послал сову его тетке в Сассекс. Она не видела его с Рождества. Так что я понятия не имею, куда он подевался, если только его не засосало в министерский туалет. 

— А что, такое бывает? — ужаснулся Уильямсон. 

— О Мерлин, нет, конечно, — сказал Гарри уже спокойнее. — По крайней мере, я надеюсь, что нет. 

— Что случилось? — спросила Гермиона. 

— Долиш пропал. — Гарри метнул на нее быстрый испуганный взгляд и прибавил: — Я ничего не делал! 

— О. То есть он… 

— Свалил на меня Малфоя и сбежал? Верно. А его жена сидит у моего стола, все время плачет, и я понятия не имею, как ее успокоить. 

Дейрдре Долиш тоже работала в Отделе контроля магических популяций. Это была блеклая тихая женщина, и Гермиона едва могла вспомнить ее лицо. За три года они обменялись тремя, может пятью репликами. Но когда вечером Дейрдре вошла в Бюро находок, Гермиона сразу узнала ее. 

— Простите, — сказала она нетвердо. — Я совсем заблудилась. Кажется, свернула не туда у лифта. 

Энгус оставил кубок и серьезно посмотрел на нее. 

— Нет. — Он достал конторскую книгу и открыл ее сразу на нужной странице. — Сдается мне, именно сюда вам и надо. 

Энгус показал Дейрдре большой бронзовый ключ. 

— Ваше? 

Она взяла ключ неуверенно, словно боялась, что обожжется. 

— Наверное. Да, кажется, я где-то его видела. — Дейрдре глянула на Энгуса и сразу отвела глаза. 

— Как там ваш муж? — спросила Гермиона. — Его нашли? 

Под ее взглядом Дейрдре вздрогнула и стиснула ключ — аж рука побелела. 

— Нет. Они ищут, но я боюсь… — Она прерывисто вздохнула и прижала к губам пальцы. — Извините, мне нужно идти. 

— Разумеется, — ответил Энгус и смерил ее долгим, очень долгим взглядом. 

Через час ключ снова появился на его столе. 

— Наверное, выронила по дороге, — сказала Гермиона. — Бедняжка, она совсем не в себе. Я могу занести ей завтра, как раз надо забежать в отдел за бумагами. 

— Ну попробуй, — сказал Энгус. Он был на удивление немногословен сегодня. 

Гермиона нашла Дейрдре за столом в окружении перепутанных документов и скомканных салфеток. Еще белее, чем вчера, она посмотрела на Гермиону безо всякого выражения. 

— Он снова к нам попал. — Гермиона протянула ей ключ. — Возьмите. 

Дейрдре глянула на ее ладонь так, будто там лежала ядовитая змея, но быстро сладила с лицом. 

— Он мне не нужен. Спасибо за беспокойство. 

— В Бюро такая путаница, если вещи будут возвращаться, я никогда не наведу порядок. Возьмите его, пожалуйста, — попросила Гермиона. — Если он вам не нужен, выбросьте. Только не теряйте больше. 

— Да я уже… — Дейрдре встряхнула головой и натянуто улыбнулась. — Конечно, я понимаю. 

Она взяла ключ медленно, будто он весил целую тонну, пронесла его над столом и уронила в ящик. 

— Мистера Долиша нашли? — спросила Гермиона. 

Не глядя на нее, Дейрдре всхлипнула, замотала головой и достала из пачки новую салфетку. 

— Ох, простите! Представляю, как вам сейчас тяжело. Вы, наверное, очень скучаете по нему. 

— Он столько пропадал на работе, что я перестала скучать года три назад, — сказала Дейрдре с сухим смешком. — Признаться, пока его не пришли искать, я думала, Джон просто задерживается на работе. Спасибо за сочувствие. 

Когда Гермиона спустилась обратно в Бюро, Энгус вертел в руках тот самый ключ, и взгляд у него был тяжелый и темный. Свет лампы вычертил на его лице какое-то неприятное выражение и сделал его еще старше — смертельно старым. 

— Опять? — спросила Гермиона. 

— Как видишь. 

— Ничего не понимаю, Дейрдре сказала, что ключ ей не нужен. Разве можно потерять ненужную вещь? 

— Иногда люди просто ошибаются, оценивая нужность вещей, — непонятно ответил Энгус. — А иногда — вещам видней. 

Гермиона не стала уточнять или спорить, ушла к дальним картотечным шкафам и долго перебирала регистрационные карточки, путаясь в годах и входящих кодах, чего с ней, по правде говоря, не случалось уже года два. 

Следующим утром она встретила Дейрдре в коридоре возле дверей Бюро. 

— Вы за ключом? — спросила Гермиона. 

Дейрдре вздрогнула всем телом. 

— Нет! Мерлин, нет. Я просто… снова заблудилась. Не понимаю, шла в кафетерий, но оказалась здесь. 

— Должно быть, — мягко начала Гермиона, — вы спустились на лифте ниже, чем надо. Кафетерий находится на третьем уровне. 

— Я знаю, где кафетерий! — почти закричала Дейрдре. Гермиона впервые услышала, как та повышает голос. — Я вышла на правильном этаже! 

Она рывком распахнула дверь и влетела в сумрачный кабинет. Энгус уже сидел за столом и пил чай. И едва поднял голову. 

— Доброе утро, Гермиона, — сказал он, склонив голову резко, по-птичьи. Тени сгустились за его спиной и шелестели. Гермиона застыла на пороге. 

— Это вы! — Дейрдре будто не замечала, как колышутся тени, как холодны сделались сквозняки, как стены стиснулись вокруг. — Это все вы! Вы заколдовали меня! 

Энгус холодно улыбнулся. 

— Ну что вы. Я всего лишь заведую складом всякого хлама. — Он протянул ей ключ. — Кажется, это ваше. 

— Нет! — взвизгнула Дейрдре. — Не мое! Просто снимите свои проклятые чары! 

— Вам просто надо забрать свою вещь, — безжалостно продолжал Энгус. 

— Вы… Вы… — Она развернулась и вылетела за дверь. 

Воцарилась тишина, лампа вдруг снова разгорелась, и тени отступили. 

— Не волнуйся, — сказал Энгус. — Она еще вернется. 

Через полтора часа Дейрдре снова появилась на пороге. Качнулась, как пьяная, и попыталась отступить и захлопнуть дверь, но ее рука соскользнула с ручки. Тогда Дейрдре вошла — неуверенно, будто воздух сгустился и мешал ей двигаться, схватила со стола ключ и убрела, то и дело оборачиваясь на Энгуса. 

— Вот и все, — сказал тот, повернулся к Гермионе и подмигнул. — Чаю хочешь? 

Но Гермиона не хотела чаю, она хотела домой. Поэтому впервые не стала задерживаться на работе. 

А назавтра столкнулась в кафетерии с угрюмым Гарри, который смотрел на тарелки с салатами, как на подозреваемых в допросной. Он отвел Гермиону за дальний столик и сказал: 

— Представляешь, мы нашли Долиша. Мертвого. 

Гермиона ахнула. 

— Вы же последнее время не занимались темными магами. Кто мог… 

— Не поверишь. Жена. — Гарри глотнул кофе и поморщился. — Зашли сегодня поговорить еще раз, а она… Она повесилась. Оставила на столике записку с признанием и ключ от кладовки. Знаешь, странная штука. Она зачаровала кладовку, без этого ключа мы бы ее не нашли даже. В общем, зачаровала — и труп туда засунула. Не понимаю, почему она ключ просто не выбросила. 

— Наверное, дело в совести, — сказала Гермиона. — Или, может, иногда вещам действительно видней, где им быть. 

— Что? 

— Нет, ничего. — Гермиона допила кофе. — Пожалуй, мне пора работать.


	4. Бюрократия. История четвертая. Невозвратные издержки

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> в которой Гермиона Грейнджер хочет вернуть потерянную вещь

На следующий день оказалось, что Долиш действительно провалился. Гермиона узнала об этом в обед, когда поднялась в кафетерий и столкнулась с Гарри у стойки с пирогами. Тот, бледный и яростный, размахивал руками, доказывая что-то Уильямсону. 

— Конечно, я поговорил с женой, я же не идиот! Ничего она не знает. 

— А… 

— Я даже послал сову его тетке в Сассекс. Она не видела его с Рождества. Так что я понятия не имею, куда он подевался, если только его не засосало в министерский туалет. 

— А что, такое бывает? — ужаснулся Уильямсон. 

— О Мерлин, нет, конечно, — сказал Гарри уже спокойнее. — По крайней мере, я надеюсь, что нет. 

— Что случилось? — спросила Гермиона. 

— Долиш пропал. — Гарри метнул на нее быстрый испуганный взгляд и прибавил: — Я ничего не делал! 

— О. То есть он… 

— Свалил на меня Малфоя и сбежал? Верно. А его жена сидит у моего стола, все время плачет, и я понятия не имею, как ее успокоить. 

Дейрдре Долиш тоже работала в Отделе контроля магических популяций. Это была блеклая тихая женщина, и Гермиона едва могла вспомнить ее лицо. За три года они обменялись тремя, может пятью репликами. Но когда вечером Дейрдре вошла в Бюро находок, Гермиона сразу узнала ее. 

— Простите, — сказала она нетвердо. — Я совсем заблудилась. Кажется, свернула не туда у лифта. 

Энгус оставил кубок и серьезно посмотрел на нее. 

— Нет. — Он достал конторскую книгу и открыл ее сразу на нужной странице. — Сдается мне, именно сюда вам и надо. 

Энгус показал Дейрдре большой бронзовый ключ. 

— Ваше? 

Она взяла ключ неуверенно, словно боялась, что обожжется. 

— Наверное. Да, кажется, я где-то его видела. — Дейрдре глянула на Энгуса и сразу отвела глаза. 

— Как там ваш муж? — спросила Гермиона. — Его нашли? 

Под ее взглядом Дейрдре вздрогнула и стиснула ключ — аж рука побелела. 

— Нет. Они ищут, но я боюсь… — Она прерывисто вздохнула и прижала к губам пальцы. — Извините, мне нужно идти. 

— Разумеется, — ответил Энгус и смерил ее долгим, очень долгим взглядом. 

Через час ключ снова появился на его столе. 

— Наверное, выронила по дороге, — сказала Гермиона. — Бедняжка, она совсем не в себе. Я могу занести ей завтра, как раз надо забежать в отдел за бумагами. 

— Ну попробуй, — сказал Энгус. Он был на удивление немногословен сегодня. 

Гермиона нашла Дейрдре за столом в окружении перепутанных документов и скомканных салфеток. Еще белее, чем вчера, она посмотрела на Гермиону безо всякого выражения. 

— Он снова к нам попал. — Гермиона протянула ей ключ. — Возьмите. 

Дейрдре глянула на ее ладонь так, будто там лежала ядовитая змея, но быстро сладила с лицом. 

— Он мне не нужен. Спасибо за беспокойство. 

— В Бюро такая путаница, если вещи будут возвращаться, я никогда не наведу порядок. Возьмите его, пожалуйста, — попросила Гермиона. — Если он вам не нужен, выбросьте. Только не теряйте больше. 

— Да я уже… — Дейрдре встряхнула головой и натянуто улыбнулась. — Конечно, я понимаю. 

Она взяла ключ медленно, будто он весил целую тонну, пронесла его над столом и уронила в ящик. 

— Мистера Долиша нашли? — спросила Гермиона. 

Не глядя на нее, Дейрдре всхлипнула, замотала головой и достала из пачки новую салфетку. 

— Ох, простите! Представляю, как вам сейчас тяжело. Вы, наверное, очень скучаете по нему. 

— Он столько пропадал на работе, что я перестала скучать года три назад, — сказала Дейрдре с сухим смешком. — Признаться, пока его не пришли искать, я думала, Джон просто задерживается на работе. Спасибо за сочувствие. 

Когда Гермиона спустилась обратно в Бюро, Энгус вертел в руках тот самый ключ, и взгляд у него был тяжелый и темный. Свет лампы вычертил на его лице какое-то неприятное выражение и сделал его еще старше — смертельно старым. 

— Опять? — спросила Гермиона. 

— Как видишь. 

— Ничего не понимаю, Дейрдре сказала, что ключ ей не нужен. Разве можно потерять ненужную вещь? 

— Иногда люди просто ошибаются, оценивая нужность вещей, — непонятно ответил Энгус. — А иногда — вещам видней. 

Гермиона не стала уточнять или спорить, ушла к дальним картотечным шкафам и долго перебирала регистрационные карточки, путаясь в годах и входящих кодах, чего с ней, по правде говоря, не случалось уже года два. 

Следующим утром она встретила Дейрдре в коридоре возле дверей Бюро. 

— Вы за ключом? — спросила Гермиона. 

Дейрдре вздрогнула всем телом. 

— Нет! Мерлин, нет. Я просто… снова заблудилась. Не понимаю, шла в кафетерий, но оказалась здесь. 

— Должно быть, — мягко начала Гермиона, — вы спустились на лифте ниже, чем надо. Кафетерий находится на третьем уровне. 

— Я знаю, где кафетерий! — почти закричала Дейрдре. Гермиона впервые услышала, как та повышает голос. — Я вышла на правильном этаже! 

Она рывком распахнула дверь и влетела в сумрачный кабинет. Энгус уже сидел за столом и пил чай. И едва поднял голову. 

— Доброе утро, Гермиона, — сказал он, склонив голову резко, по-птичьи. Тени сгустились за его спиной и шелестели. Гермиона застыла на пороге. 

— Это вы! — Дейрдре будто не замечала, как колышутся тени, как холодны сделались сквозняки, как стены стиснулись вокруг. — Это все вы! Вы заколдовали меня! 

Энгус холодно улыбнулся. 

— Ну что вы. Я всего лишь заведую складом всякого хлама. — Он протянул ей ключ. — Кажется, это ваше. 

— Нет! — взвизгнула Дейрдре. — Не мое! Просто снимите свои проклятые чары! 

— Вам просто надо забрать свою вещь, — безжалостно продолжал Энгус. 

— Вы… Вы… — Она развернулась и вылетела за дверь. 

Воцарилась тишина, лампа вдруг снова разгорелась, и тени отступили. 

— Не волнуйся, — сказал Энгус. — Она еще вернется. 

Через полтора часа Дейрдре снова появилась на пороге. Качнулась, как пьяная, и попыталась отступить и захлопнуть дверь, но ее рука соскользнула с ручки. Тогда Дейрдре вошла — неуверенно, будто воздух сгустился и мешал ей двигаться, схватила со стола ключ и убрела, то и дело оборачиваясь на Энгуса. 

— Вот и все, — сказал тот, повернулся к Гермионе и подмигнул. — Чаю хочешь? 

Но Гермиона не хотела чаю, она хотела домой. Поэтому впервые не стала задерживаться на работе. 

А назавтра столкнулась в кафетерии с угрюмым Гарри, который смотрел на тарелки с салатами, как на подозреваемых в допросной. Он отвел Гермиону за дальний столик и сказал: 

— Представляешь, мы нашли Долиша. Мертвого. 

Гермиона ахнула. 

— Вы же последнее время не занимались темными магами. Кто мог… 

— Не поверишь. Жена. — Гарри глотнул кофе и поморщился. — Зашли сегодня поговорить еще раз, а она… Она повесилась. Оставила на столике записку с признанием и ключ от кладовки. Знаешь, странная штука. Она зачаровала кладовку, без этого ключа мы бы ее не нашли даже. В общем, зачаровала — и труп туда засунула. Не понимаю, почему она ключ просто не выбросила. 

— Наверное, дело в совести, — сказала Гермиона. — Или, может, иногда вещам действительно видней, где им быть. 

— Что? 

— Нет, ничего. — Гермиона допила кофе. — Пожалуй, мне пора работать.


	5. Бюрократия. История четвертая. Архивация

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> в которой Гермиона Грейнджер сдает документы в Архив

Во вторник Гермиона сотворила шедевр бюрократического искусства. Полный архив за сто лет она снабдила самодельными разделителями, рассортировала по формам бланков и хронологии, а также сопроводила личными письменными примечаниями и зачарованными перекрестными ссылками. Плевать, что все за семнадцатый век. 

— Поверить не могу, что Бюро уже четыреста лет не сдавало отчетов, — сказала она и, взмахнув палочкой, подняла папки в воздух. — Боюсь представить, сколько времени уйдет, чтобы разобраться с этим. 

— Развлекайся, — ответил Энгус и отсалютовал кубком. Сегодня он опять выглядел совсем не старым: просто крепкий мужчина лет сорока-пятидесяти. Гермиона даже задумалась, уж не в фазах луны ли дело. 

Впрочем, она почти ничего не знала о нем — сколько он работает в этом отделе, где живет. Есть ли у него семья? Может, дети? Да что там говорить, Гермиона даже не видела, чтобы он с места вставал. 

— Я в Архив. Надеюсь, к моему возвращению здесь не будет новой бумажной пирамиды. 

В Архиве оказалось непривычно шумно. В маленьком сумрачном Бюро находок Гермиона почти забыла о настоящей министерской суете. Все говорили одновременно, все торопились, катили тележки, над головами сновали стаи записок. 

За конторкой архивариуса Гермиона обнаружила Мафалду Хопкирк, которая как раз подшивала свежие отчеты. Похоже, работа в Архиве у нее была нервная, потому что при виде Гермионы она крупно вздрогнула. 

— Добрый день, Мафалда. — Гермиона дружелюбно улыбнулась. Мафалда ей нравилась, а еще до сих пор было немножко стыдно за то оглушающее. — Не знала, что вы теперь в Архиве. 

— Да. — Мафалда кашлянула и принялась складывать папки. — Должность в Отделе контроля магических популяций показалась мне немного… хлопотной. В Архиве спокойно. Много бумаг, но мне, признаться, даже нравится. 

— Я вам еще принесла, — сказала Гермиона и сгрузила на конторку свои папки. Три бумажные башни поднялись на добрых два метра. — Это документы Бюро находок за семнадцатый век. Я знаю, что мы припозднились с отчетами, но там этим, кажется, вообще никогда не занимались. 

Мафалда долго, очень долго смотрела на папки, потом пробормотала себе под нос: 

— Какое еще Бюро находок? У нас есть Бюро находок? 

Она призвала с вершины башни папку, открыла ее и быстро отбросила. 

— Надгробная плита Максвелла Селвина? Зачем она вам? 

— Совершенно ни к чему. — Гермиона повернула папку к себе и вчиталась. — Вот же, в графе «расход» записано, что ее вернули хозяину. 

— Лично? — с ужасом спросила Мафалда. 

— Мерлин, да мне-то откуда знать? — Гермиона заглянула в документы. — Здесь пометка In propria persona. Значит, явился собственной персоной. 

— Я знаю, что это значит, — дрожащим голосом выдохнула Мафалда и осторожно взяла еще папку. — Ошейник строгий, с шипами. Мышиный. Почему мышиный? 

— Не знаю, — вздохнула Гермиона. — Это архив за семнадцатый век. 

— Даже не представляю, как оформлять все это. — Мафалда пролистнула еще несколько бланков. — Прежний архивариус ничего такого не упоминал. Мерлин, Сокровища Британской Короны… опись прилагается на странице 218. Что, той самой Короны? 

— Думаю, да. Но раз тут указана дата выдачи, полагаю, все в порядке. — На самом деле Гермиона не чувствовала особой уверенности. Может, завтра она наткнется на эти сокровища, когда решит налить себе чаю. 

— Но здесь в описи даже тиара королевы Мэри. Ох, а здесь в конце списка почему-то указан тауэрский ворон… крайне разговорчивый. 

Гермиона присмотрелась. 

— Заблудился, наверное. Видите, тут: отбыл по месту назначения самостоятельно. 

— Это все очень… — Мафалда помялась, будто не могла найти подходящих слов, — неожиданно. У нас нет стеллажей для Бюро находок. Наверное, даже ни одного документа оттуда нет. Вы уверены, что оно существует? 

— Я только что оттуда, — сказала Гермиона. — Если хотите, могу проводить вас. 

— О нет! Нет, спасибо. Что ж, я посмотрю, что я могу… 

— А я говорил, что следует использовать форму 84Ф1Тэта, Поттер. Отдай папку. 

— Боишься, я неправильно ее положу? 

Гермиона обернулась. Малфой, в полном аврорском облачении, даже при кобуре для палочки и в перчатках, остановился у стенда «Правомерное использование бланков серии 84Ф». 

— Именно. Смотри сюда, Поттер, — он ткнул пальцем в зеленый бланк. — Эта форма используется при «уважительных/неуважительных (нужное подчеркнуть) причинах невозможности продолжения полноценного выполнения сотрудником, занимающим высшую руководящую должность, своих должностных обязанностей в полном объеме согласно должностной инструкции данного сотрудника», тьфу, кто это писал, он нормальный вообще? 

— Вот поэтому я использовал ту форму. — Гарри оттеснил его плечом и ткнул пальцем в желтый бланк. — «Окончание расследования в случае прекращения должностным лицом жизнедеятельности». 

— Потому что там меньше слов? 

— Вот, ты уже схватываешь. Но если тебе трудно запомнить столько длинных слов, ориентируйся по цветам бумажек. 

Мафалда побледнела и попыталась спрятаться за башнями документов, но было поздно. Малфой ее заметил, вырвал из руки Гарри папку и подошел к конторке. 

— Дорогая леди, будьте любезны, разрешите наш спор, — сказал он, приторно улыбаясь. — Видите ли, мой напарник до сих пор ориентируется только по цветам бланков, — он слегка закатил глаза. Мафалда страдальчески заломила брови. — Какую форму нужно использовать, если нашего начальника прирезала собственная жена, заперла труп в кладовке, а сама повесилась? У нас есть ее признание! 

— Полагаю, — вздохнула Мафалда, — это будет 84Ф56Фита «Полное прекращение трудоспособности сотрудника в связи с остановкой физической жизнедеятельности по причине семейных обстоятельств». 

Малфой и Гарри переглянулись, потом посмотрели на папку — с одинаковой яростью. Мафалда торопливо вскинула руки. 

— Но свободная форма тоже подойдет. 

— А я предлагал сдать комикс, который ты нарисовал на полях предыдущего отчета, — сказал Гарри. 

— Так я за ним сбегаю, — предложил Малфой. 

— Не надо! — Гермиона отобрала у них папку и положила на конторку. — Это было бы вопиющее нарушение всех возможных протоколов. 

На самом деле, она была почти уверена, что Гарри как-то сдал вместо отчета залитые кофе показания подозреваемого, и никто не обратил на это внимания. Просто ей стало очень жаль Мафалду — когда Гермиона только начала работать в Отделе магических популяций, той пришлось немало повозиться, отвечая на все вопросы. О, у Гермионы были миллионы вопросов. 

— Я просто отмечу, что отчет сдан в Архив, — сказала Мафалда. 

— А я говорил, что эту форму принимают, — сказал Гарри Малфою. 

— Если ты всегда сдаешь отчеты с такой страшной рожей, то неудивительно. 

— Кто бы говорил, мистер Высокомерная Рожа. 

— Совсем не обязательно называть меня «мистер», Поттер. Мы же напарники. 

Гермиона помассировала переносицу. 

— Что ж, а теперь займемся моими отчетами. 

— Приняты! — выпалила Мафалда. 

— Но они же за сто лет. 

— Все сто лет приняты! 

— Это чудесно, — улыбнулась Гермиона. — Завтра я принесу архив за восемнадцатый век. 

— Меня завтра не будет! 

— Уходите в отпуск? 

— Нет, на пенсию. — Мафалда моргнула пару раз и добавила: — И переезжаю в Гваделупу. Буду разводить клубкопухов. Или еще что-нибудь маленькое и не говорящее.


	6. Бюрократия. История шестая. Рекурсия рекурсии

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> в которой Гермионе Грейнджер нужен всего один пропавший документ

— Уму непостижимо, — сказала Гермиона. — Энгус, я только что нашла регистрационную карточку на утерянную регистрационную карточку! Как это возможно? 

— А что, документы не вещи, что ли? — спросил он обиженно, будто она оскорбила его в лучших чувствах. — Они тоже теряются. А я завожу на них карточки, все чин по чину. 

— Ладно, — сказала Гермиона. — Я даже это могу понять. Но почему нет отметки о возвращении чучела морщерогого кизляка? Или вы его куда-то переставили? Второй день не вижу его на месте. 

— Это было не чучело. 

— В смысле? 

— В смысле он встал и ушел, как ему надоело тут торчать. Может, проголодался. Но он оставил после себя новое поступление, — Энгус подмигнул и указал на что-то сиреневое в опустевшем углу. — Можешь сама оформить. 

Гермиона не стала приглядываться, направила на сиреневую кляксу палочку и пробормотала «Эванеско». Не хватало еще, чтобы из нее зародился новый кизляк, питающийся каталожными разделителями и чернилами. 

— Хорошо, с этим разобрались. Но вот в том углу я нашла отчеты за февраль 1986 года. И они выбиты на куске базальта огамическим письмом. 

— А, так это Магнус оформлял, — беспечно отозвался Энгус и подлил себе чаю. — Кажется, у него в роду были тролли. Или он научную работу по языкам писал… Не помню. 

— Магнус — это ваш предшественник? 

— Нет, надоеда вроде тебя. Тоже все возмущался, что отчеты не сданы. Потом перестал. 

Прозвучало довольно зловеще. Гермиона уже собиралась прояснить судьбу этого Магнуса, когда ей прямо в руки скользнула записка. 

— Я смотрю, ты прям нарасхват, — заметил Энгус. — Это какая уже за сегодня? Четвертая? 

— Третья. 

— Ну надо же, третья. Незаменимый сотрудник, не иначе. 

— Вовсе нет! Они даже не по работе, — она помолчала, смутившись. — Это от Рона. 

— А Рон у нас кто? — спросил Энгус так, будто точно знал ответ. Да ведь наверняка знал. 

— Просто Рон, — отрезала Гермиона. Подумала и все-таки продолжила: — Он зовет поужинать вечером, а у меня совершенно нет на это времени, здесь чудовищный беспорядок, и я… 

— Здесь чудовищный беспорядок уже лет триста, девочка. Никуда он не денется, а вот Рон твой уже извелся весь. — Энгус кивнул на записку, которая беспокойно подпрыгивала в руках Гермионы, требуя отправить уведомление о доставке. 

— Даже бланк официальный, — Гермиона быстро пробежала взглядом записку. 

— Ну так отвечай. 

— Но форма не та. 

— Вот бедолага, — пробормотал Энгус. 

— Ничего подобного, — отрезала Гермиона и торопливо написала ответ на обороте записки. — Вот сейчас закончу с этой папкой и пойду с ним поужинаю! Осталось только найти потерянную карточку в хранилище. 

— Ты думаешь, это хорошая идея? 

— Да я быстро. У меня без этой карточки тут ничего не сходится, ее карточка не заполнена полностью, и остальные карточки… — Гермиона помотала головой. — В общем, сверю данные и все на сегодня. 

— Может, все же не стоит? 

— Ну что может случиться? Это же карточка, а не крокодил. Наверняка сама найдется, стоит мне начать искать. Я тут уже неплохо ориентируюсь. 

— Уверена? 

— Разумеется, — Гермиона улыбнулась. Ей не терпелось самой попробовать поработать с хранилищем. 

— Ну, тогда вперед. — Энгус махнул рукой и уткнулся в свой кубок. 

И, пройдя длинным сумрачным коридором, Гермиона спустилась в хранилище. Стеллажи начинались от самых ступеней, разнородные, самых странных конструкций, беспорядочно расставленные, они пересекались и сливались в бесконечные ряды. Гермиона миновала целый стенд всевозможных пуговиц: медных, костяных, из рога и пластмассы, однотонных и с рисунком. Кажется здесь имелись все виды, какие только делались за всю историю человечества. Сразу за пуговичным отделом обнаружился стеллаж потерянных писем, а еще дальше — разбитый фонтан из министерского Атриума, который она помнила по самому первому визиту. 

Иногда Гермиона поглядывала вверх, туда, где горел над выходом мощный волшебный фонарь — и захочешь, не заблудишься. 

— Итак, — произнесла она вслух, — как там это делается? Просто пожелать? Или надо сформулировать запрос? Эм, мне нужны потерянные регистрационные карточки. 

Слова утонули в пыльной тишине. Ничего не произошло. 

Гермиона обошла полку со шнурками, а когда подняла голову, не увидела ни фонаря, ни выхода. 

Наверное, его загораживал фонтан. 

Она снова прошла мимо шнурков, свернула к стеллажу с письмами и наткнулась на полки со столовыми приборами. За ними — на стеллажи с перьями, конфетными фантиками и обувными стельками. Следующий длинный шкаф был закрыт стеклянными дверцами, за которыми клубился дым. Гермиона приоткрыла одну, и вместе с сизыми клубами оттуда вырвался сердитый голос:

— ...день рождения бабушки испорчен, она вычеркнула тебя из завещания! 

Гермиона отшатнулась и захлопнула дверцу. Алые конверты кричалок облепили стекло изнутри, как разъяренные пчелы. Она точно не проходила здесь. Вот же были письма, а перед ними… она обернулась. Позади выстроился ровный ряд дверей без стен. Они просто стояли там и вели из ниоткуда в никуда. 

— Замечательно, — сказала Гермиона, и собственный голос показался ей жалким и придушенным. — Надо мыслить логически. Я пришла оттуда, и если все время идти прямо, я точно выйду к… 

Она сделала два шага и едва не споткнулась о скелет в обрывках форменной министерской мантии. Пол вокруг него был усыпан обертками от шоколадных лягушек. 

Гермиона поняла, что она теперь наравне с вещами вокруг — окончательно потерялась. 

*** 

Энгус поднял голову и взглянул в темноту, туда, где скрывался вход в хранилище. 

— Ну что ж, бывает, — медленно произнес он. 

Достал чистую карточку и надписал: «Гермиона Грейнджер (упертая)».


	7. Бюрократия. История седьмая. Инициализация

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> в которой Гермиона Грейнджер пускается на поиски

— Вчера вы сказали мне, что Гермиона занята в хранилище. Позавчера — что она никак не закончит отчет за девятнадцатый век. Но сегодня я зашел к ней, и Живоглот чуть не сожрал мою ногу, — сказал Рон, упираясь ладонями в стол и нависая над Энгусом. На подозреваемых это действовало безотказно, но сейчас ему казалось, что это Энгус смотрит сверху вниз. Ласково так. — Гермиона несколько дней не появлялась дома. Или вы немедленно выкладываете, что случилось, или я вызываю авроров.

— Вовсе ни к чему так нервничать, — заметил Энгус и одним движением руки призвал с полки чашку. — Садитесь, выпейте чаю.

— Не хочу я никакого чая.

— Я всегда полагал, — Энгус, будто не расслышал его, — что нет ничего лучше для спокойной беседы, чем добрая чашка горячего чая.

— Да, моя мама так же говорит. — Рон сел и взял чашку. Взглянул на свои руки с недоумением. — Так вот, я в последний раз спрашиваю: где Гермиона.

— Работящая она девочка. Увлекающаяся, — спокойно ответил Энгус.

Рон только кивнул. Они с Гермионой толком не виделись почти месяц, лишь несколько раз столкнулись в кафетерии во время обеда. Рон торопливо запихивал в рот сэндвичи и убегал по делам, Гермиона тоже куда-то спешила и успевала только поцеловать его в щеку.

— Вы посидите тут, передохните, успокойтесь, — сказал Энгус. — Чаю у меня предостаточно. Что ж, давайте сначала. Говорите, Живоглот на вашу ногу покусился? И кто же такой Живоглот?

Рон хотел было оборвать его, заявить, что все это совершенно неважно и никак не относится к исчезновению Гермионы, но почему-то послушно начал объяснять.

— Кот ее. Гермионы то есть. — Он сделал еще глоток. — Ну, она говорит, что это кот, а я, честно говоря, не верю. Думаю, обманули ее тогда в магазине.

— Вот как, — Энгус переплел пальцы и глядел на Рона с мягким добродушным вниманием.

— Ага. Подсунули свинью-мутанта. Или какого-нибудь тигра, который долго болел в детстве. Так я это все к чему… Гермиона-то его любит, чудище это. Ни за что бы его вот так без еды не оставила. На работе засидеться она может, конечно...

— Да, я уже заметил, — сказал Энгус, и чайник, повинуясь его жесту, опрокинулся сначала над его кубком, а затем — над чашкой Рона.

— Но чтобы ночевать на работе…

 

* * *  
Гермиона как раз занималась именно этим: завернувшись в одеяло, она пыталась поспать прямо на полу хранилища. В полумраке полки уходили в бесконечность, полные своей неуловимой странной жизни. Вроде только свет скользнул по ободкам бокалов, по резьбе шкатулок, вроде только на миг Гермиона прикрыла глаза — а уже нет ни шкатулок, ни бокалов. Только книги рядами.

Почему-то среди книг Гермионе сделалось уютней и спокойнее, и она задремала.

Проснулась она в том же полумраке среди полок с пледами, скатертями и салфетками. Она сложила рядом с ними свое одеяло и расправила бирку «Прачечная Вонга. Вывести пятно неизвестный происхожедений». Рассеянно, толком не помня, с какой стороны пришла, Гермиона двинулась вдоль стеллажей и застекленных витрин.

Она понятия не имела, утро сейчас или глубокая ночь, а может, министерские работники как раз спешат на обед. Безвременье было хуже всего. Иногда на полках встречались часы: будильники и наручные хронометры, и огромные резные шкафы с маятниками. Все они показывали разное время, а многие и вовсе стояли.

До первой ночевки Гермиона бродила, наверное, часов двадцать, пока ноги просто не отказались двигаться, а потом уснула, прислонившись к полкам с карандашами. Потом она долго не открывала глаза и повторяла про себя: «Пусть это будет сон, пусть это будет сон». Но полки больно впивались в спину, а шея совсем затекла. Стеллаж напротив оказался полон сэндвичей в бумажных пакетах и ланч-боксах. Есть хотелось неимоверно, но Гермиона не стала брать чужую, хоть и давно забытую еду, и снова отправилась искать выход.

Стеллаж преследовал ее добрых два часа. Стоило ей повернуть за угол, еда выныривала впереди и, можно сказать, даже бросался под ноги: трижды Гермиона едва не споткнулась о приземистую тумбочку, набитую всевозможными сладостями и упаковками «Восхитительной Волшебной Ветчины Венусии Вифкинсон».

— Не надо мне этого, — заявила Гермиона громко. Конечно, вряд ли хранилище могло слышать и по-настоящему понимать речь, но она должна была попытаться. — Просто покажи мне выход! Мне нужна дверь!

За поворотом она снова едва не споткнулась о проклятую тумбочку.

— Ты ведь не отстанешь, да?

Тумбочка распахнула дверцу.

— Ладно, — сдалась Гермиона и взяла упаковку ветчины. — Но я все возмещу!

Она записала в ежедневник «Уп. ветчины, 1 шт.» и только потом наконец поела.

С тех пор стеллажи с едой появлялись еще пять раз. За неимением часов Гермиона отсчитывала время по ним и пыталась сопоставить с другими предметами, которые попадались ей чаще всего. Все казалось, стоит найти систему — и она выберется.

А хранилище постоянно изменялось, двигалось, а временами откровенно издевалось. Гермиона засыпала среди огарков свечей, а просыпалась под взглядами сотен кукольных глаз. Она могла часами идти вдоль одного и того же стеллажа с разноцветными мячиками и кипами детских рисунков, зацикленная как в дурном сне, идти, раз за разом минуя Синюю Трехногую Лошадь и Дом с Тремя Трубами и Овальную Кошку. Когда она в очередной раз, не выдержав, потребовала дверь, хранилище вновь подсунуло ей сотни дверей, стоящих ровными рядами. А потом, как будто в утешение — тумбочку с конфетами.

— Ну что, — Гермиона снова задрала голову к темному потолку, — что тебе от меня нужно?

Ей хотелось логики, хотелось какой-то цели. Добраться бы до сути происходящего, как она делала всегда, — и тогда все будет если не хорошо, так хотя бы понятно.

Гермиона старалась не думать, что ни смысла, ни сути попросту нет.

 

* * *  
— ...и мама очень расстроилась тогда. — Рон допил восьмую чашку чая. — Она всегда огорчается, если на Рождество кого-то нет.

— Должно быть, у вас дружная семья, — произнес Энгус своим ровным завораживающим голосом. Рон слушал его — и ничего не мог. Только пил чай. Только рассказывал все, что вертелось на языке. Беспокойство и злость растворились, как не было.

— Шутите? Да я не знаю, как мы с братьями не убили друг друга. И мама… сколько нервов мы ей попортили. — Рон вздохнул. — Только на Рождество всегда все возвращались. Чарли один раз железнобрюх чуть не поджарил, так он из госпиталя удрал, как был: весь в бинтах, в мази какой-то лечебной. Вонючей — жуть. Вывалился из камина и в кресло рухнул, так все Рождество в нем и просидел. Кресло потом выбросить пришлось. Не отчистилось.

— Это бывает, дело житейское. — Энгус подвинул к Рону блюдечко с печеньем. — Кресло — дело наживное. Главное, что семья вместе...

— Так и я о чем. В общем, мама до сих пор обижена, что Гермиона не стала с нами праздновать. Конечно, не скажет ничего, но видно все равно, — Рон сунул в рот сразу два печенья и быстро прожевал. — А Гермиона в Сочельник сидела отчет дописывала. Я-то знаю, ей тоже несладко...

Энгус кивал в медленном завораживающем ритме, и у Рона каменели колени и тяжелели руки. Только мысли текли легко и свободно.

И слова.

— Иногда мне кажется, что мы совсем отдаляемся. Мама хотела уже заказывать у часовщика новую стрелку для семейных часов. А теперь… теперь не знаю даже…

 

* * *  
Гермиона шла вдоль бесконечного ряда статуй и старалась ни о чем не думать. Здесь были искусно изваянные львы и химеры, драконы из гранита и мраморные танцующие ведьмы, воины и чародеи древности. Античные бюсты с отбитыми носами соседствовали с резными деревянными тотемами. Чуть дальше, полускрытая в темноте, возвышалась статуя странного существа. Разными частями оно напоминало одновременно осьминога, человека и дракона: густая волна щупалец спускалась от его лица к самым носкам человеческих ног, а за спиной уродливо торчали короткие куцые крылья.

Гермиона приблизилась и поразилась, какой смрад исходит от статуи. Странная смесь гниения и морской соли и чего-то еще, неясного, но противного. Постамент украшали письмена — судя по всему, на искаженном древнеарамейском.

— Пх’нглуи мглв’нафх Ктулху Р’льех… — прочитала Гермиона, с трудом разбирая знаки. — Бессмыслица какая-то.

Тень накрыла ряды полок. И без того тусклый свет почти померк, а отвратительный запах усилился, захлестнул Гермиону, как волна, и ей вдруг показалось, что над ее головой — бескрайняя толща воды, сотни и сотни миль. Зазвучали далекие голоса, которые повторяли сказанное ею, и они становились все ближе, ближе…

Гермиона быстро отступила.

— Нет-нет, — сказала она громко. — Это не мое! Мне этого не надо.

Голоса стихли, кажется, несколько разочарованные.

А Гермиона прошла мимо большого стенда с Напоминалками — все полны багрового тумана, — мимо доброй сотни хогвартских кубков, двух десятков плюшевых медведей, соседствующих с дамскими сумочками и клубками чистейшей английской шерсти.

Она ни о чем не просила и даже в мыслях старалась ничего не желать, просто двигалась вперед. Это был своего рода научный эксперимент. Когда-то Гермиона читала, что наблюдатель одним своим присутствием может нарушить чистоту эксперимента. А она напрямую вмешивалась в работу хранилища — просила, кричала, требовала и ругалась. Конечно, ей не удалось найти систему. Может, выйдет, если она просто немножко понаблюдает. Как за животными в дикой природе.

Хранилище напоминало ей Выручай-комнату — оно отвечало на просьбы и у него тоже не было постоянной формы. Только оно казалось каким-то диким, неприрученным и работало по своим законам и только для себя. Оно в своем роде заботилось о Гермионе, подсовывало в нужные моменты еду и одеяла, но не давало выйти. Словно хотело от нее чего-то. А может, просто не понимало, что ей нужно наружу. В конце концов, это же хранилище потерянных вещей, для которых оно стало домом.

И система все не проявляла себя. Напротив, чем дальше двигалась Гермиона, тем меньше было порядка. Вещи больше не лежали, аккуратно рассортированными по категориям, нет, теперь здоровенный граммофон соседствовал с фиалками в горшке, а те — с тремя непарными носками.

За ними Гермиона обнаружила целый шкаф совсем уж странных штуковин. Здесь была вилка с зубцами на обоих концах рукоятки, огромная как парадное блюдо шестеренка с черным, сонно моргающим глазом, клубок извивающихся металлических прутьев и множество вещей, которым она не смогла бы и названия подобрать.

Здоровенный капкан, прикованный к полке толстой цепью, рванулся, пытаясь отхватить ей руку. Гермиона осторожно обогнула его и дальше пошла медленнее, ступая как можно мягче, чтобы не потревожить еще какой-нибудь зачарованный предмет. А на полках не было недостатка в странных штуках. Целый ряд бутылочек с пожелтевшими этикетками, на которых Гермиона с трудом разбирала надписи: «шум кошачьих шагов», «женская борода», «корни гор», «медвежьи жилы», «рыбье дыхание» и «птичья слюна». Что-то было в них знакомое, и Гермиона решила не всматриваться и тем более — не зачитывать вслух.

А вот к резной шкатулке необыкновенной красоты она, не удержавшись, прикоснулась. Та мгновенно распахнулась, огласив хранилище нежной мелодией.

Внутри, на поблекшем красном бархате лежали старинные автобусные билеты, пара театральных контрамарок — и регистрационная карточка. Гермиона схватила ее и быстро отдернула руку, будто шкатулка могла укусить. Да и кто их знает, эти потерянные вещи.

Шкатулка медленно закрылась, мелодия затихла.

Регистрационная карточка за номером 3751 гласила: «Младенец мужескова полу (орущий)», ниже — «Видовая принадлежность: не установлена», а еще ниже, нетвердой детской рукой — «ЭНГУС».

Гермиона читала и перечитывала карточку, словно могла разглядеть в нескольких выцветших строчках что-нибудь еще. Дату она так и не разобрала — вместо нее неизвестный служащий нарисовал зодиакальную карту с созвездиями Руноследа и Большого Псаря, о которых Гермиона никогда не слышала.

По всему выходило, Энгус никакой не хранитель, а лишь такой же потерянный, как и все эти вещи, как и Гермиона сейчас.

— Ладно, — сказала она тихо, а потом прибавила громче: — Я нашла, что искала. То, за чем пришла.

Хранилище не дрогнуло, вещи остались на своих местах. Она прошла немного вперед. Наверняка выход был где-то там — совсем рядом. Но, миновав еще два поворота, она так и не увидела ни двери, ни даже далекого отблеска фонаря над ней.

Напротив, стеллажи сдвинулись, проход между ними сделался еще уже и темней. Под ногами лежал густой слой пыли. Похоже, она забрела в самые дальние глубины хранилища, куда веками никто не заходил. Кое-где стеллажи совершенно заросли паутиной, и не разберешь, что за вещи скрываются под ней — навсегда забытые.

То, что уже никто никогда не найдет.

Как и Энгуса.

Она прошла мимо двух десятков картин, потемневших от времени. Некоторые портреты были подписаны, однако никто не заговорил с ней, только желчная худая старуха проводила ее взглядом.

И вдруг Гермиона разглядела знакомое имя.

«Финеас Блэк» — гласила табличка на простой темной раме. Она вспомнила портрет сухого старика, который носила с собой долгие месяцы. Если только это он… Если бы только! И она сможет передать весточку в Хогвартс.

— Финеас? — спросила Гермиона, вглядевшись в его черты, написанные скупо и блекло. — Финеас Найджелус?

Портрет моргнул и взглянул на нее.

— Финеас Найджелус? — переспросил он. — Вы знакомы с моим отцом?

— Довелось пообщаться, — сказала Гермиона осторожно. — Не то чтобы мы были друзьями.

— Ничего удивительного. Отец был типичным Блэком. Как он говорил: у Блэков не бывает друзей. Только союзники.

Мужчина то ли засмеялся, то ли закашлялся. От этого с картины слегка осыпалась пыль, и ясно стало, что не так уж он в самом-то деле похож на отца.

— Признаться, союзниками нас тоже назвать сложно, — заметила Гермиона.

— Что ж, тогда мы поладим.

Гермиона подумала и уселась на пол перед портретом. Раз уж она тут застряла, почему бы и не поболтать с Финеасом. Слишком давно она ни с кем не разговаривала, если не считать хранилище — а оно не могло ответить, только подсовывало ей утешительную тумбочку с конфетами.

— Скажите, — спросила она без особой, впрочем, надежды, — а нет ли у вас где-нибудь другого портрета? Скажем, в Хогвартсе? Или в Министерстве? Как видите, я… немного заблудилась тут.

— Ну что вы, — Финеас вздохнул. — Сидел бы я тут, если б у меня была еще картина.

— Логично, — Гермиона тоже вздохнула.

— И потом, мое семейство позаботилось о том, чтобы никто и никогда не смог со мной поговорить.

— Но почему же?

Финеас Блэк наклонился к раме.

— Дело в том, что я знаю темную семейную тайну, — он замолчал, уставившись на Гермиону. — Очень темную, — добавил он значительно.

Гермиона молчала, ожидая продолжения.

— Что, плохо получилось? — спросил Финеас печально. — Или вы не любите темные тайны?

— Нет-нет, я очень хочу послушать дальше! Я подумала, это вступление.

— Ну слава Мерлину. — Финеас промокнул лоб рукавом мантии. — Я пятьдесят лет репетировал от нечего делать. Хотелось, знаете, впечатлить с первых же слов, чтобы эта тайна тут не осталась навечно.

— Расскажите, — попросила Гермиона.

— Я не могу.

— Вот это, — сказала Гермиона, — действительно очень таинственно. Или просто плохая шутка.

— Я не шучу! На меня наложено заклятье адресной немоты, я могу говорить об этом лишь с кем-нибудь из Блэков. Но вы же не Блэк? — Финеас наклонился, и Гермионе показалось, что он вот-вот расплющит нос о холст, как о стекло. — Не похожи, лицо у вас больно доброе.

— Я вообще магглорожденная.

— Ого! — Финеас даже чуть подпрыгнул. — Удивительно, что я вообще могу с вами разговаривать, с Вальбурги сталось бы запретить мне и это. Вы не подумайте, у меня нет предрассудков, свойственных моей семье. Они выжгли меня с семейного древа за излишнее магглолюбие. Я, понимаете ли, возражал против охоты на людей.

— О, — сказала Гермиона. — Это очень в духе Блэков. Но, я боюсь, вы уже никогда не сможете рассказать свою тайну. Последний, кто носил фамилию Блэк, умер пять лет назад.

— Вот как… — Финеас медленно моргнул.

— Он был хорошим человеком, если вас это утешит. Спас многих людей, в том числе и меня.

— Немного утешит, — вздохнул Финеас. — Жаль, конечно… Но, может, оно и к лучшему. Хорошим людям среди Блэков приходилось тяжело. И всякое доброе дело у нас стыдливо заметали под ковер. Поэтому я и здесь.

Они проговорили несколько часов, и Гермиона уснула прямо там, среди портретов. Когда же она проснулась, вокруг высились полки с пледами и скатертями. Гермиона взяла знакомое одеяло с биркой из прачечной Вонга, завернулась в него поплотнее и прислонилась к стеллажу. Идти куда-нибудь и снова что-нибудь искать не хотелось.

Да и зачем? Она была лишь потерянной вещью, как и Энгус, как портрет Финеаса Блэка с его тайной, как это одеяло и те другие одеяла на полках.

 

* * *  
— Она ведь тоже по своей семье скучает, хоть и не говорит об этом. — Рон подвинул Энгусу чашку, и тот подлил чая. — Все библиотеки уже распотрошила, а вернуть им память так и не смогла.

— Как грустно, — сказал Энгус.

— Не то слово! Она когда из Австралии вернулась, на ней лица не было. Я даже спрашивать ничего не стал. Уж на что я в эмоциях этих не очень-то разбираюсь, но даже я понял — не вышло ничего. — Рон вздохнул и взял еще печенья. На тарелке меньше не стало. — Сейчас-то она ничего уже. Когда вернулась только, вообще на работе пропала. Все новую систему каталогизации для своего отдела изобретала. Страшная вещь, скажу я вам.

Энгус медленно кивнул. Он слушал с мягкой спокойной улыбкой, и Рону казалось, что они беседуют уже не меньше сотни лет, что от всего мира остался лишь этот старый стол в круге света.

— А ночами все над заклинаниями сидела. Я даже себя для экспериментов предлагал, ну, чтобы она не только на бумаге схемы рисовала, а попробовала живому человеку память вернуть. Так она меня чуть не поколотила, представляете? Сказала, что больше никогда не будет применять Обливиэйт к близким, а может, и вообще ни к кому. — Рон повертел почти опустевшую чашку. — В общем, я ж не совсем чурбан, я понимаю, ей тяжело на нас смотреть, когда мы всей семьей за столом сидим. Наверное, вспоминает всякое. Про своих.

— Наверняка, — согласился Энгус.

— Только мы ведь тоже по ней скучаем. И мама про нее все время спрашивает, в гости зовет. Я-то ее хоть на работе вижу. Редко, правда. — Рон отставил чашку и махнул рукой. — Знаете, иногда ощущение, будто девушка у меня воображаемая. Она вроде как есть, но ее никто не видит. Даже я.

 

* * *  
Гермиона вяло подумала, что будет, если кто-то все же придет за ней. Например, Рон. Рон ведь может когда-нибудь прийти.

Что произойдет?

Выдернет ли ее из хранилища неведомая сила, как тележку и шляпу Луны? Или она должна дойти сама?

Двигаться не хотелось. Она так и сидела, прислонившись к стеллажу. Временами тот менялся, полки двигались за спиной. Иногда на них оказывалась еда.

Тогда Гермиона ела.

Но даже это действие казалось каким-то бессмысленным. Она больше не вела свой список.

Как-то раз между сэндвичами и яблочным пирогом обнаружилась целая упаковка сахарных мышек. Со скуки Гермиона выпустила их из коробки. Мышки тут же принялись бегать кругами и карабкаться ей на ноги, весело попискивая.

Потом, выстроившись цепочкой, побежали куда-то — должно быть, искать настоящего хозяина.

А все-таки, что будет, если она так и не вернется, если исчезнет насовсем? Наверное, лет через сто очередной стажер найдет здесь ее завернутый в одеяло скелет. Как тот, что нашла она сама несколько дней или месяцев назад.

И она больше никогда не сходит с Роном поужинать, не похлопает Гарри по плечу, чтобы ему стало легче, никогда не сядет за рождественский стол в Норе. Не увидит родителей. Пусть они ее не помнят, она могла бы съездить в Австралию, чтобы хотя бы убедиться, что все у них идет неплохо. Но ее не будет — словно саму ее стерли самым мощным в мире Обливиэйтом.

Гермиона вскочила на ноги, отбросила одеяло и решительно двинулась по проходу. Если сидеть и жалеть себя, выход точно не найдешь.

Она просто шла и шла мимо стеллажей, уже не пытаясь найти систему. В этом хаосе и не могло быть никакой системы, ведь люди теряют вещи не по плану и не по нотариально заверенному списку.

Она присматривалась к полкам в поисках какой-нибудь подсказки. Чего-то такого, что могло бы указать ей если не направление, то верную мысль. И вдруг прямо перед ней возник здоровенный шкаф для бумаг, вроде тех, что стояли в ее бывшем отделе. С распахнутыми дверцами и выдвинутыми ящиками, он полнился сотнями, тысячами служебных записок. Часть из них пожелтела, а кое-какие вообще рассыпались от старости, но были и совсем свежие. Гермиона и представить не могла, что в Министерстве теряется столько служебной корреспонденции.

Пара записок, выхваченных сверху, ничего особенного не содержали: архивный запрос и докладная об опоздании на две минуты. Но Гермиона вдруг ощутила странный азарт. А вдруг… Она вспомнила записки, которые писал ей Рон — на неправильных бланках и с уведомлением о доставке. Подумалось почему-то, что если найти хоть одну, это будет вещь, которая свяжет ее с настоящей жизнью, с миром снаружи.

Будто с этой запиской она сможет обмануть время и все-таки прийти на тот, давно прошедший ужин.

Гермиона выхватывала одну записку за другой, бросала их на пол и искала дальше. Пока не увидела знакомый почерк. Не Рона — эти записки были на верных бланках и без уведомления. Их отправляли из Отдела по Контролю Магических Популяций. Гермиона развернула одну.

«Сегодня на ужин приготовлю твою любимую лазанью, приходи пораньше. Дейрдре».

И еще несколько.

«Может, поедем в отпуск в Брайтон?»

«На закате в саду так красиво, хорошо бы поставить там стол и пить чай по вечерам»

Их были десятки — меню ужина, просьбы сходить с ней в магазин и выбрать новые стулья, напоминания, что нужно починить скрипящие половицы и просто «Скучаю». Дейрдре разговаривала со своим мужем-трудоголиком на официальных министерских бланках, которые терялись в потоках переписки и не находили адресата. Некоторые записки были очень странными, даже пугающими.

«Деревья в саду разговаривают со мной».

«Нашла в прихожей мужские ботинки. Не знаешь, чьи они?»

Попадались и те, которые звучали вполне ясно.

«Я не хочу, чтобы ты уходил».

«Не ходи на улицу».

«Нельзя туда».

«Останься дома. Там все проклято. Все проклято. Ничего не трогай».

«нетнетнетнетнетнетнетнетнетнетнетнетнет» — это слово покрывало весь бланк, как причудливая вязь. Гермиона отбросила его в ужасе.

Дейрдре сходила с ума от одиночества и рассказывала об этом в служебных записках, которые ее муж так и не прочитал. Он был слишком занят на работе — восстанавливал свою репутацию после службы на Министерство Волдеморта. Его хвалили и ставили в пример новичкам. Вроде даже обещали повышение. И никому не приходило в голову, что он пожертвовал своей семьей.

А в конце концов — и жизнью.

— Я так не хочу, — сказала Гермиона и шагнула назад. И еще. — Нет, я не хочу так.

Джон Долиш пытался загладить вину за все, что сделал, а она…

— А я-то за что оправдываюсь? — произнесла она хрипло, не узнавая свой голос. Со стеллажа напротив смотрело из зеркала ее собственное перепуганное бледное лицо. — За что?

Конечно, она лишила своих родителей памяти, отобрала у них привычную жизнь, отобрала все, что они любили. Но тогда, в тех обстоятельствах — что еще она могла сделать? Конечно, они трое не сумели спасти очень многих, но ведь спасли гораздо больше.

Гермиона взглянула на свое отражение и медленно, почти по слогам произнесла:

— Ты ни в чем не виновата.

Зеркало тускло мерцало, отражая ее лицо, чистое, будто с него сдернули пыльную пелену, и отблеск далекого света за ее плечом. Гермиона быстро оглянулась — и увидела ступени, ведущие вверх, и тяжелую деревянную дверь.

И лампу над ней.

 

* * *  
Энгус встретил ее сразу за дверью.

— Ну что, нашла? — спросил он и улыбнулся краешками рта.

— Еще не все, но, думаю, я теперь знаю, куда идти.

Энгус запустил руку в карман своей мантии чуть ли не по локоть и протянул ей карточку.

«Гермиона Грейнджер (упертая)».

Гермиона спрятала ее в карман, а взамен отдала другую, за номером 3751. Энгус улыбнулся печальней, но взял ее. Едва коснувшись его ладони, бумага начала истончаться, терять цвет и плотность, пока не растаяла совсем.

— Она теперь снова в хранилище? — спросила Гермиона, но Энгус лишь пожал плечами, будто ответ не интересовал его. Будто и незачем было спрашивать.

Только когда он переступил на месте, как-то неловко, Гермиона взглянула на его ноги. Это были жесткие жилистые птичьи лапы, покрытые желтоватой чешуей и короткими темными перьями. Пальцы — по четыре на каждой лапе — оканчивались огромными загнутыми когтями. Когда Энгус ступал, когти царапали пол.

«Видовая принадлежность: не установлена» — вспомнила Гермиона.

Что ж, действительно ничего удивительного, что Энгусу не было места там, за пределами хранилища.

Ничего не сказав, Гермиона прошла мимо стеллажей к свету, к столу, плывущему, как маленький остров в океане мрака. Туда, где, уложив голову на руки, спал Рон. Тронула его за плечо, улыбнулась, когда он заморгал сонно, недоуменно. И сказала:

— Пойдем домой.


	8. Бюрократия. История восьмая. Реституция

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> в которой Гермиона Грейнджер неожиданно обретает

Спускаясь поутру в министерском лифте, Гермиона думала, что по всем сказочным канонам Бюро находок теперь должно было исчезнуть. Будь все это сказкой, она не нашла бы ни двери, ни таблички со странным распорядком работы, ни даже того коридора, что вел к ним.

В конце концов, свой судьбоносный урок она уже получила.

Однако Бюро осталось на том же месте — все, до последнего запыленного шкафа, — а Энгус по-прежнему чаевничал за столом и едва взглянул на Гермиону, когда она вошла.

— Вернулась, значит.

— Доброе утро, — ответила Гермиона. — Конечно, я же тут работаю.

— Другим это не мешало. Так ты и дальше собираешься тут работать?

— Разумеется. — Гермиона обошла стол и подобрала с пола несколько карточек. — Энгус, я же вам коробку принесла, ну не кидайте вы их куда попало.

Тот будто и не слышал.

— И не хочешь перевестись в другой отдел?

— Да куда я переведусь, если здесь бардак такой! — Гермиона быстро просмотрела свежие поступления: «Стул с одной ножкой (лежачий)», «Носок в сине-желтую клеточку (пахучий)», «Зубная щетка, розовая (неиспользованная)» и «Призрак пиратского кока (нетрезвый)». — Призрак? Да кто умудрился потерять призрака?

Энгус пожал плечами.

— Да кто ж его знает. Только буянил он будь здоров, требовал призрачного рому и все склонял каких-то сухопутных крыс по матушке. Я решил, не пристало девушке слушать такое, упрятал его пока, — Энгус махнул в сторону запыленной бутылки темного стекла. — Придут за ним, так выпустим. Так что, ты уверена, что остаешься?

Гермиона отложила карточки и посмотрела на него прямо.

— Вы так и будете на каждом этапе задавать мне по три вопроса об одном и том же?

— А что я могу поделать, — Энгус развел руками, — такая процедура. Ты ж понимаешь, нам, бюрократам, без инструкций и протоколов не обойтись.

— Да, — ответила она твердо.

— Вот и ладушки. — Энгус призвал чашку с фиолетовыми цветами и налил Гермионе чаю. — А теперь инструктаж.

— Вы же говорили, что не инструктируете.

— Так ты тогда еще в хранилище не ходила. Буду я первому встречному стажеру все выкладывать, как же.

— Логично, — согласилась Гермиона и достала ежедневник.

— Ты что это, записывать собралась? — спросил Энгус подозрительно.

— У вас же нет готовой инструкции. Ой, или записывать нельзя?

— Да можно, если хочется. Только ни к чему оно, я так думаю. У нас все просто — вещи к нам попадают, мы их возвращаем. Есть вещи, за которыми хозяева сами приходят, ну ты видела. А есть те, которые мы сами должны вернуть. Это ты тоже видела.

Гермиона вспомнила тяжелый старинный ключ на своей ладони и пергаментно белое лицо Дейрдре Долиш.

— Вот и все, — довольно сказал Энгус и откинулся на спинку стула. Будто и правда все понятно объяснил.

— Как это? — Гермиона даже записывать не начала. — А какова процедура? Есть же какой-то пошаговый протокол? Как найти вещь и ее хозяина?

— Ох, — Энгус вздохнул и тяжело поднялся, — сложно с тобой все-таки. Ну хранилищу-то видней, конечно. Идем.

Гермиона быстро сглотнула.

— Туда?

— А куда ж еще? — Энгус покосился на нее, улыбнулся мягко, едва заметно. — Да не трусь ты, теперь уж не заплутаешь больше.

— Все-таки здесь нужна какая-нибудь техника безопасности, — сказала Гермиона, следуя за Энгусом между стеллажей. — Например, можно пристегивать к лестнице страховочные тросы.

— Только зазря хороший трос переводить. Вместе с ним и потеряешься. Хранилище хозяйственное, все приберет.

Клацая когтями по ступенькам, Энгус спустился с балкончика и обернулся к Гермионе.

— Теперь слушай.

Она послушно замерла, глядя на него и ожидая продолжения. Энгус дернул головой, как сварливая птица.

— Да не меня. Вещи слушай. Какая из них тебя позовет. Какая сама к хозяину просится.

Гермиона оглядела полки, уходящие вдаль. Сотни и сотни предметов теснились на них, еще сотни прятались за дверцами шкафов, а кое-какие даже незатейливо расположились прямо на полу.

— Но как же я это пойму? — она обернулась к Энгусу. Тот лишь закатил глаза и отошел, скрежеща когтями, к лестнице.

Всего несколько шагов разделяли их, но нахлынула вновь особенная тишина и вместе с ней — чувство заброшенности. Внутри у Гермионы сделалось пусто, как в покинутом доме. Лишь через миг она поняла, что все это — не ее.

— Кажется, — сказала она тихо, боясь спугнуть это чувство, — я начинаю понимать.

Она медленно пошла вдоль полок, скользя ладонью над вещами, но не касаясь их.

Плюшевый мишка без лапы?

Нет.

Может, дверная ручка в виде змеиной головы?

Тоже нет.

Справочник по брачным танцам садовых гномов?

Об этом она вообще не хотела знать. Будь у нее такая книга, она бы тоже ее потеряла, и как можно скорее.

Но что же тогда? Наполовину опустевший флакон духов? Или вот…

Гермиона опустила руку и сжала пальцы. Простенькая металлическая фляжка. Внутри что-то булькало — надо же, почти полная. Гермиона покрутила ее в руках и прочитала на донышке гравировку: «Эрику Манчу, недреманному стражу. Бди!»

— Энгус, я нашла! Я даже знаю, чье это.

— Нравишься ты ему, — Энгус кивнул куда-то в потолок и добавил строго: — Но процедуру все равно нарушать нельзя.

В руки Гермионе, прямо на фляжку, спикировала регистрационная карточка — «Фляжка оловянная, с гравировкой (издевательской)», — сложилась в нечто среднее между самолетом и стрелкой компаса и повисла прямо перед глазами.

— И что дальше?

— А дальше — вперед, — Энгус взмахнул рукой.

— Вас что, уволят, если хоть что-то скажете прямо? — возмутилась Гермиона, но карточка уже заскользила к двери, и пришлось поторапливаться.

Вообще-то Гермиона и так знала, куда идти — она совсем недавно прошла в Атриуме мимо столика охранника, за которым сидел Эрик Манч. Но карточке же этого не объяснишь — она летела вперед, возвращалась, когда слишком обгоняла Гермиону, и принималась сердито кружить вокруг головы, поднимая маленький ураган в ее волосах. Еще и тыкалась острым краем в затылок, будто подталкивала.

— Ну и настырная же ты, — Гермиона отмахнулась от нее. — Да иду я, иду.

Эрик Манч как обычно восседал под табличкой «Охрана» и тыкал в посетителей детектором артефактов — весьма, впрочем, лениво.

— Эм, здравствуйте, — неловко начала Гермиона. — У меня тут ваша вещь.

И протянула ему фляжку. Очевидно, надо было придумать по дороге небольшую речь, чтобы коротко и понятно объяснить, кто она и зачем пришла. Потому что Эрик Манч уставился на нее сначала с недоумением, а затем — с испугом.

— Н-не мое это, — запнувшись, зачастил он. — Я ж на работе ни-ни. Ни в коем разе, ни капли. Я не… В общем, не мое!

— Но на ней ваше имя. — Гермиона показала гравировку. — И я ни на что такое не намекаю! Просто хочу вернуть вашу вещь.

Эрик выхватил у нее фляжку, воровато оглянулся и запихнул ее во внутренний карман мантии.

— Но вы знайте, — продолжил он, — я ни-ни. Это я после работы… глоточек. А на работе — никогда!

— Да-да. Я понимаю. Вы только распишитесь у меня тут в уведомлении о получении.

Эрик уставился с подозрением.

— Вас же не Глиссом послал? А то я как распишусь, а потом он меня как схватит за… за это самое… Да и уволит. Давно грозился.

— В уведомлении не указано, где вы ее потеряли и где я ее вам вручила. Оно для отчетности Бюро находок.

— Какое Бюро находок? У нас есть Бюро находок?

Гермиона продемонстрировала регистрационную карточку — добравшись до места, она расправилась и спокойно лежала на столе.

— Ну, раз только для Бюро этого вашего, — с сомнением протянул Эрик, но все же расписался.

Гермиона выдохнула облегченно и распрощалась. Когда она спустилась в Бюро, Энгус уже вернулся за стол и заполнил еще три карточки: «Прищепка деревянная, длина — 2 фута», «Пояс верности медный (непрошибаемый)» и «Бечевка пеньковая (кусается, зараза)».

— Ладно, — сказала Гермиона. — Это было проще, чем я думала. Я, пожалуй, еще что-нибудь поищу.

Энгус поднял голову и прищурился.

— Уверена?

— Даже не начинайте!

Энгус расхохотался, громко и хрипло, будто каркнул старый ворон, и встал из-за стола.

— Ну, раз тебе так хочется, значит, надо идти.

— Это ведь что-то значит, да? — спросила Гермиона. — Если меня тянет туда, в хранилище.

— А то ж, — важно кивнул Энгус. — Зовет тебя там что-то.

Они повторили весь путь, миновали темный коридор, спустились по истертым ступеням, погрузились в хранилище, как в океан густой тишины. Теперь Энгус держался еще дальше. Гермиона плыла сама.

Она даже не взглянула толком ни на фарфоровую чашечку с треснувшим краем, ни на резной фаллический тотем, ни на печальное чучело игуаны в костюме пожарного. Все это было не то.

Энгус шел за ней тихо, не подсказывал и не спрашивал ничего. Даже стук когтей по каменному полу еле слышался.

Приглушенное серебристое сияние привлекло ее взгляд, и, свернув в узкий проход, Гермиона вышла к огромной каменной чаше. Мерцающая блеклая субстанция перетекала в ней и закручивалась крошечными водоворотами, оставаясь при этом стеклянно-гладкой. Казалось, в этом ровном завораживающем движении проглядывает что-то большее, что-то… Гермиона склонилась над чашей.

— Что это? — спросила он тихо, боясь разрушить неясное хрупкое волшебство.

— Потерянные воспоминания, конечно, — ответил Энгус.

Гермиона склонилась еще ниже, ей почудился вдруг знакомый аромат или, может, голос из далекого прошлого. Кончики волос коснулись поверхности, и она провалилась — прямо в солнечный день, полный запахов и звуков.

Королевский лес Дин.

Ей шесть лет, она здорово устала, и папа как раз усадил ее на плечи. Все они спускаются по тропинке к ручью, и маленькая Гермиона, встрепанная, раскрасневшаяся, хватает каждую ветку, чтобы последние капли недавнего дождя осыпались, сверкая, как…

Ей восемь, и они с мамой покупают книги. Так много книг, чтобы хватило — ну хотя бы на неделю. Мама смеется и говорит об этом папе, и они…

Ей тринадцать, она только что вернулась из Хогвартса на каникулы и, конечно, не хочет ничего рассказывать о василисках, и трубах, и темных волшебниках, запертых в старых книгах, но мама понимает что-то по ее лицу.

Ей семнадцать…

Гермиона вынырнула, отшатнулась, хватая воздух ртом.

— Флакон! Скорее! — крикнула она, и Энгус вложил ей в ладонь пустую склянку. Гермиона подцепила палочкой тонкую серебристую нить, затем еще одну и еще. Дрожащими руками она собирала воспоминание за воспоминанием, каждое драгоценное мгновение.

А потом закупорила склянку, убрала во внутренний карман и обернулась к Энгусу.

Тот смотрел серьезно, без улыбки, даже с какой-то незнакомой тоской.

— Мне нужен отпуск, — сказала Гермиона.

— Я запишу: по семейным обстоятельствам.


	9. Бюрократия. История девятая. Логистика

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> в которой Гермиона Грейнджер возвращает потери

— И что я нахожу, возвращаясь из отпуска? — возмущалась Гермиона. — Мало того, что вы снова накидали карточек на пол…

— Коробка эта твоя переполнилась, — пробурчал Энгус.

— Но как будто этого мало, вы завалили ими даже мой стул!

— Это не в таком порядке было. Сначала я все на стул складывал, чтоб, значит порядок был. А потом на нем тоже место кончилось.

Гермиона медленно вдохнула и выдохнула. Ладно. Чего-то такого она и ожидала.

— Хорошо. Этот момент я не продумала, — она принялась сгребать карточки со своего стула и складывать их аккуратными стопками на стол. — Были интересные пополнения, пока меня не было? Может, золото Третьего Рейха? Летучий Голландец вместе с командой? Может, сама королева в полном парадном облачении?

Энгус пожал плечами.

— Ну есть поварешка. Регистрирую вот.

— Поварешка? — Гермиона скептически поворошила карточки на полу. — Странные у вас представления об интересных вещах. Вот тут у вас «Карта игральная, номинал: чертова дюжина флоббер-червей», а вы мне про поварешку.

— А ты на нее взгляни, взгляни.

Гермиона послушно посмотрела и сразу все поняла.

— Ее хозяин где-то близко, да? Какая-то она беспокойная.

— Так ведь рабочий инструмент, не привыкла без дела-то лежать.

Гермиона взяла поварешку, регистрационная карточка тут же вырвалась из руки Энгуса и зависла в воздухе стрелочкой. Она даже немного подрагивала от нетерпения.

В Атриуме Гермиона поняла, что надо обзавестись какой-нибудь сумкой, желательно форменной. Люди подозрительно косились на здоровенную поварешку, а в лифте все прижались к стенам, стараясь встать подальше от Гермионы. Она сделала вид, что ничего не замечает. Ну не объяснять же всем, что она несет не жуткий артефакт для исследования, а всего лишь потерянную вещь.

Хотя кто знает, для чего эта поварешка использовалась.

Карточка привела Гермиону в кафетерий, долетела до прилавка и аккуратно приземлилась перед женщиной в белоснежном переднике.

— Не мусорите, — сурово сказала та и подтолкнула карточку к Гермионе. — У нас тут стерильно.

Карточка расправилась и легла краешком прямиком в лужицу темно-коричневого соуса.

— Добрый день, — Гермиона взглянула на табличку, приколотую к фартуку, — Флоренс, я из Бюро находок. К нам попала ваша вещь.

И протянула ей поварешку.

Флоренс взяла ее и придирчиво осмотрела. Только что на зуб не попробовала.

— Моя это, ага. И где ты ее взяла?

— В Бюро находок, — повторила Гермиона. — Она к нам попала, и вот, возвращаю.

— И как ты на кухню пробралась? А что еще тиснула, кроме поварешки? — Флоренс побагровела, наклонилась через прилавок и наставила на Гермиону указательный палец. — Не за ней же ты к нам залезла, а?

— Да никуда я не залезала, — Гермиона невольно отступила. — Я вам объясняю, что я…

— А я объясняю, что никому не позволю шерудить на моей кухне и воровать мои…

— Что здесь происходит? — раздался позади голос Гарри. — Почему шумим?

— Тебе-то дело какое? — напустилась Флоренс и на него. — Порядочных людей тут грабят! А никому и дела нет. Вот чем Аврорат занимается, пока кругом криминал да разбой?

— Спокойно, — Гарри неловко пристроил поднос, полный еды, на край стола. — Я аврор. Сейчас мы во всем разберемся.

Флоренс скептически оглядела его с ног до головы.

— Ты, что ль? — она хмыкнула. — Ой, да не смеши. Больно тщедушный ты для аврора, как я погляжу. У меня тут таких по сорок человек каждый день, и все сплошь то авроры, то невыразимцы.

Гарри расправил алую мантию и как-то странно дернулся. Позади него стоял Малфой и сиял. Наверняка запоминал до последнего звука, как подавальщица в кафетерии отчитала Гарри Поттера.

— Поттер, где твои манеры? — спросил Малфой. — Прекрати пинаться, ты мне и так сегодня в лифте все ноги оттоптал. Уважаемая леди, к сожалению, вот это, — он обвел рукой Гарри, — действительно аврор.

Флоренс, кажется, не очень-то ему поверила, но несколько притихла, снова оглядела и Гарри, и Гермиону.

— Ну так пусть и разберется с этой. Она у меня, вот, половник украла, — Флоренс воздела поварешку, будто карающий жезл. — А то понабирают всяких...

— Ага, — радостно согласился Гарри и ткнул Малфоя под ребра. — Как этот вот.

— Да я уже который раз говорю вам: я сотрудник Бюро находок и ничего не крала. В конце концов, я Гермиона Грейнджер.

— Ты? — Флоренс расхохоталась. — Ой, уморила. Да зачем бы Гермионе Грейнджер поварешки-то воровать?

— Так и я о чем! — Гермиона всплеснула руками.

Вокруг уже собралась преизрядная толпа. Кто-то с любопытством прислушивался к разговору, кто-то уже обсуждал происходящее — Гермиона с ужасом представила, какими подробностями обрастет эта история к вечеру, — а кто-то просто хотел получить свой обед.

— Нет, это совершенно невозможно! Послушайте, где-то тут у меня была… — она порылась в карманах и вытащила карточку от шоколадной лягушки со своим портретом. — Вот же! Гермиона Грейнджер, видите?

Флоренс взглянула на карточку, потом на Гермиону. Приложила карточку прямо ей к лицу и прищурилась.

— Да не, — сказала она с сомнением. — Гермиона вон какая красивая.

Гарри и Малфой позади издали одинаковое кряхтение.

— Не смей ржать, Малфой, — дрожащим голосом заявил Гарри.

— А сам-то! — ответил Малфой сквозь смех.

— А мне можно! Она моя подруга, — Гарри все-таки не выдержал, сдавленно захохотал, зажимая рот.

— Да забери ты свою сраную поварешку! — крикнул кто-то из толпы. — Устроила тут опознание! Ты ж слепая, поди, самого Гарри Поттера не узнаешь!

— А ну замолчи там, Саймон! — крикнула Флоренс. — Если б тут Гарри Поттер стоял, я б еще как увидела!

Малфой облокотился на прилавок и, всхлипывая, медленно сполз на пол.

— Ой не могу, — прохрипел он слабо. — Гарри… Поттер…

Гарри тоже цеплялся за край стола и смеялся так, что очки подпрыгивали на носу. Гермиона окончательно растерялась.

— Но… но... — пробормотала Гермиона. — О Мерлин, да не важно уже. Просто подпишите, что поварешку свою получили, и я пойду.

Под недовольный гомон толпы злая и красная Флоренс расписалась в карточке.

— А вы двое… — Гермиона серьезно посмотрела на Гарри, который пытался привести в порядок сбившуюся мантию. — Радуйтесь, что у меня совсем нет времени на серьезный разговор.

И она удалилась с каменно-прямой спиной и самым серьезным лицом, на какое только была способна.

— Мне нужно новое удостоверение, — заявила она десять минут спустя у стойки Отдела по Управлению Кадрами.

Служащая смерила ее скучающим взглядом.

— Бланк об утере заполняли?

— Вы не так поняли, — ответила Гермиона. — Я ничего не теряла. Меня перевели в другой отдел, однако новые документы так и не пришли.

Служащая тяжко вздохнула, с трудом открыла гигантский том перед собой и спросила:

— Ваше имя?

— Гермиона Грейнджер.

— Хм. Не вижу никакой Грейнджер. — служащая задумчиво пожевала губу и вдруг без предупреждения закричала во все горло: — Эй, Мод, мы ж для Грейнджер перевод не оформляли?

— Угу, — ответили откуда-то из-за шкафа густым басом.

— Вот и я помню, что не оформляли, — под нос заметила служащая. — Куда там вас перевели?

— В Бюро находок.

— Какое еще Бюро находок? — она полистала свой гроссбух, заглянула под обложку. — Нет у нас никакого Бюро находок.

— Я только что оттуда, — монотонно сказала Гермиона. — Могу вас туда проводить и показать.

— Ой, вот мне заняться нечем больше, — уныло отозвалась служащая. — Эй, Мод, а ты слыхала, кто-то кафетерий ограбил!

— Угу, — ответила невидимая Мод.

— Говорят, банда Пожирателей!

— Угу.

— А Гарри Поттер и Гермиона Грейнджер их победили!

Гермиона начала подозревать, что безвозвратно оглохла на одно ухо.

— Угу.

— Послушайте, вы же можете сделать запрос в Архив. Я только неделю назад сдавала им отчеты, да и копия приказа о переводе у них должна быть.

Служащая снова тяжело вздохнула.

— Ну так и быть. Сейчас бланк найду только, — она принялась рыться в ящиках. — Эй, Мо-о-од, а ты бланки Зп79(11) видела?

— Угу.

— Они ж в верхнем ящике были?

— Угу.

— А, вижу, они под «Еженедельным пророком».

Поисковая система, надо признать, работала здесь отменно. Разве что чуточку громко. Служащая заполнила бланк и отправила в полет. Теперь оставалось только ждать. От скуки Гермиона разглядывала корешки папок и нумерацию каталожных шкафов.

Это было ужасно.

Сразу за восьмым номером следовал 23Д, а за ним — вообще загадочное «Зпл вдм (Стрельцы)». И никто не спешил исправлять это чудовищное недоразумение. Почти полчаса служащая потратила на то, чтобы закрасить клеточки на пустом бланке в шахматном порядке.

— Мод! — позвала она, завершив работу и удовлетворившись результатом. — А ты уже обедала?

— Угу.

Гермионе безумно захотелось нырнуть под стойку, обогнуть шкаф и взглянуть на эту загадочную Мод.

— А я на новую диету села, Антония из бухгалтерии посоветовала! Знаешь Антонию?

— Угу.

— Так что не обедаю теперь. Кажется, уже целый килограмм сбросила. Заметно ведь?

— Угу.

Гермиона деликатно покашляла.

— Мод, там ответ из Архива пришел?

— Угу.

— А давно?

— Угу.

Гермиона подумала, что такими темпами проведет возле этой стойки всю жизнь, пока не превратится в скелет, совсем как тот, который она видела в хранилище. Может, он и не там умер, а просто просидел всю жизнь в министерских очередях, а потом благополучно потерялся?

Тем временем служащая все-таки вернулась с бумагой.

— Ну надо же. И правда есть Бюро находок, — она с сомнением посмотрела бланк на просвет, будто сомневалась в его подлинности. — Ну ладно. Мо-о-од, мы ж при переводе квадратную печать ставим?

— Угу.

— Ее ж Велма брала?

— Угу.

— Вечно она ничего на место не возвращает! — возмутилась служащая и снова удалилась.

— Угу, — донеслось ей вслед.

Все. Она точно закончит здесь свои дни. Это длилось еще не менее часа. Служащая успела перерыть два шкафа в поисках чистых удостоверений, еще дважды потерять печать и один раз — бумагу из архива.

И только Мод оставалась непреклонно спокойной и абсолютно уверенной в себе и мире.

Под конец Гермиона начала подозревать, что она лишь нечто вроде необычного эха.

— А вы не родственница той Грейнджер? — спросила она, добравшись, наконец, до заполнения удостоверения.

— Родственница, — вздохнула Гермиона. Она больше не собиралась доказывать, кто она такая, с помощью карточки от шоколадной лягушки.

— Надо же, а не похожа совсем. Гермиона-то раскрасавица. Правда, Мод?!

— Угу.

Ей показалось, что она снова слышит сдавленный смех Гарри и Малфоя. Или, может, это Мод пыталась произнести слишком сложное слово.

Так что Гермиона не стала спорить и возмущаться, а просто забрала новое удостоверение и спустилась обратно в Бюро.

— Что-то ты долго, — заметил Энгус.

— Не спрашивайте. Просто не спрашивайте, — отрезала Гермиона и прошла прямо в хранилище. Настроение у нее было самое боевое.

Поколебавшись, она выбрала странную штуковину, всю из медных пряжек и ремешков. Стоило Гермионе занести над ней руку, штуковина ударила в палец крошечной молнией. Она подрагивала от нетерпения, и Гермиона сложила ее в курьерскую сумку.

— Понятия не имею, что ты такое, — сказала она, — но отнесу тебя хозяину.

Карточка-стрелка вывела ее в Атриум и зависла недалеко от каминов. Гермиона подождала, потом нетерпеливо подтолкнула ее. Однако стоило ей коснуться листа, как ее подхватило и поволокло сквозь мутный, перекрученный и бесконечно тесный мир, а потом выплюнуло на дорожку перед маленьким аккуратным коттеджем. Глицинии так густо разрослись вокруг крыльца, что Гермиона едва разглядела дверь.

— Это здесь?

Карточка заложила вираж, как маленький истребитель, и зависла перед дверью. Гермиона отыскала шнурок дверного колокольчика и позвонила.

Когда дверь распахнулась, на пороге стоял пожилой джентльмен, высокий, светлоглазый, с волосами белыми, как одуванчиковый пух. Его резкое морщинистое лицо показалось Гермионе смутно знакомым.

— Здравствуйте, мое имя Гермиона Грейнджер, — начала она и торопливо вытащила удостоверение. — Я сотрудник Бюро находок Министерства Магии. Я хочу вернуть вам вашу вещь.

— Да что ж вы на пороге стоите, проходите в дом! — Джентльмен посторонился, пропуская ее. — Я Ньют Скамандер.

— Мерлин, тот самый Скамандер? — поразилась Гермиона. Теперь она, конечно, вспомнила, где видела его лицо — на обложке одного из своих учебников.

— А вы та самая Грейнджер? — с мягкой улыбкой спросил тот. — Вы гораздо симпатичнее, чем на фотографиях.

Гермиона смутилась.

— Спасибо. Не хочу отнимать у вас время, мистер Скамандер…

— Ну что вы. У старика вроде меня времени даже слишком много, — он прошел вглубь коридора. — Тина, у нас гости. Приготовишь чаю?

В гостиной их встретила статная пожилая женщина. Она пожала Гермионе руку и призвала полностью сервированный поднос с тремя чашками, фарфоровым чайником в ивовой росписи и полными блюдцами печенья и нарезанного кекса.

— Значит, вы работаете в Министерстве? — спросила Тина. Должно быть, слышала их разговор.

— В Бюро находок.

— Никогда о таком не слышала. — Тина повернулась к Ньюту. — В Нью-Йорке такое не помешало бы. Ужасный бардак творился иногда.

Гермиона тихонько засмеялась.

— Знаете, я бы не сказала, что это спасает. Мы просто помогаем некоторым вещам находить своих хозяев. — Она открыла сумку. — Признаться, я даже понятия не имею, что это.

Все ремешки перепутались, а пряжки цеплялись друг за друга, и Гермионе пришлось изрядно повозиться, чтобы вытащить эту странную штуковину.

— С ума сойти! — воскликнул Ньют. — Моя уздечка для гром-птицы!

Гермиона уставилась на комок ремней в своих руках. Действительно, это слегка напоминало упряжь или что-то вроде того.

— Сколько же лет прошло… — Ньют распутал ремни и нежно погладил их. — Удивительно.

— Наверное, это прозвучит глупо, — сказала Гермиона. — Но эта вещь очень хотела вернуться к вам.

— Почему же глупо? — Ньют покачал головой. — Я только не пойму, отчего сейчас. Я уже давненько не в том возрасте, когда седлают гром-птиц.

Гермиона взяла с подноса печенье в форме маленького нюхлера и откусила.

— Не знаю, — вздохнула она. — Я думаю, вам должно быть виднее.

Ньют снова пробежал пальцами по пряжкам, Гермиона видела, как под его рукой вспыхивают электрические разряды.

— Подожди, — сказала Тина, — Рольф собирается через пару месяцев съездить в Америку.

— О, — произнес Ньют. — Тогда, я думаю, ему это пригодится.

— Что ж, я рада, что удалось вернуть вашу потерю, — Гермиона сделала глоток из чашки. Она старалась не думать о людях, которые так спокойно обсуждают взнузданных гром-птиц. После украинского железнобрюха она не хотела даже думать о полетах. — Мне только нужна будет ваша подпись на уведомлении.

— Это вам еще повезло, — заметила Тина с улыбкой. — Однажды в Нью-Йорке он потерял взрывопотама.

Гермиона подавилась чаем. Она представила, как прямо посреди их с Энгусом кабинета приземляется взрывопотам.

— Вы не волнуйтесь, — Ньют обезоруживающе улыбнулся. — Я тогда сам ее нашел. Девочка просто перенервничала. Так где мне расписаться?

 

* * *  
Гермиона уже два часа сортировала карточки, но успокоение почему-то не приходило, несмотря на удачно завершенную доставку. Что-то царапало изнутри, какое-то незаконченное дело, какой-то беспорядок или неправильность. Такое чувство обычно посещало Гермиону, если она убирала документ в неверную папку или по недоразумению использовала неверный бланк.

Она взглянула на ряды запыленных чашек и подсвечников, и книг, и черт знает чего еще, и тут же вспомнила.

Тайна.

Та, которую хранил Финеас Блэк. Та, которая хотела выйти наружу.

Кажется, пришло время поговорить с портретом Вальбурги.


	10. Бюрократия. История десятая. Ратификация

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> в которой Гермиона Грейнджер погружается в семейные тайны

Гермиона торчала на крыльце минут десять, не меньше, и начала уже чувствовать себя неловко. Мимо прошла шумная подвыпившая компания, потом — хмурый старик с собакой. Маггл Гермиону, конечно, не заметил, а пес рассеянно понюхал воздух, но все-таки побрел дальше, подчинившись натянутому поводку.

Наконец за дверью завозились, и Гарри открыл — хмурый, немного помятый и с мокрыми волосами. В глубине холла слышалась приглушенная ругань Вальбурги.

— Ты чего через дверь? — спросил он и посторонился, пропуская Гермиону в холл. — Камин же открыт.

— Не люблю вот так вламываться. Вдруг ты тут голый ходишь?

— Ну не мимо камина же! — Гарри провел по влажным волосам, поставил их дыбом. — Когда в дверь звонят, эта карга просыпается, слышишь? Еще три дня ворчать будет, пока не угомонится. Хоть не орет во все горло — и на том спасибо.

— Всякую шваль в дом приваживает, — бормотала Вальбурга, — да и сам каков плебей! Такую кровь маггловскими выродками испортили.

— Ой, да замолчи ты. — Гарри достал палочку. — Ума не приложу, как она раздвигает эти занавески.

— Подожди, — остановила его Гермиона. — Я вообще-то к ней пришла.

Гарри уставился на нее.

— К кому?

— К ней. К Вальбурге, я имею в виду, — терпеливо объяснила Гермиона. — Мне надо задать ей пару вопросов.

Гарри продолжал смотреть, все так же держа палочку перед собой. Вальбурга твердила что-то про грязнокровок, но как-то без души и недостаточно громко, чтобы заглушить их разговор.

— Пару вопросов? Подожди, — сказал он медленно, — я правильно понял: ты хочешь задать пару вопросов портрету сумасшедшей старухи-расистки?

— Когда ты так говоришь, звучит довольно глупо, — Гермиона вздохнула. — Но дело и правда важное, и я не представляю, кто еще может мне помочь.

— Это по работе же, да? — Гермиона кивнула, и Гарри наконец опустил палочку. — Странное это твое Бюро, знаешь. Рон говорит, там даже время останавливается. Сядешь пить чай и выйдешь через неделю.

— Всего лишь потерянное время, — пожала плечами Гермиона. Она уже привыкла к странностям хранилища и ничему особенно не удивлялась. Вряд ли стоило пускаться в долгие объяснения, они запутали бы все еще сильней, так что Гермиона просто переняла манеру Энгуса.

Гарри кивнул, будто что-то понял.

— Ну попробуй с ней поговорить.

Гермиона пригладила волосы и расправила мантию. Вальбурга скривила губы.

— Миссис Блэк… — Вальбурга фыркнула и задрала нос. — Вы не могли бы рассказать, почему наложили заклятие молчания на портрет Финеаса Блэка?

— Мое сердце кровоточит от одного твоего присутствия в этих стенах.

Что ж, Гермиона и не думала, что это будет просто.

— Да, я понимаю, — ответила она самым вежливым тоном, — но я здесь всего лишь представитель Министерства Магии и выполняю свою работу.

— В Министерстве не осталось людей чести, чтущих истинное благородство, раз они принимают на работу таких, как ты! — выплюнула Вальбурга. — Стены дома моих предков содрогнулись в отвращении, когда ты переступила порог!

— Гермиона, — сказал Гарри, — по-моему, у тебя ничего не выйдет. Сейчас она про скверну заведет.

— Ты своей грязной кровью оскверняешь средоточие магической власти!

— Ну что я говорил. Теперь ее не остановить. — Гарри достал палочку. — Всегда по одной схеме идет, я уже запомнить успел.

— Отвратительные создания, недостойные звания волшебников! Плесень, разъедающая магическое об… ммм…

Гарри взмахнул палочкой, заглушив ее голос, и задернул занавес.

— Мда, — Гермиона вздохнула, — я надеялась, упоминание Министерства сработает. И что мне теперь делать?

Гарри пожал плечами и снова взъерошил волосы.

— Ну, со мной она говорить тоже не станет. С тех пор, как я повесил в прихожей новые светильники и выкинул эту чертову ногу тролля, она меня зовет не иначе как разорителем. И варварским захватчиком.

— Поттер! — заорали вдруг откуда-то из глубины дома. — Потте-е-ер!

Гарри подпрыгнул и схватился за палочку, Гермиона за секунду достала свою.

— Поттер, мать твою, ты там сдох, что ли?

— О нет. — Гарри закрыл рукой лицо. — Он меня со свету сживет.

— Так палочку убирать или нет? — спросила Гермиона. Теперь она тоже узнала голос Малфоя.

— Он мой напарник, я сам его и прикончу.

Судя по тому, как надрывался Малфой, это было бы убийство из милосердия, так что они поспешили на голос.

— Гарри, почему Малфой вообще орет из твоей гостиной?

— Протокол Аврората. — Гарри поморщился. — Мне пришлось открыть ему камин как напарнику. Но ты бы видела его лицо, когда он понял, что придется открыть мне все камины и ворота в поместье!

— Живой, — мрачно констатировала голова Малфоя в камине. — А значит, у тебя нет никаких оправданий! У нас подозреваемый ждет допроса, а ты тут прохлаждаешься!

— Вообще-то у меня выходной, — мрачно ответил Гарри. — Первый за месяц… Подожди, какой еще допрос?! Час назад ты собирался поужинать в «Сладкозвучной Сирене»...

— Так я там его и взял! Скрутил прямо над десертом и сразу в допросную, — сказал Малфой самодовольно. В ореоле холодного пламени он выглядел весьма демонически, и Гермиона невольно посочувствовала и арестованному, и Гарри. — Ты же знаешь, Робардс запретил мне вести допросы в одиночку. Натягивай форму, подозреваемый стынет.

— Стынет? Он там живой вообще?

— Что ж ты ограниченный такой, Поттер. Это всего лишь фигура речи. Пошевеливайся, давай, — скомандовал Малфой и пропал из камина.

— Видишь, с чем мне приходится работать? — Гарри вздохнул и вышел на лестничную площадку. Гермиона последовала за ним. — Его оставишь без присмотра — на пепелище вернешься.

И он взбежал по лестнице, встряхнувшись на ходу, как мокрый пес — волосы тут же высохли и встопорщились еще сильней обычного. Гермиона растерянно посмотрела ему вслед, потом — вниз, где у подножия лестницы за занавесом висел портрет Вальбурги.

Тайна все еще сидела внутри, беспокойная, царапучая, и Гермиона знала, что не успокоится, пока не вытащит ее на свет. Но единственная ниточка вела сюда, к этой сумасшедшей старухе.

Не прошло и пяти минут, как Малфой снова появился в камине.

— Поттер!

Гарри скатился вниз по ступенькам, на ходу застегивая мантию.

— Только не говори, что подозреваемый не пережил допроса!

— Вот еще, — отозвался Малфой высокомерно и вошел в гостиную, одним ловким шагом ступив на коврик перед камином. — Пока ты тут собирался, как третьегодка на бал, я его уже отпустил. Ты бы еще к утру явился.

— Отпустил? — Гарри оставил в покое застежки и уставился на него. — Мерлин, да объясни ты по-человечески, за что ты его арестовал вообще?

— Это он ограбил ту лавочку в дальнем конце Лютного переулка. — сказал Малфой. — Да я свой значок съем, если этот Корриган невиновен. Ну какой невиновный человек может перечислить до секунды, что делал в прошлую среду ночью? Так что давай уже, хватит прихорашиваться и пошли.

— Куда?

— Что ж ты тупой-то такой. — Малфой страдальчески закатил глаза. — Следить за ним! Конечно, сосед подтвердил его алиби, но говорю тебе, там нечисто!

Быстрым уверенным шагом он вышел на лестничную площадку. Гарри и Гермиона последовали за ним: Гарри — должно быть, по привычке, Гермиона — из любопытства.

— Его дом всего в десяти кварталах отсюда, так что быстрее будет аппарировать, — заявил тот из прихожей.

— Малфой, — Гарри помассировал переносицу под очками. — Если тебе не с кем провести пятничный вечер, заведи себе хобби. Не знаю, вышиванием займись или садоводством.

— А у тебя, можно подумать, целый список дел, — ответил Малфой. — Чем ты будешь заниматься весь вечер, душить диван до смерти? Или слушать лекцию об искусстве каталогизации? Без обид, Грейнджер, — Малфой машинально потер челюсть.

Гермиона только улыбнулась и подняла руки — какие, мол, обиды.

— Еще чего. Я, между прочим, помогаю Гермионе с очень важным делом, — Гарри выпрямился и задрал подбородок.

— Дело? — Малфой вложил в это слово весь свой скептицизм. И даже бровь приподнял для пущего эффекта. — Чем такой, как ты, может помочь Грейнджер?

— Сочту за комплимент, Малфой, — ответила Гермиона. А потом посмотрела на него внимательней. — Подожди, Малфой, ты же Блэк!

— Точно подмечено. Самое ужасное, что я тебя понял. Да, я наполовину Блэк, а что?

— Нам нужно допросить кое-кого, — сказал Гарри. — А с нами она не разговаривает.

— Пытки пробовали? — деловито поинтересовался Малфой. Гермиона услышала за портьерой недовольную возню.

— Это он так шутит, — сказал Гарри Гермионе. — Я месяц привыкал, а к некоторым свидетелям после него колдомедиков вызывали. Нет, Малфой, пытки не помогут, это портрет.

— Всегда можно попробовать огонь. — Малфой пожал плечами. — Или кислоту.

— И это мой напарник, — пожаловался Гарри. — Малфой, она твоя, хм… кажется, бабушка. И кажется, я вижу семейное сходство.

Он отдернул занавеску, и Вальбурга подслеповато сощурилась.

— Мерзкие отродья! Вонючие последыши нечистой крови! В былые дни таким, как вы, не позволили бы даже коснуться тайн волшебного мастер… О, Драко, неужели это ты? — тон ее вдруг резко изменился, визгливые нотки исчезли, сменившись мягким воркованием.

Малфоя на миг перекосило, затем он вдруг сделался весь — счастье, почтение и восторг. У Гермионы заныли зубы от его подчеркнуто искренней улыбки.

— Тетушка Вальбурга, какая приятная встреча! Примите мои искренние соболезнования. Компания, в которой вам приходится коротать дни, поистине ужасна.

— Ах и не говори, мальчик мой, и не говори, — она жеманно поджала губы, старательно глядя лишь на него. — Положение мое незавидно. В моем возрасте переживать такие волнения, наблюдать разорение дома, в котором обитали поколения и поколения моих предков, и конец славного рода...

— Грейнджер, — шепнул Малфой, — чего тебе от нее надо? Можешь рассказывать подробно, у нас есть минут десять, пока она поколения перечисляет.

— ...и каждая комната, помнящая великие дела Блэков, теперь служит приютом для жалких отбросов, не помнящих своей крови, отрекающихся от нее, смешавших ее с маггловской грязью. Мой отец…

— В Бюро находок я обнаружила портрет Финеаса Блэка, — сказала Гермиона. — Не того, который Финеас Найджелус, а другого, того, что младше.

— Финеаса Магглолюбца, — безжалостно добавил Малфой и, к возмущению Гарри, совершенно не среагировал на его зверскую гримасу.

— Его самого, — сказала Гермиона. — Похоже, он хранит какую-то семейную тайну, и Вальбурга закляла его молчанием. Я обещала, что помогу все выяснить.

— Зачем? — спросил Малфой. — Грейнджер, тебе что, заняться больше нечем?

— Это моя работа. Да и кто бы говорил! Ты сам только что пытался заставить Гарри следить за человеком, у которого алиби на время ограбления.

— Туше, — признал Малфой, подумав. — Что тебе еще известно?

— Да, в общем, ничего, — призналась Гермиона. — Он может открыть тайну лишь живому Блэку, а их не осталось. Только и смог, что намекнуть на Вальбургу.

— ...величайшие сокровища, сохраненные моими предками, обесценены…

— Ладно, сейчас я из нее все вытрясу. Смотрите и учитесь, — сказал Малфой. — Поттер, раз уж я застрял с тобой на весь вечер, побудь гостеприимным хозяином и сделай мне чаю.

Гарри возмущенно открыл рот, но так ничего и не сказал, только потряс головой и ушел на кухню. Гермиона подумала, что если он вернется с чайником и попытается налить Малфою кипятка за шиворот, она вряд ли его остановит.

— Да, тетушка Вальбурга, — сладким голосом продолжил Малфой, — вы совершенно правы. Когда я наблюдаю падение магического мира, моя скорбь столь же велика, как и ваша. Мое сердце содрогается всякий раз, как я наблюдаю деградацию и разорение повсюду.

Вид у него при этом был торжественный и серьезный, даже какой-то вдохновенный. Гермиона с трудом сдерживала хихиканье. Она отступила подальше в тень и зажала рот ладонью.

Вальбурга всплеснула худыми костистыми руками. Длиннопалые, сухие и желтушные, они удивительно напоминали птичьи лапы.

— Ах, как приятно в это нелегкое время поговорить с великолепно воспитанным юношей, — заявила она. — Твои слова проливаются бальзамом на мою израненную душу, ведь это значит, что есть еще те, кто сохраняет идеалы предков. Конечно, жаль, что их так мало.

— Абсолютно согласен, — закивал Малфой. — Наверняка в ваше время такого не было.

Лицо Вальбурги искривилось, и Гермиона лишь через несколько секунд поняла, что она широко улыбается.

— О, в мое время… В мое время любого предателя крови безжалостно выжигали и с родового древа, и из семейной памяти.

— Да-да, — Малфой снова кивнул как болванчик, — например, всяких бесполезных сквибских выродков. Или этого идиота Финеаса, который пропихивал в «Пророк» свои жалкие статейки…

— Именно. Он так старался облить грязью фамилию Блэков, жалкий червяк. Ах, Драко, — она жеманно поджала губы, — когда-нибудь ты станешь главой семьи Малфой и должен понимать, сколько усилий требуется для поддержания идеального реноме.

— О, я понимаю, тетушка Вальбурга. Прекрасно понимаю. Вот, к примеру, я вынужден терпеть столь бесполезного напарника, — Малфой кивнул в сторону Гарри — тот как раз вернулся с подносом, на котором позвякивали три чайные чашки. — Хорошо, Поттер, с чаем ты справился, а печенье где?

— Печенье? — беспомощно-яростно выдохнул Гарри.

— Да, печенье. — Малфой закатил глаза. — Видите, тетушка, эти полукровки ни на что не годятся.

— Ах ты… — Гарри шагнул к нему, белый от гнева, чашки на подносе в его руках истерично дребезжали.

Малфой обернулся и прошептал:

— Поттер, посмотри, на какие жертвы мне приходится идти, — он скосил глаза на Вальбургу. — Принеси печенья, я его заслужил! И не мельтеши тут, ради Мерлина, если хочешь, чтобы старуха раскололась.

Гарри с грохотом опустил поднос на столик для перчаток и, бросая на Малфоя раздраженные взгляды, убрел обратно на кухню.

— Ах, бедный мальчик, какие испытания тебе приходится выносить, — вздохнула Вальбурга. — Министерство окончательно прогнило! С тех пор как они начали прислушиваться к этому сумасшедшему Финеасу, на них никакой надежды. А уж как я намучилась со своим бесполезным сынком! Впрочем, иногда даже старшее поколение может доставить проблем. К примеру, мой двоюродный дед Арктурус на старости лет стал слишком уж мягкотелым, — Вальбурга выделила последнее слово и презрительно поморщилась.

Малфой вдруг стал похож на гончую, взявшую след. Весь подобрался, напрягся.

— Неужели? — спросил он подчеркнуто спокойно, с вежливым недоверием. — С трудом верится.

— Да. Как тебе должно быть известно из семейных хроник, его дочь, Цедрелла, посчитала возможным для Блэков породниться с Уизли. Неслыханный мезальянс! Разумеется, мы отреклись от подобного родства, предателей крови никогда не будет на нашем семейном древе, — она слегка отвернулась, будто не могла вынести скорби и отвращения. Гермиона в который раз поразилась, до чего у нее подвижное лицо. Неведомый художник написал его так искусно, что каждая морщинка, каждый волосок и складка двигались, жили и дышали.

— Единственно верное решение.

— Однако Арктурус решил, что будет уместно отправить подарок на их свадьбу. Каков был бы скандал, если бы кто-то узнал.

Вот оно. Гермиона чувствовала тайну, чувствовала, что за словами Вальбурги скрывается нечто большее, чем краткий приступ старческой сентиментальности, чем просто какой-то подарок, отправленный на свадьбу давно умерших людей.

— К счастью, Арктурус больше не упоминал свою дочь-предательницу и не позорил семью, — продолжила Вальбурга. — Да и помер вскоре.

— Никогда не слышал ни о каком подарке, — сказал Малфой. — Какая удача, что удалось замять эту историю.

— Уж я-то постаралась! — Вальбурга гордо задрала подбородок. — Этот негодяй Финеас как-то прознал обо всем, наверняка Арктурус на старости лет начал прислушиваться к бредням его портрета. Теперь он ничего не может рассказать. Тебе ли не знать, как это делается, мальчик мой, ведь у Малфоев не меньше тайн, чем у Блэков.

— Конечно. Надеюсь, Арктурусу хватило здравого смысла не дарить предателям крови семейные ценности?

— Кажется, это была какая-то безделица. К сожалению, мой дед не успел перехватить посылку, хотя и пытался. Впрочем, теперь это уже не важно.

Именно в этот момент вернулся Гарри с тарелкой печенья.

— Боюсь, тетушка, наша беседа перестала быть приватной. — Малфой слегка поклонился Вальбурге, повернулся к Гарри и прошептал: — Гаси ее, Поттер, я больше не выдержу.

И Гарри взмахнул палочкой, надежно упрятав портрет за портьерой.

— Удалось что-то узнать?

— По-моему, она несла какой-то старческий бред, — ответил Малфой и быстро схватил печенье. Должно быть, боялся, что теперь, когда дело сделано, Гарри унесет тарелку. — Какие-то подарки от умирающих маразматиков и замшелые семейные скандалы. Кого это волнует теперь?

— Меня, — ответила Гермиона. — Думаю, именно эту тайну и хранит портрет Финеаса.

— Да что такого важного может быть в подарке на свадьбу беглой дочери? — спросил Гарри.

— Это значило бы, что он признал ее брак, — ответил Малфой. — А она вышла замуж за Уизли, понимаешь? Позорное пятно на репутации всей семьи. — Он скорбно покачал головой. — Кстати, Грейнджер, этот твой рыжий тоже частично Блэк. То есть, если ты за него выйдешь, то тоже будешь… Мерлина через колено, куда катится волшебный мир! — он вполне сносно изобразил интонации Вальбурги и засмеялся, но тут же подавился печеньем и начал кашлять.

Гарри поднялся в гостиную к гобелену с генеалогическим древом Блэков и долго вглядывался в выжженное пятно над именем Цедреллы. Гермиона попыталась припомнить, что она читала о древних семействах в «Справочнике чистокровных волшебников», но вычурные имена и сложные семейные связи совершенно перемешались в памяти.

— Малфой, ты не помнишь, за кого именно вышла замуж Цедрелла? — спросил Гарри.

— Больно надо, — ответил тот и запихнул в рот еще печенье. — Она вроде бабушка вашего Уизли.

— Черт ногу сломит, — пробормотал Гарри, — в этих ваших родственных связях. Все друг другу родственники и все друг с другом в смертельной вражде. Какая-то мыльная опера!

— При чем тут мыло? — удивился Малфой.

— Невежественный варвар, — Гарри только отмахнулся.

— Мыльная опера — это жанр телесериалов, — пояснила Гермиона. В чем-то Гарри был прав. Того и гляди у кого-нибудь найдутся одинаковые родинки, а еще кто-нибудь впадет в кому.

— Теле… Чего?

— Телесериалы — это… — начала Гермиона.

— Малфой, да ты, я смотрю, вообще без чувства самосохранения, — перебил ее Гарри. — Она ж тебе сейчас целую лекцию прочитает о маггловской истории и культуре.

— Мерлин, вы говорили со мной о магглах! — Малфой изобразил смертельный ужас. — Мне надо немедленно помыться.

Гарри закатил глаза, но без особого энтузиазма.

— Вот и отлично, вали. Камин к твоим услугам. А мы — в Нору, распутывать тайну семейства Блэков.

— Нихрена, вы от меня так просто не избавитесь. — Малфой отряхнул руки от крошек и расправил мантию. Кажется, использовал какую-то магию, потому что ткань разгладилась как под утюгом, с рукавов исчезли пятнышки чернил, а волосы Малфоя сами собой улеглись волосок к волоску. — Я с вами пойду.

— Там Уизли, — озвучил Гарри и без того вполне очевидный факт. — Много-много Уизли.

— Ой, напугал. — Малфой картинно всплеснул руками. — Не надейся, Поттер, я тоже хочу покопаться в семейном грязном белье. Это даже любопытно.

Через десять минут все они — несколько растерянная Гермиона, раздраженный Гарри и непривычно веселый Малфой — явились в Нору.

Дверь открыла Молли Уизли в испачканном фартуке. Вокруг нее, как преданная собачка, вился половник, а из кухни умопомрачительно тянуло клубничным вареньем. Только теперь Гермиона поняла, что за всей этой возней с переводом, за суетой в Бюро и не заметила, как подошло к концу лето.

Даже на традиционный вечерний ужин в саду Уизли она выбралась всего раз, да и то ненадолго.

Молли наконец разглядела их — всех троих, а Гарри с Малфоем еще и в форме, — и уставилась огромными глазами.

— Что-то случилось? — спросила она. — Что-то с Роном?

— Нет-нет, не беспокойтесь, все в порядке, — сказал Гарри и неловко дернул полу аврорской мантии. Весьма неуместной в этом тихом спокойном саду. — Гермионе нужно узнать кое-что из семейной истории, а мы так, за компанию.

— Уши погреть, — подтвердил Малфой.

— А ты будешь притворяться мебелью, — сказал ему Гарри.

Они устроились за кухонным столом, и повисла неловкая пауза. Молли явно еще не решила, как реагировать на этот странный визит. Вроде и норовила закружить вокруг Гарри и Гермионы, заворковать привычно, какие они, мол, худые и бледные, заворожить так, чтоб очнулись только на третьем куске пирога, но посматривала на Малфоя и не решалась. Гарри искоса следил за ним и, кажется, показывал ему под столом кулак, а сам Малфой откровенно наслаждался происходящим и с любопытством осматривался.

— Так что ты хотела узнать, дорогая? — спросила наконец Молли.

— По правде, мне скорее нужно поговорить с Артуром, — сказала Гермиона. — Это касается его матери, Цедреллы.

— О. — Молли бросила быстрый взгляд на Малфоя. — Понятно. Артур в сарае, возится со своими… штуками.

Гермиона подумала, что она хотела сказать «маггловскими», но не сказала. И что, конечно, Малфоя все-таки не стоит водить в сарай — просто из разумной предосторожности.

Подумала — и тут же устыдилась своих мыслей. Глянула украдкой на Гарри, а тот едва заметно кивнул. Они с Малфоем целыми днями только и делали, что препирались, но сейчас Гарри не потребовал, чтобы тот остался в кухне. Он действительно не боялся, что Малфой может быть опасен, что использует информацию против них.

А значит… Собственно, Гермиона пока не знала толком, что это значит.

Так что она просто поблагодарила Молли и поднялась из-за стола.

— И скажите ему, что ужин через пятнадцать минут, — сказала та все еще с легкой тревогой. — Пусть заканчивает там.

— Обязательно. — Гермиона улыбнулась.

В сарае горел свет, он сочился сквозь приоткрытую дверь вместе с клубами зеленого дыма, и Гермиона осторожно заглянула внутрь, прежде чем войти.

— Артур? — позвала она.

Что-то грохнуло, Артур неразборчиво выругался и выступил из дыма. Вид у него был виноватый — как всегда, когда он экспериментировал с маггловскими механизмами.

— О, это ты, Гермиона, — он выдохнул с явным облегчением. Потом заметил Гарри с Малфоем в аврорских мантиях и насторожился. У него сделалось точь-в-точь такое же выражение, как у Молли. — Что-то случилось?

— Все в порядке, — сказала Гермиона, — они просто не успели переодеться после работы.

— Я пытался, — проворчал Гарри.

— Как всегда собирается свалить собственную глупость на меня, — радостно заявил Малфой в ответ — и тут же получил локтем в ребра.

— Мебель, Малфой. Притвориться мебелью, помнишь? — Гарри пытался шептать как можно тише, но Гермиона все равно расслышала.

Артур не обращал на них внимания — наверное, не раз уже слышал в Министерстве, как они ругаются. Кажется, сначала в Аврорате даже делали ставки, из-за чего они сцепятся в следующий раз. Потом оказалось, что сцепляются они из-за всего, так что тотализатор заглох.

На верстаке у Артура стоял древний, огромный как паровой котел пылесос. Его кольчатый шланг бессильно обвис, как дохлая змея, а из сопла текла какая-то подозрительная жижа. Артур обошел его, постучал по крышке и покрутил основание шланга.

— Я точно знаю, что эта штуковина разбирается, но ума не приложу, откуда начать, — пожаловался он. — Тут где-то должен быть рычаг, я уверен.

Он поднял шланг над головой и попробовал наклонять его в разные стороны. Брызги густой жижи полетели по всему сараю, и Гермиона быстро отступила за стеллаж с инструментами.

— Там защелка посередине корпуса, — подсказала она. — Отогните ее, только осторожно, внутри наверняка гряз…

Поздно. Артур моментально вскрыл пылесос, и изнутри вырвалась настоящая пыльная буря. Она накрыла весь сарай, захлестнула полки волнами. Пыль забилась Гермионе в горло и глаза. Где-то неподалеку восхищенно кашлял Артур.

Они вывалились из сарая на свежий воздух, и только там Гермиона смогла выговорить заклинание, чтобы убрать пыль.

— Потрясающе, — сказал Артур, — просто потрясающе. Никогда бы не подумал, что на свалке можно найти оружие.

— Это пылесос, — пояснила Гермиона. — Его используют для уборки.

— Серьезно? — Артур заглянул вглубь пылесоса, вытянул наружу грязный пылесборник. — Изумительное изобретение.

— Изумительное? — прохрипел Малфой. — Да это же…

— Малфой, — Гарри тоже наконец откашлялся. — Мебель!

— Я думал, это не распространяется на случаи, когда на мою жизнь покушаются. — Тот принялся торопливо очищать пятна с мантии, но грязь оказалась на удивление въедливой. — Уборка, нет, вы подумайте только, уборка...

— На самом деле я хотела поговорить о вашей матери. Задать пару вопросов. — Гермиона замялась. — Возможно, они покажутся вам несколько… странными…

Собравшись с мыслями, она начала рассказывать — начав со своей беседы с Финеасом Блэком и заканчивая обрывками, которые удалось вытянуть из Вальбурги.

— Признаться, если бы не Малфой, мне ничего не удалось бы узнать.

— Вот как? — Артур быстро взглянул на Малфоя, который кротко стоял в стороне, однако нет-нет, да поглядывал на верстаки, заваленные тостерами, радиоприемниками, покореженными телевизионными антеннами, кинескопами от старых телевизоров, а еще — совсем уж несусветным хламом. Тут были целые кипы проводов всех цветов, спутанные, свитые в диковинные гнезда. Тщательно рассортированные гайки, шурупы и гвозди хранились в каждой мало-мальски пригодной коробке или банке, а всякую стену занимали развешанные штепсели, микросхемы и компакт-диски. Последние мистер Уизли, очевидно принимал за маггловские украшения, потому что выстраивал из них аккуратные рамки и полосы. — Но я мало что могу рассказать о свадьбе родителей. Конечно, на семейных сборищах меня пытали рассказами и колдографиями, но в те годы я больше интересовался лягушками в пруду и папиной метлой. И уж тем более я ничего не помню о каких-нибудь, хм, особенных подарках…

— Что же делать? — растерянно спросила Гермиона. Не его даже — саму себя. Пока что она еще не задумывалась, что будет, если призрачная ниточка оборвется, так никуда и не приведя.

— Даже не знаю, — вздохнул Артур. — Тех, кто там присутствовал лично, не так много осталось… Вот разве что тетушка Мюриэль.

— О нет! — выпалил Гарри. Лицо его мгновенно лишилось красок.

— Думаете, она станет разговаривать со мной? — непреклонно продолжила Гермиона, не обращая внимание на его ужас.

— Ну возьми с собой Рона. Она как раз писала Молли, что мы «преступно редко навещаем бедную, всеми покинутую старушку», — Артур выразительно взмахнул рукой и, кажется, даже подпустил в голос эдакую скрипучую ноту. — Так что, полагаю, визит будет как раз кстати.

— Что ж, замечательно. Отправлюсь к ней завтра же вместе с Роном. А раз у Гарри выходной, он тоже сможет пойти, — сказала Гермиона.

— Великолепно! — воскликнули Артур.

— О нет! — повторил Гарри почти одновременно с ним.

Тут Гермиона начала что-то подозревать. Впрочем, выбора у нее не было.

— Кстати, Молли просила передать, что ужин будет готов через пятнадцать минут, — спохватилась она. — То есть примерно сейчас. Плюс-минус минута.

Артур заторопился, принялся лихорадочно избавляться от пятен на мантии, но чистых участков на ней осталось куда меньше, чем грязных, так что борьба явно затягивалась.

— Если она уже накрывает, скажите, я скоро буду. Только запру тут… И приберу немного...

И они отправились обратно на другую сторону сада, где действительно уже возник стол, накрытый летней скатертью, а Молли и Джинни зажигали над ним волшебные огни. Маленькие разноцветные светлячки парили над разномастными стульями, и над розовыми кустами, и над рододендронами, и даже над старой, слегка проржавевшей тачкой, которую кто-то забыл у дорожки. А над всем этим раскинулось старое грушевое дерево, как черный кружевной шатер.

Тарелки, тоже все из разных сервизов, проплыли из кухни одна за другой и опустились на стол. За ними скользило в воздухе множество вилок, ложек и ножей, блестящих, как косяк мелкой юркой рыбешки, и бокалы вперемешку с кружками, и какая-то заблудившаяся пустая сковорода. Следом за ними вышел Рон — тоже в аврорской мантии. Должно быть, он только вернулся с дежурства, потому что выглядел весьма встрепанным и даже не избавился от перчаток.

Гермиона заметила, как улыбка зародилась в его глазах, когда он заметил их с Гарри, но до губ так и не дошла, потому что Рон разглядел и Малфоя.

— Что-то случилось? — с тревогой спросил он точь-в-точь как остальные до него.

Гермиона торопливо улыбнулась и покачала головой.

— Вовсе нет. Заходили по небольшому делу из Бюро. — Она повернулась к столу. — Кстати, Молли, Артур просил передать, что скоро будет.

— Чудесно, — отозвалась Молли, впрочем, довольно скептически. — Значит, можно не торопиться. Вы же останетесь на ужин?

Гермиона поняла, что она специально не произнесла имен.

— Конечно, — сказал Гарри.

— Да. — Гермиона попыталась вспомнить, когда был прошлый летний ужин, но не смогла. Точно до поездки в Австралию. Даже до ее перевода скорее всего — и тогда она бестактно сбежала, не дождавшись десерта. — Да, обязательно.

Из кухни потянулись теперь котелки, сковородки и противни, полные шкворчащего картофеля, отварного горошка, соусов и подлив, грибов и печеной тыквы — все в умопомрачительном облаке ароматов. Последним плыл здоровенный окорок, рыжий и блестящий, будто из меди отлитый, в косой сетке надрезов. Рон потянулся было незаметно отщипнуть кусочек, но Молли увидела.

— Ну уж нет, молодой человек. Даже думать не хочу, какие вещи ты трогаешь у себя на работе, но ты не коснешься еды, пока не снимешь перчатки и не вымоешь руки как следует.

Рон проводил окорок тоскливым взглядом, но послушно побрел на кухню — мыть руки. На ступеньках он оглянулся, бросил короткий, все еще немного тревожный взгляд на Малфоя, а потом нырнул в теплый масляно-желтый свет. В проеме низкой кухонной двери ему пришлось немного пригнуться, чтобы не задеть притолоку.

И когда он успел так вырасти?

Гермиона теперь и сама не замечала, что запрокидывает голову, глядя на него. Привыкла как-то.

— Что ж, — медленно и очень церемонно сказал Малфой, — я сегодня уже отужинал, так что не стану отвлекать вас от встречи в уютном семейном кругу. Позвольте откланяться, — и он действительно изобразил нечто среднее между легким поклоном и кивком, развернулся и зашагал по дорожке прочь. Миновав кусты роз, он аппарировал.

— Но он ведь не ужинал, — произнес Гарри тихо. Гермиона уставилась на него с недоумением. Гарри смотрел в вечернюю темноту туда, где только что маячила спина Малфоя в красной форменной мантии. — Сам говорил — в «Сирене» он того мужика скрутил.

— Ну зато он у тебя все печенье съел.

— Печенье, — серьезно ответил Гарри, — это не ужин.

Гермиона решила, что непременно поговорит с ним — и очень серьезно, уж никак не за обедом в шумном кафетерии. Вот только разберется с этой дурацкой старой тайной.

Артур наконец пришел, его мантия теперь была почти без пятен — по крайней мере, он вычистил ее достаточно, чтобы сесть за стол, так что Молли только коротко вздохнула и не стала упрекать его. Перси и Джордж к тому времени уже спустились к ужину и теперь на удивление мирно беседовали о чем-то на дальнем углу стола. Из кухни вернулся Рон — посвежевший, без перчаток и кобуры для палочки, зато со слегка влажными волосами. Оглядев стол, он облегчением убедился, что Малфоя за ним нет — и только тогда улыбнулся.

Что ж, с ним Гермионе тоже придется серьезно поговорить.

Потом.

Сейчас ей было удивительно тепло и уютно. Мир сузился до размеров стола и нескольких кустов, едва выступающих из темноты. Скользящий магический свет мерцал в графинах с лимонадом и тыквенным соком, отражался в стекле и металле, превращая разномастную посуду в изысканный волшебный сервиз, а старое грушевое дерево — в резные своды.

— Хорошо, что вы пришли, — сказал Рон спокойно. Как всегда прямой и честный — что на уме, то и на языке, не больше двух эмоций и одного сомнения за раз. — Без вас все ужины получались какие-то неправильные.

— Да, — сказал Гермиона. С трех лет она привыкла все усложнять, она думала так много, что вечно сама себя запутывала. С Роном такое случилось лишь однажды — и похоже, в тот раз он все окончательно для себя прояснил. — Я тоже соскучилась.

В призрачном свете она различила, как у Рона покраснело ухо. Еда сама собой разлеталась по тарелкам: ломти окорока взмывали в воздух в сопровождении кусочков картошки и целых табунов горошин, ныряли в струйки подливы и пробирались сквозь облака нарезанной зелени. За столом текла неспешная беседа. Джинни рассказывала забавную историю о ночный тренировке и вороне, случайно залетевшей на стадион. Гермиона даже не знала, что она вернулась со сборов.

Столько всего пропустила. Над дальними холмами взошла луна, большая и красная, совсем уже поспевшая к осени.

— Думаю, — сказала Гермиона, — надо сделать это традицией. Ну… хотя бы раз в неделю.

Рон посмотрел на нее искоса и вдруг заявил:

— Только никаких расписаний. Ну, знаешь… Никакого Четверга или там Вторника Обязательных Семейных Ужинов.

— О, — она помолчала. — Может, ты и прав. Немного спонтанности не помешает.

Они засмеялись, и Гарри засмеялся тоже. А потом из кухни в окружении разноцветных огней величаво выплыл клубничный пирог — огромный как НЛО.

И они сидели в саду, пока луна взбиралась по крыше Норы все выше и выше.

 

* * *  
Рон встретил Гермиону в саду с кофейником и полной тарелкой тостов, которые едва помещались на старом колченогом столике. Садовые стулья он установил прямо среди мокрой некошеной травы, и весь подол его мантии промок от росы, но, похоже, его это нисколько не беспокоило.

Молли выглянула поздороваться и снова исчезла где-то в доме. Утро было ясное и тихое, даже куры не носились по огороду, как обычно, а вальяжно расхаживали между грядками и чуть ли не раскланивались с гномами.

А Гермиона не могла сидеть спокойно. Она прикончила чашку кофе за несколько глотков, сжевала тост вприкуску с мармеладом — и то лишь потому, что Рон подвинул к ней вазочку, — и принялась барабанить пальцами по столешнице. Звук и ее саму раздражал, но остановиться не получалось. Тайна Финеаса Блэка беспокойно ворочалась где-то внутри, раздражала как комариный укус. Гермионе казалось, что это она проторчала пятьдесят лет в хранилище без возможности заявить о себе.

Наконец, пришел Гарри, почему-то опять с Малфоем. Тот явился в полном аврорском облачении и рядом с Гарри, одетым в обычные джинсы с футболкой, выглядел… Пожалуй, внушительно.

Рон, кажется, ничуть не удивился. Он дожевал тост и лениво сказал:

— Гарри, к тебе что-то прилипло.

— Пусть лучше за мной таскается, чем занимается несанкционированной слежкой, — проворчал Гарри. Недовольным он, впрочем, не выглядел. Скорее озадаченным.

— Поттер спасает мир от ужасного меня, — сказал Малфой таким тоном, будто сообщал, что его объявили самым уважаемым волшебником Лондона. — Не хочу пропускать все веселье, вдруг вы нароете какие-нибудь грязные тайны.

— Ладно, я знал, что этот день рано или поздно наступит, — сказал Рон.

— Какой день? — Гарри заглянул в кофейник, вылил остатки в пустую чашку Гермионы и отпил глоток.

— Когда ты так вживешься в роль няньки Малфоя, что начнешь таскать его ко мне домой.

— Я ему не нянька!

— Он вчера кормил меня печеньем, — сказал Малфой тоном опытного доносчика.

— Ты его выклянчил! — возмутился Гарри.

— Я его заслужил!

— Еще по чашке кофе и досмотрим представление или уже выдвигаемся? — спросил Рон у Гермионы. — Они могут ругаться на одном дыхании три с половиной минуты, я засекал.

— Как-нибудь в другой раз посмотрю. — Гермиона не сомневалась, что возможностей у нее будет предостаточно. — Пойдемте.

Дом тетушки Мюриэль почти полностью скрывали старые яблони. Их длинные ветки сгибались до земли и касались тропинки, ведущей к крыльцу. Гермиона точно видела, как шевельнулась занавеска на окне возле двери, но ждать, пока откроют, пришлось долго. Они торчали на крыльце в окружении цветов, а Гарри и Рон нервничали так сильно, что Гермиона боялась, как бы бегонии вокруг не завяли от их переживаний.

— Кого это в такую рань принесло? — проворчала Мюриэль, наконец приоткрыв дверь, и посмотрела на них через монокль.

Солнце подбиралось к зениту. Гермиона вспомнила, как Молли рассказывала, что уже лет шестьдесят никто из родичей не звал Мюриэль на воскресные завтраки, потому что она заявлялась на рассвете и всякий раз возмущалась, увидев, что стол еще не накрыт.

— Здравствуйте, тетушка Мюриэль, — сказал Рон монотонно, даже не пытаясь изобразить радость. — Мы вам вчера сову посылали, нам нужно кое-что спросить.

— Что? Говори громче, мне сто десять лет! — громко заявила Мюриэль и вперила не по-старчески острый взгляд в Гермиону. — Я слышала, ты сбежала в Австралию и замуж вышла. Опять парня бросила, что ли?

— Что? Я н-нет, я не… — Гермиона глянула на Рона. Тот пожал плечами — выпутывайся, мол, сама, меня тут не замечают и слава Мерлину. — Я к родителям ездила, нет у меня никакого мужа.

— Вот же старые перечницы. — Мюриэль развернулась и пошла в дом, не переставая громко ворчать. — Наврут с три короба, а я проверяй. Чего встали там, заходите, я на пороге с вами торчать не собираюсь.

Гермиона первой вступила в логово дракона. Оно оказалось очень цветочным, кружевным и очень-очень вышитым. Собственно, те части интерьера, которые невозможно было украсить гладью, или крюилом, или хотя бы обшить лентами, тщательно маскировались салфеточками с кружевным шитьем, маленькими подушечками в розах, анютиных глазках и вензелях и скатертями.

На столике в гостиной — на узорных салфетках, разумеется — стояли четыре чашки и чайник. Мюриэль дождалась, пока все рассядутся на плетеных стульях, пересчитала, тыча в них узловатым пальцем, и достала из буфета еще одну чашку.

— Поухаживай за леди, — сказала она Малфою. — Тебя-то, поди, учили манерам, не то что этих.

Судя по лицу Малфоя, в его курс этикета подача чая не входила. Но возмущаться он не стал — наполнил все чашки и вжался в спинку стула, будто пытался исчезнуть из поля зрения Мюриэль.

— Спрашивайте, — скомандовала она.

Гермиона снова посмотрела на Рона — тот ободряюще кивнул.

— Скажите, мэм, вы были на свадьбе Цедреллы Блэк и Септимуса Уизли?

— А то как же! — Мюриэл хрипло хохотнула, глаза у нее загорелись как у охотника, рассказывающего о небывалой добыче. — Неужто я пропустила бы такое. Блэк и Уизли, — она со вкусом цокнула языком, — какой был скандал. На годы разговоров хватило. Мало кто тогда пришел, зато потом поговорить были горазды. Кошмарная свадьба была, надо сказать, кормили ужасно, наливали какую-то кислятину. И скатерти на столах были все разные, да что взять с этих Уизли. А Цедреллу, конечно, тогда сразу наследства лишили, денег у них совсем не было. И подарками не разжились. Сквалыга Уинифред съела больше, чем стоил старый котел, который она им подарила. Поговаривали, Цедрелла несколько лет в нем на всю семью готовила. Сгодился, значит.

Мюриэль важно покивала и приложилась к чаю.

— А вы не помните, что подарили родители Цедреллы? — спросила Гермиона.

Мюриэль медленно поставила чашку на столик и сложила руки на животе.

— Смотри-ка, что ты разузнала, — сказала она с уважением. — А я думала, никто кроме меня и не догадался. — Она вдруг повернулась к Рону и рявкнула: — Не упусти девчонку! Глазом моргнуть не успеешь, как сманит твою умницу какой-нибудь австралиец.

— Да, мэм! — отчеканил Рон.

Он вроде хотел сказать что-то еще, помялся, а потом просто сжал руку Гермионы. Мюриэл одобрительно кивнула и продолжила:

— Они подарок тайно прислали, без открытки и без подписи. Мы с Уинифред тогда вызвались помочь им прибраться, ну и подсмотрели, как они подарки разбирают. Цедрелла, как бумагу сняла, сразу поняла, что от отца это. Расплакалась, все причитала, что зря он подарок отправил, родичи его со свету сживут, если узнают. Спрятали они его, уж не знаю где, может, и по сию пору где-нибудь лежит. — Мюриэль покачала головой и прибавила: — Мягкосердечная она была, Цедрелла.

— Вы разглядели, что это было? — спросила Гермиона. Она чувствовала, что близко, что уже почти подобралась к разгадке.

— Ерунда, — фыркнула Мюриэль. — Шахматы. Представляешь? Кто же дарит на свадьбу шахматы? Нет бы сервиз какой или коврик там. Лучше бы уж ничего не посылали. Арктурус на старости лет стал на голову слаб. Схватил, наверное, первое, что у себя в кабинете увидел, и отправил. А дурочка Цедрелла решила, что простил он ее, да только они больше никогда не увиделись.

Возле окна что-то зашуршало, и в комнату влетела крупная пестрая сова, уронила письмо прямо на колени Мюриэль, сделала круг под потолком и уселась на резную жердь за шкафом.

— Шахматы… — повторила Гермиона задумчиво, пока Мюриэль вчитывалась в письмо. — Действительно странно.

— Да, именно так я и сказала Мередит. Странно все это, сказала, все у этих Блэков не как у людей. — Она отложила письмо, но из-за ажурной занавески выскользнула новая сова — рыжеватая сипуха. Пока Мюриэль отвязывала от ее лапы записку, сов стало уже пять. Все они теснились на совиной жерди в углу, скрипуче переругивались и раздраженно хлопали крыльями. — Ежели простил дочку, так имей ты смелость прямо сказать.

— Возможно, он и сказал, — произнесла Гермиона очень тихо. Похоже, глухота тетушки Мюриэль существовала лишь тогда, когда ей того хотелось, потому что она прекрасно все расслышала.

— А ты откуда знаешь?

Гермиона хотела отделаться обтекаемыми фразами, выкрутиться как-нибудь, но тайна жгла язык. Почти против воли она произнесла:

— Портрет Финеаса Блэка хранит семейную тайну. Вальбурга Блэк закляла его молчанием, чтобы он никому не рассказал, что Арктурус Блэк хотел простить свою дочь и потому послал ей этот подарок.

— Вот как! — Мюриэль сомкнула сухие старческие ладони, ее кольца клацнули друг о друга, как совиные когти. — Вот, значит, как.

— Но шахматы… Не понимаю. Я думала, это будет что-то более значимое. И где теперь их искать — тоже ума не приложу.

— Хм, — неловко кашлянул Рон. Мюриэль глянула на него так, будто только что вспомнила, что он здесь. — Гермиона…

— А ты, молодой человек, — перебила она, — когда собираешься наконец сделать предложение? Было бы неплохо, чтобы хоть кто-то в этом семействе выдержал приличествующий срок после обручения.

Гермиона заерзала в кресле на вышитой подушечке. Ее собственные бабушка и дедушка давно умерли, да и других пожилых родственников не осталось, так что она впервые познавала чудовищную неловкость подобных визитов.

— Д-да… — Рон запнулся. — Я… Мы, то есть я хочу сказать…

— Вот и хорошо, — снова прервала его Мюриэль и повернулась к Гермионе. — А ты, душенька, не допускай такой ужасной оплошности со скатертями, как его бабка. Это же ужас что такое! И не позволяйте никому оформлять букеты так, как на свадьбе этого старшего мальчика, как бишь его? А, Билл, — она наставительно проколола воздух пальцем. — Впрочем, у француженок напрочь отсутствует вкус и чувство меры.

Гермиона только машинально кивала. Скрипучий голос тетушки Мюриэль прямо-таки вводил ее в транс.

— Слушай, Гермиона, — прошептал Рон еле слышно, — шахматы эти, это же мой набор. Тот самый, он мне от деда достался.

— И уделите больше внимания рассаживанию гостей, если хотите изображать скандала.

— Да-да, разумеется, — торопливо вклинилась в ее речь Гермиона. — Но, боюсь, что нам пора.

— Отлично, — Мюриэль отмахнулась капризным жестом. — Кого же интересует общество одинокой старой тетушки. Кто же захочет составить ей компанию за чашечкой чая. Впрочем, идите. — Она разложила на столе письма и записки, призвала самопишущее перо и принялась диктовать ответы. Совы на жерди клекотали и клевали друг друга — только пух летел. — У меня срочное заседание клуба… кхм, вышивания.

Они раскланялись и выскочили из дома, стараясь соблюсти баланс между скоростью и приличиями.

— Какая страшная женщина, — сказал Малфой тихо, когда они ступили на дорожку.

 

* * *  
Рон схватил матрас и изо всех сил встряхнул его, будто целая шахматная доска могла затеряться в одеяле. Впрочем, из его складок посыпались скомканные носки, карточки от шоколадных лягушек, монетки, миниатюрные квоффлы и значки Пушек Педдл.

— И в мой единственный выходной Робардс шлет мне возмущенные служебные записки, — продолжил Гарри, пока на пол падали и падали фантики, камешки и фигурки квиддичных игроков, — потому что ты не можешь просто поужинать и пойти домой. Между прочим, он угрожает, что запрет нас в офисе до конца жизни. Не доверит даже книзлов с деревьев снимать.

— Действительно, как ты проживешь, не спасая каждый день по книзлу, — ответил Малфой с сарказмом и отступил на шаг — волна всякой всячины начала подступать к носкам его ботинок. В первую минуту, только войдя в комнату Рона, как всякий нормальный человек, он был несколько оглушен, даже потрясен, но теперь уже проморгался и пришел в себя.

— Я понять не могу, зачем ты вообще арестовал этого Корригана, — сказал Гарри уже тише. — Была же у тебя какая-то логика. Или ты просто посмотрел на этого парня и решил: ух ты, что-то мне не нравится его рожа, будет круто скрутить его и притащить в Аврорат в наручниках?

Рон опустился на четвереньки и полез под кровать, завозился там, изредка выбрасывая то кроссовок, то измятую открытку.

— Почему же, логика у меня была, — самодовольно заявил Малфой, сложив руки на груди. — Все очень просто: на нем были перчатки.

— Что? — Гарри уставился на него. — Ты арестовал человека из-за каких-то перчаток?

— Не из-за каких-то. Из-за дешевых.

— Это, конечно же, все объясняет.

Рон почти совершенно исчез под кроватью. Поиски продолжались уже добрых полчаса, так что Гермиона с любопытством следила за Гарри и Малфоем.

— Поттер, — как раз начал тот терпеливо, — что ты знаешь о Силане Корригане?

— Да ничего не знаю. Помню, он был в списке постоянных клиентов лавки, который мистер Стил составил для нас.

— Именно. А если бы ты удосужился поговорить с ним, узнал бы, что за последние три месяца Корриган больше ничего не покупал, но исправно продолжал заходить в лавку и расспрашивать о новых поступлениях.

— Весьма подозрительно, конечно же. Только обо всем вот этом вот, — Гарри сделал широкий жест, — ты сам будешь Робардсу докладывать. А я посмотрю, как он тебя с дерьмом сожрет.

— А если бы ты был хоть немного поумней, — терпеливо продолжил Малфой, — ты бы знал, что Стил не только продает артефакты и драгоценности, но и тайком скупает их. Корриганы — старая магическая семья, довольно богатая, но Силан азартный игрок, причем не слишком удачливый. И, как я слышал, в последнее время поиздержался. К Стилу он мог ходить не как покупатель, только как продавец.

— Я все еще не понимаю, при чем тут перчатки.

— Да, это предсказуемо. Поясню: в дорогих лавках и частных коллекциях на артефакты часто накладывают Печать Вора. Стоит коснуться такой вещи, и руки покрываются гноящимися язвами, от которых весьма сложно избавиться. Противоядие готовится долго, так что пока не настоится, вору приходится скрывать руки перчатками.

Теперь даже Рон высунулся из-под кровати и с любопытством слушал его объяснения.

— Малфой, — устало сказал Гарри, — мы не можем арестовывать любого человека, надевшего перчатки.

— Ты меня не слушал. Это были дешевые перчатки. Корриган ужинал в роскошной новенькой мантии и дешевых перчатках. Должно быть, пожалел денег на хорошие — все равно потом только выбросить. А еще он очень неловко обращался с десертной вилкой.

Гарри помассировал переносицу.

— Даже если ты прав, этого недостаточно для ареста. Его алиби подтвердилось, а мистер Стил, разумеется, не сообщил ничего о подпольной скупке артефактов, зачарованных от кражи, — сказал он. — Даже если ты не выдумал эту историю, нельзя просто так хватать людей и тащить их в Аврорат.

— Почему же, — радостно заявил Малфой. — В служебных инструкциях это называется «Задержание с целью проверки личности в случае общественно-опасного поведения». Корриган два раза уронил десертную вилку, так что я закономерно предположил, что он мог бы кого-нибудь ею уколоть. Так в рапорте и написал.

— Вряд ли кто-то посчитает это достаточным основанием, — заметила Гермиона.

— И почему мне достался худший напарник на свете? — Гарри закрыл лицо ладонями.

— А вот и неправда, — приглушенно отозвался Рон из-под кровати. — Дик постоянно ест мои пончики.

— Действительно, прямо смертный грех

Рон издал победный вопль и наконец вылез, сжимая в охапке оранжевое покрывало с Пушками Педдл. Судя по всему, шахматные фигуры обустроили в нем настоящий форт, проковыряв бойницы и соорудив насыпь из набивки. Теперь их укрепления сотрясались и рушились, а фигуры воинственно потрясали мечами и секирами, но Рон безжалостно вытряхнул их из покрывала. В глубине он обнаружил доску и протянул ее Гермионе.

Тяжелая и прохладная доска была сделана из двух видов полированного камня с костяными вставками, когда-то посеребренными, но теперь совсем истертыми. Гермиона поглядела на обратную сторону, ощупала бока, постучала по игровому полю. Она и сама не знала, что ищет.

— Где-то тут должно быть потайное отделение, — сказала она и снова постучала по доске.

Малфой закатил глаза.

— Ох уж эти магглы.

Рон бросил на него злой взгляд, но пояснил:

— Если тайник волшебный, ты ничего не услышишь.

Конечно, он был прав. Гермиона когда-то читала о зачарованных сейфах, ловушках и тайниках. К сожалению, писали об этом мало, да к тому же старые магические семьи имели свои варианты скрывающих заклинаний.

— Действительно, — она потрогала резьбу, углы. — Вряд ли он открывается потайной кнопкой или шахматной комбинацией, иначе за эти годы его бы уже нашли…

Гермиона уложила доску на край стола и глубоко задумалась. Фигуры, повинуясь приказам Рона, принялись карабкаться по изящным ножкам и занимать свои места на поле.

— Давно я не играл, — сказал он. — Слушаются неважно, отвыкли.

— Может, это какой-то цифро-буквенный шифр...

Схватив с доски короля, Гермиона осмотрела его со всех сторон, но ничего особенного не заметила. Фигура была вырезана из блестящего черного камня, причем весьма искусно и детально: с крошечными складками на одеждах, с заклепками на щитах и застежками на маленьких сапогах, и с весьма реалистичными чертами лица. Король извивался в ее пальцах и возмущенно вопил.

— Кого-то он мне напоминает.

Малфой наклонился над доской и ткнул пальцем ферзя, сделанного в виде изящной женщины в латах.

— Вот эта на маму похожа, — фигура попыталась уколоть его палец мечом.

Гермиона хлопнула себя по лбу и снова посмотрела на короля. У всех фигур были вполне характерные черты лица: фамильные носы и губы, и даже разрез глаз — вполне узнаваемый.

— Ну конечно же! Я идиотка! Это же так просто… Проще некуда! — Она отпустила короля и тоже наклонилась к ферзю и произнесла: — Toujours Pur.

Фигура секунду смотрела на нее, запрокинув крошечное лицо, а потом низко поклонилась и отступила с игровой доски. Остальные последовали ее примеру. Черные клетки вдруг потекли, будто чернильные пятна, слились в центре и превратились в один большой квадрат. Нет — в крышку потайного отделения.

— Рон, открывай ты. Кто знает, может, оно завязано на кровь.

Под крышкой оказалось небольшое углубление, в котором лежал крупный золотой перстень с печаткой. Гермиона сразу узнала герб, да и Малфой тоже.

— Герб Блэков, — сказал он. — Похоже, старик Арктурус действительно простил Цедреллу. Хотя, конечно, нужен еще документ, заверенный его собственной рукой.

— Но здесь его нет. Только кольцо, — заметила Гермиона. Ей не стало легче, тайна все еще была там, внутри нее, щекочущее чувство сделалось еще сильней, еще невыносимей. Шахматные фигуры с любопытством столпились вокруг ящичка и тоже разглядывали перстень.

— Ох уж эти магглы, — вновь вздохнул Малфой. — Это кольцо с печатью Блэков. Такими открывают тайники, семейные сейфы… И архивы.

— Архив Блэков? — спросил Гарри. — Насколько я помню, на Гриммо ничего подобного нет.

— Разумеется. Уизли, можешь одолжить мне сову, пергамент и перо? Мне надо написать письмо.

— Кому? — удивился Рон.

— Маме. Должен же я предупредить, что скоро буду в поместье с гостями.

— Зачем нам в твое поместье?

— Затем, что после смерти Вальбурги моя мама — официальный хранитель архива Блэков.

 

* * *  
— Может, все-таки не пойдем туда? — спросил Рон в четвертый раз. Он косился на вычурные чугунные ворота с гербом Малфоев и переминался с ноги на ногу, будто готовился в любой момент дать деру. — Я там уже был, и мне не понравилось.

— Рон, ты можешь не ходить, — терпеливо сказала Гермиона. Тоже в четвертый раз. — Я не могу уже остановиться, я чувствую, что разгадка тайны совсем рядом. Я с ума сойду, если сейчас развернусь.

Зуд становился все сильнее, у нее словно выросла фантомная рука, которая чесалась вся — каждым своим дюймом.

— Ну нет, одну я тебя туда не пущу, — сказал Рон. — Помнишь, что там с тобой в прошлый раз сделали?

— Рон, — тихо позвал Гарри, — а ты думаешь, ему там спокойно живется после всего?

Гермиона посмотрела на Малфоя. Тот стоял с закаменевшей спиной и смотрел прямо на ворота, и лицо у него было белое-белое. У Рона заалели уши, он шаркнул ногой по гравию и откашлялся.

— Ну так это, — сказал он неловко. — Пойдемте, что ли.

Малфой заметно расслабился, глянул на Гарри, достал палочку и коснулся герба. Чугунные прутья сложились в жутковатое подобие лица, и ворота прогудели:

— Хозяин Драко, мистер Поттер.

И замолчали. Гермионе казалось, что изображавшие глаза завитушки недобро в нее вглядываются, как в мишень.

— Эти со мной, — сказал Малфой, указав на Гермиону с Роном.

— Уважаемые Эти, — почтительно прогудели ворота. Гермиона могла поклясться, что услышала заглавную букву.

Прутья раскрутились обратно в затейливую вязь, ничуть не похожую на лицо, и створки распахнулись. Впереди пролегла широкая ухоженная дорожка, в дальнем конце которой, где-то на горизонте, виднелся дом.

— Малфой, ну почему мы не могли пройти через камин? — спросил Гарри. — Тут до входной двери на метле лететь надо!

— Потому что вы гости, а не спецотряд для обыска, — сказал Малфой. — Гостям положено быть вежливыми. Мы же не вламывались через камин к Уизли и этой жуткой Мюриэль.

Пока они шли вдоль идеально гладких газонов и кустов, подстриженных так ровно, будто их вылепили из пористой зеленой глины, он раздавал указания.

— Не вздумайте изображать мебель, особенно ты, Поттер. Мама давно хочет с тобой увидеться. Если не можете поддерживать светскую беседу, хотя бы кивайте и делайте вид, что вам интересно. Понятно, Уизли?

— А чего сразу я? — возмутился Рон.

— А кто на прошлогоднем рождественском приеме рассказал президенту МАКУСА анекдот про фавна, который перепутал мужской туалет с женским?

— Он смеялся, — буркнул Рон. — Да и откуда мне было знать, что это какой-то там президент? Обычный мужик, шампанское пил, будто он бездонный.

— Никакого понятия о приличиях и субординации, — вздохнул Малфой. — В общем, не рассказывай моим родителям анекдоты.

Они взобрались по высокой каменной лестнице, и Малфой по-хозяйски распахнул тяжелую деревянную дверь. Просторный холл ослепительно сиял в свете, льющемся из высоких окон. Все в нем, включая пару козеток, столик на резных ножках и подставку для зонтов, было белым.

— Я смотрю, вы ремонт сделали, — сказал Рон.

Судя по всему, хозяева постарались избавиться от всего, что могло напоминать о временах войны. Сейчас дом совсем не походил на тот мрачный склеп, куда их когда-то притащили егеря.

Через двойные двери в холл вышла Нарцисса — как королева выходит поприветствовать своих подданных — и улыбнулась им приветливо и лишь самую малость высокомерно.

— Рада приветствовать вас наконец в нашем доме. Восхитительно, что мы сможем пообщаться лично, а не через письма, мистер Поттер. Обед подадут в Гиацинтовой столовой, прошу за мной.

Пришибленные таким приемом, они послушно потащились вслед за Нарциссой. Малфой подотстал от матери и яростно зашептал Гарри:

— Какие еще письма, Поттер? Почему я не знаю?

— У матери своей спроси, — ответил Гарри. — Я думал, ты в курсе.

Они бы, наверное, затеяли очередную перепалку к удовольствию скучающих портретов на стенах, но Нарцисса уже довела их до столовой.

Стол показался Гермионе почти таким же длинным, как дорожка от ворот к дому. Когда они расселись, Нарцисса повернулась к Гарри и поинтересовалась тоном, каким обычно спрашивают о погоде:

— Расскажите, мистер Поттер, что еще натворил мой сын.

— Да ничего, — сказал Гарри. — Все как обычно.

— Сегодня утром он отказался со мной позавтракать, сославшись на неотложные дела, и как всегда ничего не объяснил. — Нарцисса укоризненно посмотрела на Малфоя. Тот пялился в скатерть и медленно покрывался розовыми пятнами. — А затем написал, что приведет вас к обеду.

— А, здесь он ни при чем, он нам помогает с одним делом.

— Как интересно, — сказала Нарцисса. — Не терпится все услышать.

Прозвенел невидимый колокольчик, и на столе появились блюда, тарелки, бокалы и графины — столько, будто здесь и впрямь затевался солидный прием. Гермионе подумалось, что еще никогда ей не приходилось так часто обедать в гостях и тем более — в таком разношерстном обществе.

Из коридора послышались шаги, двустворчатые двери распахнулись, и в столовую вошел Люциус Малфой. При виде гостей его лицо вытянулось, однако шага он не сбавил. Промаршировал до стола, кивнул Нарциссе, подхватил графин с вином и бокал, развернулся и вышел из столовой.

И все это — не сказав ни слова.

— Хм, кажется, я забыла предупредить его о гостях, — сказала Нарцисса без тени сожаления. — Какая я рассеянная.

Рон подавил смешок, и Нарцисса одарила его покровительственной улыбкой.

За обедом разговаривали в основном Нарцисса и Гарри. Она расспрашивала об Аврорате, как продвигается карьера ее сына, который почему-то не считал нужным рассказывать об этом родителям. Сейчас он ничего не мог поделать и молча слушал, как Гарри уверяет Нарциссу, что он прекрасно справляется с работой, а его нестандартные методы ведения следствия идут только на пользу делу.

Гарри за последние годы очень преуспел в искусстве дипломатии. Кажется, даже Нарцисса не поняла, что скрывается за аккуратными формулировками.

Лишь за десертом она завершила ритуальную светскую беседу.

— Так расскажите наконец, что за дело привело вас сюда, — сказала Нарцисса. — Признаться, записка Драко мало что прояснила.

И Гермиона привычно выложила всю историю, начиная с портрета Финеаса Блэка. Нарцисса слушала с интересом, хотя наверняка знала все это получше них. Рон показал ей кольцо, и она кивнула.

— Да, такие кольца получают все Блэки. Они открывают семейный сейф, а письма, запечатанные ими, невозможно вскрыть. У каждого кольца свой уникальный магический отпечаток, и в сейфе множество тайников, которые можно вскрыть только определенным кольцом.

Тайна дернулась внутри Гермионы и азартно задрожала.

— Это оно, — сказала Гермиона уверенно. — Разгадка в сейфе.

— Что, мы шли, шли и наконец пришли? — спросил Рон. — С ума сойти.

— Полагаю, мы скоро узнаем. — Нарцисса поднялась из-за стола. — Пойдемте, я провожу вас к сейфу.

Они шли длинными, удивительно светлыми коридорами так долго, что Гермионе начало казаться, будто она вновь в лабиринте хранилища. Им пришлось пройти через каминный зал, где в глубоком, обитом бархатом кресле сидел Люциус и гипнотизировал полный бокал с вином. На этот раз он совладал с лицом, лишь глаз чуточку дернулся, когда они все длинной цепочкой прошли мимо.

Сейф скрывался в потайной стенной нише в небольшой комнате. Выглядел он совершенно не загадочно — как маленький комод или большая шкатулка из темного дерева с резным гербом Блэков на крышке. Только ящички были все разного размера — словно их вставляли в течение многих лет и туда, где было место. Некоторые расположились по диагонали, а один, наверное, последний добавленный, зигзагом огибал целых три ящика.

— Прошу, — Нарцисса указала на маленький кругляшок замка. — Просто приложите кольцо сюда.

Рон неловко наклонился и вдавил печатку в указанное место. В ту же секунду весь комод затрясся, пришел в движение, ящики заскрипели и защелкали, перескакивая, проворачиваясь и меняясь местами, как квадратики в кубике Рубика. Наконец один из ящичков поднялся наверх, к замку, и выехал наружу.

— Конверт, — объявил Рон, заглянув в него. — Там внутри конверт.

— Полагаю, вам следует доставить его Артуру Уизли, раз уж он старший потомок Цедреллы, — сказала Нарцисса. — И, если возможно, дайте мне знать, чем закончится эта история. Признаться, мне любопытно.

— Обязательно, — твердо сказала Гермиона.

Тайна, уже совсем близкая, уже готовая раскрыться миру, гнала ее вперед.

 

* * *  
Артур нашелся в гостиной Норы — дремал в кресле над инструкцией к телевизору. Когда они все ввалились в комнату, он подпрыгнул и заморгал как разбуженная днем сова.

— О, вы уже вернулись, — сказал он, поправляя перекосившиеся очки. — Ну как ваше расследование?

— Все получилось, — сказала Гермиона. Тайна больше не дергала ее изнутри, остался лишь азарт. Всего один шаг — и ее работа будет завершена. — Мы нашли письмо для вашей матери. Думаю, его написал Арктурус.

Гермиона протянула Артуру конверт и кольцо. Он с легкой тоской посмотрел на имя Цедреллы, нацарапанное в уголке конверта, и приложил кольцо к сургучной печати. Она тут же треснула, и Артур достал лист пергамента. Молли встала рядом с ним и положила ему руку на плечо.

Все они сгрудились вокруг кресла, чтобы прочитать, что там написано. Рон обнял Гермиону за талию и притянул к себе.

«Милая моя Элли,

я знаю, мы оба наговорили друг другу много непоправимых слов сгоряча. А еще больше — сгоряча сделали. Теперь я понимаю, что не должен был принимать решение столь поспешно, не должен был отрекаться от тебя из-за одного лишь несходства наших взглядов. То с каким упорством ты следуешь выбранному пути и с какой стойкостью переносишь все невзгоды, означает лишь одно — ты настоящая Блэк, и никто не может отнять у тебя этого. Надеюсь, ты получишь мой подарок и поймешь то значение, которое я в него вкладываю. Если так случится, я буду рад вновь видеть тебя в своем доме, хотя, разумеется, моего дорогого брата возмутит подобное пренебрежение семейными обычаями. Однако я полагаю, что времена меняются, и пора уже этим обычаям отойти в прошлое. Надеюсь на скорую встречу

Арктурус Блэк».

Дочитав, Артур снял очки и промокнул глаза тыльной стороной ладони.

— Спасибо, Гермиона, — сказал он сдавленным голосом. — Мне кажется, мама всегда знала, что отец ее простил. Но если бы она видела это письмо, на сердце ей стало бы легче. Спасибо вам всем.

Он поднялся и обнял Гермиону, потом Гарри, в порыве чувств схватил руку Малфоя и долго ее тряс, требуя передать Нарциссе его наилучшие пожелания.

— Оставайтесь на ужин, — потребовал он и посмотрел на Малфоя. — Все оставайтесь, я не приму отказа.

Молли тут же засуетилась, вся Нора ожила, все задвигалась, кухня окуталась жаром и аппетитными запахами. Гарри и Рон принялись левитировать стол в сад — на удивление, Малфой полез помогать им. В итоге стол воспарил над старой грушей, над крышей Норы и непременно отправился бы в стратосферу, если бы Гермиона не вмешалась.

— Кстати, Уизли, — заявил Малфой, — раз есть официальная бумага, теперь вы все появитесь на гобелене с семейным древом Блэков. А еще теперь мы родственники.

— Ужас какой! — воскликнул Рон не слишком правдоподобно и взмахнул палочкой так, что скатерть захлопала вышитыми краями, как крыльями. — И как же теперь жить-то.

Сумерки накатывали с холмов прохладными волнами, и пока они закончили возиться со скатертями, стульями и посудой и наконец уселись, все вокруг сделалось сиреневым и слегка туманным.

Рон налил Гермионе тыквенного сока и вдруг выложил кольцо Блэков на стол.

— Слушай… э-э-э, Гермиона. Папа мне его отдал. А я тут думал. Много, — начал он, запинаясь. — И решил, пусть оно лучше у тебя будет.

Гермиона с недоумением уставилась на его подрагивающие губы, Рон все пытался улыбнуться — и не мог.

— Зачем? Оно же теперь твое, семейное.

Малфой закатил глаза и громко фыркнул, как раздраженный кот.

— Грейнджер, ты же вроде умная. А ты, Уизли, — он повернулся к Рону, — ну кто так предложение делает? Начинай сначала, и мы все сделаем вид, что ничего не видели.

Гермиону будто парализовало. Она сидела, не в силах даже моргнуть, пока Рон, пунцовый и смущенно улыбающийся, вставал со стула и опускался на одно колено.

— Гермиона Джин Грейнджер, — сказал он торжественно и протянул ей кольцо Блэков, — ты выйдешь за меня замуж?

Что она могла ответить человеку, которого любила больше всего на свете?

— Да.


	11. Криминалистика. История первая. Идентификация личности

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> в которой авроры Поттер и Малфой прибывают на место преступления

Гарри расплачивался за пончик, когда Малфой схватил его за руку, крикнул: «Быстрей, Поттер!» — и аппарировал. В последний миг Гарри все-таки успел схватить свой пончик, а потом его дернуло и прокрутило в пространстве, как в мясорубке. Выплюнуло — в темноту, пахнущую пылью и железом.

Не железом. Кровью.

Они с Малфоем стояли прямо над свежим трупом. Гарри — все еще с пончиком в руке.

Констатировать смерть не требовалось: сложно было представить более очевидного мертвеца. Из его груди торчала сова. Одно бронзовое крыло нацелилось в потолок, глянцевое и блестящее, покрытое свежей кровью. Голова блестела тоже — сделанная с необычайным искусством, она пялилась на Гарри невидящими глазами из-под пары хохолков. В сущности, это был скорее филин, чем сова.

Кровь подбиралась к ботинкам Гарри. Он отступил и надкусил пончик.

— Это нечестно, — сказал Малфой. — Мало того, что мы упустили грабителя и убийцу, еще и ты цинично жрешь над трупом как настоящий суровый аврор. А я стою тут весь приличный, как престарелая девственница на чужой свадьбе. Делись пончиком, Поттер.

Гарри сунул в рот остатки, отряхнул пальцы и склонился над трупом. Малфой вздохнул, поддернул брюки и присел рядом.

— О, да это же старина Боргин, — сказал он, присмотревшись к лицу.

Боргин лежал возле стола среди осколков стекла и рассыпанных бумаг. Он здорово постарел и осунулся с тех пор, как Гарри видел его в последний раз. А может, всему виной был бронзовый филин, торчащий из его развороченной грудной клетки. Осколки ребер виднелись слева, там, где рана раскрылась сильней. В глубине Гарри разглядел какие-то скользкие серые и сизые комки и надорванные пленки.

— На первый взгляд причина смерти — тупое проникающее ранение грудной клетки, — сказал Гарри. Малфой только кивнул и обвел палочкой голову Боргина, затем — рану.

— Признаков магического воздействия на первый взгляд нет, — медленно произнес он и прикусил нижнюю губу. Малфой всегда жевал губы, когда терялся и заходил в тупик. — Ничего не понимаю.

— Отлично, значит, мы в равном положении, — заявил Гарри. — Напомню: это ты притащил меня сюда. Вызова не было.

— И, как видишь, не зря притащил! — Малфой гордо указал на труп, будто это был его шедевр. Иногда Гарри забывал, с кем разговаривает, но ему быстро напоминали.

— Я такой подарок не заказывал. Как ты узнал, что здесь случилось?

Гарри все никак не мог привыкнуть, что намекать Малфою бесполезно. В ответ получишь такие же намеки.

— Тебе невероятно повезло с напарником, Поттер. — И даже к прямым ответам он подходил издалека, так что Гарри иногда успевал вздремнуть, пока Малфой разогревался, нахваливая себя. — Я проделал потрясающую подготовительную работу.

— Если расскажешь коротко, куплю тебе пончик.

— О Мерлин, твоя щедрость не знает границ! — Малфой криво улыбнулся, но действительно перешел к сути. — Помнишь Силана Корригана?

— На которого ты пытался повесить кражу со взломом и который написал на тебя жалобы и Робардсу, и Кингсли, и, кажется, даже самому Мерлину?

— Да, этого Корригана, — как ни в чем не бывало продолжил Малфой. Он приложил палочку к своей эмблеме. Та засветилась красным — густо, тревожно. Потом замигала. Значит, оперативная группа прибудет через пять минут. — Он только что ограбил этот магазин и убил хозяина.

Малфой сделал паузу, наполненную замечательным драматическим молчанием. Подобрался весь, подбородок задрал. Нет, в самом-то деле!

— Тебе похлопать, что ли? Дальше давай.

Похоже, Малфой действительно ожидал по крайней мере аплодисментов.

— На прошлой неделе, — продолжил он недовольно, — когда ограбили «Таинственные товары Тисдейла», а Корриган принялся увиваться вокруг «Боргина и Берка», я предпринял небольшое личное расследование. Просто оставил здесь в магазине одну свою вещицу с хитрыми следящими чарами. Они сообщили бы, когда Корриган придет на дело. Мистер Боргин согласился, что моя идея чрезвычайно разумна, и с удовольствием выставил эту вещь в витри… ах ты сукин сын!

— Что? — Гарри обернулся и обнаружил, что витрина в центре зала разбита — и пуста.

— Меня ограбили! — Малфой подскочил и возмущенно взмахнул руками. — Этот ублюдок спер мою Руку Славы!

— Это все потому, что ты устраиваешь засады без санкции начальства, — этому тону Гарри научился у Гермионы. Малфоя от него каждый раз корчило, но сейчас он будто и не расслышал, все осматривал витрину. — Ты мог хотя бы меня предупредить?

— Ты бы мне операцию сорвал!

— А сейчас она удалась, — хмыкнул Гарри.

— Ты даже не верил, что Корриган виновен.

— У тебя не было доказательств, кроме дешевых перчаток!

— Теперь они есть! — Малфой ткнул пальцем в пустую подставку. — Мои чары распознали Корригана. Правда, он унес доказательства с собой.

— То есть их нет, — у Гарри в горле сделалось кисло от раздражения. — Я этого Корригана даже не видел, ты рассказываешь какие-то байки про магазины темных артефактов, а потом отрываешь меня от обеда, чтобы посмотреть на труп. Малфой, напарники так не работают!

— Труп!

— Да, нам еще объясняться, как мы попали на место убийства.

— Поттер, труп убегает!

Малфой схватил Гарри за воротник и развернул так резко, что оба чуть не упали. Гарри успел увидеть только, как Боргин прошмыгнул мимо грязного окна. Бронзовый филин по-прежнему торчал у него из груди. Теперь Гарри разглядел, что скульптура крепится к вычурным старинным часам.

— А он точно мертвый был? — спросил он.

— Думаешь, он решил заглянуть в больницу и спросить, что мешает ему глотать? — Малфой встряхнул его. — Поттер, с такими дырками не живут. Давай за ним, чего встал!

Гарри задержался еще на несколько секунд — отправил оперативной группе патронуса с предупреждением, что они ушли по следу. Малфой нетерпеливо подпрыгивал на пороге и поглядывал на капли крови, оставшиеся на брусчатке.

Мертвый Боргин оказался очень шустрым — он, наверное, и в молодые годы не развивал такую скорость, без кровавого следа они бы сразу его упустили. Гарри и Малфой пронеслись мимо нескольких сумрачных витрин, свернули в узкую подворотню, потом еще в одну. Лютный переулок жил своей обычной странной жизнью. Его обитателей не волновало, за кем гонится пара авроров — лишь бы не за ними лично. Не волновали их и кровавые следы. Даже мертвец с часами в груди — и то не очень.

— Это что, кусок ребра? — спросил Малфой на бегу.

— Даже знать не хочу! — отозвался Гарри.

Они потеряли след возле магазина зелий, остановились, высматривая кровь. И вдруг услышали — совсем рядом, в темном простенке хрипло и надтреснуто забили часы.

— Сюда! — крикнул Гарри и рванул Малфоя за руку.

Но в тупике никого не было. От Боргина осталась только кровь на мостовой да какой-то темный сгусток — наверное, кусок легкого.

— Знаешь, Поттер, — произнес Малфой, — кажется, мы только что потеряли труп.


	12. Криминалистика. История вторая. Розыскные мероприятия

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> в которой авроры Поттер и Малфой надеются на чудо — и не зря

— Поттер, ты правда думаешь, что мы найдем Боргина в Бюро находок?

— Есть идеи получше? — Гарри свернул в очередной темный коридор. — Все потерянное отправляется в Бюро находок, а мы потеряли труп.

— Логично, — согласился Малфой. — Но все равно чушь какая-то.

Чушь, конечно. Но вдруг получится? И какая-никакая отсрочка перед отчетом у Робардса.

— Если бы ты посвящал меня в свои гениальные планы, не пришлось бы заниматься всякой ерундой, — заметил Гарри.

За поворотом оказалось еще сумрачней и заброшенней, и он решил было, что позориться у Робардса действительно не придется вовсе, потому что они заблудятся и умрут здесь, но вдруг различил свет в конце коридора. Там, под зачарованным светильником, обнаружилась дверь и табличка с надписью «Режим работы: нет». Малфой заглянул Гарри через плечо, фыркнул.

— Обнадеживающе. Заходи, Поттер, я хочу посмотреть, как ты будешь запрашивать труп. Сохраню в памяти на всю жизнь и передам легенду следующим поколениям волшебников.

Гарри дернул дверь, пожалуй, сильней, чем нужно — едва не заехал Малфою по носу, — и вошел в сумрачный захламленный офис. С порога он казался крошечным, а потом Гарри сделал шаг — и заметил за полками другие полки, а за ними — шкафы, и столы, и еще что-то.

Он надеялся увидеть Гермиону, но теперь понял, что мог бы искать ее тут годами и никогда не найти. В узкой расщелине среди теснящихся стеллажей они обнаружили единственного сотрудника — старика, такого сухого и древнего, будто он умер за своим столом и теперь сидел тут, всеми забытый.

Старик поднял голову, взглянул цепкими блестящими глазами — выжидательно, без улыбки.

— Здравствуйте, — начал Гарри. — Скажите, к вам труп не поступал?

— Какой именно?

— Такой, знаете, с часами. — Старик поднял бровь. — Часы с филином, бронзовые. Прямо насквозь прошли, через грудную клетку. Ребра раздроблены, легкие там, мышцы — все в куски. Так и бегает филином наружу.

— Труп бегает? — терпеливо переспросил старик.

— Еще как, — вздохнул Гарри. — Припустил — только и видели. Кстати, возможно, труп, как это говорится-то… некомплектный! Ребер там не хватает, он парочку по дороге уронил. И пинту крови на месте преступления оставил.

— Кусок легкого еще, — подсказал Малфой.

— Да, и легкое.

— На ваше имя трупов не поступало, — ответил старик. — Даже некомплектных — никаких. И потом, он у вас не потерялся, а сбежал.

— Я думал, это как с собаками считается.

— Зато для вас есть кое-что другое.

В руках у старика возникла пачка каких-то карточек, и он принялся читать:

— Кубок Тремудрого турнира с порт-ключом, носок желтый с красными снитчами, рваный, учебник по зельеварению для шестого курса, с пометками…

Вещи появлялись на столе, расталкивали друг друга, будто каждая норовила привлечь внимание Гарри. Носок повис на Кубке, через дырку в пятке пробивался голубоватый свет.

— Еще карманный вредноскоп, планировщики домашнего задания, три штуки…

Гарри так надеялся, что избавился от них. Хорошо хоть Гермионы здесь нет.

— Осколок двустороннего зеркала, перчатки вязаные и воскрешающий камень, — закончил старик и аккуратно сложил карточки стопкой на захламленном столе. — Распишитесь, пожалуйста, в получении.

— А если я их не возьму? — спросил Гарри.

Воскрешающий камень лежал на краю стола. Казалось, он смотрел на Гарри, как блестящий непроглядно-черный глаз. Трогать его не хотелось. И самое место ему было здесь — среди кучи забытого хлама.

— Вы можете передать вещи в государственную собственность.

— Нет. — Гарри похолодел, представив воскрешающий камень в чужих руках. — Кубок передам, а все остальное заберу.

— Носок оставь, Поттер! — воскликнул Малфой. — Завещай его своему будущему музею!

— О, мистер Малфой! — оживился старик. — Для вас у меня тоже кое-что найдется.

— Я ничего не теряю, — заявил тот. — Я для этого слишком организованный.

— Ну как же, вот ваша детская метла, а также ваза фарфоровая, чрезвычайно уродливая.

— Это подарок тетушки Филомены! — Малфой медленно-медленно заливался краской. — Я ее не терял… просто убрал. В безопасное место.

На столе возникла чудовищного вида ваза, вся в розовых лепных цветах и расписных перекошенных птичках. В общем-то, Гарри даже согласился с Малфоем — эту штуку требовалось срочно убрать, чтобы обезопасить свои глаза.

— Думаю, в государственной собственности эта ваза будет очень полезна, — заявил Малфой. — Передайте ее в Аврорат, ею можно запугивать подозреваемых.

— Как скажете, мистер Малфой.

— Видишь, Поттер, я организованный. Не то, что ты с твоей горой хлама.

— На ваше имя тут еще тридцать семь непарных носков, — продолжил старик и слегка отодвинулся, потому что носки возникли на столе, захлестнули его, как цунами, накрыли вазу, и Кубок турнира, и стопку планировщиков. Гарри расхохотался. — И эссе по травологии за третий курс.

— Мне за него отработку назначили! Я думал, его Блейз спрятал, месяц с ним не разговаривал.

— Мистер Организованность... собственной персоной, — выдавил Гарри сквозь смех.

И тут же подавился, потому что старик продолжил:

— А также валентинка на имя Гарри Поттера, разорванная пополам. Недурные стихи, кстати, хотя пожелание сдохнуть, на мой вкус, излишне.

— Это не мое, — отрезал Малфой и схватил розовые листки, как только они появились на столе. — Но я позабочусь, чтобы никто этого не увидел. Ничто не должно позорить имени Гарри Поттера.

— А можно я сам свое имя опозорю? — Гарри потянулся за валентинкой. — Дай посмотреть.

Но Малфой уже выхватил палочку и сжег обрывки прямо на ладони.

— Ты и так справляешься. — Малфой стряхнул с рук пепел и расписался в ведомости.

— Подождите, — вмешался Гарри. — А совесть его где?

— Ага, и мозги Поттера поищите.

— Таких поступлений не было, — серьезно ответил старик.

Гарри принялся выкапывать свой хлам из-под носков Малфоя. Несколько штук забились между блокнотами, а еще один даже оказался в учебнике Принца-полукровки. Носки, видимо, молили о политическом убежище, но Гарри безжалостно стряхнул их в общую кучу. Еще пара обвилась вокруг несчастного носка Гарри, так что пришлось повозиться, чтобы отбить его.

— Гарри, Драко? — сказала Гермиона. — Что вы здесь делаете?

Она вынырнула из темного прохода с пыльным ящиком в руках.

— Поттер потерял труп! — объяснил Малфой, набивая карманы носками.

— Мы его вместе потеряли! Только его здесь нет.

— Пожалуй, не буду спрашивать. А это что, планировщики домашних заданий, которые я дарила… — начала Гермиона, но Гарри оказался быстрее. Сгреб весь хлам и попятился к выходу.

— Нам уже пора! Нас Робардс с докладом ждет!

Уже возле двери у Гарри защекотало в затылке, будто на него смотрели не просто внимательно — ощупывали взглядом, изучали и обмеряли. Он обернулся — Гермиона болтала со стариком, и до Гарри им не было никакого дела.

А чужой взгляд не отпускал. Словно из темноты между стеллажей на Гарри смотрел дикий и очень умный зверь.


	13. Криминалистика. История третья. Дисциплинарные меры

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> в которой Гавейн Робардс уже ни на что не надеется

Гавейн Робардс предавался отчаянию уже восемь минут. Перерыв на кофе он потратил, перечитывая рапорт об ограблении «Боргина и Берка» и составляя цензурную версию предстоящего разговора. Кофе успел остыть, перерыв — закончиться, а в голове у Гавейна по-прежнему царила лишь непристойная брань.

Фиона заглянула в кабинет и сказала:

— Пришли.

— Что ж, — Гавейн отложил отчет и устало помассировал веки, — пусть заходят.

Гарри Поттер и Драко Малфой, позор и гордость Аврората, встали перед ним с лицами нашкодивших первокурсников. Гавейн так и не понял, от каких фаз луны зависело, провалят они дело или блестяще его раскроют. Копии их отчетов расходились по Министерству быстрее, чем рукописи непристойных рассказов, и лишь чудом до сих пор не попали в «Пророк». Гавейн был уверен, что уже завтра услышит в Атриуме цитаты из отчета о потерянном трупе.

Публика обожала авроров Поттера и Малфоя. Гавейна Робардса они сводили с ума.

— Вы превзошли все мои ожидания, — начал Гавейн. Малфой гордо расправил плечи, а Поттер, наоборот, сник еще больше. Интуиция у него всегда работала лучше. — За все время работы в Аврорате я ни разу не видел такой ахинеи. — Он взял отчет главы оперативной группы и зачитал: — Затем появился патронус в виде самца оленя и голосом аврора Поттера сообщил: «Труп убегает, идем по кровавому следу».

— Сэр, это не наш отчет, — заметил Поттер.

— Зато патронус ваш! — отрезал Гавейн и схватил другую папку. — И вот этот отчет — тоже ваш! Напомнить, что вы там понаписали? Так я напомню. Где же оно… А, нашел: «преступник, очевидно, был застигнут хозяином при совершении кражи. После чего завязалась борьба, в ходе которой преступник нанес Тиберию Боргину проникающее ранение совой».

Малфой сдавленно захрюкал.

— Я там ниже исправил, что это был филин, — заметил Поттер осторожно. — Бронзовый. И он действительно, знаете, насквозь проник.

— Да, это вы тоже уточнили. Ага, вот: «Труп лежал в непринужденной позе на полу магазина. Бронзовый филин, торчащий из его груди приблизительно на семь дюймов, позволил мне и аврору Малфою вынести заключение о смерти потерпевшего. При внимательном осмотре обнаружены другие телесные повреждения: обширная рана вокруг филина, состоящая из переломов ребер, многочисленных разрывов мягких тканей, включая легкие и другие неизвестные мне внутренние органы».

Малфой закрыл рот ладонью и затрясся как припадочный. Поттер стоял навытяжку и спокойно слушал — явно не понимал, что не так.

— Да, — сказал он, — по-моему, все точно.

Гавейн закрыл глаза и вздохнул.

— Ладно, предположим. А дальше у тебя что, Поттер? «Дальнейшему осмотру помешал аврор Малфой, который в грубой форме указал на родство подозреваемого с животными семейства собачьих и тем самым привлек мое внимание к признакам случившегося ограбления, а именно к разбитой витрине. Пока я разъяснял аврору Малфою недопустимость подобного поведения, потерпевший предпринял попытку побега». Кто вас учил отчеты составлять?

— Мансфилд, — ответил Поттер. — Я его спросил, как надо, он целую стопку образцов выдал, с прошлого века еще.

А вот цитаты из старых отчетов в «Пророк» попали, да еще и с комментариями. Гавейн месяц отмахивался от редактора, который требовал выдать автора и сулил невероятные гонорары. Судя по невинной роже Малфоя, трудился он исключительно ради искусства, и никто ничего не докажет.

— Ну, предположим. — Гавейн медленно вдохнул и выдохнул. — А слов-то, слов вы таких откуда набрались?

— Так из словаря. Каждый раз так сижу, чтоб все по форме было.

Ладно, с Мансфилдом он еще разберется. А вот что делать с этими двумя, Гавейн так и не решил. Выговор им объявить или отстранить на пару недель для вразумления?

— Больше никаких отчетов по форме. Вы мне другое объясните: что это за самодеятельность у вас? Один, — Гавейн указал на Малфоя, — какие-то засады без санкций устраивает. Другой, — он перевел палец на Поттера, — повызывал на допросы торговцев почти всех магазинов в Лютном переулке. Даже из бакалейной лавки!

— Вдруг он что-то видел?

— Поттер, — вмешался Малфой, — почему я об этих допросах не слышал? Ты без меня расследование вел?

— Ты же был занят, устраивая ловушку на этого своего Корригана. О которой мне не рассказал.

— Хватит. — Гавейн наклонился к медному рожку на столе и сказал: — Фиона, принесите все документы на Поттера и Малфоя.

Оба посерьезнели и даже вроде побледнели. Дошло, наконец, что это не рутинная выволочка.

Фиона сложила ему на стол пачку пергаментов и вышла.

— Ограбление лавки Стила, — Гавейн взял верхний пергамент из стопки. — Месяц прошел, расследование стоит на месте. Заявление миссис Торнберри о похищении ее книзла темными магами вы опять проигнорировали.

— Она их каждую неделю пишет! — возмутился Поттер. — А сама просто забывает запирать дверь.

— Она написала уже шесть жалоб! Если есть заявление, вы обязаны его рассмотреть.

Поттер что-то проворчал под нос и уставился на стену, увешанную объявлениями о розыске Пожирателей смерти. Он каждый раз косился на них — намекал, чем на самом деле хочет заниматься вместо поимки свободолюбивых книзлов.

— Знаю, Поттер, ты бы хотел, чтобы тебе сплошных особо опасных поручали, — сказал Гавейн немного спокойней. Иногда он забывал, что перед ним, в сущности, мальчишки — только вчера с аврорских курсов. — Но так не бывает. Долохова уже год никто не видел, может, его в стране давно нет, а тело Амбридж вон — в морге лежит, им бы и занимались. Но это вы Праудфуту отдали, с этим возиться не хотите.

— Я написал в докладной записке, что личные мотивы мешают мне профессионально относиться к этому делу, — холодно заметил Поттер.

— Как он выразился — туда ей и дорога, — добавил Малфой.

Все-таки не зря Долиш поставил их в напарники. С тех пор, как они начали дополнять слова друг друга язвительными ремарками, понимать их стало гораздо легче.

— Ясно, — произнес Гавейн, листая отчеты. — Что ж с вами делать, а?

Он вдруг заметил бумагу, которой раньше не видел. Выглядела она свежеотпечатанной — Гавейн неосторожно взялся за край и размазал чернила.

Бумага от его собственного имени постановляла перевести авроров Поттера и Малфоя на временную службу в качестве стажеров Бюро находок. Вроде бы Гавейн ничего такого не составлял. Да он и о Бюро находок впервые слышал.

А меж тем идея была неплохая. Может, временный перевод в скучный архивный отдел поможет этим двоим немного остыть и научиться следовать должностным инструкциям. И Аврорат отдохнет от их бесконечных перепалок.

Недолго думая, Гавейн подписал приказ и сказал:

— В качестве наказания за самодеятельность поработаете месяцок в Бюро находок.

— Что?! — воскликнули они вместе.

Гавейн не стал слушать их возмущенные вопли и приказал выметаться из кабинета. Поттер, кажется, хотел хлопнуть дверью напоследок, но передумал.

Отложив пачку документов на край стола, Гавейн уставился в свой ежедневник. Он вроде бы собирался отчитать каких-то авроров и отстранить их недели на две. Но записи о встрече не было, да и ругать ему некого — все авроры прекрасно справлялись с работой.

Наверное, ему просто нужна чашка кофе. И чтобы кто-нибудь забрал все эти отчеты, неизвестным образом попавшие к нему на стол.


	14. Криминалистика. История четвертая. История криминалистики

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> в которой авроры Поттер и Малфой осваивают новую профессию

Поттер честно попробовал выговорить фамилию их нового начальника. Даже три раза. Драко наблюдал со стороны и присоединяться к попыткам не спешил. Во-первых, кто он такой, чтобы мешать Поттеру позориться? А во-вторых, было бы глупо сказать: «Дай сюда бумагу, Поттер!» — а потом ошибиться.

— Мистер Тритысячивосьми…

— Тритысячисемьсотпятьдесятпервый, — поправила Грейнджер, которая как раз вынырнула откуда-то из темноты. — Вы что здесь делаете?

— Мы здесь работаем, — ответил Драко. — Теперь. И все из-за Поттера, который так и не научился писать отчеты.

— Ну ты и гад, — лениво отозвался Поттер. — Это ведь ты труп потерял.

— Мы его вместе потеряли!

Грейнджер хихикнула и опять скрылась между пыльных полок. Поттер попытался прожечь Драко взглядом, но ему помешали перекосившиеся очки.

— Так вот, — продолжил он. — Мистер Тритысячишестьсемьвосемь…

— Энгус, — сказал наконец начальник. Драко с самого начала подозревал, что есть способ обратиться к нему, не сломав язык, а старикану просто нравится издеваться над новичками. — Так вы что, тоже бумажки перебирать будете?

— Ни в коем случае! — крикнула Грейнджер из темноты. — Они мне всю отчетность нарушат. Лучше помогите мне тут.

Энгус хмыкнул и принялся, шумно прихлебывая, пить чай. А Драко подумал, что он — очень опасный человек и с ним стоит быть осторожней.

— Видишь, Поттер, твоей милостью я оказался в подчинении у Гермионы Грейнджер, — сказал он и побрел во тьму. — Надеюсь, когда ты писал свой трижды проклятый отчет, ты сидел и думал: «А не испортить ли мне жизнь Драко Малфою окончательно?» Потому что если ты сделал это не специально, мне страшно за свое будущее.

Грейнджер переставляла на полках какой-то хлам, делая пометки в свитке. Она поманила их и указала на длинный, затянутый паутиной стеллаж.

— Надо перенести сюда консервированные органы. Глаза — на первую полку, пальцы — на вторую, посередине внутренние органы, а вниз — все, что не сможете идентифицировать. И не смешивайте человеческие органы с животными.

— А глаза по цвету не расставить? — спросил Драко.

— Да, будьте добры, — пробормотала Грейнджер, вовсе не заметив сарказма. — И сверяйте бирки. Мне не нужна путаница в бумагах.

— Мы в аду, — прошептал Поттер, и, пожалуй, впервые Драко готов был признать, что он не сморозил глупость.

Выяснилось, что в зеленой консервирующей жидкости различить цвет глаз почти невозможно. Драко всматривался, пока голова не закружилась, а потом пришла Грейнджер и все переставила по-своему. А еще эти глаза были живыми — зрачки у них расширялись и сокращались, а парочка особо вредных постоянно поворачивалась к Драко обрывками связок и нервов. Он так и не понял, какого они цвета.

Пальцы, с которыми возился Поттер, вели себя куда лучше — разве что иногда пытались сложиться в неприличный жест. Но это Поттер полностью заслужил, так что их можно понять.

— Точно в аду, — повторял он, перебирая потускневшие ярлычки. — Я всегда знал, что он так и выглядит — как вечная, нескончаемая отработка у Снейпа. — И продолжил почти без перерыва: — Нет, я могу понять те банки, что с ярлыками анатомического театра, но вот тут написано «Отрезано проклятьем». А здесь — «Совал, куда не следует».

— Наверняка кто-то из твоей родни. — Драко поставил на пол две огромные банки и сел рядом. — Поттер, ты можешь это идентифицировать?

Поттер присмотрелся к мешанине сосудов, гладких мышц и каких-то пленок.

— Как будто кролики взорвались изнутри, а потом вывернулись наизнанку.

— Вот и мне так кажется. Значит, это пойдет на стеллаж к целым организмам.

Так они и справлялись, иногда собирая небольшой консилиум, чтобы идентифицировать очередную штуковину. Драко опознал щитовидную железу, а Поттер решил загадку коленного сустава и почки. Впрочем, помощь Драко понадобилась только потому, что владелец явно много болел.

А потом очередная непонятная кишка попыталась уползти и спрятаться между банок, и Драко вскрикнул. От неожиданности, конечно. Поттер потыкал его ногой — вскрытой и снабженной аккуратными ярлычками для каждой мышцы — и заявил:

— Ссыкло ты, Малфой.

— Я осторожный. Вдруг эта кишка меня задушит. Ты вообще на месте убийства Амбридж блевал все время.

— Не все время, а только один раз, — ответил Поттер.

— Зато длился этот «один раз» все полтора часа, пока мы тело осматривали.

На самом деле Драко даже отчасти его понимал — не каждый день увидишь мертвеца, которого прибили к стене за руки и за ноги, а потом старательно вскрыли, распластали и кожу, и мышцы, чтобы добраться до сухожилий и тщательно вырезать их. Крови натекло столько, что она просочилась сквозь перекрытия. Старушка, живущая этажом ниже, вызвала авроров, когда кровь закапала с ее люстры.

— Ты сам по стеночке ходил, зеленый, как это… — Поттер поднял банку с какой-то подозрительной фигней. — Что это, кстати?

— Похоже на печень гоблина, умершего от алкоголизма, — сказал Драко. На самом деле это могло быть чем угодно. — Не надо было все-таки отказываться от дела.

Поттер вздохнул и задвинул банку в дальний угол нижней полки.

— У нас его все равно забрали бы. Праудфут уже занимался двумя такими же убийствами, это очевидная серия. Тут маньяк орудует, такие дела не поручают новичкам.

— Какой маньяк? Поттер, ты можешь говорить по-английски?

— Смотри. — Поттер раздвинул банки и сел поудобнее. — У нас три трупа с вырезанными сухожилиями, так? Все три были прибиты к стене за руки и за ноги.

Драко кивнул.

— Очевидно, что почерк убийцы одинаковый, значит, это совершил один и тот же человек. И он совершенно точно больной.

— Нихрена, — ответил Драко. — Поттер, ты опять думаешь, как маггл. Для чего, по-твоему, убийца вырезает жилы?

— Возможно, они имеют для него какое-то символическое значение. Или он просто ебанутый.

— Ты хочешь сказать, что магглы режут людей ради удовольствия? — Драко уставился на него, ища хоть какой-то намек на насмешку. — Маги, конечно, тоже всякие бывают, но тянуть жилы из живого человека?..

Поттер протер очередную банку и долго вглядывался в мутную жижу внутри.

— Я читал об одном парне, который сверлил своим жертвам головы и лил внутрь кислоту.

— Жизнь без магии сводит людей с ума, я всегда это знал. Поттер, человеческие жилы используются минимум в восьмидесяти разных ритуалах, трех зельях, а еще — при изготовлении артефактов. Так что искать тут надо не какого-то маньяка, а самого обычного идиота, который решил побаловаться некромантией. Или целую группу идиотов, так им действовать проще.

— Выходит, — сказал Поттер, — магия тоже сводит людей с ума.

И принялся полировать ту самую ногу в разрезе. Драко очень хотел ему возразить. Очень. Но почему-то не нашел подходящих слов.


	15. Криминалистика. История пятая. Преступный замысел

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> в которой бывшие авроры Поттер и Малфой примиряются с действительностью

— Удваиваю, — небрежно бросил Драко.

В карты он не заглядывал. Это помогало видеть противников со стороны. Не зная, хороши его карты или нет, Драко оценивал чужие реакции трезво, без эмоций.

Поттер приподнял карту, взглянул быстро. Сразу насупился, сжал зубы. Эту хмурую гримасу он, видимо, принимал за бесстрастное лицо.

— Отвечаю.

— Эх, гуляю, — сказал Хеопс и грохнул на крышку саркофага пыльную канопу. — Сердце. Буквально от себя отрываю.

Он подмигнул, вновь намекая, чтобы на его ставку ответили симметрично. Каким-нибудь жизненно важным органом.

— Ваше сердце вырезали четыре тысячи лет назад, — сказал Драко. — А мое ко мне крепится. Предпочту, чтобы так и оставалось. Два галеона сверху.

— Золото, презренный металл, — Хеопс вздохнул, выпустив целое облако песка. — Проку с него. Оно не подарит настоящего счастья.

Такие речи он вел с тех пор, как проиграл царский скипетр.

— А вырванное сердце подарит? — Поттер снова проверил свои карты, будто уже забыл, что там.

— Не знаю насчет сердца, а по желудку я, признаться, скучаю. Тысячи лет не ел крокодильего супа. Вы, живые, совершенно не цените свои желудки. Набиваете несъедобной дрянью безо всякого уважения. Языки не цените. Даже почки заслуживают больше почтения. А кишечники? У вас внутри по двенадцать футов прекрасного кишечника, а вам плевать. Ты играешь, парень?

Поттер напряженно кивнул.

— Отвечаю.

Похоже, разговоры о кишках нервировали его, как и Драко. Не стоило связываться с этим ненормальным.

Саркофаг они обнаружили в дальнем углу. Поттер споткнулся об него в темноте, а изнутри немедля донеслась виртуозная брань на шести современных языках и восьми мертвых. Кое-что Драко даже записал, а Поттер принялся вскрывать саркофаг, чтобы ответить врагу в лицо.

Оказалось, что Хеопс, в общем-то, миролюбив — насколько миролюбива может быть проклятая мумия, — к тому же скучает и весьма охоч до карточных игр.

Вот только этот его пунктик с органами...

— Вскрываемся, — объявил Драко и выложил свой триплет семерок.

У Хеопса обнаружилась пара троек, а потом еще пара.

— Каре. — Его сухая рука потянулась к золоту.

— Стрит-флэш, — сказал вдруг Поттер спокойно. Напряженная складка на лбу исчезла. В полумраке показалось, будто он весь светится. Поттер и раньше успешно блефовал, но казалось, это статистическая погрешность. Поттер ярко улыбнулся.

С неясной теснотой в груди, Драко перетасовал колоду и спросил:

— Еще?

— Играю! — Хеопс сунул руку себе между ребер, пошурудил там и вытащил окровавленный кусок мяса. — Самое ценное отдаю.

Ценность оказалась довольно свежей печенью. Она мокро шлепнулась на крышку саркофага и заскользила к краю, пачкая бурой кровью. Драко оттолкнул ее канопой с сердцем.

— Ну что, мальцы, отвечаете? — Хеопс расправил потрепанные бинты над дырой в животе. — Ценный орган, хозяин не пил почти.

Поттер скептически скривился.

— Зато умер от проникающего ранения.

В печени зияла порядочная рана, будто ее проткнули разбитой бутылкой. Поттер подтолкнул ее к Хеопсу, чтобы тот полюбовался, и печень опять поползла к Драко. Они вдвоем с Поттером гоняли ее канопами по крышке, а печень никак не хотела лежать спокойно. И, кажется, начала распадаться — в лужицах крови оставались крупные сгустки слизи.

— Что вы делаете, охальники? — возмутился Хеопс. — Это умышленная порча собственности!

— Так придержите свою собственность пока она на пол не шлепнулась. Ставлю скипетр.

Поттер выложил ожерелье со скарабеями, и Драко наконец сдал карты.

А на втором круге торговли заметил, как одна из карт Хеопса заерзала, исчезла в бинтах, а ее место заняла другая — с измятым уголком.

— Стоять! — вскрикнул Драко по аврорской привычке.

Поттер мгновенно понял, что к чему, и схватил Хеопса за руку. От рывка из его бинтов посыпались карты: тройки, дамы, валеты и короли, и множество тузов. Хеопс отшатнулся — рука с щелчком вышла из сустава, повисла на гнилых бинтах, как на ошметках мертвой кожи. Поттер отшвырнул ее — рука упала на саркофаг, заскребла пальцами.

— Хулиганье! — завопил Хеопс. — Членовредители!

— А вы шулер.

Рука вдруг ухватила золотой жезл, сгребла амулеты и галеоны и нырнула в темноту. С удивительной скоростью она улепетывала по проходу. На повороте приподнялась на локте и показала им средний палец.

Поттер перепрыгнул через саркофаг и побежал за ней, Драко — следом. Там были и его деньги. И, может, носиться с Поттером между стеллажами Драко нравилось чуточку больше, чем сидеть со сбрендившей мумией, еще и некомплектной.

Поттер бросился на руку, но та оттолкнулась плечом, запрыгнула на полку и помчалась прочь, сбивая книги и банки. Драко кинулся наперерез, но рука перескочила на стол, врезалась в какие-то коробки и скрылась в щели между стеллажами.

Коробки опрокинулись, рассыпая по полу регистрационные карточки.

— О нет, Гермиона нас убьет. Она их весь день сортировала!

Драко наклонился, подобрал несколько. Прочитал описания предметов: «Котел оловянный (изгвазданный)», «Шкура волчья размера XXL (с биркой химчистки)», «Значок аврорский (закопченный)».

— Смотри-ка, Поттер, значок О’Лири. Удивительно, сколько здесь вещей, за которыми никто не придет, — он сунул карточку в коробку. — Чего встал? Хочешь жить — помогай. Тут ничего сложного, по датам разложить. Кажется, сегодня мы работаем сверхурочно.

Драко уселся на пол среди рассыпанных бумаг. Поттер опустился рядом.

— Как думаешь, Малфой, — спросил он вдруг, — нас отстранят совсем, как О’Лири? Заберут значки, форму…

— Вот еще, — ответил Драко. — Им придется вынуть значок из моих хладных рук.

Поттер фыркнул и сунул карточку в коробку за девятнадцатый век.

— Я все хотел спросить… Зачем ты вообще в Аврорат пошел?

— Всегда хотел безнаказанно проклинать и бить людей. — Драко пожал плечами. — Это же работа моей мечты, Поттер, тебе ли не знать.

Поттер всматривался в его лицо несколько секунд, потом запрокинул голову и захохотал.

— Лет пять назад я бы даже тебе поверил. А если серьезно?

Временами настырность Поттера очень напрягала. Еще Драко немного пугало, насколько хорошо тот его знает. Он вытащил из кучи еще одну карточку и с трудом прочитал выцветшие слова: «Чаша Грааля деревянная, потертая (невостребованная)». С краю более свежими, яркими чернилами было подписано: «с чайным налетом».

— Смотри, Поттер, — Драко показал ему карточку, — кажется, наш босс пьет чай из Грааля.

— Не переводи тему.

— Мне нужна работа, которая не выставит меня и мою семью злодеями. Ну или хотя бы выставит злодеями, одобренными Министерством.

— Тебе нравится в Аврорате, — уверенно сказал Поттер. — Это… здорово. Хотя ты ужасный напарник, конечно.

— Мы друг друга стоим, — ответил Драко беззлобно.

Вообще-то сидеть тут с Поттером было ничего так. Даже уютно.

За стеллажом спорили Энгус и Хеопс, которые играли в какой-то странный покер.

— По средам тройка червей в стрите не считается!

— Считается, если в комнате две двери.

— В любом случае, валет у тебя — дезертир, раз ты сегодня однорукий.

— Не в том случае, когда моя рука сперла банк предыдущей игры.

— И то верно.

Совершенно сумасшедшее место.

Пожалуй, Драко могло здесь понравиться. Но аврорский значок он все-таки оставит.


	16. Криминалистика. История шестая. Превышение полномочий

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> в которой бывшие авроры Поттер и Малфой отказываются признавать, что они бывшие

В пятницу Малфой явился с опозданием на три часа — и впервые не в аврорской форме. Он ворвался в Бюро, как буря, промчался, бледный и сосредоточенный, прямо к столу Гарри и провозгласил:

— Пока ты здесь задницу отсиживаешь, Поттер, я занимался делом.

От его черной мантии пахло дождем и пылью, а волосы были чуть влажные — должно быть, Малфой так спешил, что забыл наколдовать зонтик. Гарри увидел, как с тонкой пряди надо лбом сорвалась капля воды, и даже забыл возмутиться.

— Каким еще делом?

— Делом Боргина, конечно же.

— Ты сдурел? Нас же отстранили!

— Значит, не смогут отстранить еще раз. — Малфой сдвинул стопку карточек, снова их все перепутав, и сел на стол. — И потом, я как владелец имею полное право посещать свой магазин в любое время суток.

— Так. — Гарри с силой потер виски. Иногда для общения с Малфоем ему требовался переводчик. Или, что надежнее, веритасерум. — Вернись на пару дней назад и расскажи все подробно.

— Я купил «Боргин и Берк».

— И?..

— И поднимай жопу, пойдем осмотримся! Поттер, ты специально тупишь, чтобы надо мной поиздеваться?

— А ты специально начинаешь рассказывать с середины предложения? — в тон ему ответил Гарри, но отодвинул карточки, с которыми возился. Какой бы ни был Драко Малфой невыносимой задницей, это дело зацепило и Гарри тоже. Целыми днями он гонял по кругу свои воспоминания: что он не заметил, что пропустил?

Значит, и Малфой думал о том же.

«Боргин и Берк» встретил их непроглядно черными витринами. Должно быть, кто-то из оперативной группы зачаровал их, чтобы прохожие не могли разглядеть следы крови, да так и оставил.

— А ты собираешься переименовать магазин? — спросил Гарри, пока Малфой возился с замком. — В «Сам сиятельный Малфой», например?

— Я подумываю организовать тут музей Гарри Поттера. Один твой носок у меня уже есть, а за коробку пончиков я и тебя в витрину заманю.

Внутри все еще пахло кровью. Зонтики из перевернутой подставки разлетелись по полу, разбитая витрина стояла пустая, внизу лежала груда предметов с полок.

— Мой бизнес еще не заработал, а я уже разорен, — сказал Малфой довольно. — Смотри, как неаккуратно обыскали магазин, аврорат так не работает.

Действительно, беспорядок в бумагах и товарах могла оставить оперативная группа, но теперь при внимательном рассмотрении Гарри видел и раскуроченные доски под столом, и царапины на стенной панели. Яркие, совсем свежие.

— Интересно, — сказал Гарри, заглянув под стойку, потер ее угол, измазанный кровью. — Если твоя Рука Славы стояла на самом видном месте, что же он искал?

Малфой водил палочкой над осколками.

— Сейф, разумеется, — ответил он. — В любом подобном магазине есть два сейфа: один для обычных товаров, а второй — для тех, с которыми могут возникнуть, скажем так, проблемы. Разумеется, потайной. Я бы поискал его в задних комнатах.

За неприметной дверью они обнаружили узкую каморку с длинным столом, целой вереницей массивных шкафов и с потайным сейфом, распахнутым настежь, а возле сейфа — труп Тиберия Боргина. Во время своей прогулки он лишился совы. Теперь на ее месте зияла сквозная дыра, через которую Гарри отлично видел вытертый ковер. Крови тоже не было, плоть ссохлась и потемнела, как лежалый заветренный ростбиф. Кое-где к надломленным ребрам прилипли листья и комочки земли.

— Похоже, у него была бурная неделя, — сказал Гарри.

— И у Корригана тоже, — ответил Малфой, заглянув в сейф. — Пришлось же ему попотеть — здесь целый склад. К тому же отлично спрятанный, раз авроры не нашли во время обыска.

— У Боргина ведь должна быть инвентарная книга? — спросил Гарри. — Можем по ней проверить, что пропало.

Малфой по-хозяйски запустил в сейф обе руки и принялся перебирать артефакты. Аврорские перчатки то и дело искрили, пахло озоном. Похоже, в потайном сейфе Боргина хранились только самые темные товары.

— Нашел, — торжественно объявил Малфой, достав пухлую тетрадь с потрепанными уголками.

Он выложил тетрадь на стол, наставил на нее палочку — и страницы раскрылись, разлетелись, как от ветра. Когда они улеглись, на пожелтевшем листе одна строчка засветилась красным.

— А вот и пропажа, — сказал Малфой. — Жаль, следящие чары только на книге, Мордред раздери эту их торговую этику.

Гарри видел, как Малфой нахмурился, между бровями и возле рта залегли складки. Странные. Странно знакомые, будто Гарри взглянул в прошлое, лет эдак на пять. Он обошел стол и прочитал: «Ростовое зеркало итальянской работы в резной раме, инкрустированной серебром, углы украшены фигурками русалок. Проклято».

— Зеркало, — повторил Гарри вслух. — За каким тестралом кому-то может понадобиться проклятое зеркало?

— О, Поттер, — медленно произнес Малфой, — даже поразительно, до чего ты несведущ. С его помощью можно сделать столько вещей… И ни одной приятной, поверь моему опыту.

Гарри хотел было съязвить о его опыте с проклятыми предметами, но промолчал. Малфой все еще смотрел с тем самым выражением, которое Гарри отлично запомнил еще на шестом курсе, и даже голос его будто доносился издалека, через бесконечность прошедших лет.

— Думаешь, он планирует что-то серьезное?

Малфой сжал край стола так, что перчатка заискрила. Взглянул на Гарри искоса, и тот вдруг понял, скорее даже почуял: да он же смертельно испуган. Гарри давно подозревал, что тогда, на шестом курсе, слишком уж настроил все свои инстинкты на Малфоя и теперь понимал о нем слишком много. Больше, чем хотел бы.

— Это зеркало из поместья. Я даже не знал, что его продали, думал — разбили давно.

— Ты знаешь, для чего оно понадобилось Корригану?

— Догадываюсь. — Малфой провел рукой по волосам, потер переносицу. — Лучше бы мне ошибаться. Но сначала мне нужно кое-что проверить, не хочу поднимать панику на пустом месте. — Он взглянул на Гарри и криво, бледно ухмыльнулся. — Может, Корриган польстился на раму, там инкрустация гоблинской работы.

— Малфой, — спокойно прервал его Гарри. — Ты сам в это не веришь.

Малфой пожал плечами и захлопнул тетрадь.

— Есть один ритуал, в котором может пригодиться это зеркало. И если Корриган собрался его проводить, у нас большие проблемы.


	17. Криминалистика. История седьмая. Деятельное раскаяние

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> в которой бывшие авроры Поттер и Малфой устраивают засаду

Утром, не успев даже выпить кофе, Гарри столкнулся с плюющейся чернильницей — инвентарный номер 950876, чтоб ей провалиться! — которая без предупреждения и объявления войны прыгнула на него с верхней полки, обдала веером брызг и насмешливо застучала крышкой.

— Не обращай внимания, Гарри, она просто соскучилась, — сказала Гермиона, которая проходила мимо с полной коробкой бумаг. Она наклонилась и почесала чернильнице держатель для пера.

И пусть очищающие чары спасли мантию, настроение лучше не стало. Как назло Малфой куда-то провалился, хотя сегодня была его очередь приносить кофе. Хорошо хоть Энгус плевать хотел, сколько стажеров бродит у него между стеллажей — даже если бы Хеопс запер кого-нибудь из них в своем саркофаге, не заметил бы.

— Кстати, не поможешь мне? — спросила Гермиона. — Нужно рассортировать эти карточки, одна я не успею, у меня еще две доставки сегодня.

У нее над головой беспокойно кружились бумажные стрелки, то и дело подталкивая ее в затылок. Гарри кивнул, и Гермиона поставила коробку на стол.

— Разложи по категориям — ювелирные изделия, посуда, темномагические артефакты, игрушки, мебель… В общем, сам поймешь.

На взгляд Гарри, в этом не было ни малейшего смысла, и наверняка Энгус с ним согласился бы. Но никто в здравом уме не противоречил Гермионе, когда она наводила порядок.

— А проклятый плюшевый медвежонок с планами по захвату мира — это в какую категорию? — поинтересовался он, заглянув в первую карточку.

— В категорию «Злодеи». Если запутаешься, сверься с ярлычками в каталоге, я все пометила. И не придумывай новые категории! После того, как Драко там порылся, я три дня сортировала категории «какая-то хрень», «забавная хрень» и «мать моя женщина, ну и хрень».

— Последнюю я придумал, — сознался Гарри. Кажется, он понял, почему Малфой еще не пришел — он попросту прятался от Гермионы.

— Каталогизация — не повод для шуток, — серьезно ответила Гермиона. Бумажные самолетики совсем допекли ее — один как раз влетел с размаху в затылок и запутался в волосах. — Все, я побежала.

И она оставила Гарри один на один с кучей карточек — нет, с карточным небоскребом. Или даже Эверестом. Вздохнув, Гарри вступил в неравный бой.

В категорию злодеев он отправил еще «Ботинок мужской, коричневый, с ржавыми гвоздями в подошве (очень тесный)», ведь это очевидно очень злодейская вещь. А затем заскучал по категориям хрени — потому что ему попалась «Субстанция зелено-фиолетовая (обидчивая)», а потом еще и «Головной убор из фольги (конусообразный)». Последнюю карточку Гарри после некоторых сомнений отнес к категории охранных амулетов.

К тому времени, как появился Малфой, Гарри так одурел от бумажек, что едва не бросился ему на шею с просьбами о спасении из канцелярского ада. Но быстро вспомнил, что именно Малфой его в этом аду и бросил, одинокого и беспомощного перед Гермионой, одержимой демонами педантизма.

— Доброе утро, — буркнул Гарри.

Малфой как раз проходил мимо полки, где устроила засаду чернильница. Гарри затаился тоже, дожидаясь отмщения. Но чернильница лишь выбралась на край, призывно задребезжала, и Малфой почесал ее мимоходом.

— Эта работа тебя угробит, Поттер. На часах четвертый час, какое утро?

— Насколько мне известно, на работу мы должны приходить утром. Ты пришел только что.

— Да ты мастер логических умозаключений, — заявил Малфой. — А меж тем я все утро работал как проклятый, не покладая рук, ног и всего себя.

— Распродажу в магазине устроил, что ли, пока Аврорат тебя за жопу не взял?

— Лучше, — Малфой самодовольно улыбнулся, уселся напротив Гарри и закинул ногу на ногу. — Я наносил визиты.

Гарри даже не запустил в него карточкой «Какой-то мусор (компактно упакованный)», проявив, между прочим, невероятное терпение.

— Я не знаю, кто сказал тебе, Малфой, что распивать чаи с друзьями — это работа. Но он тебя обманул. А еще ты не принес кофе.

Малфой взял несколько карточек, бегло перелистал, пробормотал: «Ну и хрень», — и бросил обратно на стол.

— Не умеешь ты мыслить стратегически, Поттер.

Гарри не выдержал — швырнул непросмотренные карточки обратно в коробку и ударил ладонью по столу.

— Зато ты великий стратег! Всю информацию выдаешь по крупицам, строишь какие-то планы… Малфой, ты можешь хоть раз сказать что-нибудь прямо? Ты даже не объяснил, что там за ритуал, для которого нужно зеркало, а теперь вообще непонятно чем занимаешься. И даже не купил мне кофе.

Малфой ответил сумрачным взглядом. Он больше не был ни самодовольным, ни уверенным.

— Я же говорил, мне надо было проверить кое-что, — Малфой переплел пальцы. Без аврорских перчаток его руки казались чересчур бледными и странно обнаженными. Гарри заметил, как он поглаживает большим пальцем выступающую косточку на другой руке. — Не хотелось обсуждать это, пока я не буду уверен. Потому что, когда я видел этот ритуал, его проводил, — он запнулся, медленно, с большим трудом сглотнул, кадык дрогнул над воротом мантии, — Волдеморт.

Рот у Гарри наполнился противной кислой слюной — он сглотнул тоже.

— И ты думаешь, что кто-то… — начал он, но Малфой перебил:

— Не думаю. Теперь я знаю. Пришлось поднять старые связи, и не самые лучшие. Из тех, которые не признают на публике, Поттер. — Его руки, белые, каменно сжатые, все еще лежали на коленях, и Гарри вдруг понял, что он прячет под пальцами — фамильное кольцо. Которое он ни разу не надевал на работу. — Наше отстранение пришлось весьма кстати, если подумать. Никто из этих людей не стал бы разговаривать с аврором. Но я убедил весь Лютный переулок, что ушел из Аврората и планирую заняться магазином Боргина. Думаю, они сочли мой план весьма разумным. Возможно, я даже позволил себе пару намеков, что служба позволила мне получить определенные преференции и покровительство.

Гарри хмыкнул.

— Словом, ты всем растрезвонил, что работал в Аврорате, чтобы потом авроры закрывали глаза на твои невинные шалости с темными артефактами.

— Звучит менее элегантно, но в целом верно. Новые коллеги по-добрососедски предупредили меня, что в Лютном промышляет очень переборчивый вор. Аврорат знает не обо всех ограблениях, потому что иногда не стоит признавать, что украденная вещь у тебя вообще была. Если бы Боргин выжил, я не думаю, что он сообщил бы о зеркале даже мне. Так вот, судя по списку украденных артефактов, кто-то собирается провести ритуал Теневого Покрова.

Из саркофага за стеллажом донесся недовольный голос Хеопса:

— Это все, конечно, очень интересно, но некоторые тут пытаются спать!

Малфой растеряно оглянулся.

— Слушай, Поттер, — спросил он шепотом, — а он же из Египта родом? Нельзя его того… на родину депортировать?

— Гермиона связывалась с их Министерством, — так же тихо ответил Гарри, — сказала, они отказались его принимать. Наотрез. Цитирую: «Сами с ним ебитесь!»

— Их можно понять.

— Ага. Я предложил Гермионе напирать, что он нелегальный иммигрант. Обещала проверить законодательство на этот счет.

Они помолчали, выжидая, пока Хеопс прекратит возиться в своем саркофаге и сонно бормотать что-то про сыновей плешивой козы и шакальи потроха. Наконец, он закончил извергать на них всех пустынных демонов и затих, а Малфой продолжил:

— Для этого ритуала нужен определенный набор предметов. Один такой как раз выставлен в аукционном доме Спини Серпента. Может, есть еще, но они в частных коллекциях или в министерских хранилищах, так что до них намного сложней добраться. Хозяин аукционного дома — старый друг, — он выделил это слово холодным неприятным тоном, — моей семьи, поэтому разрешил использовать артефакт как приманку. Возможно, придется провести в засаде несколько дней, но…

— Иди в жопу, Малфой, — сказал Гарри. — Не буду я сидеть ни в какой засаде и развлекать тебя. Нас вообще отстранили, мы не должны этим заниматься. Тебе лучше рассказать все Праудфуту, или кому там наши дела отдали.

Малфой вдруг потянулся через стол и коснулся лба Гарри прохладной ладонью.

— Кто ты такой и что ты сделал с Гарри Поттером? — спросил он. — Ну-ка, отвечай, на каком курсе ты забросал меня грязью и где это было?

— На третьем, в Хогсмиде, — ответил Гарри. Малфой все трогал его лоб и хмурился. — Ты чего?

— Не могу поверить, что ты отказываешься от такого дела. Когда тебя вообще волновали какие-то правила?

Он убрал наконец руку и мрачно уставился на Гарри. А тому нестерпимо захотелось почесать лоб, коснуться там, где кожу все еще холодило от пальцев Малфоя.

— Правила меня не волнуют вовсе. Меня волнует, что ты не обсуждаешь со мной свои гипотезы и подозрения, просто бросаешься дракону в пасть, чтобы «проверить кое-что». А потом приходишь и вываливаешь итоги, будто я твой чертов начальник, а не напарник. И ждешь, что я пойду, куда ты скажешь. — Гарри вытащил очередную пачку карточек. — Словом, если ты хочешь расследовать дела в одиночку — расследуй. А я займусь своими прямыми обязанностями.

И он сунул «Воротник лисий со стеклянными глазами (облезлый)» в раздел «Питомцы». Малфой вскочил, подался вперед так резко и пружинисто, будто собирался схватить Гарри за воротник. Но лишь уперся ладонями в стол, рассыпал и смешал все карточки, навис над ними, бледный, сосредоточенный, и заглянул Гарри в лицо.

— Поттер, — сказал Малфой медленно, тихо. Повторил: — Поттер, — отчего у Гарри по шее потекли мурашки, — этот ритуал нужен, чтобы скрыть дом, где занимаются темной магией. После ритуала мы никогда не узнаем, что в нем творится, даже если там соберут целую армию инферналов. А когда эта армия выйдет на улицы, будет уже поздно.

Гарри смотрел в его серьезное лицо и очень живо, в красках представлял, о чем говорил Малфой. Даже хуже — вспоминал.

— Пойми, Поттер, я не мог обходить Лютный переулок вместе с тобой, — продолжил тот. — Твоей рожей хорошо пугать подозреваемых, но в таком деле ты только помешаешь. Кое-кто из тех, с кем я встречался, не любит привлекать внимание Аврората, а кто-то вообще в розыске. Хорош бы я был, если бы привел с собой Гарри Поттера!

Он стоял, все так же наклонившись к Гарри, близко, даже слишком, так что его дыхание, резкое, прерывистое, почти касалось лица.

— За кого ты меня принимаешь, Малфой? — сказал Гарри, опустив взгляд и рассматривая свои руки — и руки Малфоя рядом с ними. — За полного идиота? Я знаю, что такое работа под прикрытием. Но ты мог бы предупредить о своих планах, вот о чем я говорю. Поделиться подозрениями. Высказать теорию. Даже если позже она не подтвердится, это уже не важно. Так работают напарники. Сегодня я обедал с Роном, Диком и Праудфутом. Ночью в Шеффилде обнаружили труп Скабиора, опять те же повреждения, опять все жилы вырезаны.

На самом деле они приволокли в кафетерий пачку колдографий, настойчиво совали их Гарри чуть ли не в тарелку и выспрашивали, нет ли там отличий от предыдущих мест преступления. Рону все казалось, что разрезы выполнены слишком небрежно. Скабиора подвесили, как крысу, в дешевой меблированной квартире в Ист-Энде. Между диваном и шкафом там оставалось всего три шага свободного пространства, так что убийце наверняка пришлось попотеть. Правая рука была вскрыта лишь до локтя, а левую он не тронул вовсе. Шея превратилась в сплошное месиво из мышц и лохмотьев кожи, будто кто-то рвал мясо зубами.

— Эти трое всерьез обсуждали теорию, что кто-то вывел новый гибрид смертофалда и химеры, и эта тварь питается человеческими жилами, чтобы отрастить упругий панцирь.

— Ага, и носит с собой молоток и гвозди.

— Может, это был очень умный смертофалд. Не важно. Я к тому веду, что напарник должен знать даже о самых невероятных идеях. И работу под прикрытием тоже следует обсудить. И кофе. Никогда не забывай про кофе, Малфой.

— Я куплю тебе кофе по дороге и расскажу все, что знаю. Или ты хочешь отсидеться тут, дождаться нового Волдеморта и опять поиграть в партизан?

Теперь уже Гарри захотелось пощупать его лоб и спросить, куда делся Драко Малфой, который не лез на рожон, пока к его горлу не приставляли нож.

— Малфой, ты пытаешься взять меня на слабо?

— Нет, — ответил тот быстро. Помолчал, кусая губы, и спросил: — А получилось?

— Вот еще! — отрезал Гарри и поднялся. — Пошли уже.

По дороге Малфой все-таки выполнил свой кофейный долг.

 

* * *  
Наживка, на которую предстояло ловить грабителя, оказалась огромной каменной плитой футов пять в поперечнике и все семь — в длину. Непроницаемо-черная, отполированная до зеркального блеска, она возвышалась посреди выставочного зала, будто маленький остров. И хотя здесь было предостаточно других экспонатов, частью экзотических, а частью — просто жутких, плита эта неизбежно завладевала вниманием, взгляд возвращался к ней снова и снова, пока окончательно не вмерзал в прихотливый резной узор на боку.

— Мерлиновы штаны! — воскликнул Гарри. — Кто-то правда собирается украсть эту штуковину?

— Почему нет? — Малфой пожал плечами. — Охрана здесь, конечно, получше, чем у Боргина, внизу даже стоят проявители врагов, но провернуть дело вполне возможно. Я могу сходу придумать минимум три способа. Тем более, у Корригана есть кольцо клуба.

Гарри посмотрел на свою руку. На пальце тускло сияло простое серебряное кольцо — временный пропуск в аукционный дом Спини Серпента. Охранник вручил его Гарри на входе и предупредил, что действие продлится ровно сутки. У Малфоя было свое — золотое и бессрочное. Без таких колец ни один человек, будь то маг или маггл, не смог бы переступить порог, войти через камин или аппарировать внутрь.

Они устроились у стены под прикрытием пары потемневших от старости сундуков — в сумраке их невозможно было разглядеть, не подойдя совсем близко. Возможно, им предстояло провести в этом темном пыльном углу с отличным видом на жуткую черную плиту несколько дней или даже неделю — и Гарри нисколько не возражал. Теперь он хотя бы знал, что делает что-то важное, а не перебирает выцветшие карточки, лишь бы найти хоть какое-то занятие.

Пару дней назад он пытался увязаться за Гермионой и помочь с доставкой, но она загадочно сказала: «Рано еще» — и убежала, а стайка бумажных самолетиков вилась вокруг нее и подталкивала в спину. Тогда Гарри, окруженный баррикадой из коробок и бумажных завалов, ощутил себя ребенком, которому родители говорят что-то вроде «Вырастешь — поймешь». Давно он не чувствовал себя таким жалким и бесполезным.

Потом пришел Малфой, залил его стол кофе и принялся рассказывать, что нашел в «Боргин и Беркс» волчок, который то ли насылает кошмары, то ли гипнотизирует людей до состояния зомби, и ему нужна жертва, чтобы выяснить точно. И Гарри забыл про обиду, почти забыл даже, что его отстранили от работы в Аврорате — Малфой по-прежнему был рядом и превращал любую рутину в их личное противостояние. Не расслабишься ни на секунду.

Малфой возился рядом, надевая аврорские перчатки — расправлял каждый палец, плотно затягивал ремешки на запястьях. Он почти фанатично верил в их защитные чары и безрассудно тянул руки к любым, даже самым опасным артефактам. Или, может, перчатки просто придавали ему немного храбрости. А собственного любопытства Малфоя хватило бы на сотню кошек.

Даже в Бюро он, не долго думая, хватал с полок все мало-мальски интересные штуковины, щупал статуэтки и мягкие игрушки, перебирал книги и кружки, колдографии и флаконы с чьей-то там особо редкой чешуей. Если б не перчатки, он точно остался бы без пальца, когда наткнулся на кусачие лакричные конфеты.

— Ты задолжал мне одно подробное объяснение, Малфой, — заметил Гарри.

— Устраивайся поудобнее, Поттер, я расскажу тебе сказку на ночь. — Защитные перчатки, кажется, не очень помогли, голос у Малфоя был невыразительный и вовсе не такой веселый, как его слова. — Хотя не так уж много я знаю на самом деле. Я видел только завершающую часть ритуала — да и ту издали.

Он немного помолчал, глядя в непроглядную тьму полированного камня. Гарри и сам то и дело косился туда. Казалось, плита занимает больше места, чем должна бы, казалось — ей тесно в этом зале. Над ней горели лампы, и она вроде как должна была отражать их, но оставалась противоестественно-черной, будто кто-то взял ножницы и вырезал в пространстве дыру.

— Но ты все-таки думаешь, что это тот самый ритуал?

— Уверен, — отозвался Малфой, словно очнувшись от сна. — Едва вернувшись, Волдеморт решил, что наше поместье лучше всего подойдет в качестве штаба… или укрытия, словом, подойдет ему. А еще он решил, что лишнее внимание Аврората ему пока не нужно. В столовой устроили круг зеркал — довольно жуткое зрелище, скажу я тебе. Внутрь Волдеморт вошел сам, не знаю, что он там делал, мне было плохо видно, но в итоге получилось что-то вроде полога, который накрыл все поместье целиком. С тех пор в комнатах всегда было темно, даже в солнечные дни, а детекторы темной магии не могли засечь, что происходит внутри. После войны и… в общем, после пришлось вызывать специалистов, чтобы это убрать — очень надежные чары. И очень прилипчивые.

Малфой поежился — едва заметно, но Гарри все равно разглядел. Он вспомнил поместье, каким видел его тогда. Сумрачный ледяной склеп, каждый угол оплетен тенями, будто липкой паутиной, в тенях — слабые шепотки и призрачное дыхание. Гарри и не задумывался, что дело в чарах. А ведь он видел поместье Малфоев теперь — чистое и светлое.

— Значит, зеркало, которое украли у Боргина, использовалось в том ритуале?

— Да, Волдеморт сам его сделал… таким. Кажется, убил человека, который смотрел в свое отражение, пока умирал. Знаешь, Поттер, это было обычное зеркало, я его с детства помню, всегда стояло в холле. А потом оно перестало отражать. Вообще ничего не показывало, только черноту. Я случайно услышал, как Волдеморт отдавал приказы Долохову. Он сказал, что такие порченные зеркала отражают только тьму.

— Малфой, есть только одно «но». Может, ты не заметил, но это, — Гарри указал на каменную глыбу, — не зеркало.

— Ну и маггл ты, Поттер, — ответил Малфой, несколько развеселившись. — Зеркалом может быть что угодно с отражающей поверхностью, а в ритуале нужны зеркала с особыми свойствами. Корриган украл у Кобба и Уэбба щит римского трибуна, который по легенде убил десятки друидов. У Стила — кубок отравителя, из него, говорят, несколько поколений какой-то семьи травили. Сейчас в нем даже простая вода превращается в яд. А это, — Малфой кивнул на плиту, — камень для жертвоприношений. Смотри, он гладко отполирован, но в нем ничего не отражается.

Сам он как будто не мог не смотреть на плиту. Он оглядывался по сторонам, но взгляд то и дело возвращался к камню, и тогда Малфой встряхивался и снова отводил глаза. Черный зеркальный камень и правда не отражал даже лампы, словно свет стекал с него без следов, оставляя только ровный глянцевый блеск. Казалось, плита существует в своем собственном пространстве, где нет ничего другого — ни витрин, ни сундуков, ни картин, ни Гарри с Малфоем.

— Сейчас это единственный артефакт в Лютном, подходящий для ритуала, — продолжил Малфой. — По крайней мере, единственный из тех, о которых я знаю.

— А зачем Корригану понадобилась Рука Славы? — спросил Гарри. — Тоже для ритуала?

— А кто его знает? — Малфой пожал плечами. — Признаться, сама по себе она довольно бесполезная. Просто забавная. — Все-таки он был ненормальным. Например, считал отрезанные руки мертвецов забавными. — Для ритуала точно не нужна. Возможно, Корриган хотел использовать ее для ограблений.

— Ну вот, — Гарри на миг запнулся, но все же продолжил: — Драко, это ведь было совсем не сложно, правда?

— Что? — тот нахмурился. Гарри показалось, что он вот-вот опять начнет щупать его лоб.

— Рассказать мне все, поделиться теорией. Побыть нормальным напарником.

Драко фыркнул.

— Кто бы говорил. В прошлый раз, когда мы ловили книзла миссис Торнберри, и я был героически ранен при исполнении, что ты мне сказал? «Не выебывайся, Малфой, это просто царапина». И даже не навестил меня в больнице.

— А ты был в больнице?

— Был! — гордо ответил тот.

— И как долго? — поинтересовался Гарри. Он всегда умел задавать правильные вопросы.

— Целый час. Или даже полтора! — У Драко подрагивали уголки губ.

— Час? — повторил Гарри. — Что ты там делал целый час?

— Умирал! — патетически заявил Драко. — Едва не скончался от скуки, пока в очереди сидел.

— Так и знал, что я тебе нужен, только чтобы тебя развлекать. — Гарри пытался разозлиться, честно пытался, но его так и подмывало засмеяться.

— У тебя есть одно бесспорное достоинство, Поттер. Только одно, не обольщайся. — Драко толкнул его плечом и усмехнулся. — С тобой никогда не бывает скучно. А тогда в больнице ты бы отлично отвлек меня от тяжелых размышлений о заразе, которую этот чокнутый книзл мог занести в рану. Между прочим, это были очень глубокие царапины!

— Да-да, еще минута, и ты мог бы лишиться руки.

— Именно! — Драко осекся и сощурил глаза. — В общем, напарники не бросают друг друга на пороге смерти. Ты ведь потом даже не поинтересовался моим здоровьем и…

Драко захлопнул рот — даже зубы щелкнули — и сильно сжал предплечье Гарри. Дверь открылась, впустив тусклый желтый свет уличных фонарей, внутрь проскользнула темная фигура.

«Это он», — сказал Драко одними губами. Глаза у него были огромные от предвкушения. Гарри кивнул.

Корриган медленно прокрался через зал, обходя каменную плиту по кругу. Гарри видел, как кончик его палочки вычерчивает в воздухе знаки — должно быть, Корриган искал защитные и оповещающие чары. Жертвенник лежал, безучастный и холодный, и ждал. Казалось, он затягивает в себя все — и свет, и звуки, и Корригана, который подходил все ближе.

Еще ближе.

Гарри скользнул ему за спину и обезоружил одним движением. Драко подоспел на секунду позже, выкрутил ему руку и толкнул вперед, прямо на камень. Черная поверхность едва заметно дрогнула, будто пошла рябью, и Гарри показалось вдруг, что там, под щекой Корригана, она стала еще темней. Что-то вроде отражения-тени.

— Мистер Корриган, — сказал Драко чрезвычайно довольно. — Я же говорил, что мы еще встретимся. Вы арестованы за ограбление со взломом и убийство.

Корриган вяло подергался и тихо, беспомощно всхлипнул.

— Нет… нет, — прошептал он слабо, едва слышно.

Драко дернул его за ворот мантии, оттянул и показал Гарри шею, покрытую багровыми язвами и нарывами. Влажные бугрящиеся рубцы почти добрались до нижней челюсти.

— Как я и говорил. — Драко отпустил ворот. — Печать Вора. Что, сильновата оказалась? Не вышло снять, а, Корриган?

Тот не вырывался, не оправдывался — стоял, ухватившись за жертвенник свободной рукой, словно только и ждал, когда на него наденут наручники.

— Это не важно. Они меня все равно найдут, — пробормотал он. — Арестовывайте, делайте что хотите, они все равно до меня доберутся.

— Кто — они? — спросил Гарри.

— Они не представляются. Приходят в мой дом как в свой, хозяйничают там, забрали столовое серебро, и все мало им. Теперь вот, — Корриган с ужасом посмотрел на плиту, — каменюку эту им подавай.

— Как ты умудрился так влипнуть? — спросил Драко. — Ты же недавно был обычным богатым разгильдяем, а теперь — вор. И не сказать чтобы совсем плохой.

— Карточные долги, — буркнул Корриган и добавил вдруг истерично: — Они специально ко мне шулера подсадили! Давно следили за мной, я это потом понял, когда они про мои связи в Лютном расспрашивать стали.

— Да-да, все так говорят. Корриган, ценный ты наш, такие связи — у каждого третьего волшебника. Ты лучше скажи, зачем Боргина убил, увел из магазина, а потом обратно притащил?

Корриган разразился кратким рыданием, почти скулежом, вроде воя потерявшейся собаки. Его плечи сотрясались. Драко отпустил его руку и немного отступил, но Корриган лишь крепче обнял жертвенник.

— Я не хотел! — твердил он. — Не хотел. Ничего этого не хотел! Ни воровать, ни… ни Боргина… Он меня застал, когда я сейф искал. За мантию схватил. Я так испугался! Но я ничего не делал, совсем ничего. Просто оттолкнул его… может, немного магией. Я же не знал, что он упадет, что там эти проклятые часы! А они его вернули и мне сказали идти с ним обратно к сейфу.

На секунду Гарри даже стало жаль его. Попавшись однажды по глупости, он увязал все больше и больше, пока не оказался глубже во тьме, чем мог представить. Пока не оказался здесь. Гарри вдруг вспомнил, каким бледным и прозрачным было лицо Драко той ночью на Астрономической башне.

Вот только Драко делал это ради своей семьи, а Корриган — спасал себя.

— Ты знаешь, зачем им все это? Тебе что-нибудь говорили? — спросил Гарри.

— Ничего они не говорят! Приходят, когда хотят, вытаскивают из постели, делают, что хотят. Они убили моего садовника! Выпотрошили, как куклу, залили кровью всю подъездную дорожку, оставили его разлагаться прямо в прихожей. И моих эльфов тоже перебили, так что некому было приказать, чтобы убрали. Вонь невообразимая.

Сочувствие растворилось, как не было.

— И между собой они ничего не обсуждали?

— Нет. Только шепчутся о каком-то ритуале — и все!

Гарри посмотрел на Драко и поймал его быстрый настороженный взгляд.

— Зачем ты взял Руку Славы? — спросил Драко.

Корриган вздрогнул, из-под левого манжета у него брызнул ярко-голубой свет, он вместе с плитой крутнулся на месте и пропал в воздушной воронке. Только несколько искр остались там, где только что стоял черный камень, а вскоре и они пропали.

— Это что… Это порт-ключ? — Драко шагнул вперед и провел рукой в воздухе, будто пытался нащупать невидимку.

— Ага, — сказал Гарри. — Теперь мы потеряли еще и подозреваемого.

Он посмотрел на Драко и готов был поклясться — тот думает то же, что и Гарри: в Бюро находок они ничего не найдут.


	18. Криминалистика. История восьмая. Свидетельские показания

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> в которой бывший аврор Поттер присутствует на семейном завтраке Малфоев

Над поместьем Малфоев едва занимался рассвет. Небо, еще совсем темное, с одного края сделалось изжелта-зеленым и словно бы полупрозрачным, будто свет пробивался сквозь тонкую ткань. Густой предутренний туман затопил не только сад, но и дом — так что от поместья остались лишь причудливые острые крыши да верхушка кованых ворот.

— Мне кажется, мы делаем какую-то херню, — сказал Гарри. — Хотя выбора-то нет, конечно.

— Если сейчас пойдем к Робардсу и признаемся, что продолжали несанкционированное расследование, он на живьем сожрет, — подтвердил Драко. — Сошлет до конца жизни не в Бюро, а туалеты чистить.

Ворота завели свою скрипучую приветственную церемонию, но Драко лишь досадливо взмахнул рукой, и створки бесшумно распахнулись.

— Именно. — Гарри покачал головой. Они шли сквозь туманную пелену, едва угадывая дорожку под ногами. То здесь, то там из белесой хмари выступали размытые призраки деревьев и кустов. — К тому же мы позволили Корригану совершить еще одну кражу.

— Да у нас даже нет доказательств, что он вообще там был. Как и камень этот, будь он проклят, хотя он уже. Если авроры придут к Спини Серпенту, тот скажет, что не понимает, о чем речь, и что никто его, конечно, не грабил. — Драко взмахнул рукой, будто силился разогнать туман перед собой. — Представляю, как я заявлю Робардсу, что присутствовал при темномагическом ритуале, который проводил Волдеморт, и зуб даю — какой-то умник решил его повторить. Да мне повезет, если он выгонит меня из кабинета, а не арестует. Только ты сейчас и веришь мне на слово.

Гарри споткнулся на ровной, будто лезвием срезанной дорожке. Слова Драко звучали странно, ошеломительно даже — как они, оказывается, изменились за три года, — но правильно. Гарри часто был тем единственным, кто верил. И кому еще верить сейчас, как не собственному напарнику?

И он знал, что Драко прав. Чуял это, как животные чуют надвигающееся землетрясение.

— Даже если нам кто-нибудь поверит, — сказал он наконец, — действовать немедленно не позволят, потому что — да, у нас нет доказательств.

— Тебе тоже кажется, что у нас нет времени? — спросил Драко.

Гарри кивнул и добавил:

— Может, это из-за того, что мы только что упустили Корригана вместе с плитой. Знаешь, все еще хочется куда-нибудь бежать и догонять.

— Знаю. — Драко усмехнулся. — Ладно, сейчас расспросим отца и решим, кто мы — детективы-провидцы или паникеры.

— Драко, — спросил Гарри, когда они поднимались по ступенькам, — как ты думаешь, у нас получится вдвоем этих ненормальных накрыть?

— А почему нет? — Драко легко отмахнулся. — Ты Гарри Поттер, а я умный. Мы отличная команда.

И Гарри даже не успел найти подходящий ответ, потому что огромные парадные двери медленно открылись.

В холле их встретил чопорный домовик в накрахмаленной наволочке. Гарри даже не сразу заметил его — домовик стоял так неподвижно, что в рассветном сумраке его вполне можно было принять за вешалку для шляп.

— Тикки, скажи отцу, что мне нужно срочно с ним поговорить, — сказал Драко. — Мы будем в гостиной.

Тикки бросил быстрый взгляд в окно, где бледно-желтый свет только-только заливал сад, сглотнул и с поклоном исчез.

Люциус Малфой вышел к ним спустя десять минут — бледный, несколько ошеломленный и в халате. На пороге гостиной он сбился с шага, окинул Гарри и Драко паническим взглядом и произнес медленно, но без запинки:

— Доброе утро, мистер Поттер. Драко. — Он опустился в кресло напротив, дважды хлопнул в ладоши и бросил, не глядя: — Тикки, кофе!

— Нам нужно узнать про ритуал Теневого Полога, — выпалил Драко. Кажется, он, как и Гарри, так и не смог придумать, как начать разговор, не оглушив Люциуса.

Чашка в руке Люциуса дрогнула, но лицо он держал — даже не моргнул.

— Какая захватывающая тема для утренней беседы. Могу я поинтересоваться, зачем вам это?

— Для расследования.

Люциус выгнул бровь. Гарри стало неуютно, как будто он подслушивал семейный разговор, не предназначенный для чужих ушей.

— Драко, если я не ошибаюсь, тебя перевели в другой отдел, где ты не ведешь никаких расследований. Однако тебя не было всю ночь, и я вижу, что ты снова надел защитные перчатки. — Люциус допил кофе в полной тишине и поставил чашку на стол. — Полагаю, ты осознаешь последствия?

— Я считаю, будет хуже, если не вмешаться, — ответил Драко. Он нетерпеливо постукивал пальцами по колену, вшитые в перчатки чары искрили от трения. — Мы подозреваем, что кто-то хочет провести ритуал Теневого Полога, но у нас слишком мало информации. И ты не хуже меня понимаешь, что будет, если я расскажу Аврорату о подозрениях и оставлю расследование им.

— Допрос в семейном кругу, конечно, предпочтительней, — сказал Люциус и с тоской посмотрел на пустую чашку.

— Это просто разговор, пап, — мягко сказал Драко.

— Хорошо. Но, Драко, мистер Поттер обязательно должен присутствовать?

— Да, — сказал Драко твердо. — Он мой напарник.

Гарри уставился в свою чашку, поспешно отпил кофе и чуть не подавился — отчего-то горло сжалось до боли. Он откашлялся, покосился на Драко, но тот будто бы ничего не заметил, смотрел на свои руки. Между кромкой перчатки и рукавом мантии мерцала белая полоска кожи, и Гарри поспешно отвернулся.

— Мистер Малфой, — сказал он глухо, преодолевая комок в горле. — Поверьте, наш разговор не выйдет за пределы этой комнаты. Но, боюсь, дело действительно серьезное.

— Еще бы. — Люциус медленно помассировал переносицу. Тени под глазами будто бы стали глубже. — Раз уж кто-то готовит ритуал, требующий человеческих жертв.

— Человеческие жертвы? — переспросил Гарри онемевшими губами.

— Да, мистер Поттер. Понимаете, во время ритуала дом накрывается пологом, сотканным из теней магов. Нельзя отнять у человека тень, не отняв при этом и его жизнь. К тому же скреплять этот полог нужно человеческими жилами. Насколько я знаю, жилы вырезают у тех же людей, у которых забирают тени, но это не обязательное условие. Как говорил Темный Лорд, «незачем пропадать добру».

Драко вспомнил Амбридж, которая висела на стене — мягкая и вялая, будто плохо набитая игрушка. Особенно аккуратно убийца поработал над коленями и сухожилиями вокруг тазобедренных суставов, причем, очевидно, старался как можно меньше повреждать кожу. Словно хотел, чтобы Амбридж осталась достаточно узнаваемой. Единственное, чего никто не смог объяснить — мелкие царапины на коже, будто тело обводили по контуру ножом, и притом плохо заточенным. Очевидно, так отделялась тень.

Драко повернулся к Гарри и хрипло сказал:

— Мы в жопе.

— Драко! — возмутился Люциус.

— Пап, но мы правда в жопе! У нас пять трупов с вырезанными жилами: Эльза Макнейр, Эйвери, Селвин, Амбридж и Скабиор. И мы наверняка не все знаем.

Люциус побелел.

— Ладно, ты прав. Какой… интригующий выбор жертв.

У Гарри даже зашумело в голове, когда детали двух дел начали складываться в единую картину. Убийства бывших Пожирателей и сочувствующих до сих пор списывали на месть и, откровенно говоря, не очень-то спешили расследовать. Гарри так и вовсе отказался от дела — не потому что считал, будто они заслужили такой смерти, а лишь потому, что сомневался в своей объективности.

Если бы он лучше справлялся со своими обязанностями и сохранял холодную голову, возможно, они уже давно нашли бы убийцу. Никто не заслуживает закончить жизнь всего лишь материалом для безумного некроманта.

— Будет лучше, — сказал Драко, — если вы с мамой не будете покидать поместье без крайней необходимости. Хотя бы в ближайшие дни, пока мы во всем не разберемся.

— Будет лучше... — повторил Люциус задумчиво, взглянул на Гарри, но все же продолжил: — Драко, ты никогда не задумывался, насколько рискуешь из-за своей службы? Это хороший стратегический ход, конечно, но ты привлекаешь внимание… в особенности таких людей, которые ищут фантомной справедливости. Раньше тебя защищала форма, а теперь…

Драко прервал его одним раздраженным жестом:

— Я и сам могу себя защитить, — ответил он, хотя Гарри заметил, как напряжена его шея, и спина тоже — будто камень.

— Ты не понимаешь. — Люциус ударил ребром ладони по подлокотнику. — Темный Лорд нашел в Аравии странное племя джузам. Они поклонялись священному камню, которому приносили в жертву животных и людей, оставляя в его тени. Эти полусумасшедшие магглы считали, что тень питалась кровью, однако на самом деле она лишь ослабляла связь между живым существом и его тенью, после чего жертвы умирали от, как выразился Темный Лорд, «истечения жизненных сил из организма». Он убил шамана джузам, а камень расколол и сделал нож, который способен отрезать от мага его тень. И такая тень хранит в себе и магию хозяина, и обрывки его памяти. И даже часть души — достаточную, чтобы чувствовать боль, достаточную, чтобы кричать. — Он помолчал, не глядя ни на Драко, ни на Гарри. — Знаешь, зачем Темный Лорд рассказал мне эту историю? Чтобы я был… гостеприимнее.

— Подождите, — сказал Гарри, — так что, получается, этот ритуал можно провести только с тем ножом?

— Верно, мистер Поттер. И знают о нем лишь те, кто уже при нем присутствовал. Уверяю вас, я не собираюсь проводить этот ритуал, мне хватило и одного.

— А кто еще знает подробности и мог бы повторить его?

Люциус задумался. Сухой, как будто даже изможденный, с глубоко запавшими щеками, он сидел в странной принужденной позе — как если бы кто-то шутки ради усадил в кресло мумию. Люциус зло усмехнулся уголком рта, и наваждение исчезло, остался лишь усталый обеспокоенный человек, пусть и изрядно невыспавшийся.

— Большинство из тех, кто знал, уже ничего не смогут повторить. Руквуд, Беллатриса. Яксли можно списывать со счетов, он в Азкабане, и Рабастан тоже. Есть еще Долохов. Он знал достаточно — а кое-что мог и сам додумать.

Гарри и Драко переглянулись. За Долоховым весь Аврорат охотился уже три года — с тех пор, как тот сбежал при переводе в Азкабан. Кингсли тогда здорово досталось от «Пророка» за то, что он отказался приговаривать преступников к поцелую дементора. Когда же курс Гарри перешел на полноценную работу в Аврорате, Долохов стал среди них чем-то вроде приза — каждый мечтал поймать его лично. У каждого были для этого свои причины.

В гостиную вплыла Нарцисса — куда более свежая и цветущая, чем ее муж. Она окинула взглядом всех собравшихся, и Гарри понял, что от нее не укрылись ни нервная обстановка, ни аврорские перчатки на Драко, ни беспокойство Люциуса.

— Доброе утро, мальчики, — сказала она и хлопнула в ладоши. — Тикки, еще кофе. И принеси капли Люциуса.

— Я в полном порядке, — отозвался тот.

— Ой, даже не выдумывай. — Она беззаботно отмахнулась. — Так рано, а вы уже о делах.

Нарциссу, похоже, присутствие Гарри ничуть не смущало, будто она считала его вполне допустимой персоной для раннего семейного завтрака.

— Наш сын занимается несанкционированным расследованием после того, как его отстранили, — пожаловался Люциус и помассировал виски. — И считает это замечательной идеей.

— Когда ему вручали аврорский значок, он был твой сын, а теперь вдруг наш. Рассказывайте, что у вас случилось.

— Долохов собирается провести ритуал Теневого Полога, — сказал Драко таким тоном, будто сознавался, что не сделал домашнее задание.

Каким-то образом разговор с Люциусом превратился в семейный совет, на котором обсуждалось поведение строптивого отпрыска. И Гарри все больше казалось, что его вот-вот попросят выступить в роли третейского судьи.

— У нас нет доказательств, что это Долохов, — поправил Гарри.

— Ладно, человек, похожий на Долохова. — Драко закатил глаза и обратился к Люциусу: — Больше ведь никто не знает о ритуале?

— Не имею ни малейшего понятия. — Люциус развел руками. — Темный Лорд никогда не посвящал нас во все детали.

— Да, он предпочитал действовать в одиночку, — подтвердил Гарри. — На других он перекладывал только не очень важные дела.

Драко покосился на него с откровенным ужасом. Гарри молча указал на свой шрам и пожал плечами.

— Драко, дорогой, — Нарцисса подала ему чашку кофе и подвинула ближе блюдо с сэндвичами, — мне кажется, будет лучше, если вы расскажете все с самого начала. Почему ты решил, что это ритуал Темного Полога?

— Потому что выяснил, что из «Боргин и Берк» украли наше зеркало с русалками.

Драко смотрел прямо на Люциуса, а тот как ни в чем ни бывало подлил себе сливок в кофе и сделал глоток.

— Ты говорил, что этот магазин — хорошее вложение средств, — светским, немного желчным тоном заметил он. — А сделал из него прикрытие для расследования.

— Для всего сгодится, — отмахнулся Драко. — Если бы ты сказал, что продал зеркало, я бы мог его отслеживать.

— Не пытайся взять все под свой контроль, — сказал Люциус. — Ты не представляешь все области темной магии, для которых это зеркало можно использовать, да и я тоже. Если бы ты знал, что оно у Боргина, это ничего бы тебе не дало.

Гарри молча согласился с ним — из своего опыта он усвоил, что темная магия непредсказуема настолько, что пытаться предугадать ее пути попросту глупо. Можно лишь следовать за фактами.

— Мистер Малфой, мы подозреваем, что специально для ритуала похитили несколько артефактов. Вы же слышали об ограблениях в Лютном переулке?

— Как не слышать, — Люциус криво улыбнулся, — если мой сын уже два месяца не находит другой темы для разговора за обедом. Стоит мне подложить себе, скажем, кусок ростбифа, он заводит в очередной раз: ах, очередное ограбление, ах, опять никаких улик, никаких зацепок — и так до тех пор, пока мой желудок не ссохнется до размеров наперстка, и еще на два часа после того, должно быть, для верности. А на прошлой неделе он виртуозно испортил мне аппетит, двадцать две минуты описывая труп Боргина, все его повреждения и собственное возмущение из-за поведения Потте...

— Щит римского трибуна, кубок отравителя и жертвенная плита, — прервав его, быстро перечислил Драко. — Они ведь могут быть зеркалами?

Выглядел он чуточку смущенно, но как-то фальшиво, будто скорей из вежливости. По опыту совместных обедов в министерском кафетерии Гарри уже выяснил, что сам Драко обладал аппетитом и крепостью желудка, как у мусороперерабатывающей печи. Однажды он со вкусом отобедал, расставив тарелки прямо на колдографии с места убийства — и продолжая рассуждать о способе расчлеленения тела. Если Драко наконец перестал скрывать от семьи подробности своей работы, что ж, да поможет им Мерлин.

— Да, ты все верно понял. — Гарри почудилась гордость в голосе Люциуса. Или нет — по его лицу невозможно было ничего понять. — Вам известно что-нибудь еще?

— Только то, что замешан некромант, а всю грязную работу делает Силлан Корриган. Ну, ты его помнишь, — Драко пощелкал пальцами, и перчатки опять рассыпали искры на его брюки, — он получил наследство от двоюродной прабабки, как только стал совершеннолетним, и промотал половину за год.

Люциус скупо улыбнулся, двинув, кажется, одной лишь крошечной мышцей в углу губ.

— Помню. Северный акцент, безвкусные мантии. Я говорил с ним раз или два — он не то чтобы кичился свежим богатством, выглядел скорее ошалевшим. — Люциус помолчал, должно быть, припоминая остальное. — Начал коллекционировать артефакты, покупал много, но без тонкости, нахрапом.

— Хорошая мишень, — резюмировал Драко. — Достаточно примелькался, чтобы не вызвать подозрений. Недостаточно — чтобы кто-то заметил странности в поведении. Одинок, друзей нет, сплошные приятели и знакомцы.

— И дом, — невпопад заметил Люциус и пояснил: — Поместье его тетушки в Сент-Винсенте. Пожалуй, достаточно старое и волшебное, чтобы провести там ритуал.

— А есть ограничения? — спросил Гарри.

— Разумеется. Дом должен стоять в отдалении от маггловского жилья, к тому же должен впитать достаточно магии — чтобы чары держались надежно. В Англии не так много домов подходящего возраста и подходящего размера, чтобы разместить внутри круг зеркал. Уж мне ли не знать.

— Кажется, тогда пришлось снимать двери и даже трансфигурировать часть стены. — Драко взял печенье, но есть не стал, просто вертел в пальцах. — Но остальное я помню плохо. Было слишком темно.

— Это одно из условий ритуала, — ответил Люциус. — Темный Лорд сказал, что в комнате не должно быть ни одного источника света. Свечу зажгли снаружи и направили в столовую ее свет с помощью зеркал. Самых обычных, конечно. Отраженный свет — фальшивка, он теряет свои свойства. Маггловские электрические лампы тоже годятся, но электричество в поместье Малфоев… это был бы моветон. Да они бы и не заработали, в этих стенах слишком много магии.

— Какие еще условия нужны для ритуала? — Гарри все пытался найти лазейку, надеялся узнать какую-нибудь деталь, которая помешает ритуалу. Только каждое слово Люциуса говорило, что они уже давно опоздали. — Он как-нибудь зависит от силы жертв, силы артефактов?

— Важна только сила мага, который проводит ритуал. Чем больше сила мага, тем меньше нужно теней для полога. Ну и, как я понимаю, из теней магглов полог выйдет неважный, все же они должны быть волшебными.

— Нужна теплая кровь, — сказала вдруг Нарцисса. — Собранные жилы нужно вымочить в крови, только так можно сшить полог. Жизненная сила мага связывает тени между собой. Лорд был очень недоволен Роландом Бакли, так что его подвесили за ноги прямо в столовой. Белла отворила ему вены, но не сильно, не так, чтобы все закончилось слишком быстро.

— Он умер только к концу ритуала, — продолжил Люциус. — Жертва должна отдать всю жизненную силу по капле, чтобы магия растворилась в крови, пропитала ее и придала силу.

— А, так вот почему пропал тот сервиз с лилиями, — сказал Драко. — Я помню, как в столовой на пол ставили супницу из него. Там жилы вымачивали, что ли? Я еще думал тогда, что за ритуал такой — с супом на всех и без единой ложки.

— Я его разбила, — сказала Нарцисса. — По правде, он мне никогда не нравился, кошмарно безвкусная роспись.

— Что ж, теперь мы знаем, как выглядит ритуал, и где Долохов проведет его, — сказал Драко, которого, похоже, судьба сервиза не слишком взволновала, — осталось выяснить, когда.

— О, это очень просто, — заметил Люциус и плеснул себе в кофе зелья из крошечной бутылочки. — Ритуал возможен только в новолуние. Как сказал Темный Лорд, в новолуние не люди отбрасывают тени, а тени отбрасывают людей.

— Но ведь новолуние… — начал Гарри.

— Это сегодня. Да, — закончил за него Драко.

Таким взбудораженным Гарри, пожалуй, никогда его не видел — Драко только что не подпрыгивал на месте. Он проверил палочку в кобуре, подтянул перчатки, посмотрел на часы на каминной полке.

Часы показывали пятнадцать минут седьмого. Утреннее солнце только-только начинало согревать гостиную и даже не добралось до теней в углах.

— Значит, — Гарри откашлялся — Нарцисса и Люциус вдруг очень пристально на него посмотрели, — значит, у нас уже не хватит времени, чтобы найти доказательства для Робардса. А без доказательств он даже обыск проводить не станет. Не в доме Корригана уж точно, после его-то жалоб на аврорский произвол.

Сейчас, когда стало окончательно ясно, что действовать придется самим, Гарри вдруг испытал невыразимое облегчение.

— Именно, — лицо Драко тоже просветлело. — Значит, встречаемся на закате, П… Гарри.

— Нарцисса, — возмутился Люциус, — они собираются идти туда вдвоем.

Нарцисса молча отобрала у него пузырек с каплями и сделала большой глоток.


	19. Криминалистика. История девятая. Задержание с поличным

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> в которой бывшие авроры Поттер и Малфой опять лезут, куда не следует

После завтрака прошло два десятка вечностей, прежде чем солнце село. Мама не хотела останавливать Драко, а отец — не решался, поэтому еще полчаса они провели в тягостной светской беседе о помолвке двоюродной тетушки Аделаиды.

Потом Драко еще шесть часов вертелся в горячей постели, сбивая простыни, то и дело задремывая и просыпаясь. Он звал эльфов и хриплым со сна голосом требовал то стакан воды, то одеяло потоньше, то нормальную подушку вместо наволочки, набитой камнями. Ничего не помогало. Живот сводило от нервного напряжения, так что Драко сдался и отправился прямиком в гостиную дома на площади Гриммо.

Там, едва выйдя из камина, он чуть не налетел на Гарри в футболке с мокрыми пятнами, с полотенцем на шее и влажными волосами, с которых капала вода. Должно быть, тот тоже весь извелся, потому что расхаживать в столь варварском виде, пренебрегая высушивающими чарами, мог лишь отчаявшийся человек.

— Ты мокрый. — Драко решил, что стоит привлечь внимание Гарри к этому вопиющему факту.

— И тебе добрый вечер, Драко, — ответил тот. — Я рад, что ты не теряешь бдительности, даже когда не высыпаешься. Ты вообще спал?

— Спал, — сказал Драко. В конце концов, когда-то же он спал, так что это не было ложью. И не давало повода смотреть на него с таким сочувствием. Особенно с такими синяками под глазами. — Гарри, ты сам похож на инфернала, так что заткнись и одевайся.

Гарри окинул его долгим, пожалуй, даже слишком пристальным взглядом. Драко одернул мантию, проверил, правильно ли лежат складки.

— Мне тоже надеть аврорскую форму?

— Это для устрашения, — сказал Драко. — Психологическая атака обеспечивает половину победы.

— Тогда тебе стоит просто с ними поговорить. Они сдадутся сами, — заметил Гарри и к ужасу Драко принялся вытирать волосы полотенцем. Что дальше? Может, он и в Сент-Винсент захочет поехать на маггловском поезде? — Впрочем, может, ты прав.

Гарри вышел и вернулся через семь с половиной минут — в алой мантии. Драко слушал, как он топает по лестнице сначала вверх, потом вниз, как скрипят старые рассохшиеся ступеньки. На каминной полке часы оглушительно отсчитывали секунды, невероятно медленно приближая ночь.

— Где твои перчатки? — спросил Драко. — И щитки. Где твои защитные щитки?

— Я их выбросил, — признался Гарри. — Они же чудовищные. Движения сковывают, как будто заранее в гроб оделся. По-моему тот, кто их сделал, никогда не пробовал драться или бегать. И ходить, если уж на то пошло.

— На тебе есть хоть один защитный талисман?

— Да ну. Справлялся же раньше без них.

— Я знаю, что у тебя каменная башка, но если ты сдохнешь из-за того, что не надел никакой защиты, я все расскажу Грейнджер, — пригрозил Драко. Он понятия не имел, чем вообще можно угрожать Гарри, поэтому бил наугад. — Стой смирно, я налеплю хоть какие-нибудь щиты. Мне, знаешь ли, сегодня нужен живой напарник.

Угроза, кажется, сработала — Гарри стоял как парализованный, пока Драко дополнительно зачаровывал мантию и надевал на него прихваченные из дома талисманы.

— Твое счастье, что я купил «Боргин и Берк», — сообщил Драко, завязывая в верхних петлях мантии хитрый узел из тесемки. — Там огромная коллекция амулетов, я тебя всего могу разукрасить как елку.

Он спрятал под ворот Гарри маленький мешочек на шнурке, почему-то изо всех сил стараясь не касаться его кожи, и поправил замявшуюся ткань. Волосы у Гарри так и остались влажными, от них пахло шампунем и чистотой — Драко отчетливо чувствовал этот запах, а еще видел, как по виску стекает капля воды.

Лишь через несколько секунд он понял, что так и стоит — держа Гарри за ворот. Тот по-прежнему не двигался и, кажется, даже не дышал.

Драко поспешно отступил и заявил громко:

— Так, а теперь бери перчатки, Гарри, — он испытал странное затруднение, произнося это имя, — и отправляемся.

И Гарри не стал возражать — просто надел перчатки.

 

* * *  
Родовое поместье Дуэйнов, которое Силан Корриган за неимением других родственников унаследовал от своей тетки по матери, располагалось в жутком захолустье. Крошечный городок неподалеку был скорее деревней, причем из тех, которые мама называла очаровательно самобытными, прибавляя потом чуть тише: «Со скуки повесишься». Драко уже бывал здесь в те дни, когда старая Дионисия Дуэйн еще давала приемы, но все равно едва не промахнулся с аппарацией.

Дом, выстроенный в низине, так надежно укрылся среди холмов, что случайный прохожий не нашел бы его и безо всяких отводящих чар. Окружал его настолько запущенный сад, будто садовник там не появлялся с прошлого века, и только газоны все еще оставались ровными. Может, хотя бы садовника убили за дело, подумал Драко, когда куст можжевельника едва не порвал ему воротник.

Дорогу к дому нашли почти ощупью — звезды освещали лишь небо, а зажигать Люмос они не решались, чтобы не выдать себя. Раньше Драко никогда не замечал черное пятно, что появляется на месте луны в новолуние, теперь же чувствовал его даже затылком. Оно казалось неестественным, неправильным, как глухой черный абажур на детском ночнике, который никогда не гасили.

Напротив галереи высоких окон на первом этаже горела свеча, огонек защищала от ветра едва заметная прозрачная сфера. Ее окружали зеркала — все разного размера, поставленные кое-как они, тем не менее, передавали отраженный свет через окна, туда, где сейчас готовились к ритуалу.

По-хорошему следовало обойти дом, наметить пути проникновения, выяснить численность противника и его дислокацию на местности. Но все разумные стратегии разбились короткой фразой:

— Эй, Сэм, ты это слышал?

Две фигуры в темных мантиях застыли на углу.

— Наверное, белка. Видел тут одну, эта тварь была размером с бульдога, — отозвался некий Сэм.

— Схожу проверю все-таки, — сказал второй, но не успел сделать ни шага.

Из травы вырвались веревки и захлестнули его ноги и руки. И пока этот второй дергался, а Сэм вскидывал палочку, Гарри наградил его парализующим проклятьем. Он всегда отлично ориентировался в неожиданных обстоятельствах. Но лишь потому, что у Драко было в таких ситуациях меньше опыта — он-то редко попадал в подобные неприятности благодаря безупречному планированию.

Гарри выскользнул из кустов, обездвижил охранников и надежно увязал обоих для верности.

— Помоги мне, — прошипел он и оттащил Сэма с дорожки. Драко взялся за второго. Потом быстро наложил дезиллюминационное заклинание, так что теперь единственной уликой была лишь примятая трава.

— В холле наверняка еще охрана, — шепнул Драко. — Предлагаю через окно.

Гарри только кивнул. Окна в поместье были низкие, да к тому же решетчатые, собранные из небольших стеклянных ромбов, так что Драко просто трансфигурировал один из них в воду и нащупал защелку.

Оказавшись внутри, они тщательно заперли за собой. Их преподаватель по скрытному проникновению Чертов Старик Вильямс определенно остался бы доволен. Хотя, конечно, заметил бы, что во время действительно скрытного проникновения им не пришлось бы обезвреживать охрану.

Комната, в которую они попали, выглядела запущенной, даже нежилой. Здесь давно не убирались, и пыль окутала мебель блекло-серыми полотнищами будто полотняными чехлами, которыми укрывают стулья и диваны, надолго покидая дом.

— Насколько я знаю, здесь всего две комнаты подходящих размеров, парадный зал на втором этаже и столовая внизу. Свеча возле ее окон, так что ставлю на нее.

Только здесь они укрылись дезиллюминационными чарами — Драко терпеть не мог это холодное влажное чувство, да и координировать действия так было намного сложней.

Они миновали несколько комнат, таких же пустых и заброшенных, потом пустой темный коридор, в котором Гарри все же создал крошечную искру света, едва заметную — будто случайный блик.

Первых людей они встретили возле кухни — Драко обездвижил обоих раньше, чем они поняли, что произошло, а Гарри швырнул заклинание в того, кто выглянул на шум. Его лицо сделалось по-детски удивленным, и он рухнул, перегородив дверной проем. Гарри не стал оттаскивать тело, просто переступил и забрал чужую палочку, Драко видел, как она секунду парила в воздухе, а потом исчезла.

На кухне пахло кровью.

А еще дерьмом и мясом — свежим и уже разлагающимся. Драко помедлил секунду, прежде чем войти. Он уже знал, что увидит внутри.

Тот, кто орудовал здесь, был куда менее аккуратен с телами. Никаких выверенных разрезов, никакой показной картинности, даже некоего изящества, которые имелись на первых местах преступлений. Этих людей просто разделали, как свиней на бойне. На столе среди кровавых разводов лежала освежеванная кисть, а дальше, за нею — голова и какое-то нагромождение костей и мяса.

— Интересно, — протянул Драко слабым голосом, — если меня стошнит, рвота тоже будет невидимой?

— У нас нет времени на твои эксперименты. — Гарри нащупал его локоть и повел Драко в узкий темный коридор. — Чертов лабиринт. Нам точно сюда?

Отвечать не потребовалось — они услышали мужской голос, нараспев читающий заклинание. В кромешной тьме он звучал очень зловеще, непонятные слова отражались от стен, путались, наполняли коридор как воздух. Казалось, от одного этого звука становилось еще темнее.

В приоткрытую дверь пробивался не свет даже — менее темная чернота. Драко заглянул в столовую и застыл. Все было почти в точности как тогда, в поместье: круг странных предметов, фигура в капюшоне в центре, еще люди вдоль стен, около десятка фигур в черных мантиях. Кто-то из них возился рядом с подвешенным за ноги коротышкой. Его тело, изъязвленное неглубокими ранами, немного подрагивало — похоже, он был еще жив. Кровь струилась по ногам, по округлому животу и груди, по связанным рукам. Волосы слиплись, кровавые капли падали с них прямо в подставленный таз.

— Это же Наземникус, — прошептал Гарри совсем рядом. Драко почувствовал его дыхание возле уха. — Он, конечно, мудак, но не Пожиратель.

Над кругом растянулась тонкая, невесомая тень — немного чернее теней в углах, почти непрозрачная. Человек в капюшоне подшивал к ней новый лоскут с помощью длинной, не меньше фута, иглы. Тень колебалась, будто живое дышащее существо, она то опускалась, окутывая человека, то поднималась к потолку, металась в пределах круга. Порченные зеркала надежно держали ее внутри. Здесь была и жертвенная плита, установленная стоймя, и то самое зеркало с русалками, и отполированный кубок и щит. А еще — непонятный кусок стекла в почерневшей закопченной раме и лезвие огромной секиры, той самой секиры палача, которой еще прадед Уолдена Макнейра рубил головы. И каменный котел. Драко не видел лица Гарри, но мог бы поклясться, что знает, что это за котел, и чем он был осквернен, чтобы обрести свои свойства.

Всего семь предметов, расположенных по кругу так, чтобы отражать друг друга. И человек внутри.

Один из прислужников подал ему небольшую ведьмину бутылочку. Драко уже пару раз видел такие в лавках Лютного переулка. Особо редкими они не были, а умелый темный маг мог запечатать в нее и призванного духа, и насланную болезнь, и даже проклятие.

Продолжая нараспев тянуть заклятие, человек в круге извлек пробку, и из бутылочки вытекла тень, заклубилась, будто чернила пролили в воду. С другой стороны ему поднесли комок мокрых жил, и он с необычайной ловкостью подцепил край тени иглой.

— Я сниму Наземникуса, прикрой меня, — прошептал Гарри.

Кажется, никто не заметил, как открылась дверь — все смотрели на полог и на человека в круге. Драко остался у входа, чтобы видеть всю столовую, и нацелил палочку на людей возле Наземникуса. У одного из них был нож — лезвие тускло блеснуло в отраженном свете, когда он надрезал кожу на запястье, чтобы выжать еще немного крови. По правде, Драко был уверен, что спасать Наземникуса поздно, но Гарри ведь этого не объяснить.

Одно за другим сверкнули заклинания, яркие, как солнечные лучи, и веревки, держащие Наземникуса, лопнули, а сам он медленно опустился на пол. Прислужники переполошились, подняли палочки, и Драко быстро обездвижил четверых, остальных уложил Гарри.

Вспышки осветили круг, полог дернулся, сжался в комок и снова расправился. Человек в круге не двинулся с места, только речитатив стал быстрее, и еще быстрее замелькала игла. Гарри бросил в него заклинание — оно будто попало в стену. Человек все читал заклинание и шил полог. Драко тоже попробовал его оглушить, он видел, как красная вспышка ударилась в спину, подсветила полог и пропала.

— Вместе! — крикнул Гарри.

Они одновременно произнесли «Ступефай!» — и снова безрезультатно. Заклинания не отскакивали, они словно в воду уходили — должно быть, на маге было больше щитов, чем на полном комплекте аврорской формы. Полог беспокойно крутился, будто пытался увернуться от света заклинаний, выгибался там, где его касался красный свет. Гарри вдруг скинул дезиллюминационные чары и бросился в круг, Драко последовал за ним. Выбора не оставалось — придется крутить мага голыми руками.

Тот сбился и прохрипел:

— Идиоты! — Драко узнал голос Долохова — странно искаженный, будто доносящийся из-под земли. — Вы все ис…

Но было поздно, Гарри задел кромку щита и опрокинул его. Секунду тени еще оставались внутри, а потом хлынули наружу густой чернильной рекой. За один миг они окутали каждый угол, затопили комнату, закручиваясь водоворотом.

— Идиоты! — повторил Долохов громче, отбросил иглу и нашарил что-то в кармане. Драко заметил, как его фигура начала сворачиваться сама в себя, исчезать, выдернутая из мира порт-ключом. В последний миг Драко успел вцепиться в край его мантии, а другой рукой ухватил Гарри — и их обоих потянуло следом.

Ткань затрещала — Долохов пытался сбросить их, вытягивал мантию из пальцев Драко. Он сжал кулак изо всех сил, и тут портал резко затянул Долохова, мантия не выдержала, порвалась, и Драко рухнул на траву перед окнами столовой. Гарри свалился рядом и уставился на него очумелыми глазами.

— Цел? — спросил он. — Не расщепило?

— Меня — нет, — сказал Драко и показал ему кусок мантии. Ткань обрезало словно ножом. — По-моему, мы что-то серьезно испортили.

В доме что-то выло и трещало, шум сделался оглушительным, будто сотня голосов одновременно вопила и стенала. Тьма сочилась из окон, затягивала стены снаружи. Почти инстинктивно, в неясном животном ужасе Драко отполз подальше, глядя, как дом обращается в облако непроницаемой тьмы — звездный свет увязал в ней и не мог пробиться внутрь. Тьма ползла по траве, все ближе и ближе.

— Люмос! — крикнул Драко, стиснув палочку так, что дерево затрещало. — Люмос Максима!

Свет канул в бесконечную черноту, а потом она наконец отступила, схлынула и смешалась с обычной ночной темнотой.

Поместья больше не было, на его месте осталось лишь огромное пятно голой земли.

— Кажется, — сказал Гарри приглушенно и растерянно, — мы только что потеряли целый ковен темных магов.

— И место преступления тоже, — прибавил Драко.

 

* * *  
— Почему эта идея больше не кажется мне глупой? — спросил Драко, стоя перед дверью Бюро находок.

— Лично я после работы там понял, что глупых идей не бывает, — сказал Гарри.

Энгус их будто ждал. Он посмотрел на них серьезно и мрачно и постучал пальцем по лежащей на столе карточке. Даже не заглядывая в нее, Драко понял — дом здесь.

— Я не могу вам его выдать, — сказал Энгус. — Не вы его потеряли.

Грейнджер просматривала свой каталог и не вмешивалась в разговор, только поглядывала то на Гарри, то на Драко.

— Но мы можем его поискать? В том доме люди, нам нужны они.

— Можете. Но, боюсь, он в основном хранилище.

— Здесь есть еще хранилище? — удивился Гарри.

— Конечно, тут есть еще хранилище, — вмешался Драко. — Мы же перебрали восемь сотен карточек за одну только неделю. Столько вещей тут просто не поместится.

— Ладно, — Гарри пожал плечами. — Показывайте, куда идти.

— В любую сторону, — сказала Гермиона. — Если вам надо в хранилище, вы его найдете. Вы уверены, что вам туда надо?

— Да, — ответил Гарри.

— А куда мы денемся, Грейнджер, когда у нас там подозреваемые? — спросил Драко.

— Вам обязательно нужно туда пойти, чтобы найти их?

— Раз они в доме, а дом в хранилище, куда нам еще идти? — Драко страшно надоел этот разговор. Им нужно немедленно начать поиски, а они застряли на входе.

— Да, — сказал Гарри.

— Вы точно-точно хотите туда пойти?

— Мерлинова борода! — воскликнул Драко. — Сказали же, что хотим!

— Да.

Гермиона улыбнулась Гарри как будто немного грустно и понимающе и вернулась к своему каталогу. Энгус занялся своим чайником и потерял к ним всякий интерес.

Драко почувствовал, как волосы на затылке шевельнул воздух — как будто довольно вздохнул огромный зверь. Оглянувшись, он увидел между стеллажами небольшую деревянную дверь.


	20. Криминалистика. История десятая. Гражданский арест

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> в которой сотрудники Бюро находок Поттер и Малфой все еще исполняют обязанности авроров, сначала по очереди, а потом вместе

Конечно, Гарри и раньше знал, сколько всякой фигни теряют люди. Но лишь теперь он осознал масштабы. Вот, к примеру, уже восемь минут они шли мимо будильников. Десятки и сотни их выстраивались рядами на полках, громоздились друг на друга и даже валялись на полу. Каждую минуту то один, то другой принимались звонить, пищать, играть и завывать, будто целая стая авгуров.

— Мы идем уже два часа, — светским тоном заметил Драко. — И до сих пор никого не нашли. Мы даже не знаем, в каком секторе или отделе, не знаю, что у них тут, находится дом.

— Не думаю, что для этого места есть какая-то карта. Слишком оно, — Гарри неопределенно махнул рукой, — стихийное.

Они дошли наконец до конца ряда будильников, завернули в другой — и шум тут же стих, словно его скрыли заглушающие чары. Полки здесь были уставлены чучелами — птицы, звери, лягушки и змеи, даже рыбы и огромная медуза на хрустальной подставке. Драко потрогал ее пальцем, и мантия промялась, как желе, а щупальца дернулись и попытались обвиться вокруг его запястья.

— Не удивительно, что Грейнджер пытается все это хоть как-то систематизировать, — заметил он, поспешно убрав руку. — Даже у меня нервная чесотка начинается от такого бардака.

Действительно, чучела местами соседствовали со стопками исписанных тетрадей, с винными бутылками и наборами для игры в плюй-камни. Впрочем, Гарри столько времени проводил в одной комнате с Роном, что в Бюро находок, в общем-то, чувствовал себя как дома.

— Уверен, что это от нервов, а не от того, что ты лапаешь все подряд? — поддел Гарри.

— Это же чучела. — Драко ткнул в морду здоровенного крокодила. — Что от них можно подцепить, они же дохлые.

Крокодил раздул ноздри, принюхался и медленно раззявил пасть. Гарри отдернул Драко в сторону, и крокодил замер. Полежал немного с открытым ртом, кашлянул, выплюнув облако трухи, и с щелчком сомкнул челюсти.

— Один дохлый от нас уже сбежал, помнишь? — Гарри не удержался и шлепнул Драко по руке, когда тот потянулся к хвосту дикобраза. — Я не буду навещать тебя в больнице, если ты по собственной дурости лишишься наконец руки.

Драко насупился, зато чучело саблезубого тигра и набивного тестрала они миновали без приключений. Но через два десятка шагов он уже вертел в руках потускневший орден Мерлина третьей степени.

— У тебя в роду нюхлеров не было? — Гарри отобрал у него орден, кинул на ближайшую полку, но пока он отвернулся, Драко где-то нашел резиновый сапог и запустил в него пальцы. — Хотя нет, нюхлеры разборчивее.

— Между прочим, здесь довольно скучно, — ответил Драко, рука ушла в сапог по локоть и продолжала погружаться. Гарри только надеялся, что это чары незримого расширения, а не какая-нибудь дыра в пространстве и времени. — И я начинаю подозревать, что мы здесь в жизни ничего не найдем. То есть буквально — до конца жизни будем ходить в поисках раздела, где у них хранятся преступники-некроманты.

Гарри попытался представить этот самый раздел. Будут ли они там лежать на полках? Или стоять, как рыцарские доспехи, которые повстречались им три поворота назад?

— Драко, кто-нибудь говорил, что у тебя потрясающая склонность драматизировать?

— Ты о моих способностях к скептическому анализу? Говорили, только не так… — Драко пощелкал пальцами.

— Скептически?

— Ладно, мы два скептика в обители хаоса. Как мы будем искать дом и некромантов?

— Если рассуждать логически… — Драко фыркнул и заржал. — Ой, заткнись. Так вот, если некроманты могут выйти из дома, значит, они где-то бродят, как и мы. Может, если мы постоим какое-то время на одном месте, они сами на нас выйдут?

— А если они не могут выйти из дома, стоять на месте бессмысленно. Чтобы рассуждать логически, нужно больше исходных данных. То есть мы идем дальше.

И они двинулись сквозь Ущелье Зубных Щеток, мимо Хребтов Домашних Консервов, затем через Бескрайние Пустоши Ключей и Всякой Такой Железной Фигни, которые тянулись так долго, что Гарри успел почти отчаяться, а Драко перестал таскать экспонаты с полок — ключи и ключи, что в них интересного.

Поначалу Гарри даже не понял, что это за звук. Хранилище полнилось странным шумом — поскрипывали доспехи, били часы, вещи перемещались на полках с тихим, вкрадчивым шорохом. Звук приближался, и Гарри остановился, прислушиваясь.

— Слышишь? — спросил он.

— Кажется, шаги, — ответил Драко. — Надеюсь, это один из наших клиентов. Боюсь представить, кто еще может бродить тут.

Гарри заметил, что он сжимает палочку. Конечно, Гермиона предупредила их, что внутри хранилища обычные чары не работают, но это прикосновение, похоже, придавало Драко уверенности. Магия всю жизнь была его неотъемлемой частью, вряд ли Люциус и Нарцисса требовали, чтобы летом он подчинялся Закону о разумном ограничении волшебства несовершеннолетних. Может, оттого он и не знал теперь, чем занять руки?

Шаги приблизились, и из-за поворота показался человек в черной мантии. Он был худ, бледен, изрядно потрепан, а его затравленный взгляд метался вдоль полок, нигде не задерживаясь. Он взглянул на Гарри и Драко, но заинтересовался не больше, чем сотней потерянных ключей.

Гарри двинулся к нему — медленно, будто к непредсказуемому бешеному зверю. Мордред его знает, побежит или набросится.

Некромант сфокусировался на нем, вскрикнул высоко и жалко, не по-человечьи, действительно как-то по-звериному, и бросился прочь. Гарри рванулся следом, нагнал его в три хороших прыжка и повалил на пол. Тот пытался размахивать палочкой, бормотал какие-то заклинания, а когда понял, что ничего не выходит, обмяк и затих. Только грязно выругался, стоило Гарри защелкнуть наручники.

— Давай его сюда, — услышал Гарри голос Драко откуда-то справа. — К фонтану пристегнем, и пусть дожидается, урод.

Вдвоем они дотащили его до фонтана — некромант очень правдоподобно изображал жертву оглушающего и даже ноги не переставлял. Гарри надежно приковал его к перилам, а Драко быстро заткнул ему рот непарным носком с соседней полки.

— Просто на всякий случай, — заявил он и туманно добавил: — Во избежание.

Во избежание чего — так и не пояснил, а Гарри предпочел не спрашивать. Причудливая логика Драко Малфоя заслуживала, пожалуй, целого научно-исследовательского издания.

— Ну вот, не так уж и сложно, — сказал Гарри бодро.

Драко не повелся.

— Действительно, мы всего-то два часа тут бродили.

— А куда торопиться? — Жизнерадостный настрой Гарри ничто не могло поколебать. — Эти голубчики отсюда никуда не денутся. Вход всего один, колдовать нельзя, аппарировать — тоже. Можно хоть неделю их ловить.

— Как удачно, я как раз не знал, чем занять себя всю следующую неделю.

— Я думал, ты собирался вести расследование втайне от Аврората. Ну вот, именно это ты и делаешь.

— До этого у меня были хотя бы перерывы на обед, — пробормотал Драко уже без сарказма.

— Тебе скучно.

— Мне скучно.

— А лезть вдвоем в дом, полный некромантов и разделанных трупов, в котором проводится жуткий темномагический ритуал, значит, весело?

— Да. Давай найдем его и залезем еще раз?

Сказать, конечно, легко, однако вокруг тянулись все те же полки, полные какой-то хрени, странной хрени, а временами даже ну и хрени. И никаких признаков зачарованного дома. Любопытство Драко служило им неплохую службу — то и дело он высматривал на полках что-то забавное, или странное, или совсем уж чудное, зачитывал ярлычок, отпускал какие-то комментарии.

Ответа от Гарри не требовалось, достаточно было изредка мычать или кивать — кажется, Драко считал, что это вполне соответствует его интеллектуальному уровню. Драко отлично развлекал себя сам — просто ему требовались зрители.

Время тянулось медленно, минута едва сменяла минуту, а стеллаж тем временем перетекал в другой стеллаж, а тот — в следующий, и не было им конца. На аврорских курсах во время длинных марш-бросков Гарри просто намечал себе ориентир — одинокое дерево или поворот тропы, что-то вроде того, а потом следующий. И так постепенно преодолевал любое расстояние.

Но здесь расстояние ничего не значило, и ориентиры тоже. Издалека могло показаться, что та или иная полка ломится от всевозможных диковин, но стоило подойти ближе и посмотреть внимательней, оказывалось, что это обычные столовые приборы или полка и вовсе пустела.

Вещи тут были весьма текучими.

Второй некромант на них попросту наткнулся. Он появился вдруг в конце ряда и пятился, бессвязно выкрикивая: «Нет, я не хотел, усни, усни!» Откуда-то потянуло сквозняком, запахло тиной и разложением. Гарри повалил его и быстро сковал наручниками.

— Держи, — Драко протянул ему очередной непарный носок. Наверное, они чуяли в нем хозяина и сами к нему сползались, потому что нигде на ближайших полках Гарри носков не видел. — Не знаю, что он там разбудил, но лучше, если он перестанет с ним разговаривать.

Гарри показалось, что некромант с облегчением вздохнул, когда ему заткнули рот. Сквозняк действительно сразу же улегся, только где-то в соседних рядах вещи продолжали беспокойно ворочаться, как потревоженные течением обломки корабля.

— Давай отведем его к фонтану, — предложил Гарри, — и если повезет, по дороге еще кого-нибудь найдем.

Фонтан, Гарри это точно помнил, стоял сразу за стеллажами какой-то хрени. Проблема в том, что какая-то хрень окружала их со всех сторон. Нет, была и вполне определенная хрень — помпоны и кисточки, например, или вязальные спицы, которые продолжали что-то вязать и дрались друг с другом за клубки пряжи. Клочья шерсти так и летели с полок, и Гарри с Драко, волоча насмерть перепуганного некроманта, поспешно ретировались в другой ряд. Вот он уже был ближе к нужному — во всяком случае, такой хрени они еще не видели.

— Что-то оно мне напоминает, — сказал Драко и потянулся к серебристому облачку на полке. Оно беспокойно пульсировало и высовывало то длинную лошадиную ногу, то плавник, то любопытный собачий нос.

Будто почуяв Драко, облачко потянулось к нему струйкой тумана, на ходу меняя кошачью лапу на чешуйчатый хвост, а затем отращивая острые птичьи когти. Драко сам отдернул руку и отступил.

— Кажется, это чей-то неудачный патронус, — сказал Гарри. — Бедняга.

Вокруг на полках потрескивали розовые молнии, чашки растекались лужицами глины и превращались в щербатые тарелки, а на самом верху, над стеллажом, даже болталась одинокая Темная метка.

— Потерянные заклинания. — Драко проводил взглядом красную искру, которая металась рикошетом между полками, и встряхнул скулящего некроманта. — Да что ж ты ссыкло-то такое. Людей резать тебе не страшно, значит, а от сбежавшего экспеллиармуса того и гляди обмочишься.

Только смотрел он — Гарри заметил — не на экспеллиармус, а на Темную метку. Драко ее игнорировал и очень хорошо притворялся, что не заметил вовсе, но взгляд его пару раз метнулся туда, наверх.

— Кажется, мы не туда свернули, — сказал Гарри громко. — Надо поискать другую дорогу.

Драко поспешно отвернулся с совершенно непроницаемым лицом. Даже переругиваясь, они ни разу не затрагивали эту тему. Никогда не говорили о прошлом. Будто интуитивно провели границы, которые оба не готовы были переступать.

Теперь Гарри мог бы, наверное, завести об этом речь. Возможно, Драко даже ответил бы.

— Кажется, — сказал Гарри вместо того, — я уже видел эту вазу. Где-то возле фонтана.

Вазу он запомнил, потому что это было чудовищнейшее из творений рук человеческих. Подарок тетушки Филомены казался лишь жалким ее подобием. Она была размером со среднего акромантула, неведомый мастер расписал ее огромными розами и перламутровыми вензелями, а по бокам установил пухлых фарфоровых младенцев с крыльями — в натуральную величину. Пустые белые глаза младенцев бессмысленно пялились в саму, мать ее, душу.

Словом, Гарри предпочел бы забыть эту вазу, но подозревал, что еще много лет будет видеть ее в кошмарах.

Фонтан должен был показаться прямо за поворотом, но там простирался целый отдел непарных варежек и перчаток.

— Ну и что ты предлагаешь теперь? — поинтересовался Драко. — Мы так и будем таскать этого психа с собой? Будем пристегивать их по одному и ходить, как караван дебилов…

— А куда нам их девать? Можем, конечно, привязать тут к стеллажу и тоже потерять. Так и будем искать их и терять, искать и терять, искать и терять — по кругу.

— Что бы ты без меня делал? — вздохнул Драко.

Он снял с пояса аврорскую бездонную сумку и принялся натягивать ее на голову ошалевшему некроманту.

— Эй! — крикнул Гарри. — Это же негуманно!

— Зато практично. Ничего ему в этой сумке не сделается, даже, может, выспится. И вообще, Гарри, этот слизняк людей убивал, с чего нам его жалеть-то?

И возразить-то нечего. Некромант уже не дергался, из сумки торчали только его тощие лодыжки. Драко перевернул сумку, встряхнул легонько, и ноги ухнули внутрь — только подошвы мелькнули.

Тон у него был странный. Неправильный какой-то — холодный и неприятно знакомый.

— Робардса бы удар хватил, — заметил Гарри со смешком.

— Значит, это хорошо, что мы перед ним больше не отчитываемся. — Драко вновь пристегнул сумку к поясу, и хотя он улыбался, в глазах эта улыбка не отражалась.

И они отправились дальше — учебники и растения в горшках, карандаши и перья, обрывки ткани и конверты, свечные огарки и зонты проплывали мимо. Золотые снитчи — не менее сорока! — хранились в длинной застекленной витрине. Каждый надписан: инвентарный номер, год поступления, кем был пойман — и был ли.

Коридор между стеллажами то раздавался, будто широкая рука, то распадался на десяток узких проходов. Иногда полки громоздились одна на другую так высоко, что терялись в темноте.

Драко схватил из кипы газет пожелтевший «Ежедневный пророк» и зачитал вслух заголовок:

— «Аврор Малфой арестовывает свою семью?» Вот же угораздило. — Он поморщился и бросил газету на место. — Гарри, ты не умеешь выбирать дорогу. Здесь одни унылые прошлогодние газеты. Когда на развилке решал я, мы нашли те черновики с ужасными стихами.

— И ты полчаса пытал меня ими.

— Я должен был разделить с кем-то это переживание. «А потом я умерла — и весь мир накрыла тьма!» — патетически произнес Драко. Похоже, избранные цитаты он заучил наизусть.

— Ладно, веди. — Гарри сделал приглашающий жест. Ему, в общем-то, было все равно, куда идти. Он уже давно понял, что понятия «двигаться вперед» в хранилище не существовало. Тут можно было просто двигаться и надеяться, что какого-нибудь некроманта вынесет в твою сторону.

— Я бы сейчас повел тебя в сторону кафетерия. Как думаешь, заслужили мы перерыв на обед?

— Пожалуй, заслужили, — согласился Гарри. — Мы целый ковен накрыли, и меня давно перестало тошнить от того, что у них там лежало на кухне. Надеюсь, снаружи уже рассвело.

— Боюсь, там как раз обеденный перерыв, и нам придется стоять в очереди.

Драко оживился и бодро затопал по проходу. И только в его конце он огляделся и спросил:

— А где выход-то?

Гарри огляделся тоже. Оба они еще в самом начале предположили, что дверь в хранилище работает, как в большом архиве или в отделе улик — по принципу необходимости. В этих местах, почти столь же огромных, хотя и не таких хаотичных, тоже можно было бродить часами. Выход появлялся сам, стоило лишь пожелать.

Но здесь — Гарри дошел до конца ряда, заглянул в следующий — двери не было. Только полки, полки, полки на многие километры вокруг.

— Кажется, это место не собирается нас выпускать, — сказал Гарри.

— Что? — переспросил Драко, хотя прекрасно его слышал.

— Пока не закончим дело, я думаю, мы отсюда не выйдем.

— Думаешь? — Драко развернулся к нему — бледный, с почти бесцветными глазами. — Не знал, что ты умеешь. Какого хрена ты так спокойно об этом говоришь?!

Гарри пожал плечами.

— Мы сами согласились.

— Я не соглашался бродить здесь до старости!

— Ты эээ… — Гарри собрался с мыслями, чтобы сформулировать то, что сам понимал лишь какими-то инстинктами. — Ты выразил уверенность, что понимаешь, на что идешь. Три раза.

Драко набрал воздуха, чтобы опять протестовать, моргнул и вдруг сдулся.

— Мерлиновы штаны. — Он закрыл лицо рукой. — Магический договор, и как я его прошляпил? — Потом посмотрел на Гарри сквозь пальцы и рявкнул: — А ты почему ничего мне не сказал?

— Да я вообще только сейчас понял, что нам не выйти, пока не переловим всех некромантов!

— Ты безнадежен, а я рядом с тобой тупею. Предлагаю разойтись. Так мы удвоим шансы наткнуться на некромантов и выберемся наружу раньше, чем о нас забудут.

И опять Гарри нечего было возразить. Драко предлагал логичное и рациональное решение, только все равно нестерпимо хотелось дать ему подзатыльник и попросить, чтобы не вел себя как последняя задница. И это еще одна причина, по которой им стоило разойтись. Драться на задании — очень плохая идея, они это знали как никто другой.

Драко словно почуял его колебания.

— Как показала практика, я действую куда эффективнее в одиночку. А стоит нам заявиться на место преступления вдвоем, случается какое-то драконье дерьмо. Каждый раз — большая такая куча, — Драко взмахнул руками, очерчивая размеры кучи. — Так что здесь я пойду направо, а ты — налево.

Он отвернулся, и Гарри вдруг подумал, что дело вовсе не в эффективности, не в скорости, не в логике, в конце концов, нет, — а лишь в той чертовой Темной метке на полке. Он потянулся было к Драко, но пальцы застыли в сантиметре от его мантии. Ничтожное расстояние — и Гарри никак не мог преодолеть его.

Он уронил руку.

— Встретимся, когда я всех переловлю, — сказал он громко и повернул налево.

— Мечтай

Стеллажа через три, возле полок с вышитыми салфетками, Гарри вдруг подумал, что будет, если он не найдет Драко. Если он и вправду переловит всех сам и благополучно выйдет из хранилища — а Драко здесь так и останется. Все тот же инстинкт подсказывал, что они оба благополучно выберутся, если условие будет выполнено. И все равно Гарри похолодел, по виску скатилась капля пота.

Стало быть, ему нужно переловить всех некромантов до того, как Драко безнадежно заблудится. Всего-то.

А потом Драко неделю не будет с ним разговаривать, потому что Гарри опять Геройствовал — у него это слово почему-то всегда выходило с большой буквы — и ни во что не ставил других людей, которые тоже, между прочим, обученные авроры. Гарри прямо-таки слышал, как он это произносит.

Через две развилки они столкнулись нос к носу. Драко скорчил непередаваемое лицо: смесь недоумения и раздражения и чего-то еще — неясного.

— Поттер. Ты зачем за мной ходишь?

— Даже не думал, — отрезал Гарри, и они вновь разошлись с непроницаемыми лицами.

Узкий темный проход тянулся меж двух стеллажей, бесконечный и извилистый, как Мировой Змей. Казалось, он замыкается сам в себе, и Гарри обречен теперь бесконечно бродить по кругу мимо наград за заслуги перед школой, мимо художественных альбомов, букетов из сухих цветов и резных африканских божков. Вещи становились все экзотичнее: подзорная труба со множеством странных механизмов, цифр и символом глаза или коллекция окровавленных ножей. В небольшом стеклянном шаре Гарри не увидел своего отражения, в нем отражался маленький заросший сад, белые дорожки и клумбы, обложенные ракушками, а где-то далеко, на самом краю — семейство, пьющее чай на веранде.

Коридор все вился и вился — даже сами полки здесь изгибались, будто их изготовил сумасшедший мастер, — а потом завернул в очередной раз и изрыгнул Гарри прямо навстречу Драко.

— Да какого боггарта?! — возмутился тот. — Поттер, тебе надо некромантов ловить, а не меня!

— Я помню. Я не виноват, что тут везде ты и ни одного темного мага!

Драко нахмурился и долго на него смотрел, потом наконец сказал:

— Ладно.

Развернулся и ушел в боковой проход с такой прямой спиной, будто Гарри его смертельно оскорбил. Зря Гарри так яростно желал не потерять Драко — похоже, хранилище подслушивало мысли. Жаль только, что оно оставалось глухим, когда они хотели найти выход.

В поиске некромантов хранилище тоже ничуть не помогало. Гарри проскочил ряд искрящих фейерверков, которые выглядели так, будто не могли решить — взорваться прямо сейчас или подождать, пока он повернется спиной, и остановился у стеллажа со шляпами. Раз уж нет никакой разницы, искать некромантов или ждать, пока они сами на него выйдут, можно и передохнуть. К тому же шляпы оказались очень занятные, некоторые прямо-таки кричали, что потеряли их не просто так.

— Злонамеренность, злонамеренность! — вскрикивал уродливый фиолетовый колпак с надписью ВАЛШЕПНИК, выполненной разноцветными камешками. При каждом слове с сияющих звездочек на тулье осыпались блестки, а потом они притягивались назад и снова осыпались, и колпак продолжал свои обличения в переливающемся розовом блесткопаде.

Чуть дальше обнаружилась огромная парадная шляпа с большой клеткой среди цветов и перьев. Внутри лежал побелевший скелет мелкого грызуна.

Заинтересовавшись картонной короной, Гарри едва не упустил некроманта. Тот нырнул в боковой проход и дал деру. Гарри нагнал его лишь через три поворота, не поймал даже — просто врезался ему в спину и повалил на пол. Они покатились по древним вытертым плитам, некромант вцепился Гарри в воротник, попытался врезать ему коленями в живот, но только запутался в длинной мантии и придушенно захрипел.

Защелкнув наручники, Гарри принялся пихать его в сумку, но ничего не выходило — то нога цеплялась, то локоть не лез. Да еще и некромант норовил посильней раскорячиться и то и дело метил пяткой в глаз. Пыхтя и отдуваясь, Гарри засунул его в сумку до половины и закричал:

— Малфой!

Никто не ответил.

— Малфо-о-ой!

Хранилище издавало свои обычные звуки: шуршало и шептало, полки скрипели и стенали под тяжестью вещей, тикали часы, скрежетали детали неведомого механизма, оседающая пыль звучала, как слабая осенняя морось — вкрадчиво так. Ничего больше.

— Малфой! Драко! — попробовал Гарри еще раз.

— Чего тебе? — отозвался самодовольный голос из-за ближайшего стеллажа.

— Я поймал одного!

— А я двух!

— Врешь.

Если бы Драко кого-нибудь поймал, об этом уже знало бы все Бюро.

— Это реалистичный прогноз на ближайшее время, — невозмутимо сказал тот.

— Драко! — Гарри пнул некроманта по лодыжке и едва не получил под дых. — Как ты того в сумку засунул? Мой не хочет.

— Так выруби его, чтобы не дергался. Ничего-то ты без меня не можешь.

Гарри задумался. Вырубить некроманта сейчас он действительно не мог — голова была уже слишком глубоко в сумке. Гарри снова увернулся от пинка, подсечкой повалил некроманта на пол, сел ему на ноги и запихнул его наконец целиком, как строптивого поросенка перед поездкой на базар.

И лишь защелкнув застежку, издал победный вопль — громкий, совсем мальчишеский.

Как ни странно, Драко никак это не прокомментировал, должно быть, не желал признавать его триумф. Голос он подал только через час, когда Гарри как раз управился с еще одним некромантом и искал в сумке забытый сверток с бутербродами. Сверток не нашелся, зато один из некромантов умудрился весьма чувствительно укусить его за палец. Словом, Гарри рассматривал свою руку и размышлял, можно ли подцепить какую-нибудь заразу от некромантьих зубов, а Драко позвал из-за полок:

— Поттер!

Гарри мстительно промолчал.

— Поттер, гиппогриф тебя дери!

Гарри вытер палец о полу мантии и прикинул, сможет ли достать из сумки обеззараживающую мазь и избежать нового укуса.

— Гарри!

— Да? — отозвался он.

— Вот ты козел, — в голосе Драко послышалось восхищение. — А я нашел еду!

Еда, пожалуй, стоила двух некромантов в их неофициальном зачете.

— Поделись, что ли.

— Еще чего. — Драко зашуршал чем-то — Гарри готов был поставить свой значок на то, что это упаковка котлокекса. — Ты же со мной некромантами не делишься. Вот и я не буду.

Гарри потряс сумку с добычей. Некроманты внутри перекатывались и сдавленно проклинали саму суть мироздания — без Драко не удалось найти носков, чтобы заткнуть им рты.

— Ну хочешь, можешь понести мою сумку? — предложил он.

— Невероятно щедрое предложение, — отозвался Драко, — однако вынужден отказаться. Предпочту свои собственные трофеи.

— Для этого надо, чтоб они были, — заявил Гарри и тут же понял, что кексов ему не достанется.

Впрочем, часа через три, окончательно вымотавшись, он все-таки набрел на полки с сэндвичами, пирогами, шоколадками и даже маггловскими чипсами. Гарри привалился к шкафчику, который ломился от шоколадных лягушек и сахарных перьев, и сообщил, что больше не сделает ни единого шага.

— Я тоже, — отозвался Драко по ту сторону стеллажа. Каким-то образом они все это время, похоже, ходили совсем рядом, но ни разу больше не столкнулись. — У меня тут столько одеял.

Драко громко зевнул и чем-то зашуршал. Наверное, сооружал себе королевскую постель. Гарри глянул на бесконечный стеллаж, вдоль которого брел последний час, и решил, что обойдется без одеяла. Да и кто знает, что будет за поворотом, когда он преодолеет этот проход — может, Рощица Статуй, а может, Пустошь Засохших Домашних Растений и никакого намека на одеяла и их Временного Властелина Драко Первого.

Гарри попытался улечься на свою сумку, но некромантам это не понравилось, и они отпинали его по уху. Сэндвичи Гарри тоже отверг — соус выглядел очень аппетитно до тех пор, пока был внутри них, а не на его волосах. Пришлось укладываться на голом полу.

— Знаешь, — сказал он полкам, за которыми устраивался на ночлег Драко, — когда мы охотились за хоркруксами, и то было удобнее. Тогда я хотя бы спал в кровати.

— А у меня тут ничего так, уютненько, — отозвался Драко приглушенно и весьма довольно. — Даже чтиво любопытное нашел. Представляешь, эти идиоты из Аврората целый шкаф потеряли. С протоколами. Стоит тут в уголке, а Робардс там, наверное, рвет и мечет.

— Серьезно?

— Ага. Вот, слушай. Так, здесь число и всякие формальности… Значит, такого-то декабря «мисс Вирсавия Лавлейс обратилась с заявлением об угоне ее гиппогрифа по кличке Адмирал Клювингтон. Окрас: изабелловый, особые приметы со слов владельца: добрейшее выражение его миленькой мордочки, невинные голубые глаза и ангельский характер. В ходе предварительной следственной проверки установлено, что гиппогрифа марки «фолклендский вислокрыл» угнала стая диких гиппогрифов, преступных намерений не имеющая, а имеющая намерение размножаться», вот так-то, — Драко наконец не выдержал и расхохотался. Отсмеявшись, он продолжил: — «В связи с отказом в возбуждении уголовного дела, мисс Лавлейс подала жалобы в вышестоящие инстанции числом восемнадцать и препоганого содержания весьма, в которых многократно и не всегда в цензурной форме осудила работников Аврората за невысокий уровень бдительности, возмутительно низкий уровень работы с населением, а также противоестественное животноненавистничество. В связи с чем мисс Лавлейс потребовала немедленно объявить гиппогрифа Адмирала Клювингтона в международный розыск, а также обеспечить розыскные мероприятия на территории Великобритании силами по меньшей мере восьми оперативных бригад. Также она крайне настаивала на привлечении к поискам Отдела Тайн, поскольку в свершившемся преступлении очевидно просматриваются черты ужасного заговора против всего магического мира и человечества в целом».

Теперь засмеялся уже и Гарри.

— Это выходит, нам еще повезло с миссис Торнберри и ее книзлами.

— Еще как! Погоди, тут дальше еще лучше: «15 декабря (Венера в Скорпионе) мисс Лавлейс проникла в Аврорат под видом страдающей жертвы преступления, после чего совершила противоправное нападение на авроров Мансфилда и младшего аврора Уитшейда с использованием зонтика, в ходе которого нанесла зонтиком повреждение естеству младшего аврора Уитшейда, а также пять колющих ранений мягкой части спины аврора Мансфилда. Вследствие чего мисс Лавлейс была задержана подоспевшим отрядом быстрого реагирования. Пострадавшие авроры числом пять были доставлены в больницу Святого Мунго для прохождения лечения. В связи с пожилым возрастом, а также иными смягчающими обстоятельствами как то: горем от потери любимого гиппогрифа и нежелезными нервами главного аврора Робардса, который выслушал подозреваемую лично и самостоятельно направился в больницу, производство по делу о нападении на сотрудников Аврората при исполнении было решено прекратить. 23 декабря (Марс в Стрельце) вышеозначенный гиппогриф по кличке Адмирал Клювингтон вернулся по месту проживания самостоятельно. В ходе осмотра экспертом Аврората установлено, что Адмирал Клювингтон является самкой, к тому же беременной. Четырнадцать жалоб о подмене гиппогрифа прилагаются».

— Знаешь, — заявил Гарри, отсмеявшись, — а ведь Мансфилду повезло, что этот протокол потерялся. Надо бы при случае напомнить ему о пяти колотых ранениях в мягкую часть спины.

Некоторое время из-за стеллажа раздавалось лишь приглушенное хрюканье — очевидно, Драко совершал акт самоудушения одеялом.

— Нет, я серьезно, — продолжил Гарри. — Теперь он не должен забыть эту историю с зонтиком. Никогда. Он нам должен за инструктаж по составлению отчетов.

— А ты жесток.

Гарри хмыкнул. Было странно сидеть вот так, привалившись спиной к стеллажу, и разговаривать с невидимым Драко за тонкой стенкой. Наверное, сейчас он немного кривил губы. А может — нет. Не важно.

Сюрреалистическое чувство, словно разговор с самим собой.

— Будто ты раньше не знал.

— Нет, положим, раньше я знал, что опасно с тобой враждовать, — заявил Драко. — Кто же мог подумать, что еще опасней быть тебе другом.

Вот так он сказал: другом. И хотя говорили они о Мансфилде — который, разумеется, все предстоящее заслужил! — выходило так, будто речь-то вовсе даже не о нем. Тут Гарри следовало остановиться и задуматься — а считает ли он Драко Малфоя своим другом? Вопрос был не чтобы сложным, скорее раздражающе многозначным и каким-то подозрительно расплывчатым. Сам по себе он предполагал простой выбор — да или нет, но тянул за собой целый хоровод разнообразных дилемм. К примеру, следует ли теперь звать Драко в гости. Конечно, он и так заваливался в гостиную Гарри по поводу и без, но если бы его приглашали, это была бы совсем другая история. Или вот касательно их обычных ужинов перед дежурством...

Словом, сплошные социальные тонкости, с которыми Гарри не слишком-то хорошо управлялся. Нельзя сказать, что он плохо разбирался в отношениях. Просто делал это немножко медленней.

— Ты все время меня недооцениваешь, — ответил он после недолгого молчания. Если бы они сидели рядом или друг против друга, пауза могла бы даже стать неловкой, но стена все сглаживала. Думай себе сколько влезет.

— Зато ты о себе весьма высокого мнения. — Драко рассмеялся.

— Ты меня с собой не путаешь?

— Вот еще. Эй, ты чем там шуршишь?

Гарри как раз обнаружил на полке несколько пакетов с булочками и сооружал из них вполне пристойную подушку. Если даже пакет порвется, худшее, что ему грозит — хлебные крошки в волосах. А поскольку спина у него уже здорово затекла, это казалось не такой уж страшной угрозой.

— Делаю себе матрас, — ответил Гарри, доставая еще несколько упаковок с верхней полки. — Из булок.

Поразмыслив, он укрепил края своего ложа коробками Домашних Бисквитов матушки Баттерби — по килограмму каждая, — чтобы пакеты не расползались, и лишь потом улегся сверху. Получилось довольно удобно, разве что слегка неустойчиво.

Драко как раз закончил хохотать и принялся снова листать протоколы, бормоча:

— Так, что тут у нас. Кража фамильной тумбочки, попытка наложения Обливиэйта на кредитора. О, цыган Яцек Грубичек задержан за перекраску и продажу краденых гиппогрифов. Нет, хватит с нас гиппогрифов на сегодня. Ого, — сказал он, вдруг посерьезнев, — это же наше дело.

— Что?

— Эти идиоты потеряли наш протокол. Тут осмотр трупа Эльзы Макнейр, — произнес Драко тихо и надолго замолчал, должно быть, вчитывался в неразборчивый почерк аврорского целителя-анатома. Тот, человек пожилой, старой закалки, писал отчеты не менее выспренным слогом, чем Гарри. — «Признаков применения Смертельного проклятия не обнаружено. Первичный осмотр с применением диагностических чар позволяет заключить, что смерть наступила ввиду истечения магической силы из организма и утраты так называемой vis vitalis , объясняемой очевидно темномагическим ритуалом, происхождение и цель коего установить не представляется возможным». Тьфу, язык сломаешь. «Кисти рук подверглись искусному освежеванию. Надрезы сделаны на уровне лучезапястного сустава, после чего кожа удалена единым куском как на правой, так и на левой руке с применением магии. В ходе осмотра места преступления недостающие участки кожи не обнаружены». Послушай, Гарри, у других ведь такого не было?

— Вроде нет, — Гарри ответил не сразу. Голос Драко, ровный, хорошо поставленный, лился ровным гладким потоком, окутывая его, едва позволяя разобрать отдельные слова. — Не припомню ничего подобного. Странно, что я не обратил внимания, когда сверял протоколы. Хотя Эльзу Макнейр ведь почти и не резали, да и то что есть — как будто в спешке. Я решил, что это по неопытности.

— Да, — сказал Драко задумчиво. — Может, дело в этом.

Тишина длилась очень долго, Гарри впитывал ее, втягивал как воздух, невольно ожидая хоть какого-то признака, что Драко еще здесь, что хранилище не поглотило его, как одну из этих забытых вещей. Ни звука, только скрип полок, только бесплотный шорох пыли. Гарри показалось, что он улавливает слабый отзвук чужого дыхания, но этого, конечно, никак не могло быть.

Что-то натужно затрещало вдалеке — хранилище ворочалось в темноте, как огромный сонный зверь. И они в его желудке.

— Ты спрашивал, почему я пошел в Аврорат, Гарри, — наконец заговорил Драко. Сердце Гарри, замершее было, ударилось в горло тяжело, как осадное орудие. Разожмешь зубы — того и гляди выскочит. — Вот этот протокол — лучшее объяснение. У миссис Макнейр даже метки не было, она просто неудачно с чьей-то точки зрения вышла замуж. Я слышал, она еще до суда над мужем уехала в какую-то глушь. И, как видишь, ее все равно нашли. Здесь в папках есть еще и протокол с места убийства Мальсибера. Его вскрыли так же — распотрошили, как свинью. Патанатом даже не придал особого значения вырезанным жилам. Между прочим, это было почти полгода назад. Мальсибера даже никто не разыскивал, все считали, что он погиб, но Долохов и до него добрался. А где живут мои родители, все знают. И никто не почешется, если их вдруг найдут прибитыми к стене… — Драко резко, будто бы даже зло выдохнул и продолжил совсем тихо: — Мне иногда кажется, они до сих пор в заложниках.

— Нет, — Гарри наконец смог разомкнуть губы. Сердце все еще колотилось — черт знает отчего. — С ними ничего не случится. Я тоже прослежу.

Кто бы сказал ему лет пять назад, что он станет защищать Малфоев. Но все вышло само собой — у него просто появилось еще три человека, за которых он отвечает. Пусть отчасти и по долгу службы, как в случае Люциуса.

А вот беспокоиться за Драко Гарри уже как-то привык.

— Только отцу об этом не говори, — попросил Драко. — Он мне-то не верит, все думает, что я вот-вот сделаю бюрократическую карьеру и усядусь в кабинете повелевать бумажками и строить закулисные интриги.

— А ты?..

— А я собираюсь и дальше безнаказанно бить и проклинать людей. Особенно тех, которые хотят его убить. Даже не надейся, Гарри, от меня так легко не отделаешься. — И хотя звучало это как обычная его поддевка, голос остался серьезным. Гарри вдруг пожалел, что их разделяет стеллаж. Ему нужно было увидеть лицо Драко сейчас. Но и слева и справа тянулись полки — насколько хватало взгляда.

— Ну и отлично, — сказал Гарри чужим незнакомым голосом. — Было бы скучно, если бы никто не рассказывал мне каждую минуту, какой я идиот.

— Всегда к твоим услугам, — произнес Драко совсем глухо, наверное из-под одеяла. — Кретин.

— И тебе спокойной ночи, Драко, — ответил Гарри и поплотней завернулся в мантию.

Проснувшись, он обнаружил, что хранилище в очередной раз изменилось, сместилось вокруг него, оставив лишь несколько полок с булочками и кексами. Напротив обнаружились ряды всевозможных статуй и скульптур, а слева, совсем рядом, — перекресток многочисленных коридоров.

Прихватив с собой целую упаковку котлокексов, Гарри направился туда. И почти сразу увидел в проходе Драко. Тихо, не говоря ни слова, они подошли друг к другу и отправились дальше вместе.

— А я тебе завтрак принес, — сказал наконец Гарри.

— А я зато делом занимался, — ответил Драко самодовольно. — И нашел кое-что полезное среди протоколов. — Он потряс целой пачкой бумаг. — Ну и всякой забавной фигни прихватил тоже.

Драко сжевал котлокекс в три укуса и показал тонкую картонную папку.

— Тут протоколы допросов Долохова. Не все, только часть засекреченных. Кажется, их так сильно засекретили, что они тут же потерялись. — Он взмахнул папкой, демонстрируя, с какой именно скоростью она исчезла. — Я их полистал, признаться, от некоторых отрывков меня чуть не вывернуло. Зато нашел одно прелюбопытнейшее место. Сейчас… — Драко принялся листать протоколы. — Где же это было? А, вот. Слушай, Гарри: «Темный Лорд принес с собой восьмидюймовую свечу из человеческого жира и приказал зажечь ее. Еще он приказал, чтобы никакого другого света не было, так что я разбил светильник. Жертву следовало расположить так, чтобы ее тень оказалась в ловушке. Сначала мы уложили Дойла на пол, однако оказалось, что так на него все время падает моя тень или тень Лорда. И я приказал ему встать к стене, но он все равно дергался все время. Темный Лорд сказал, так тоже не годится. Тогда я решил, что проще будет его закрепить — вбить гвозди в запястья и лодыжки. Ничего сложного. Когда все было подготовлено, Темный Лорд приступил к ритуалу. Сначала он произнес девятнадцать заклинаний на арабском, а потом стал резать. Нож этот он привез из пустыни Руб-эль-Хали, страшная вещь. Темный Лорд не касался Дойла лезвием, только поддевал его тень, как прилипший лист бумаги. Но Дойл орал, словно его режут. Долго орал. Потом завизжал и затих. Темный Лорд приказал мне принести ведьмину бутылку и сказал, что с гвоздями я хорошо придумал, так тень никуда не денется. Запечатав тень, он приказал мне вырезать из тела жилы и удалился». — Драко перевернул страницу. — Знаешь, что тут написано? У Долохова спросили, что он думает об этом ритуале, а он ответил: «По моему мнению, это слишком древняя магия. Сложно держать ее в подчинении.Слишком большие побочные эффекты для заклинателя. И грязи много. Конечно, Темному Лорду я ничего подобного не говорил». Странно, что он связался с этим самым ритуалом.

Гарри пожал плечами.

— Может, просто не нашел другого варианта.

— Для чего? Что он вообще собрался делать в этом доме? — Драко перебрал все листы в папке и захлопнул ее.

— А что делал Волдеморт?

— Его не интересовали средства, ты же знаешь. Он мог выбрать этот ритуал, просто для того чтобы запугать побольше народу. Когда боятся — не предают.

Драко передернул плечами, сунул бумаги подмышку. Гарри протянул ему котлокекс.

— Значит, те царапины на телах от ножа, которым отрезали тень.

— Я тоже так подумал, — согласился Драко. — У Долохова, кажется, руки дрожат.

— А ведь, по идее, у него со временем должно получаться все лучше… — Гарри запнулся и повернулся к Драко — тот смотрел на него очень странно. — Я сказал какую-то херню.

— Нет, ты прав, просто… Иногда ты бываешь неожиданно циничным. Никак не привыкну.

— Я могу побыть восторженным идиотом как-нибудь в свободное от работы время, — предложил Гарри. — Чтобы не разрушать твою картину мира.

— Весьма щедро. Учитывая, что тебе это ничего не стоит.

Так, обмениваясь привычными колкостями, они шли вдоль ряда статуй. Казалось бы, как можно потерять статую — а поди ж ты. Здесь были уродливые садовые купидоны, бюсты римских императоров и Министров магии, атланты без сводов на плечах и даже один конный памятник Нельсону. Добрую четверть часа они с Драко тащились мимо одинаковых глиняных воинов. Чуть дальше располагалось несколько деревянных ростральных фигур — все они здорово растрескались, обросли ракушечником и жутко воняли водорослями.

В полумраке статуи выглядели жутковато, и Гарри даже почудилось какое-то движение в их рядах, однако, обернувшись, он увидел лишь трех чрезвычайно уродливых плачущих ангелов. Но, они-то, конечно двигаться не могли, а Гарри готов был поклясться, что...

Только через секунду он понял, что позади одной из статуй затаилась темная фигура. Гарри сделал вид, что завязывает ослабший шнурок. Да, вот оно — тень шевельнулась там, в своем углу. Гарри бросился вперед, нырнул между ангелами и ухватил некроманта за локоть. Тот попробовал было вырваться и скрыться среди глиняных воинов, но с другой стороны его подхватил Драко, сжал и улыбнулся почти ласково:

— А вот сопротивляться сотрудникам Министерства при исполнении не надо. Может выйти весьма неприятно. Для вас, разумеется.

Они вывели некроманта на свет, и Гарри великодушно предложил:

— Забирай его себе. Мне и моих хватает — эти мудаки то и дело пинают меня на ходу, — он продемонстрировал сумку, которая подпрыгивала у него на бедре, слегка встряхнул ее, приоткрыл и сказал внутрь: — Будете дергаться, квалифицирую как попытку побега.

Сумка затихла. Драко хмыкнул и ловко упаковал задержанного. Ему ни локти, ни коленки не мешали.

Через несколько часов некромантов в сумке у Гарри стало шесть, и среди них даже охранник, которого называли Сэмом, а пинались они так, словно их было не меньше двух десятков. Хранилище, меняясь в отдельных своих частях, подсовывая им то картотечные шкафы с письмами, то канцелярские скрепки, то перья, то кружки, в целом оставалось неизменным. Разумеется, выхода им тоже не встретилось, хотя пару раз между особенно высоких стеллажей они находили аккуратные двери со стандартными министерскими табличками: мужская и женская уборная. Внутреннее убранство не отличалось от уборной Аврората и десятков таких же, расположенных в других отделах: краны исправно подавали воду, лампы освещали сияющий кафель, и кто-то даже заботливо оставил здесь совсем новое мыло.

Драко каждый раз долго намыливал руки и умывался, фыркая и морщась, а потом пытался пригладить мокрой ладонью влажные встрепанные волосы. Выходило как-то не очень, волосы только больше выбивались из прически и, кажется, даже немного завивались. В последний раз он проторчал у раковины почти четверть часа, приводя в порядок измятую запыленную мантию. Хмурился в зеркало — отражение хмурилось в ответ, а складки только сильнее заминались. Драко с раздражением взглянул на Гарри, который все это время за ним наблюдал, но тот лишь улыбнулся.

— Чего? — спросил Драко неожиданно неуверенно.

— Ничего. — Гарри стоял, прислонившись к стене, кафель холодил плечо, но ему отчего-то было тепло.

Драко отвернулся — слишком резко. Гарри увидел в зеркале его глаза, очень светлые, почти прозрачные, а еще заметил, как короткие волосы у него на затылке встали дыбом. Не удивительно, вода из кранов текла едва теплая.

— Ты бы еще целиком туда залез, — заметил Гарри.

Драко вновь обернулся, с бледным мокрым лицом и каплями воды на щеках, и Гарри вдруг со всей остротой вспомнил тот самый миг в туалете на седьмом этаже на шестом курсе — так невообразимо давно, целую жизнь назад. Драко потерянно взглянул на него, словно из прошлого. Если бы ноги слушались, Гарри отшатнулся бы.

— Тебе-то что за дело? — спросил Драко как ни в чем ни бывало.

— Простудишься. — Гарри не узнал свой голос — до того хрипло он прозвучал.

Драко фыркнул. Может, из-за воды, попавшей в нос, но скорее всего просто издевался.

— От одного умывания? Тебе, между прочим, тоже не помешало бы. Иногда мне кажется, что ты носишь вместо волос испуганного ежа.

Он направился к двери и по дороге провел холодной влажной ладонью по волосам Гарри — небрежно так, мимоходом. И тот немедленно ощутил себя простуженным, буквально смертельно больным, сгорающим в лихорадке. Едва переставляя ватные ноги, он последовал за Драко.

Никаких затаившихся преступников им не встречалось уже довольно давно, так что от скуки Драко снова принялся за протоколы. Зачитывал он их с выражением, хорошо поставленным голосом завзятого лжеца. Примерно тот же тон прорезался у него во время допросов, как раз когда до подозреваемого начинало доходить, что Драко — тоже плохой аврор.

— «Совершил нападение на потерпевшего с предметом, похожим на волшебную палочку, угрожая насильственным оскотиниванием, а именно — превращением в свинью». — Драко перелистнул страницу и расхохотался.

— Ты чего? — удивился Гарри. Он все еще будто бы слегка температурил, и оттого реагировал не очень оперативно.

— Я... ой, поверить не могу... Они ее... — Драко сделал паузу и немного отдышался. — Они ее зарисовали!

— Кого?

— Да свинью же, — ответил Драко и сунул протокол ему под нос. На полях действительно была нарисована свинья, притом с замечательной реалистичностью. Не обращая внимания на зрителей, она подкапывала аккуратные строчки. Несколько верхних букв уже осыпались. — Тут дальше еще лучше: «Жене и дочери потерпевшего в процессе опознания предъявлены десять свиней, среди которых предположительно находился потерпевший, подвергшийся насильному оскотиниванию (иначе: превращению в свинью), а также две козы и собака. Поскольку жена и дочь не смогли сойтись во мнении, а собака покусала младшего аврора Уитшейда, опознание считать несостоявшимся». Бедняга Уитшейд, надеюсь, на этот раз ему досталось не по естеству.

— А Робардс еще жаловался, что с нами сложно, — выдавил Гарри сквозь смех.

Отдышавшись, он оглянулся, надеясь заметить еще одного некроманта, но увидел подушку — большую, белую и манящую. Впрочем, Драко заметил ее и десятки ее собратьев раньше и провозгласил:

— Ты как хочешь, Гарри, а я с этого места не сойду.

Гарри и сам был готов уткнуться лицом в эту подушку там, где стоял, да так и заснуть. Он стянул с полок несколько одеял и принялся сооружать постель — нормальную, наконец-то, а не из булок в шуршащих пакетах. Подстелив одеяло, Гарри уложил сверху пару подушек и аккуратно укрыл их еще одним одеялом, подоткнув его так, чтобы конструкция не развалилась. Как раз когда он подгибал один из углов, ему на голову свалилась подушка.

Обернувшись, он обнаружил, что Драко уже переправил на пол почти все содержимое стеллажа, начиная от вышитых покрывал и диванных валиков с кистями и заканчивая толстыми зимними одеялами и теперь как раз добрался до верхних полок.

— Если ты собираешься меня убить, есть способы и попроще, — заявил Гарри.

Драко только пожал плечами — виноватым он не выглядел. Он смел с полки последние стеганые одеяла, разжал руки и упал спиной вперед. У Гарри на мгновение остановилось сердце, а потом Драко мягко приземлился в ворох одеял и подушек.

— Офигенно, — сказал он. — Надо дома такое гнездо завести, это куда круче кровати.

Не поднимаясь, он подгреб под голову пару подушек, придирчиво порылся в одеялах — вязаный плед из разноцветных квадратиков он с презрением отверг и швырнул в сторону Гарри, — и накрылся самым толстым и мягким.

— Как насчет традиционной сказки на ночь? — Он извлек откуда-то из недр гнезда все ту же пачку протоколов. — Постараюсь найти что-нибудь без расчлененки.

Он зашелестел страницами. Гарри растянулся на своем ложе, которое граничило с хаотическим гнездом Драко. Хотя не совсем так. Оно притулилось с краю, будто шлюпка, пришвартованная к океанскому лайнеру.

— Ух ты, — воскликнул вдруг Драко и перебрался чуть ближе вместе с коконом из одеял. — Что я нашел! «Протокол заседания Визенгамота по делу Гарри Джеймса Поттера».

— Это который? — Гарри тоже придвинулся ближе и заглянул в бумаги.

— Тебя что, несколько раз судили? Ничего себе, да ты закоренелый преступник, даже хуже меня.

Драко весело улыбался, а Гарри совсем не было смешно. Они столько времени избегали разговоров о прошлом, а оно напоминало о себе все чаще. И каждый раз в самый неподходящий момент. Например, сейчас, когда от усталости покалывало мышцы и хотелось чего-то необременительного и спокойного. Вот что стоило Драко найти очередную историю про украденную тумбочку или спотыкательный сглаз?

— Ну, не совсем судили, — сказал Гарри. — После войны много было разъяснительных слушаний, что я делал, зачем. Достали, если честно.

— Этот засекреченный. — Драко перелистнул страницу. — Девяносто пятый год.

Гарри поморщился. Еще хуже. Уж лучше бы это был тот, в котором он в три тысячи первый раз объяснял, как убил Волдеморта. То были странные допросы — всех как будто оглушило известием о победе, и ходили все, как контуженные. В том числе и сам Гарри.

Чуть хуже, чем во время поиска хоркруксов, когда можно было не думать о будущем. И гораздо лучше, чем на пятом курсе, когда оглушенным был один лишь Гарри.

Он подумал вдруг, если попросит сейчас не читать этот протокол, Драко послушает. Но тогда это всегда будет висеть между ними. Это — и многое другое.

Просить Гарри не стал. Просто сказал:

— Тогда это действительно суд.

Драко быстро пробежал глазами по странице, заглянул на следующую.

— Так это же тот случай с дементорами, отец о нем рассказывал. Тебя правда судили полным составом Визенгамота? За нарушение Указа об ограничении волшебства несовершеннолетних?

— И за нарушение Статута о секретности.

— Гарри, — Драко серьезно посмотрел на него, — не изображай раскаявшегося злодея, это мое амплуа. Фадж тогда и правда с катушек слетел, все это видели. Но чтобы созвать весь Визенгамот судить подростка… Мне даже сейчас стыдно это читать. — Он отложил протоколы и еще какое-то время смотрел на них. — Знаешь, в то время этот суд казался мне ужасно смешным. Я чуть не охрип от хохота, когда отец рассказал, на чем тебя поймали. Дурацкое у меня было чувство юмора.

Гарри сумрачно посмотрел на него и обнаружил, что Драко теперь устроился на самом краю своего бескрайнего лежбища — совсем рядом.

— Нет, ты прав, — произнес Гарри медленно. — Теперь, когда я думаю об этом, мне тоже кажется, что это смешно. Такой фарс ведь нарочно не придумаешь. Думаю, многие члены Визенгамота тогда тоже посмеивались про себя. Ну и это не худшее, что случилось со мной на пятом курсе.

— Да, я тебя понимаю. — Драко не смотрел на него и дергал бахрому разноцветного вязаного пледа. — В школе были времена куда тяжелее.

Гарри не решался взглянуть на него. Если подумать, на шестом курсе Драко действительно пережил нечто похожее. В чем-то ему было даже хуже. К примеру, родителей Гарри не держал в заложниках чокнутый воскресший из мертвых ублюдок.

Драко завозился совсем рядом, окапываясь среди подушек. Пара штук оказалась у Гарри на коленях, и он подпихнул их обратно. Между прочим, он тут пытался размышлять о серьезных вещах.

Тогда… да, тогда Драко чуть не убил Рона. А Гарри чуть не убил Драко. И потом — а что потом? Столько всего случилось, столько накопилось взаимных претензий. Нельзя же всю жизнь сидеть и подсчитывать, кто кому и сколько должен.

— Ладно, с одной судимостью разобрались, — заявил Драко с наигранным весельем, будто почувствовав его раздражение и растерянность. — Есть еще грязные тайны, о которых я должен знать? Выкладывай все, я же твой напарник, я должен знать все.

Гарри подумал. У него было не так уж много секретов — прежние давным-давно растрезвонили газеты, а нажить новые все не хватало времени.

— Я болею за «Нетопырей Ньюкасла», я люблю брокколи и я так много работал, что не заметил, как расстался со своей девушкой.

— Да ты зло во плоти! Я уверен, что она тебя бросила из-за «Нетопырей». Ее карьера в «Гарпиях» не пережила бы такого позора. Да если бы я знал, отказался бы идти к тебе в напарники.

— А ты не отказывался? — поразился Гарри. Драко уставился на него в ответ. У него медленно порозовела шея, затем — кончики ушей. А потом и весь он сделался красным, почти того же оттенка, что и его подушка с золотыми кистями.

— Эээ… — начал он неуверенно, но быстро нашелся: — С начальством не спорят.

Гарри изобразил скепсис всем лицом, и хотя получалось у него не так хорошо, как у самого Драко, нужного впечатления он, очевидно, добился.

— Ладно, не спорят те, кто не Гарри Поттер, — уточнил Драко.

Пришлось согласиться. Сам Гарри целый день ходил за Долишем и требовал сменить ему напарника, даже угрожал чем-то. Судя по лицу Долиша, раньше такого никто не делал. Впрочем, как ни странно, он оказался прав в этом назначении. С кем еще Гарри мог сработаться? С Роном? Наверное, мог, но это было бы тяжело для обоих. Рону нравилось быть аврором, но он не брал дополнительных дежурств, не тратил свои выходные на разбор старых нераскрытых дел, не ночевал на работе. Гарри вспомнил, как они с Гермионой столкнулись в лифте, кажется, миллион лет назад. Тогда в Атриуме не было уже никого, кроме ночного охранника.

Драко тогда ушел минут на десять раньше.

У Рона было больше чего-то за пределами Аврората — наверное, попросту больше жизни. Временами Гарри пробовал, как он. Поднимался, чтобы уйти сразу после окончания смены. И не мог придумать, чем бы заняться, не находил, за что зацепиться.

Драко заворочался рядом — не осмысленно, а так, как ворочается засыпающий человек. Гарри чувствовал плечом его тепло, так близко он лежал. Еще движение — и Драко уткнулся лбом ему в плечо.

— Я рад, что ты не отказался работать со мной, — сказал Гарри очень тихо. Конечно, Драко уже не слышал его.

Проснулся он от пинка по колену. Драко во сне разворошил свой кокон, раскинулся поверх и ворочался, пытаясь натянуть на себя уголок одеяла. Пока что ему удалось отвоевать лишь презренный вязаный плед и, кажется, это так удручило Драко, что он проснулся.

— Ты пускаешь во сне слюни, — сказал он, все еще не открыв глаза. — Это четвертая грязная тайна.

— Да ты меня даже не видишь! — возмутился Гарри, но подушку на всякий случай ощупал. Никаких слюней на ней, конечно, не было.

— Я инстинктивно чувствую. — Драко наконец посмотрел на него. — Почему ты лежишь в моем гнезде? Я тебя не приглашал.

— Это ты с твоим гнездом лежишь на моей постели. — В качестве доказательства Гарри приподнял одну из подушек и продемонстрировал, что под ней скрывается его маленькое спартанское ложе. Собственно, сейчас он ютился на самом его краю.

— Ну ладно, — неохотно смилостивился Драко.

Хранилище снова изменилось, и теперь на полках, которые Драко вчера опустошил, красовались плюшевые игрушки, от новеньких, даже с магазинными ярлычками, до совсем старых, посеревших от возраста. Некоторые были откровенно пугающими — например, потрепанная блекло-желтая курица с непроницаемо-черными пуговицами вместо глаз и в слюнявчике с надписью «Let’s party!» В распахнутом клюве виднелись редкие белые зубы, а слюнявчик был весь в подозрительных бурых пятнах. Еще дальше обнаружилась целая вереница жутких старинных кукол.

Спать в таком соседстве было бы весьма неосмотрительно.

— Надеюсь, — сказал Драко серьезно, — сегодня мы закончим с этими психами.

— Мы даже не знаем, сколько их всего.

— Вот именно. — Он помолчал. — Мы торчим здесь, а Долохов-то остался снаружи. Мы даже не знаем, что ему взбредет в голову теперь, когда изначальный план провалился. А если бы и знали, отсюда мы ему помешать не сможем.

Что-то грызло его, Гарри видел по лицу. Глаза Драко — сегодня темные, почти черные — были как глубокие воды, полные морских чудовищ. Тяжелые сумрачные мысли скользили в них и кружили, кружили — ни дать ни взять хищники, почуявшие кровь.

— Наверняка он сейчас затаился и выжидает.

— Может и так. А может — нет. Ты не знаешь Долохова, Гарри. Это жуткий человек. Он из тех, кому действительно нравилось то, что делал Волдеморт. Я имею в виду, были те, кто следовал за ним ради собственной выгоды, те, кто действовал из идеологических соображений, и те, кто служил ему из страха. Под конец последних стало больше всего. Но Долохов... Долохову нравились не мотивы Волдеморта, а его методы.

— Да, — медленно произнес Гарри. — Я понимаю, о чем ты.

— Не понимаешь. — Драко отвернулся. — Теперь, когда мы помешали ему, мои родители станут первой мишенью, Гарри.

Наверное, он думал об этом с тех пор, как стало ясно — из хранилища просто так не выбраться. Гонял эти мысли в голове, как заезженную пластинку с навязчивой старой песней, повторял раз за разом наедине с собой. И молчал.

Гарри взглянул на каменно напряженную шею Драко и стал выбираться из спутанных одеял.

— Что ж, — сказал он, оправив мантию, — значит, сейчас мы пойдем и быстро разберемся с теми ублюдками, которые тут еще остались, а потом пойдем и вышибем дух из Долохова.

Драко тоже поднялся на ноги.

— Как будто это так просто. Мы часами...

— Драко...

— Я имею в виду, такими темпами мы...

— Драко.

— Тебе обязательно меня перебивать? Я понимаю, что ты вошел в свой невероятно геройский модус, но...

— Просто посмотри.

Гарри указал вверх. Прямо над стеллажом с игрушками виднелись каменная стена, ряд окон и край черепичной крыши. Все это время они стояли рядом с поместьем Дуэйнов.

Первым делом они обошли дом по периметру, однако комнаты были темны и покинуты. Никакого движения, никаких звуков или разговоров. Лишь тени клубились в углах, липли к обоям, как обрывки паутины.

— Думаешь, они еще внутри? — спросил Гарри тихо.

— Кто знает. Я даже не уверен, что нам безопасно входить туда. Незавершенный темный ритуал может иметь любые последствия.

Они завернули за угол. Кое-где вокруг дома остались участки травы, края клумб с увядшими цветами, куски гравийной дорожки — должно быть, в хранилище оказалось все, на что легли клубящиеся тени. Впрочем, вряд ли чары представляли опасность здесь, внутри. Хранилище как-то сдерживало те заклинания на полках, а тени в доме выглядели словно бы спящими.

— Как минимум, он спрятал дом очень и очень надежно. Так, что никто не нашел бы. С гарантией, можно сказать. — Гарри перешагнул через умирающие гортензии и едва не наступил на сухие белые кости. — Драко.

Скелет лежал у самого входа, скрюченные пальцы, все в бурых ошметках иссохших связок и мышц, словно бы царапали ступени. Полуистлевшая мантия укрывала его как саван.

— Наш клиент? — спросил Драко.

— Не похоже. У него министерские нашивки, вон, видишь на плече?

Гарри поднялся по ступенькам, осторожно прикоснулся к двери. Ничего особенного — ни тепла, ни холода, никакого покалывания на коже или мурашек от близости сильной магии. И все же мутное дурное предчувствие не отпускало.

— Заходим, — сказал он. — Осторожно. И не разделяемся. Колдовать они, конечно, тоже не могут, но это не значит, что не огреют стулом по голове.

Драко ничего не сказал. К его молчанию во время погонь и задержаний Гарри уже привык. В серьезных обстоятельствах Драко затихал и весь сосредотачивался, будто стрела, летящая в цель.

Они проскользнули в сумрачный холл, наполненный запахом разложения и пыли. Тьма стояла на полу, как вода, и когда они шли, ноги по щиколотку тонули в густом черном мареве. Его края колебались, облизывая стены, исторгая тонкие щупальца, которые тут же лениво опадали. Казалось, темнота дышит, и медленный размеренный ритм ее дыхания завораживал. Двух людей, забившихся в дальний угол, первым заметил Драко. Указал едва заметным движением ладони. Гарри ответил двумя жестами: ты слева, я — справа.

Те двое сидели, скорчившись, наполовину утонув во тьме. Их белые лица оставались неподвижными, как одинаковые маски. Сплошное застывшее в камне безумие.

Стоило Гарри приблизиться, оба вскрикнули одинаковыми высокими голосами и бросились на него. Ближний попытался выцарапать ему глаза скрюченными пальцами, но Гарри скользнул в сторону, пропустил его мимо — и едва не попался другому. Кухонный нож зацепил рукав и распорол ткань с натужным треском. Драко навалился на некроманта сзади, выкрутил руку с ножом. Жестко. Безжалостно. Затрещала кость.

Гарри быстро развернулся и пригнулся, пропуская кулак над головой. Схватив второго некроманта за лодыжки, он резко дернул. Короткий вопль всколыхнул озеро темноты, а потом Гарри навалился на некроманта, врезался плечом ему в живот, подтолкнув и направив падение. Тот завизжал — его ноги дергались, как в припадке, и Гарри несколько раз весьма чувствительно получил коленом в ребра. Только через несколько секунд он понял, что некромант не отбивается, просто пытается отползти подальше от входной двери.

— Нет... нет, не надо. Пожалуйста. Только не туда. Та тварь снаружи... Нет!

Гарри торопливо зажал ему рот.

— Поздно, — прошептал Драко. Своего некроманта он уже упаковал и теперь застегивал сумку. — Если здесь есть еще кто-то, они нас уже услышали.

Гарри только кивнул и тоже занялся арестованным, предусмотрительно начав с головы. С локтями все прошло довольно гладко, должно быть, он наконец приноровился, а вот с коленями снова вышла загвоздка — некромант извивался и дергался. Пока Гарри возился, Драко успел обойти зал по периметру, осторожно проверил открытые двери и вернулся. Показал знаками: еще трое в коридоре, не двигаются. Гарри кивнул.

Раньше они никогда не действовали так — как полноценная боевая двойка. Во время задержаний каждый из них мнил себя единицей, к которой что-то прилипло. Случалось, они до хрипоты спорили даже о том, кому идти с черного хода, а кому — с главного. Теперь все изменилось. Драко встал за его спиной, и Гарри не надо было видеть его, чтобы ощущать тихое спокойное присутствие.

В коридоре один из некромантов тут же бросился на них с кочергой. Гарри поднырнул под занесенные руки, подсек его — и некромант ласточкой нырнул в подставленную сумку Драко. Даже подошвами за края не зацепился.

Драко захлопнул клапан и показал Гарри большой палец.

Двое других почти не сопротивлялись, только приглушенно бормотали, пока на них застегивали наручники. Похоже, перемещение несколько повредило их рассудок, а может, виновато само хранилище с его текучим пространством и абсурдной топографией. Еще и какая-то тварь снаружи смогла до полусмерти напугать бывалого некроманта. Впрочем, это могла быть просто галлюцинация.

— Жутковатое место, — сказал Гарри, заглянув в одну из комнат. Внутри никого не было, только тени гнездились вокруг старинных резных столиков и кушеток. — Давай быстро осмотримся и валим отсюда.

Они миновали целую анфиладу маленьких гостиных, заглянули в библиотеку и на кухню, полную зловония. Хотя прошло не так много времени, человеческие останки расползлись по столу омерзительными буро-зелеными лужами. Еда в хранилище не портилась, однако трупов это правило, очевидно, не касалось.

Все случилось в маленькой спальне на втором этаже, куда Гарри и Драко заглянули в последнюю очередь. К тому времени Гарри уже изрядно утомили сумрачные коридоры, легкие, клочья теней, которые касались лица, как летящая паутина, и неумолчный шепот из углов. Приглушенные, едва различимые голоса неотступно следовали за ними, наполняли дом от фундамента до самой крыши.

В спальне никого не обнаружилось, и Гарри позволил себе немного расслабиться. Он продумывал самый короткий путь к выходу из дома, когда Драко глянул на него сосредоточенно, как на мишень, резко надавил ладонью ему на затылок, почти толкнул голову вниз. Гарри успел увидеть, как Драко заносит кулак для удара, и услышал затем, как за его спиной что-то упало.

Драко отпустил его и потер костяшки на правой руке.

— Из-за двери выскочил. — Он кивком указал на лежащего некроманта. Кажется, он был без сознания и при этом все еще сжимал в руке топорик для мяса.

Всего секунда отделяла Гарри от смерти. Секунда — и ладонь Драко Малфоя на затылке.

— Твою-то… твою Моргану, — произнес Гарри враз онемевшими губами.

Он смотрел на Драко — тот загнанно дышал и все не мог успокоиться. Хватал воздух ртом и проталкивал в горло с видимым усилием, так что адамово яблоко сильнее выступало под кожей.

Они выбрались на крыльцо и почти повалились на ступеньки. После пыльной, неестественной темноты дома приглушенный свет хранилища резал глаза. Стеллажи расходились во все стороны, наполненные всевозможными вещами. Пространство словно бы изгибалось вопреки всем законам природы, и отсюда, с небольшого возвышения Гарри увидел, как ряды и ряды шкафов и полок сливаются, перекрещиваются и растворяются вдалеке. Пока они осматривали дом, хранилище успело измениться, теперь на ближайших полках сверкали десятки стаканов, фужеров и огромных пивных кружек. Скелет, лежавший у порога, тоже исчез.

Драко уже отдышался и тряс свою сумку, прислушиваясь, как внутри перекатываются и ругаются некроманты.

— Ну что, Гарри, теперь мы квиты, — сказал он вдруг.

— Что? — Гарри не сразу понял, о чем он говорит. — Какие кви… Мерлин, ты о пожаре в Выручай-комнате?

Драко кивнул. Лицо у него было сосредоточенное, даже немного торжественное. И взгляд — такой холодный, что у Гарри воздух застыл в горле.

— Драко, — Гарри взял его за плечи и развернул к себе, — ты мне ничего не должен. И никогда не был должен.

— Неужели?

Гарри на секунду растерялся, но продолжил:

— Ты живешь так, будто обязан перед каждым оправдаться, будто в кредит живешь — там вроде рассчитался и здесь чуть-чуть, а все равно никак не расплатишься. Должен восстановить репутацию, должен угодить отцу… Только не спорь, ты же виноватым себя чувствуешь из-за того, что он недоволен. Мне за спасение жизни должен и Мерлин знает кому еще… Может, хватит?

Драко молчал долго, очень долго. Он вглядывался в лицо Гарри, будто искал что-то и не мог найти.

— Скажи это себе, — произнес он наконец.

Тремя словами он словно подставил зеркало, и в его растерянном ищущем взгляде Гарри увидел себя. Такого же вечного должника. Он не спас всех, кого хотел спасти, не поймал всех Пожирателей смерти и все продолжал бежать, бежать, бежать. С самого первого курса Хогвартса он, кажется, ни разу не остановился.

— Выход, — прошептал вдруг Драко.

Да, им обоим нужен был выход из этого замкнутого круга.

— Выход, — громче повторил Драко и, взяв Гарри за плечи, развернул.

Нужно было всего лишь…

— Где? — спросил Гарри, вглядываясь во тьму.

...перестать вести счет.

Совсем рядом, за соседним стеллажом загорелся свет.

Выход.

 

* * *  
Энгус встретил их в коридоре сразу за дверью. Казалось, он занимает слишком много места, будто темнота за его спиной тоже была его частью.

— Надо же, — заметил он. — Я думал, только один вернется.

— Почему? — Гарри сглотнул.

— Вы много ругались.

— Мы там видели скелет в министерской форме, — заметил Гарри. — Он тоже с кем-то ругался?

Энгус смерил его одобрительным взглядом. Должно быть, он любил вопросы по существу.

— Нет. Это Магнус. — Вдаваться в объяснения он не стал. — Я полагаю, вы не задержитесь, чтобы выпить чаю?

— Пожалуй, нет, — ответил Драко за обоих и встряхнул свою сумку. Она загремела, как волшебные рождественские бубенчики с матерными тирадами вместо гимнов. — Нам нужно сказать Робардсу, что в Аврорате не будет выходных недели две.


	21. Криминалистика. История одиннадцатая. Изобличающие улики

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> в которой Гарри Поттер втягивается в работу и сомневается, стоит ли втягиваться в отношения

Гарри гипнотизировал зеленую плесень в кастрюле. Та гипнотизировала его в ответ.

— Как ты думаешь, кто-то действительно хотел бы получить эту штуку назад? — спросил он.

Плесень печально моргнула.

— Понятия не имею, — ответил Драко, предусмотрительно держась подальше. — Мне кажется, это оно хотело бы получить хозяина, чтобы сожрать его. По-моему, у него зубы.

Гарри поспешно придавил плесень крышкой.

— И это ты меня обвиняешь, что я руки куда попало сую, — продолжил Драко. — Ты вон всей головой в кастрюлю полез.

— Ну надо же что-то делать. Я так и не понял, как узнать вещи, которые хотят вернуться к хозяину, — признался Гарри. — Как вообще можно что-то понять из слов «сам увидишь»?

— Это же Грейнджер. — Драко пожал плечами. — Чего ты хотел?

— Гермиона, — поправил Гарри. — Ее зовут Гермиона, и она называет тебя по имени, Драко. Вы ведь даже ужинали за одним столом.

— Еще не хватало называть по имени всякого, с кем мне случалось ужинать! — возмутился Драко и отскочил, прежде чем Гарри успел его пнуть. — Я, знаешь ли, и с Волдемортом за одним столом сидел.

— Он что, ел?

— Нет, просто портил нам аппетит своей рожей. — Драко выдержал паузу. — Ел, конечно, и, надо сказать, у него были отличные манеры. Чего нельзя сказать о его змее.

Так они миновали несколько шкафов, беседуя обо всяких глупостях и рассматривая вещи на полках. На Драко Гарри старался не смотреть. Всего час назад он возбудился, глядя, как Драко перебирает карточки белыми пальцами. Перчаток он не надел, и Гарри видел, как выступают крупные костяшки, как просвечивают сквозь тонкую кожу голубоватые вены. Драко лениво брал очередную карточку за край, бросал на нее короткий взгляд и тут же отправлял в нужный раздел каталога — так и вышло, что Гарри безнадежно пропустил мимо ушей весь инструктаж Гермионы. Идиотом Гарри не был и то, что Драко ему нравится, понял давно — аж вчера, но до сих пор не решил, как с этим жить. Он просто избегал этих мыслей, и потому возбуждение оказалось еще неожиданней.

Так что у Гарри была причина, по которой сейчас он не знал, что делать. А у Драко какое оправдание?

Тот опять таскал с полок все подряд, показывал Гарри, хватал его за руку и тащил к стеллажам, где, как ему показалось, чему-то не терпелось обрести хозяина. Выяснялось, конечно, что ему попросту хотелось рассмотреть поближе очередную диковину, хотя Гарри так и не понял, чего интересного он нашел в чайнике, расписанном синими муравьедами, или в детской книжке-раскладушке с пляшущими скелетами. Когда Драко сжимал его запястье пальцами — все еще без перчаток! — меньше всего Гарри интересовали всякие старинные игрушки и странная кухонная утварь.

— Может, вот эта? — Он ткнул в крошечную резную шкатулку, просто чтобы отвлечь Драко от танцующих скелетов, а себя — от чувства, будто от его прикосновений на коже остались выжженные следы.

— А может, та, — ответил Драко, указав на расписную эмалевую тарелку. — Или та? — Настольная лампа зеленого стекла. — Да что угодно на самом деле… Ого!

Гарри все разглядывал шкатулку. Что-то в ней было такое — будто она выглядела более объемной и выпуклой, чем остальные вещи.

— По-моему, все-таки… — начал он.

— Бросай ее, — перебил его Драко. — Я нашел лучшее в мире задание.

Гарри посмотрел на него и шарахнулся, врезавшись спиной в шкаф. На пустом пятачке между стеллажей стояла целая армия инферналов, а перед ними — невероятно довольный Драко.

— Классные, да? — спросил он.

Один инфернал потянулся к нему, принюхался и неуверенно прохрипел:

— Хозяин?

— Соблазнительное предложение, но нет. Боюсь, напарник меня не поймет.

Кажется, инфернал не понял ни слова.

— Хозяин? — повторил он медленно и печально.

— Хо... Хозяин? — заговорил еще один.

Его поддержали остальные:

— Хозяин? Хозяин? Хозяин? — гомонили они на разные голоса, как стая простуженных и слегка разложившихся галок.

— Смотри, Гарри, они хотят вернуться к хозяину! Давай им поможем.

И ведь не возразишь ему ничего — ни одна вещь еще не заявляла о своем желании найтись настолько недвусмысленно. Правда, Гарри был уверен, что разгуливать по улице во главе армии инферналов — очень плохая идея, если не идешь штурмовать Министерство.

— Может, приведем хозяина сюда? — предложил он. — И сразу в Аврорат сдадим, как он в ведомости распишется.

— А как мы его найдем? — Драко осмотрел инферналов, которые все еще к нему тянулись и бормотали свое «хозяин, хозяин». — Без этих малышей ничего не выйдет. Но тащить всех, пожалуй, не стоит. Нас могут неправильно понять.

— Погоди, ты предлагаешь…

— Именно, — отозвался Драко, даже не дав ему договорить. — Как думаешь, они умеют брать след?

Он пошарил в сумке, достал моток веревки и накинул петли на шеи пяти инферналам. Свободный конец веревки он взял в руку как поводок и потянул. Инферналы послушно шагнули вперед.

— Ну вот, — сказал Драко довольно, — теперь они не разбредутся.

Его глаза сверкали, и в целом выглядел он так, будто только что получил орден Мерлина за впечатляющую охуенность. В общем, выглядел, как классический Драко Малфой.

— Я не верю, что ты собираешься выйти из Министерства с инферналами на поводке, — сказал Гарри. — Можно я притворюсь, что не знаю тебя?

— Эй, я делаю свою работу! — Драко снова потянул за веревку. — Давайте, малыши, след. Ищите папочку.

Один из инферналов — с отвисшей челюстью, висящей на ошметках плоти — шумно втянул воздух, будто действительно искал след, которого здесь не было и не могло быть. И все же подобные создания темной магии всегда чуяли своего создателя.

— Ну, — поторопил их Драко. — Где твой хозяин?

Еще секунду инферналы медлили, а затем неуверенно побрели к выходу. Драко и Гарри последовали за ними.

Когда вся процессия прошла мимо стола Энгуса, тот даже головы не повернул — чай интересовал его куда больше, чем какие-то инферналы. Зато, когда они вывалились в Атриум, на них уставились все: и секретари с папками, и охранники, и уборщики, и разношерстные посетители, скучающие в очереди у стойки регистрации. Все они следили, как инферналы пересекают зал, натягивая поводки и волоча Драко за собой.

Лица у них были точь-в-точь как у Робардса в тот день, когда они ввалились к нему в кабинет и предъявили целый темномагический ковен, аккуратно расфасованный по двум сумкам. Он даже не отчитал их за несанкционированное расследование, превышение полномочий и негуманное обращение с арестованными. Только позвал секретаршу, чтобы она записала все подробности, и больше ни слова не сказал. Гарри до самого конца не отпускало ощущение, что Робардс не верит в происходящее. Вот как он сейчас не верил, что Драко ведет через Атриум пятерых инферналов — а ведь шел рядом.

Пусть даже Долохова теперь разыскивали все авроры, пусть охрана дежурила в поместье Малфоев — к величайшему неудовольствию Люциуса, пусть каждого задержанного допросили раз по десять, Робардс все ходил со странным потерянным выражением. Будто ждал, что вот-вот проснется. Сейчас. Буквально через секунду.

— И как мы по улице с ними пойдем? — спросил Гарри. — Думаешь, люди привыкли, чтобы инферналов на поводках выгуливали?

— Наложим на них дезиллюминационное, только не думаю, что это понадобится. Мы же не пойдем пешком через всю Британию. Может, этот их хозяин вообще где-нибудь в Африке.

Пожалуй, работа в Аврорате была проще. По крайней мере, более организованной. У них были дежурства, были допросы и должностные инструкции — и много-много бумажной работы. Когда Гарри спросил Энгуса о должностных инструкциях, тот спросил: «Кого позвать?» — и больше никак не отреагировал. А когда Гарри попытался сдать отчет о поиске некромантов, Энгус посмотрел на него как на помешанного и на всякий случай убрал со стола нож для бумаг.

Отчет у него забрала Гермиона, проставила на нем какие-то цифры и спрятала в недрах своего картотечного шкафа.

Когда они вернулись из хранилища, она первым делом спросила:

— Где список еды?

— Что?

— Еды, которую вы съели, пока были внутри. Надеюсь, вы все записали.

— А что, надо было? — растерялся Гарри.

— Ну разумеется. Это же чужая еда. — Гермиона возилась с очередным квартальным отчетом. — Если хозяин придет, что я ему скажу? Ваш сэндвич съели стажеры?

— Да я уже не вспомню всего!

Но Гермиона была неумолима, так что Гарри провел два дня, вспоминая каждый съеденный кекс и каждую помятую булку.

Косой переулок накрывала первая сентябрьская морось. Густой туман повис между домами, будто весь город затеял огромную стирку и вывесил простыни на просушку. Пахло мокрой брусчаткой, чистотой и прелой старой древесиной. Все семеро — Гарри, Драко и пятерка инферналов — приземлились на пятачке возле «Дырявого котла» и немедленно промокли. Дождь не капал с неба, как это обычно для него, нет. Вода просто выделялась из воздуха, оседала на лице мелкими каплями и пропитывала мантию.

От такого зонтик не спасал, и потому редкие унылые прохожие были мокрыми и обвисшими, будто их тоже постирали.

Какая-то женщина рядом вдруг завизжала, и Гарри даже не сразу понял, что случилось. И лишь через секунду сообразил. Инферналы столпились вокруг Драко и неуверенно нюхали воздух, то вытягиваясь во весь рост, то склоняясь до самой земли.

— Спокойно, мэм, — быстро вмешался Гарри. — Мы при исполнении! Вам ничего не угрожает.

— Да, мы из Бюро находок, — Драко помахал новеньким удостоверением. — Проходите мимо, тут не на что смотреть.

Инферналы запрокинули головы к мутному серому небу и хором завыли.

— О, взяли след! — радостно объявил Драко, и в тот же миг вся его упряжная пятерка сорвалась с места, едва не вывернув ему руку.

Прохожие шарахались от них, прижимались к стенам и забегали в магазины. Через витрины и стеклянные двери они продолжали смотреть, как инферналы тащат Драко по переулку, а тот подбадривает их, как охотничьих псов. Некоторые явно узнали Гарри и показывали на него пальцами. Кажется, завтра у «Пророка» будет очень красочная передовица.

Драко глянул на Гарри и ослепительно улыбнулся — довольный, как ребенок, получивший в подарок давно желанную игрушку. Он вообще то и дело посматривал на Гарри, будто все это представление разыгрывал специально для него. Гарри одернул себя — конечно, нет, Драко просто любит выпендриваться и наверняка с детства мечтал шокировать весь Косой переулок чем-нибудь эдаким.

Правда, смотрел он не на людей, облепивших витрины магазинов, а только на Гарри. Разумеется, все дело было лишь в нем самом. Это его мысли, его тягостная зацикленность придавала всему происходящему вес и значимость. Когда Драко смотрел вперед, чтобы не споткнуться и не пропахать носом брусчатку, то были просто взгляды. А вот когда оборачивался к Гарри, случался целый Взгляд, который приходилось переживать, мучительно хватая воздух ртом.

— Не боишься, что они так и побегут до самых шотландских гор? — на бегу спросил он.

— Неа, — бросил Драко. Волосы лезли ему в глаза, и он то и дело приглаживал их. — Видишь, как разволновались. Близко уже.

Инферналы действительно беспокоились, то и дело хрипло подвывали: «Хозяин… Хозя-я-яин!» — еще сильней нервируя несчастных прохожих. На перекрестке они притормозили и добрую минуту мотылялись от стены к стене, касались мокрой кладки серыми костистыми ладонями и растерянно постанывали. Гарри подумал было, что они свернут сейчас в Лютный переулок, но нет, они все-таки припустили дальше мимо белых колонн Гринготтса.

Из переулка они вдруг нырнули в едва заметный проход между домами, да так резко, что Драко не успел обогнуть расставленные на углу клетки с животными. Оттолкнувшись от земли, он взбежал прямо по ним, вусмерть перепугав два десятка клубкопухов, спрыгнул с другой стороны и тут же канул в темноту вслед за инферналами.

Так они попали в жилые кварталы Косого переулка, где Гарри еще ни разу не бывал. Собственно, он даже не знал, что они существуют. В том, что касалось патрулей, Робардс руководствовался твердым правилом: «Нельзя вас к людям подпускать», и потому Гарри и Драко обычно доставались какие-нибудь тихие окраины, где они не могли испортить имидж Аврората.

Глядя сейчас на Драко и его инферналов, Гарри даже в чем-то его понимал.

В маленьком дворе с пятачком чахлой травы двое ребятишек соревновались, чей кораблик из тумана и водяной взвеси взлетит выше и продержится дольше. Но стоило Драко промчаться мимо, корабли растворились, забытые, а дети уставились ему вслед. Тот, что поменьше, запоздало разрыдался.

Гарри, не останавливаясь, взмахнул палочкой, воздвиг из тумана целый замок и войско рыцарей. Они осадили призрачные стены, а защитники осыпали их целым дождем стрел. Ребенок затих и уставился на сражение.

Возле узкого крыльца, стиснутого домами с обеих сторон, инферналы остановились, выстроились в шеренгу и снова завыли, на этот раз с большим оптимизмом:

— Хозя-я-яин…

— Полагаю, мы на месте, — заявил Драко. Он немного запыхался, воротник мантии сбился, а щеки раскраснелись — так что, глядя на него, Гарри не сразу уложил в голове его слова.

— Ага, — откликнулся он наконец. — Да. Видимо.

Они поднялись по ступенькам и позвонили в дверь. От глухого дребезжания ветхая постройка задрожала, все три этажа, громоздящиеся друг на друга хоть и ровно, но несколько бессистемно, резонировали, словно пустая гулкая труба. Гарри показалось, что даже крыша заскрипела, угрожая съехать вдоль фасада и погрести под горой разномастной черепицы и крыльцо, и неосторожных гостей.

Несколько минут внутри царила тишина, а потом наконец заскрипели ступеньки. Это был особенный лестничный звук, который никак не спутаешь с плохо подогнанными половицами или несмазанными петлями. Точно так же звучал дом на Гриммо, пока Гарри не устроил маленький победоносный ремонт, растянувшийся на два с половиной года. В итоге два верхних пролета он до сих пор не собрал заново, а ступеньки на нижних все так же скрипели — просто Гарри наложил на них такое количество чар, что они могли бы заглушить и рок-концерт.

Дверь открыла маленькая сухонькая старушка в аккуратной старомодной мантии с белоснежным воротничком. Она осмотрела Гарри и Драко очень темными, почти черными глазами, глянула на строй инферналов у крыльца и вдруг пронзительно завопила в темноту коридора:

— Хэвлок! К тебе пришли! — голос у нее был — ну точно баньши.

Снова заскрипели ступеньки. Старушка продолжала буравить Гарри и Драко подозрительным взглядом. Инферналы позади них беспокойно бормотали.

Вскоре в проеме появился высокий сутулый старик. Выглянув на улицу, он охнул и изменился в лице.

— Ага, ваши, значит, — довольно сказал Драко. — Это не все, у нас еще есть!

— А как вы их… Где вы их нашли? — спросил он, запинаясь.

— Матильда! — Старушка без предупреждения возопила, как глас Судного дня. — Матильда, он опять за свое! Уж сколько я тебя, охальника, учила… — обратилась она к Хэвлоку, ничуть не снижая громкости.

Гарри и Драко следили за происходящим — растерянные, оглушенные, даже слегка контуженные. Хэвлок ссутулился еще больше, почти согнулся пополам и пытался отступить в дом. Путь ему отрезала еще одна старушка, очень похожая на первую.

— Хэвлок! — крикнула она. У Гарри зазвенело в ушах. — Я же просила не таскать в дом эту дрянь, они воняют!

— Это не я, — прошептал Хэвлок. — Я же выкинул их, как ты и просила. А молодые люди вот нашли.

— Мы из Бюро находок, — сказал Гарри и достал удостоверение. Обе старушки внимательно его изучили. — Ваши инферналы попали к нам, а наша работа — возвращать потерянные вещи.

— Мы такого не просили, — отрезала Матильда. — Хэвлок за это уже сидел!

— Тогда был один инфернал, — встряла старушка, — а тут уже целых пять. И еще, говорят, есть.

— Мама! — голос Матильды разнесся по всему дворику, где-то задребезжали стекла. — Ну сколько можно поминать тот конфуз!

Та поджала губы.

— Три года в Азкабане — это не конфуз, дорогая. Это целый пердюмонокль. Ах, сколько раз мне приходилось краснеть перед соседями! Почему никто не думает о моем бедном больном сердце. В мои-то годы такие треволнения сведут меня в могилу в мановение ока. Неужели вы все хотите моей смерти?!

— Сме-е-ерть! — довольно подхватили инферналы. — Смерть!

Хэвлок сжался еще сильней, хотя казалось, что это уже невозможно. Если б он мог, наверное, свернулся бы в точку и сколлапсировал.

— Ну что вы, мэм, — встрял в беседу Драко. — У вас такой юный и цветущий вид. Не дал бы вам и восьмидесяти.

— Ах, шалун. — Старушка отмахнулась. — Была бы я лет на сто двадцать помоложе…

Гарри едва подавил порыв спрятать Драко за спиной, очень уж плотоядно смотрела на него эта старая перечница.

— Боюсь, вам все же придется пройти с нами, — сказал он Хэвлоку. — Нужно расписаться за инферналов.

— А потом-то мне что с ними делать? — спросил Хэвлок.

— Думаю, это будет решать Аврорат.

— Посадят! — запричитала Матильда. — Как пить дать, опять посадят!

— И поделом! — крикнула старушка. — Он же годами кровь из меня пьет, тебе жизнь испортил!

— Пожалуй, выбора у меня нет. — Хэвлок вздохнул, но как-то облегченно, не так, как вздыхают преступники, сдаваясь Аврорату. — Нужно отвечать за прегрешения молодости.

— Стоять! — Матильда схватила его за плечо. — Без смены белья ты никуда не пойдешь. И без теплых носков. Хочешь, чтобы у тебя опять ревматизм разыгрался?

И она скрылась в доме — через минуту в глубине заскрипела лестница. В неловкой тишине все ждали. Гарри разглядывал стены с мокрой, слегка облупившейся штукатуркой, грязноватые углы маленького двора. В окне соседнего дома трепетала, стиснутая чьей-то рукой занавеска, должно быть, кто-то из тамошних обитателей наблюдал тайком за развернувшейся сценой.

— Говорила я тебе, — начала снова старушка. Должно быть, каждую паузу она стремилась заполнить своим неудержимым голосом и жалобами. — Сломаешь ты жизнь моей Матильде. Уж я на нее всю жизнь положила, такие люди к ней сватались, не то что…

— Мама! — окликнула ее Матильда из дома. — Не трепи ты людям нервы, помоги лучше найти зимнее одеяло.

И когда она, наконец, удалилась, Гарри тихо спросил Хэвлока:

— А все-таки, зачем же вы это, с инферналами?

Тот воровато оглянулся.

— Так я это… дом хотел построить для Матильды, — печально прошептал он. — Чтобы с мамой ее не жить больше. Я, знаете, человек небогатый. Рабочих себе позволить не могу. А эти, — он кивнул на инферналов, — пахнут, конечно, но работать-то работают, если приказать правильно. Только меня как в прошлый раз посадили, так я решил — не стоит оно того. Да и потом, я их в лесу спрятал. Листьями присыпал и ждать велел, а место и забыл. Ну, решил, так оно и лучше будет.

И он поник еще сильнее. Гарри и Драко переглянулись.

— Знаете, как мы поступим, — сказал Драко. — Мы вам оформим явку с повинной. Запишем, будто вы сами пришли и этих красавцев сдать хотите.

Под скрип ступеней снова появилась Матильда со старым потертым чемоданом. Следом за ней шла мама с бумажным свертком.

— Это на ужин. — Она сунула сверток Хэвлоку. — Вчерашний пирог с почками. Не съешь все сразу, а то кто знает, сколько тебя в камере Аврората продержат.

— Там очень недурно кормят, — сказал Драко.

— И откуда же вам это известно, молодой человек? — старушка подозрительно на него уставилась. Драко побледнел и сглотнул.

— Коллеги рассказывали.

— Матильда, я им не верю! — крикнула она. — Это сообщники Хэвлока, они снова попытаются меня убить!

Хэвлок схватил чемодан, клюнул Матильду в щеку и заторопился вниз по ступенькам. Старушка надрывалась, призывая на его голову кары небесные, Матильда сдержанно рыдала — словом, творился какой-то цирк.

Поэтому Гарри торопливо подхватил Хэвлока под руку, дождался, пока Драко соберет инферналов в кучу — и они быстро аппарировали.

 

* * *  
Их появление в Аврорате породило не просто замешательство — мгновенную и абсолютную остановку всей его жизни. Никто не говорил, никто не шуршал документами, никто не двигался. Ни звука. Тишина.

А потом Фиона взвизгнула и уронила чашку. Кофе расплескался по полу, забрызгал ее туфли и растекся густой черной лужей. А инферналы продолжали прибывать. Два десятка, три — и еще, еще. Один за другим они протискивались в приемную, ставшую вдруг невероятно тесной.

— Фиона, душа моя, — сказал Драко, ослепительно улыбаясь, — нам бы к Робардсу. Видишь, дело важное. У нас тут явка с повинной.

— Что, у всех? — поразилась она.

— Нет, только у одного. — Драко запустил руку в гущу инферналов и извлек Хэвлока. — А малышей своих он хочет сдать.

Фиона исчезла в кабинете. Несколько минут было очень тихо, потом дверь открылась, и выглянул Робардс. Кажется, он решил, что Фиона хочет над ним подшутить.

— Хозя-я-яин, — протянул один из инферналов, преданно глядя на Хэвлока.

— Да вы издеваетесь, — сказал Робардс. — Где вы инферналов-то взяли?

— В Бюро находок, — ответил Гарри.

— Надо бы там зачистку провести. Уизли! — Рон высунул голову из своей кабинки. — Это твои друзья, вот ты и займись оформлением. А вы двое, — Робардс посмотрел на Гарри с Драко, — зайдите ко мне.

Усевшись за стол, Робардс долго их разглядывал. Гарри уже подумал, что он изобретает способ сделать им выговор за шествие инферналов по всему Министерству.

— Возвращайтесь-ка вы в Аврорат, — наконец сказал он. — Все равно сплошные проблемы от вас. Один Мерлин знает, как вы умудряетесь, вот это вот все… — И он очертил рукой их обоих от макушек до пяток.

Всего неделю назад, до хранилища, до всех тех слов и размышлений — до Драко — Гарри вернулся бы без разговоров. Но теперь… теперь он вдруг задумался, чем же хочет заниматься.

Конечно, ему нравилась работа в Аврорате. Здесь он делал то, что хотел и умел. Но в Бюро он делал примерно то же. Только это было интересней.

Гарри просто нужно было еще немного времени. Он коротко взглянул на Драко — тот едва заметно кивнул.

— Боюсь, — начал он, — что мы еще…

— …не закончили дело, — продолжил Гарри.

— Именно.

Робардс в ужасе переводил взгляд с Гарри на Драко и обратно.

— Некоторые улики по делу Долохова остались в Бюро. И даже место преступления. И получить их не представляется возможным, — пояснил Драко. — Будет намного проще вести расследование, имея доступ к хранилищу.

Робардс запустил пальцы в волосы и дернул.

— Расследование? — пробормотал он, видимо, не ожидая ответа.

— Расследование. — Гарри кивнул. — Кроме того, срок нашего отстранения закончится только через… — Он вопросительно взглянул на Драко.

— Через полторы недели, — напомнил тот. — Так что у нас не так много времени, чтобы навести порядок в Бюро. Не стоит тратить его на разговоры.

Он поднялся и раскланялся самым вежливым образом. И Гарри последовал за ним. Робардс зачем-то пошел провожать их — может, надеялся, что они передумают, а может, просто измышлял способы быстрого и незаметного убийства.

— Кстати, Гарри, не хочешь поужинать?

— С удовольствием, Драко. — Гарри получал от спектакля искреннее удовольствие. — Я угощаю.

— Разумеется. Ты все еще должен мне пончик.

Робардс остановился в дверях и тихо придушенно произнес:

— О Мерлин, они спелись. Мы обречены.

— А я предупреждал, — довольно заявил Рон, который как раз обходил инферналов с мелком в руке и надписывал каждому на лбу порядковый номер. — Тридцать два. Тридцать три...

— Они все сговорились, — сказал Робардс потолку. — Мне пора в отпуск.

 

* * *  
— Почему ты выходишь из хранилища с кошачьей корзинкой, варежкой и учебником по чарам, а мы — вот с этим? — спросил Драко у Гермионы, потрясая человеческой ногой вполне пристойной сохранности. — Она немытая!

— Это все, что тебя беспокоит? — спросила Гермиона.

— Она неэстетичная. — Драко скривился, разглядывая серую мозолистую пятку.

— И это говорит человек, который позавчера вывел из хранилища пять десятков инферналов и называл их малышами и красавчиками.

— Они милые.

— Я его не знаю, — сказал Гарри. — Вообще понятия не имею, как он сюда пробрался.

— Поздно отрекаться, напарник. — Драко ткнул его в бок грязной неэстетичной ногой. — Ты ведь и нашел эту дрянь. А я, может, тоже хочу доставлять книжки.

Он осмотрелся и с радостным возгласом схватил со стеллажа какую-то книгу, которая — Гарри теперь научился это определять — совсем не торопилась куда-то там возвращаться. Драко посмотрел на обложку и закатил глаза.

— Да что ж такое-то.

Он показал книгу Гарри — это оказалось пособие по прикладной некромантии, переплетенное в сморщенную черную кожу. Заглавие было выложено мелкими косточками.

— Мне кажется, — сказала Гермиона, — у нас что-то вроде специализации. Вы же учились на авроров, вот и работаете с более темными вещами.

— И грязными, — настаивал Драко. — Те инферналы тоже давно не мылись, кстати, у одного в подмышке жила целая семья пауков.

Карточка с записью «Нога человеческая, ампутированная (со следами небрежного обращения с опасным животным)» крутилась перед глазами Гарри. Драко сунул ногу в холщовую сумку, которая оказалась маловата — измочаленный чьими-то зубами край торчал наружу.

— Как думаешь, каким концом хуже? — спросил Драко, перекладывая ногу. — Недоеденным или грязным? Кажется, хозяин ноги грыз ногти.

— Как ни положи, на нас все равно будут коситься.

Но в Атриуме на них почти не обращали внимания, только отступали подальше. Скоро, подумал Гарри, совсем скоро они тут изобретут сигнал оповещения, краткую паническую трель: Поттер и Малфой, Поттер и Малфой, внимание, Поттер и Малфой идут. Чтоб все могли вовремя разбежаться на случай, если они поведут дракона с шелковым поясом вместо поводка.

Он улыбнулся. Прошли те времена, когда его беспокоил чужой страх и чужое внимание.

Драко вышагивал с ослепительным видом, будто на собственной коронации, а нога ему была заместо скипетра. Раньше Гарри непременно поддел бы его, буквально выдернул из-под ног воображаемую ковровую дорожку, ведущую к трону. То было раньше. Сейчас он молчал.

Язык подрагивал где-то глубоко в горле — бессмысленный, безжалостно сжатый его стенками.

Драко обернулся, глянул на него, и — странное дело! — дорожка сама взбрыкнула под ним, безо всякого участия Гарри. Раз — и он покачнулся. Улыбнулся быстро, нервно, так что Гарри не поручился бы, что ему не почудилось, и отвел глаза.

До зоны аппарации они добрели, как два слепца, нащупывая каждый шаг.

Карточка так и вилась вокруг их голов. Вираж, еще вираж. Она то взлетала вверх к самому потолку, то опускалась к коленям Гарри, как собака, что норовит ткнуть хозяина носом, поторапливая его.

— Интересно, можно как-то узнать, куда эта бумажка нас притащит? — задумчиво сказал он. — Один Мерлин знает, где хозяин этой штуковины. Может, он как раз решил покончить с собой и прыгнул в жерло действующего вулкана.

— Струсил? — спросил Драко, сощурившись, но голос прозвучал скорее мягко, а не насмешливо, словно он не хотел задеть Гарри, а просто старался не терять квалификацию. — Я могу отправиться один.

Гарри поспешно покачал головой, переступил на месте и отвернулся.

— Недолюбливаю порт-ключи неизвестно куда, — сказал он наконец и быстро взглянул на Драко. Глаза у того были почти белые.

Он понял.

— Дерьмо драконье, Гарри, — произнес Драко едва слышно и вдруг шагнул вперед. Гарри даже не успел ничего сказать, а потом почувствовал его пальцы. Драко сжал его руку — вот что он сделал. Сжал руку и сказал: — Да ничего не случится. Все будет хорошо.

И схватил карточку.

Их протащило сквозь пространство, как сквозь игольное ушко, и выкинуло в яркое размытое марево. Перед глазами все плыло, Гарри все пытался проморгаться, но картинка никак не складывалась, пока наконец он не увидел…

— Драко. — Он все еще чувствовал теплую ладонь на своей. — По-моему, там обезьяны.

Горячий влажный воздух облепил его, как пропаренная вата, Гарри казалось, будто он дышит паром из чайника, где заваривается терпкий травяной чай. Вверху, в мешанине зеленых и желтых пятен, какие-то звери резко вскрикивали, перепрыгивали с ветки на ветку.

— Где мы вообще? — спросил Драко.

— Кажется, это джунгли, — после недолгой паузы констатировал Гарри. — Ничего не случится, ты сказал? Лучше бы это было старое доброе английское кладбище.

— Ну пока что ничего еще не случилось, — отозвался Драко. Он все еще держал Гарри за руку. Это было странное касание. Не такое, как раньше, когда им случалось аппарировать совместно, или когда Драко просто хотел привлечь его внимание. Другое. Будто до сих пор он дотрагивался до Гарри только сквозь слой ткани и лишь теперь прикоснулся к обнаженной коже.

— Мы в джунглях, — повторил Гарри, но уже не раздраженно, скорее растерянно. И Драко не возразил. Он вообще ничего не сказал, только смотрел внимательно, спокойно.

Они так и стояли — друг против друга, рука в руке. Давно уже не враги. Напарники? На миг во взгляде Драко мелькнуло что-то мучительное, болезненное. А может, Гарри лишь увидел в нем свое отражение. Может, он наделял обычные в сущности взгляды и жесты тем, чего в них не было. Не могло быть.

Под ноги Гарри шлепнулся большой и очень тяжелый на вид фрукт. В кронах громко заверещали обезьяны — то ли спорили, кто пойдет поднимать, то ли требовали, чтобы Гарри подбросил его обратно.

Момент рассыпался, будто пала тонкая пелена, занавес, отделивший их от всего мира, от этих проклятых, Мордред их побери, джунглей. Гарри ждал, что теперь Драко все же отпустит его руку. Но тот лишь кивнул на карточку, которая все еще парила в нескольких футах от них.

— Давай отыщем этого не очень целого парня и вручим его недостающие части.

— Надеюсь, что они действительно его.

Карточка нырнула между деревьев, проскользнула под нависшими широкими листьями — пришлось следовать за ней в самую чащу. Джунгли кишели жизнью. На каждом квадратном дюйме рождались и умирали сотни крохотных созданий, каждый камень и трухлявый пень служил опорой для молодых побегов, а там, где места на земле уже не оставалось, цветы осваивали воздух, балансируя на тонких прозрачных корнях, как гимнасты в диковинных костюмах.

Гарри едва замечал эту зеленую толчею. Он продирался сквозь сплетенные ветки, сквозь корни и сочные хрусткие стебли и смотрел лишь в затылок Драко.

Если, думал Гарри, если все-таки…

Он не мог даже провернуть эту мысль в голове, будто что-то в мозгу все время заедало.

Карточка металась среди зарослей, ныряла в высокую траву, и тогда Гарри на секунду казалось, что она уже никогда не появится, и они застрянут в этих джунглях навечно. Драко все не отпускал его руку, будто боялся, что Гарри тут же потеряется. Пробираться по узкой звериной тропке вот так, бок о бок, было не очень-то удобно, зато спокойно. Словно ничего не может случиться, пока они рядом. Драко как будто тоже ощущал эту уверенность — он то и дело поглядывал на Гарри и легонько кивал.

Гарри убрал с дороги ветки очередного куста, они вдруг спружинили и буквально вытолкнули его на крохотную полянку. Драко вывалился следом, а вместе с ним — целый пучок лиан, вцепившихся в сумку с ногой, настоящий растительный монстр с множеством щупалец.

— Вот мы и встретились, Белый демон! — взревел чей-то бас с сильным шотландским акцентом.

Гарри, наученный многолетним опытом, не стал приглядываться, кто там орет, бросился на землю и утянул Драко за собой. Мелькнула вспышка какого-то заклинания, а затем тот же бас мирно сказал:

— Ну вот, опять не он. Вставайте, пацанята, тут в траве многовато дряни ползает.

Чтобы подняться, пришлось расцепить руки. Пальцы Драко на мгновение сжались сильнее — и отпустили. Словно нехотя.

В центре поляны стояла палатка на платформе с колесами, а возле нее у маленького костра сидел совершенно лысый старик. Вместо правой ноги ниже колена у него был деревянный протез. Гарри показалось, что он где-то видел уже этот блестящий загорелый череп.

— Здрасьте, — сказал Драко, — а мы к вам.

Старик прищурился и приподнял седую лохматую бровь. Кожа у него на лбу пошла складками и забиралась вместе с бровью все выше и выше, а старик все молчал и щурился. И смотрел он очень знакомо — как охотник на занятную зверушку.

— Вы же профессор Кеттлберн! — вспомнил Гарри. — Вы преподавали уход за магическими существами до Хагрида.

— Истинно так, — сказал Кеттлберн. — Как он там, справляется?

— Все конечности на месте.

— Новичкам везет. — Кеттлберн вздохнул и потер колено над протезом. — И зачем я вам понадобился, да еще в такой глуши?

— А что это, собственно говоря, за глушь? — спросил Драко.

— Да известное ж дело, Бурунди.

Кому-то, может, и известное, а Гарри и слово такое впервые слышал.

— Понятно, — сказал он, — какая-то глушь.

Драко выступил вперед и протянул Кеттлберну сумку.

— Мы, вообще, из Бюро находок, по служебной надобности. Вашу ногу вам вот доставили.

Кеттлберн достал ногу, покрутил ее в руках, потрогал мозоли. Гарри даже показалось, что он собрался попробовать ее на зуб — но Кеттлберн лишь расхохотался. В кронах испуганно заверещали обезьяны, на землю посыпались листья и, кажется, несколько ящериц.

— Садитесь, мальцы, — Кеттлберн похлопал по платформе под палаткой, — устали поди с дороги-то.

Он призвал из палатки три помятые жестяные кружки и снял деревянный протез. Тот издал странный звук — будто внутри что-то плескалось и тихонько шипело. Кеттлберн

открутил в протезе крышку и разлил что-то по кружкам. Запахло немедленной смертью от цирроза печени.

— Ай, молодцы, ай уважили старика, — заявил он, все еще посмеиваясь, и немедленно опрокинул в себя кружку. Судя по звуку, его внутренности должны были раствориться на месте. Но Кеттлберн лишь довольно крякнул. — Я-то думал, эта тварь ее проглотила с концами. А оно вишь как.

И тут Гарри совершил стратегическую ошибку.

— Тварь? — спросил он. — Что за тварь?

— Да известное ж дело, Белый демон. — Кеттлберн выжидательно уставился на них. Гарри вопросительно взглянул на Драко. Тот пожал плечами. Тогда Кеттлберн повторил, добавив голосу таинственности. — Белый демон. Эх, молодежь. Чему вас только олух этот учит. Белый демон — эт, значит, старейшая из мантикор. Здоровенная тварь и зловредная дюже.

Гарри взял одну из кружек и понюхал странное пойло — немедля заслезились глаза. Потом он заметил, что жидкость понемногу разъедает металл и капает на землю. Там, где она касалась травы, стебли темнели и скрючивались. Гарри поспешно отставил кружку на камень и на всякий случай вытер ладони о мантию.

Кеттлберн между тем продолжал свой рассказ:

— И вот я никого не трогаю, значит, самым мирным образом пытаюсь всадить ему в бок гарпун, а эта сволота как развернется да как вцепится мне в ногу самым вероломным образом…

Гарри искоса взглянул на Драко и неожиданно поймал его взгляд. Само собой в голове всплыло беспомощное «если». Наверное, они могли бы поговорить. Да что тут скажешь? «Слушай, Драко, у меня тут на тебя встает, а ты случаем тоже не?..»

А если даже и да, кто сказал, что это к лучшему?

Они отлично сработались, даже спелись, как сказал Робардс. И меньше всего Гарри хотел все разрушить.

— ... а ногу-то хрясь — и пополам. — Кеттлберн долил себе чудовищного пойла. — Ну я там и решил тогда: от ты паскуда, сучья твоя матерь, я ж тебя вот этими вот руками возьму да жопу на рога намотаю.

— Но у мантикоры нет рогов, — растерянно сказал Драко.

— Эт ты молодец, что знаешь-то. Образно я. Для художественности, значит.

Драко посмотрел на него мутными глазами, кивнул и поднес ко рту кружку с жидким циррозом. Гарри перехватил его руку и осторожно, чтобы Кеттлберн не заметил, показал на дырку в донышке. Металл по краям темнел на глазах.

Рассказ Кеттлберна, несомненно красочный и очень образный, вводил Гарри в ступор.

— Беру я, значит, скотину эту за хвост и давай его на дуб наматывать…

Драко вздрогнул, как будто задремал, а через пару минут привалился к Гарри плечом. И он вообще забыл, что они в джунглях посреди, кажется, Африки, а бывший профессор Хогвартса рассказывает, как ловил мантикору на собственную ногу.

А вдруг он ничего не разрушит? Вдруг все получится, и они смогут остаться хорошими напарниками, но при этом получить немного больше. Они и так проводят вместе почти целые дни. У них могли бы быть еще и ночи.

— Но этот сучий сын меня боится. Я за ним по пятам от самой Греции, значит, следую. Извел на него тридцать гарпунов, а он как смеется надо мной. Истинно, Белый демон. — Кеттлберн азартно размахивал деревянной ногой. — Уж я его…

О нет, Гарри отлично знал себя. Рано или поздно он просто все портил. Так заканчивались все его отношения — в случае с Джинни он даже не успел понять, что же пошло не так. Все просто развалилось.

Но с Драко все будет еще хуже. Раньше Гарри был им одержим, как Кеттлберн своим Белым демоном, он лелеял свою ненависть, растравлял ее словно болячку, раз за разом сковыривая нарастающую корочку.

Что будет, если ничего не получится?

Он потеряет отличного напарника — и друга. А, Мерлину в жопу...

— В общем, я что сказать-то хочу, — заявил Кеттлберн. — Нога-то мне эта без надобности вовсе. От моей Салли, — он похлопал себя по протезу, — всяко проку больше. И виски в ней хранить удобно. Настаивается, что в твоей дубовой бочке.

Гарри встрепенулся.

— Да вы и выкинуть можете, если вам не надо. Главное, нам бумагу подпишите, что претензий никаких, с рук на руки получено.

— А, эт я завсегда.

И он поспешно подмахнул ведомость.

Где-то в джунглях раздался оглушительный рык. Деревья сотрясались. Кеттлберн вскочил, его глаза вспыхнули, будто внутри его лысой головы горело адское пламя.

— А вот и ты, адова отрыжка! — захрипел он и выхватил из своей повозки гарпун. — Ну давай, иди сюда!

— По-моему, — заметил Драко, лучше всего понимавший в стратегиях тактического отступления, — нам пора валить.

Они снова схватились друг за друга — и за карточку. Джунгли на секунду растянулись в бесконечный зеленый тоннель, и через несколько долгих секунд они снова оказались в Атриуме.

 

* * *  
Гарри третий раз позвонил в дверной колокольчик.

— Здравствуйте! У нас орден Мерлина вашего мужа.

— Уходите! — крикнули из-за закрытой двери. — Он мне не нужен!

— Что делать-то? — спросил Гарри у Драко. — Гермиона о таком нас не предупреждала.

— Давай подождем, а потом еще раз позвоним. Когда-нибудь она смирится, что проще пустить нас.

Гарри не очень нравилась идея брать вдову Дирка Крессвелла измором, но выбора, похоже, не было. Они отошли в сквер неподалеку и уселись на скамейку.

— Знал бы, что придется сидеть в засаде, взял бы перекусить, — сказал Драко.

— И правда, как будто не уходили из Аврората. Только не подозреваемого караулим, а пострадавшего.

Драко подергал край перчатки — обычной, из тонкой коричневой кожи, — стянул ее, затем вторую и переплел пальцы на коленях. Гарри следил, как он беспокойно перебирает большими пальцами, призрачно-бледными в свете фонарей.

— Отстранение скоро закончится, — сказал он как будто в пустоту.

Наверняка это беспокоило его. Да, отстранение заканчивалось, а у них не было ни одной зацепки. Долохова видели в Шеффилде, в Нью-Гемпшире, в Ист-Энде и даже в Кардиффе. Причем в двух последних местах — одновременно. И все же они исправно мотались на каждое сообщение, в каждое указанное место — да хоть к мантикоре на рога! Безрезультатно, разумеется.

— Дело мы закончим в любом случае, — ответил Гарри.

— Конечно, закончим. Я не о том. — Драко все так же смотрел на свои руки. — Ты ведь в Аврорат вернешься?

Гарри молчал долго, очень долго. Он и сам немало думал об этом — в те немногие моменты, когда мог остановить бесконечный круг мыслей о Драко Малфое.

— Не знаю, — медленно произнес он. — Теперь не знаю. Я думал, чем хочу заниматься.

— Выбор у тебя небогатый. — По уголку его губ Гарри заметил, что он улыбается. — Аврорат или вот — Бюро.

— Чего это? Может, я на самом деле хочу быть искусствоведом? Или книжку напишу. Автобиографию, во.

— Не знал, что ты умеешь.

— Да ну тебя. — Гарри ткнул его локтем в бок. — Ну пускай не искусствоведом. Выучусь на артефактора. Или пойду архивом заведовать.

— Да ты со скуки там помрешь. — Драко фыркнул. — Поэтому я и говорю: Аврорат или Бюро.

— Вот возьму и уеду путешествовать. В Румынию. Или в эту, как ее, Бурунду.

Гарри ждал, что Драко захохочет, но смеха не последовало, только белые руки на коленях сжались плотнее.

— Если так, — сказал он тихо, — тебе ведь нужен будет компаньон. Одному ехать скучно.

Горло враз пересохло — Гарри сглотнул раз, другой, но так и не сумел избавиться от тяжелого комка.

— Надо еще раз попробовать. — Он неловко кивнул на дверь. — Может, все-таки впустит.

— А скажи ей, что ты Гарри Поттер, — предложил Драко. И добавил, когда Гарри скривился: — Ну сам подумай, тебе-то она откроет. Герой войны лично принес орден… тоже герою войны.

— Кто бы мог подумать, что ты будешь советовать мне пользоваться своим именем.

— Да я в шоке вообще, что ты упускаешь столько возможностей.

Неловкость, повисшая между ними всего минуту назад, исчезла — а слова Драко остались. Несколько дней Гарри убеждал себя, что его попытки сблизиться обречены на провал, а Драко смел все доводы одной фразой.

Впрочем, может быть, он тоже не хотел терять напарника.

Гарри снова позвонил в колокольчик.

— Миссис Крессвелл! Это Гарри Поттер, я только хочу вернуть вам орден Мерлина мистера Крессвелла.

Его имя, как всегда, сработало лучше универсальной отмычки — дверь тут же открылась. Они с Драко вошли в темный холл.

Миссис Крессвелл стояла в дверном проеме напротив. Комнату позади нее заливал тусклый желтый свет, какой дает одна большая свеча. В холле свечей не было, только свет фонарей с трудом пробивался через штору на узком окне.

Должно быть, таким образом она скрывала плачевное состояние своего жилища. Пыль хлопьями свисала с маленьких резных столиков у двери, ее тонкий погребальный покров укрывал всевозможные безделушки и связки ключей и целую кипу шарфов на вешалке. И обувь, в беспорядке расставленную у входа — в том числе и две пары детских ботинок.

— Теперь они послали вас, мистер Поттер, — сказала миссис Крессвелл. — Я отказалась принять этот орден на панихиде по мужу и сыновьям, и они решили попробовать еще раз. Почему сейчас?

Она стояла против света, и Гарри с трудом различал выражение ее лица. Неподвижное, замерзшее, оно скрывало некое тайное внутреннее движение — едва заметную дрожь вокруг губ, напряженный лоб. Не горе даже — ярость. Гарри помнил ее на панихиде, тогда он взял за правило ходить на каждую, лелея свое преувеличенное чувство вины. Тогда, три года назад, она была печальней и красивей. Теперь в волосах появилась седина.

— Он нашелся в Бюро находок, — пояснил Гарри. — Случайно. Меня никто не посылал, я там работаю.

— И напарник с вами.

Тон у нее был такой, будто она выносила приговор. Обвиняла Гарри в том, что он работает с Драко. Он уже слышал этот тон, хотя в последнее время все реже, и никогда не придавал ему значения. Работа есть работа.

Драко скованно повел плечами. Конечно, он все это переносил хуже.

— Да, мы вместе работаем в Бюро. Миссис Крессвелл, простите, если нарушили ваше уединение…

— Я не одна, — сказала она резко. — Что бы вы там ни думали, вдовы и пострадавшие не нуждаются в сочувствии Министерства. Мы сами справляемся. А Министерство способно лишь сделать женщину вдовой при живом муже. Дейрдре мы так и не смогли помочь.

Она приложила ко рту руку, и Гарри заметил, что на ней длинные, до локтя перчатки, похожие на те, что были на ней на панихиде. Кажется, она так и не снимала траур. Забившись в эту пыльную холодную гробницу, она похоронила себя заживо.

— Простите, — сказал Гарри снова. Он и сам не понял, за что извиняется — за вторжение или за смерть всей ее семьи. Еще три человека, которых он не спас.

— Как будто фальшивые слова что-то изменят, — ее холодный голос был под стать этому месту. — Вы заявляетесь сюда и мало того, приводите в мой дом этого… этого…

— Как я и говорил, мы не хотели нарушать ваш покой, — прервал ее Гарри. — Нам всего лишь нужна ваша подпись. Ваш муж был действительно храбрым человеком, и этот орден — признание его заслуг. Я понимаю, вам тяжело, но разве вы не хотели бы иметь напоминание, что он… был героем?

— Умер героем, — сказала миссис Крессвелл. — Вот, что вы собирались сказать, но успели исправиться. Мне не нужны напоминания о его смерти, я и так это помню. Оставьте орден там, на столе. Я не возьму эту дрянь в руки. Я подпишу вашу бумагу, но лишь потому что, как я вижу, иначе от вас не отделаться.

И она отступила в свою тускло освещенную гостиную. Гарри пересек маленький холл, приблизился к тяжелым резным дверям. За ними открылась комната, утонувшая во мраке. Единственной свечи не хватало, чтобы осветить ее — она лишь с огромным трудом отвоевывала у тьмы низенький столик, высокое старомодное кресло, да еще край каминной полки. Там, над камином, теснились колдографии Дирка Крессвелла и его сыновей. В рамках и без, отороченные траурной лентой и украшенные восковыми цветами, они не улыбались, смотрели печально и строго. Перед ними теснились засохшие букеты, огарки свечей и маленькие игрушечные медвежата.

Миссис Крессвелл почти ощупью возилась в секретере — должно быть, искала перо. Гарри представил, как день за днем она сидела здесь, утопая в темноте, наедине с этим маленьким алтарем, и не замечала, как мрак подступает все ближе к ее ногам.

Смотреть на гостиную миссис Крессвелл было неловко. Словно Гарри бесцеремонно пялился прямо в тайные глубины ее сердца. Так что он принялся разглядывать дверь. Темное лакированное дерево глянцево блестело, отражая слабый свет. Затейливая резьба вилась вдоль ее края — странные рубленные линии, обернутые сами в себя. Гарри принялся считать, сколько витков умещается от пола до потолка, но тут миссис Крессвелл вернулась наконец с пером и чернильницей.

— Вот, — заявила она и через порог передала ему подписанную ведомость. — Теперь убирайтесь.

Из темной гостиной она так и не вышла.

Гарри отступил.

— Спасибо, что уделили нам время, — церемонно произнес он. Помолчал и добавил: — Мне жаль. Мне действительно очень жаль. Прощайте.

Драко промолчал. Они покинули дом — поспешней, чем требовали правила вежливости, но, пожалуй, медленней, чем желала миссис Крессвелл. Дверь за ними захлопнулась сама.

На крыльце Гарри взглянул в ведомость. Несмотря на темноту в гостиной удивительно ровные и изящные буквы складывались в подпись: «Далила Амариллия Крессвелл».

— Как думаешь, никто ведь не расстроится, если мы сегодня уже не вернемся в Бюро? — сказал Гарри немного погодя, когда они дошли до перекрестка, и дом Крессвиллов скрылся за поворотом. Отчего-то говорить вблизи этого сумрачного склепа не хотелось.

— Еще бы, — сказал Драко и, взяв его за локоть, аппарировал на площадь Гриммо. — Я знаю, что ты делаешь, Гарри.

Гарри возился с замками, чтобы не смотреть на него.

— Не понимаю, о чем ты. — Голос прозвучал хрипло, как у простуженного.

— Опять взялся казнить себя за всех и за все, — продолжил Драко.

— Я не…

— Да Мерлин ты мой! — Он перехватил руку Гарри с ключом, дождался, пока тот поднимет взгляд, и продолжил: — Помнишь, о чем мы говорили в хранилище?

— Да не в этом дело. — Гарри дернул дверь не глядя — слишком резко. — Нет, в этом тоже, конечно. Но не только. Слушай, может, зайдешь? Я сделаю чаю, и мы...

Драко вдруг растерял уверенность и напор. Посмотрел почти испуганно, и Гарри подумал: он все еще смущен тем своим порывом, тем вопросом о компаньоне для путешествий. Вот в чем дело. Он готов отступить, бежать, если только позволить ему. Гарри не позволил — смотрел вопросительно, не отрываясь.

— Да. Да, конечно, — наконец выпалил Драко.

И они вошли в полутемную прихожую. Гарри тут же принялся зажигать повсюду газовые рожки — хватит с него сегодня темноты. Драко молча следовал за ним, будто не знал, как себя вести. Он уже столько раз вваливался сюда без приглашения, заходил по рабочим надобностям, но теперь все было по-другому. Странное чувство преследовало Гарри, словно Драко впервые вошел в его дом по-настоящему.

Они поднялись в гостиную.

— Если Кричера попросить чай заварить, то мы чего доброго, оба в Святого Мунго сляжем, — как бы извиняясь сказал Гарри. — Сейчас сам сделаю.

Дело-то не в чае, конечно, просто ему нужно было немного времени. Подумать. Переждать. Выдохнуть из легких всю ту тьму, которой он наглотался в доме Далилы Крессвелл. Драко отлично все понял, Гарри снова подсчитывал всех тех, кого мог бы вытащить, но — не вытащил. О Дирке Крессвелле он знал немного. В основном то, что рассказывали потом на панихиде, да кое-какие подробности со слов Кингсли.

Крессвеллу повезло — в Азкабан его сопровождал Долиш, который был его давним приятелем и потому весьма ловко подставился под ошеломляющее заклинание. Но на этом везение закончилось. В тот же день Пожиратели захватили семью, чтобы заставить его сдаться. Что там случилось в доме, Гарри точно не знал, но обоих сыновей убили, а Далила еще несколько месяцев провела в больнице.

А Дирк Крессвелл погиб вместе с Тедом Тонксом. Конечно, когда их имена прозвучали из старенького волшебного радио, Гарри сильнее опечалило второе. Теперь, увидев эту сломленную женщину в пустом доме, он стыдился той своей реакции.

Но будто ему было мало вины и стыда, его терзала и другая мысль.

Мысль о Драко Малфое, который стоял с ним в темном доме плечом к плечу, который держал его за руку на звериной тропе в джунглях, который спросил, не хочет ли он путешествовать вместе.

Вот о чем Гарри должен был подумать.

Он шагнул к двери, но Драко удержал его и сказал:

— Ну не чай же мы в самом деле пришли пить.

И в общем-то правильно сказал. Гарри неловко опустился на диван. Драко сел рядом — прямой, как нарисованный школьник с поучительных гравюр. Гарри даже не знал, что можно держать спину настолько ровно.

— Нет, — произнес он. — Конечно, нет.

Он думал о Далиле Крессвелл, которая в один день потеряла всех, кого любила. Была бы она счастливей, если бы их вообще не было в ее жизни?

— Я подумал, что, наверное, нам не стоит больше быть напарниками. — Гарри быстро взглянул на Драко. Тот выглядел так, будто его ударили.

— Что?

— Я имею в виду, не работать вместе. Я мог бы остаться в Бюро, а ты…

— Что ты несешь?

Вот сейчас чашка с чаем пришлась бы как нельзя кстати — надо же куда-то девать руки.

— Это сложно, — медленно произнес Гарри. — Так сложно, я в этом не силен, Драко. Всегда проваливаюсь, — он говорил все быстрее, а Драко больше не прерывал его, он, словно окаменелый, сидел и дышал приоткрытым ртом. — Никогда не хватает слов, поэтому я просто скажу как есть. — Если быстро, на выдохе, он не успеет остановить себя, и мучительное смущение придет лишь потом, когда станет поздно. — Мои чувства — то, что я испытываю к тебе, здорово все осложняют.

Тишина натянулась между ними. Часы над камином оглушительно отсчитывали секунды — казалось, молчание будет длиться вечно.

А потом Драко засмеялся. Он хохотал, запрокинув голову на спинку дивана и хлопая ладонью по подлокотнику. Белое открытое горло подрагивало, и Гарри растерял остатки слов.

— Нет, ну каков идиот, — наконец выговорил Драко. — То есть… ты три дня подряд зовешь меня на ужин и весь такой галантный… и сегодня вот, на чай. И я думал… Так, ладно, это я идиот.

Он закрыл лицо руками. Гарри посмотрел на него во все глаза, несколько раз открыл рот, но слова все не шли.

— Хорошо, положим так. — Драко помассировал переносицу, как сам Гарри делал, когда уставал от очков. — Но как все это связано с тем, что ты не хочешь больше работать вместе?

— Если все покатится к чертям, вряд ли мы сможем быть напарниками и дальше.

Драко возвел глаза к потолку, да так прочувствованно, что если бы взглядом можно было пронзать стены, в доме Гарри не стало бы пяти верхних этажей и крыши.

— Вот он, хваленый гриффиндорский оптимизм. Когда покатится, тогда и решим. — Драко сжал его плечо, потянул ближе, ближе и произнес медленно, очень твердо: — Ты нравишься мне, Гарри. По правде говоря, я даже думаю, что влюблен в тебя.

Гарри положил ладонь ему на шею, тронул большим пальцем подбородок.

— Как ты умудряешься все время говорить и делать вещи, в которые я не могу поверить?

Времени на ответ он не дал — поцеловал сразу. Почувствовал, что Драко опять смеется, его горло подрагивало, а уголки губ растягивались. Но главное — отвечал и поглаживал Гарри по затылку, перебирал волосы. В последние дни Гарри дважды представлял, каково было бы поцеловать Драко, и еще восемнадцать раз — убеждал себя, что вовсе не хочет его целовать. Теперь он знал, как это. Оглушительно.

Подумать только, и от этого Гарри хотел отказаться.

Казалось,под кожей у Драко заключен электрический разряд — мечется, подрагивает, бьется и жалит при каждом касании. Гарри почти обжигался, но все равно гладил, все равно целовал. Когда Драко тронул его губы кончиком языка, во рту остался привкус озона.

Наконец, они отпустили друг друга. Сердце у Гарри колотилось безумно и рвано, ударялось в горло раз за разом — до боли. Он уставился на Драко невидящими глазами. Тот ответил таким же пустым взглядом.

— Чай, — сказал Гарри. — Теперь мы должны выпить чаю.

Все еще немного оглушенный, он спустился в кухню, а Драко следовал за ним. Вел он себя на удивление светски и даже не прокомментировал закопченный потолок и чудовищный беспорядок на столе, о которых высказывался раньше каждый раз. Оказывается, всего-то и надо было действительно пригласить его в гости.

Гарри возился с чайником и чувствовал спиной взгляд Драко. Едва не разлил чай, когда посмотрел в его потемневшие глаза с расплывшимися зрачками, и сел напротив.

— Так э-э-э… — Удивительно, до чего неловко можно чувствовать себя с человеком, с которым только что целовался. — Ты правда думал, что у нас с тобой свидания были или вроде того?

Драко посмотрел на него, насмешливо приподняв брови.

— Мерлин, ты правда собираешься это обсуждать? — спросил он. — Может, тогда и о погоде поговорим?

— Да хоть бы и о погоде, — ответил Гарри и уставился в чашку. В том, что касалось свиданий, он проваливался десять раз из десяти. — О квиддичном сезоне, Мерлин, да о чем хочешь.

— Ладно. И как там твои «Нетопыри»?

— Вылетели еще на отборочных.

— Слушай, Гарри, я знаю, ты человек добрый, сострадательный. Ты за них из жалости болеешь?

Гарри поискал, чем бы в него кинуть, но не нашел ничего достаточно легкого. Умел же Драко испортить момент своими язвительными комментариями. И одновременно все исправить.

— Зато я не меняю команду, за которую болею, на победившую в этом году, — заявил он.

— Ну, — Драко расправил плечи и ослепительно улыбнулся, — я вообще стараюсь болеть за победителей.

— Ага, я заметил, — сказал Гарри безо всякой издевки. В конце концов Драко все-таки научился выбирать сторону в соответствии с ее принципами, а не шансами на победу. — И на кого ты ставишь в этом году?

— Так я ни на кого не ставлю. Я жду, пока кто-то победит, а потом объявляю: «Я же говорил!»

Нервное напряжение недавнего разговора наконец отпустило, и Гарри вновь окунулся в их привычную беседу с взаимными поддевками. Драко сидел напротив на старом потертом табурете, закинув ногу на ногу и покачивая носком ботинка. Как ни странно, здесь, в доме Гарри, на его неубранной обветшалой кухне он смотрелся удивительно к месту. Впрочем, Драко оказывался к месту везде, такова уж была его манера держаться. Всюду он входил, будто только его и ждали, и устраивался, будто всегда здесь был — и в кухне Гарри, и за рабочим столом рядом с ним. И в его сердце.

Драко посмотрел на него через стол, и его взгляд, темный, тяжелый, придавил Гарри к стулу. Взглянув вниз, он заметил, что чай в чашке идет рябью — руки подрагивали.

Они замолчали, но теперь это была не та тишина, которую хочется заполнить разговорами. Нет, такая наэлектризованная густая тишина наполняет воздух перед грозой.

Гарри смотрел, как Драко крутит в руках пустую чашку, будто пытается прочитать в чаинках будущее.

— Все, я так больше не могу. — Он встал из-за стола и протянул Драко руку. — Пойдем.

Они поднялись в его спальню, и Гарри запер дверь — Кричер так и не расстался с привычкой часами бродить по комнатам, заглядывая то в одну, то в другую. Правда, теперь он вежливо интересовался, не требуется ли чего хозяину.

Драко переминался возле кровати, Гарри заглянул в его лицо — растерянное, открытое, удивительно ранимое — и решительно шагнул вперед. Пожалуй, он не испытывал и половины той уверенности, которую пытался изобразить лицом, но именно с таким видом он совершал все свои безрассудства.

— Так ты… в общем, раньше пробовал с мужчинами? — выпалил он.

— А себя считать? — после недолгой паузы уточнил Драко.

Гарри задумался.

— В твоем случае, наверное, да.

— Это еще почему?

— Потому что ты самовлюбленный мудак.

Гарри приблизился к нему почти вплотную, так что почувствовал теплое дыхание щекой, и быстро поцеловал Драко — прежде чем тот успел возмутиться. Драко укусил его за губу и сразу лизнул, толкнулся языком в рот. Теперь все было проще, не так оглушающе неожиданно, как в гостиной, и Гарри точно знал, чего хочет.

Он расстегнул воротник на мантии Драко, не разрывая поцелуя, погладил шею, нашел кончиками пальцев пульс — сильный, слегка неровный. Горячий. Драко чуть наклонил голову, и Гарри провел губами по тонкой коже, почувствовал языком, как все сильнее разгоняется кровь.

Расстегнутую мантию он сбросил на пол и подтолкнул Драко к кровати. Тот шел спиной вперед и тянул Гарри за собой не руками — одним только взглядом.

— Раздевайся тоже, — сказал он.

Драко сел на кровать и наблюдал, как Гарри путается в своих пуговицах, выворачивается из рукавов, которые вдруг оказались ужасно узкими. Было что-то героическое в том, чтобы раздеваться вот так, под взглядом другого человека. Каждая заминка сразу же растягивалась на века, каждая неподатливая застежка требовала многочасовой борьбы — а Драко все смотрел. Улыбался.

В тяжелой неравной схватке Гарри одолел ремень, который в туалете расстегивал за три секунды, и решительно шагнул к Драко.

Нельзя же так в самом деле — сидеть с таким видом, смотреть таким взглядом.

Гарри накрыл ладонями его шею, погладил большими пальцами подбородок, влажные губы и потянул к себе, обхватив челюсть бережно, как чашу. Драко приоткрыл рот, лизнул подушечку пальца.

Рубашку Драко они штурмовали вдвоем, и брюки тоже. Потом Драко вжался в кровать лопатками и позволил Гарри стянуть их. Но все равно приподнимался над подушками, продолжал смотреть на Гарри, ни на секунду не отводил от него этого внимательного взгляда. Будто хотел запомнить каждую мелочь.

Кровать под ними жутко заскрипела, но Гарри все равно почти ничего не слышал. Пульс грохотал в ушах, катился сквозь тело с неистовой дробной частотой. Драко то и дело медленно выдыхал приоткрытым ртом — с таким трудом, будто ему приходилось бороться с собой, чтобы не задерживать дыхание.

В мерцающем свете газовых рожков, он, белый, подвижный как ртуть, изворотливый и одновременно податливый, казался ненастоящим. Всего лишь игрой теней, отблеском восходящей луны. Гарри сжал его плечи — горячие, абсолютно человеческие и обыденные. На них выступили капельки пота, хотя в комнате было холодно — сквозняки! Одну Гарри размазал пальцем, а потом, ни о чем не думая, с абсолютно пустой головой склонился и принялся слизывать их. На губах сразу сделалось солоно, Драко запустил пальцы ему в волосы, погладил затылок.

Гарри попробовал языком грудь, маленький бледно-розовый сосок, жесткие мышцы над ребрами. Провел ладонью по бедру, и Драко сжал его плечи, немного вдавил ногти в кожу, не больно — скорее властно.

Словно боясь, что Гарри не поймет, он пробормотал:

— Еще.

Хриплый, будто бы незнакомый голос понравился Гарри. Он легонько прикусил кожу над солнечным сплетением, там, где отзывался каждый судорожный вдох Драко.

Приятно? Нет?

Гарри то и дело поднимал голову, чтобы заглянуть в лицо Драко. Сталкивался с его взглядом и пытался вычитать: так ли это, как он ожидал?

Конечно, у него стоял. Плотная ткань облегала член, головка уперлась в резинку и слегка оттянула ее. Странно обострившимся зрением Гарри заметил пятнышко смазки. Когда Драко ерзал, головка немного двигалась, терлась, вырисовывалась сильнее — и это было самое эротичное зрелище в жизни Гарри.

Сглотнув солоноватую слюну, он положил руку на бедро, поросшее очень светлыми мелкими волосками. И не заметишь их, пока не потрогаешь, а на ощупь — как бархат.

Секунду Гарри медлил, а потом провел пальцами вдоль выступающей мышцы — все выше и выше — пока не накрыл пах. Драко тут же приподнялся, толкнулся ему в ладонь, и Гарри почувствовал его член, округлую плотную головку. Влажная ткань прижалась к линии жизни.

Член.

О члене как-то и не думал. Впрочем, со своим Гарри обращался весьма недурно. Три года в аврорской учебке и сто пять рабочих часов в неделю сделали из него бога одинокой дрочки. Иногда в своей короткой, отработанной фантазии Гарри представлял чужие пенисы, но обычно пенисы эти существовали как-то отдельно и самостоятельно, исключительно для его, Гарри, удовольствия. О том, как сделать приятно другому парню и его члену, Гарри обычно не задумывался.

Под взглядом Драко он поддел резинку и медленно потянул вниз. Открылась головка — красная, блестящая, немного влажная, затем — тонкая крайняя плоть вокруг нее, натянутая так, что сквозь нее просвечивало розоватое. И дальше, дальше. Уздечка, ствол — кожа белая, как весь Драко, в голубоватых выступающих венах — и мягкая мошонка.

Драко приподнялся, позволяя Гарри раздеть его окончательно, а потом обхватил за плечи, поцеловал, прижался лоб в лоб. Глядя прямо в глаза, он провел пальцами по его животу — дрожь потекла вниз, собралась в паху тяжелым клубком, и когда, следуя за ней, Драко опустил руку, Гарри едва не кончил.

Они соприкасались бедрами, коленями, пальцами, губами. В каждой точке, где кожа прижималась к коже, между ними вспыхивало, загоралось. Ладонь Драко, узкая, раскаленная, скользнула в трусы, обожгла голую кожу.

Драко взглянул вниз, потом снова в лицо Гарри и облизал губы — быстро, безотчетно. Нижняя влажно заблестела, и Гарри поспешно коснулся ее, провел языком там, где только что был язык Драко.

Очки в очередной раз съехали и перекосились. Гарри поправил их. Можно было, конечно, снять. Можно — но без них Гарри чувствовал себя слишком неуверенно. Сидеть перед Драко Малфоем без трусов — еще куда ни шло. Но не без очков же!

Дужка снова соскользнула с уха, и тогда Драко решил за него. Мягко погладил висок, сжал очки над переносицей и стянул. Мир сразу расплылся, будто в него налили воды. И одновременно странно сконцентрировался. Теперь Гарри видел только Драко и больше ничего. То, как он улыбнулся, как бережно сложил очки и убрал на тумбочку.

Действительность складывалась из коротких вспышек, живых, очень ярких. Вот рука Драко погладила его поясницу, вот запрокинутая белая шея, вот ключицы и кожа между ними, которую оказалось так удобно нащупать языком. Вот плечо Драко. Руки Драко. Мягкий взгляд Драко и его улыбка.

— Гарри, — сказал он. — Перестань ты нервничать.

А у самого-то рука подрагивала, Гарри отлично чувствовал — большим пальцем этой самой руки Драко как раз поглаживал его головку. Медленно так. Надавливал на отверстие, размазывал выступившую смазку вниз до самой уздечки и снова вел сверху вниз, снова.

У самого Гарри на большом пальце была привычная мозоль от палочки, но у Драко с его вечными перчатками — нет. И оттого прикосновение было таким незнакомым, таким отчетливо чужим, что Гарри каждый раз бросало в дрожь.

— Кто бы говорил, — пробормотал он и запрокинул голову на секунду, потому что вторую руку Драко запустил под резинку сзади, обхватил его ягодицу.

— Ну в самом-то деле. — Драко почти касался уха Гарри губами, так что он почувствовал его влажное горячее дыхание. — Ты ведь даже не понимаешь, насколько хорош.

Ладонь на заднице скользнула глубже, погладила тонкую кожу сразу за мошонкой, и Гарри застыл между руками Драко, не зная, прогнуться или податься вперед.

— Рвешься вперед с таким героическим лицом, будто на схватку с темными силами вышел. — Снова он прижался лбом ко лбу, но теперь между ними не было стекла, ничего не было.

Почему именно Драко так легко разгадывал его?

Не то чтобы у Гарри было мало опыта, просто в большинстве случаев все заканчивалось еще где-то на словах: «Ну давай поговорим о квиддиче, что ли». А в тех редких случаях, когда с Гарри все-таки случался секс, безудержная решительность была главным оружием.

— Что, разве нет?

И не дав Драко ответить, Гарри накрыл его член ладонью, сжал, провел вверх-вниз. Оказалось — ничего так. В общем, несложно. В руку лег удобно, да и лицо у Драко сразу сделалось прозрачное и неподвижное, как стекло. Казалось, если приглядеться, увидишь, как у него мечутся мысли.

Гарри обхватил пальцами головку и сдвинул крайнюю плоть, потом натянул ее обратно и снова сдвинул, открывая все больше. Там, под ней, кожа была еще чувствительней, и когда Гарри провел по ней, Драко сдавленно застонал.

— Это просто невыносимо, — произнес он придушенно и толкнул Гарри назад, в разворошенные одеяла, принялся стягивать с него белье и тут же, не дав опомниться, осознать происходящее, да что там — вдохнуть хоть немного воздуха! — оседлал.

Обхватив его горячими бедрами, Драко тут же прижался всем телом сразу, полез целоваться. Гарри чувствовал его ягодицы и мошонку и, конечно, член, уткнувшийся в пах. Чужая смазка испачкала кожу.

Гарри обвел пальцами бока Драко, ладони покалывало электричеством так отчетливо, что все волоски на теле встали дыбом. И Гарри все скользил руками, поглаживал спину, бедра, бока и плечи. Потом все таки не выдержал, обхватил задницу и потянул Драко на себя, еще ближе, так что между ними не осталось воздуха, а члены прижались друг к другу, потерлись уздечками.

Перед глазами заплясали цветные пятна, и дело, конечно, было вовсе не в близорукости.

Гарри потянул Драко к себе, потом — прочь. Тот двигался и сам, а Гарри оставалось лишь задавать ритм. Всего лишь ритм. Руки дрожали, да что там, Гарри потряхивало всего, от пяток до макушки. Драко еле слышно стонал. И эти стоны смешивались с выдохами Гарри, как смешивалась их смазка.

Просунув ладонь между ними, он обхватил сразу обе головки, пропустил через кулак. От этого все еще больше переплелось, даже ощущения. Гарри казалось, что это его задницу сжимает твердая горячая ладонь, что это его бедра дрожат от напряжения. В голове не было ни единой мысли. Он просто смотрел на Драко, трогал Драко, целовал его, впитывал каждый выдох и звук.

Ладонь то и дело соскальзывала, Гарри никак не мог приноровиться, и смазки выступало слишком много, больше, чем он привык, но это не имело значения, секрет крылся не в умениях, не в ровном ритме — в чем-то животном и правильном.

Они просто двигались, пока не осталось только бледное искаженное лицо Драко, его невидящие глаза с огромными черными зрачками. Сперма выплеснулась Гарри в ладонь, смешалась тут же, потому что Драко тоже кончил, потому что именно так все и должно было произойти.

 

* * *  
Вот уже три дня Гарри просыпался в золотое утро — вязы за окном начали желтеть и бросали теплый отблеск на потолок его спальни — и все было правильно. Именно так, как нужно. Это длилось и длилось. Пока он потягивался и садился в кровати, пока шарил ногами в поисках тапочек, пока чистил зубы и пытался зачесать волосы мокрой расческой, пока поворачивался перед зеркалом, глядя на себя с недоумением, как на сущего незнакомца.

Но когда он спускался в кухню, чтобы выпить кофе и выхватить из холодильника вялые останки вчерашнего ужина, по пятам за ним спускалось нечто. Будто дуновение ледяного сквозняка, оно поднимало дыбом все крошечные волоски у него на шее. Оно скользило, как тень, в неверном свете газовых рожков, которые терпеливо ждали, пока Гарри потратит наконец выходные и разберется, отчего они мерцают — ну точно болотные огни. Оно догоняло Гарри у самой кухни, и после этого все шло наперекосяк.

Все шло слишком хорошо.

Значит, вот-вот что-нибудь да случится. Таков был извечный алгоритм его жизни. Если нечто делало его счастливым, если он находил точку равновесия, за это непременно приходилось расплачиваться.

И кофе горчил сильней обычного, и утренний свет едва сочился сквозь закопченные подвальные окошки, а камин в гостиной чадил особенно сильно. Все было отравлено этим неотвязным предчувствием.

Гарри оказался прав. На исходе четвертого дня, когда они с Драко вышли из хранилища, беззлобно споря, чья очередь покупать ужин, Гарри оглянулся и сказал:

— Странно. У тебя две тени.

— И что в этом странного? — спросил тот, прервав взаимные расчеты на полуслове.

— То, что здесь всего одна лампа, — медленно произнес Гарри. У него под ногами лежала его собственная тень — одна-единственная, как и полагалось.

Драко завертелся, две его тени завертелись тоже, и одна была обыденно-прозрачная, а вторая — густо-черная, будто кто-то налил ему под ноги чернил и смеха ради нарисовал силуэт на стене.

— Глупость какая-то. — Драко нахмурился и поднял ногу. Вряд ли он всерьез ожидал, что тень отлипнет, как приставший к подошве листок. Разумеется, этого и не произошло.

Гарри приблизился и зачем-то протянул руку к тени.

— Я бы не стал этого делать, — сказал Энгус.

Тень изогнулась, сгорбилась, распахнула огромную пасть, полную треугольных зубов, и попыталась откусить Гарри руку.


	22. Криминалистика. История двенадцатая. Признание вины

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> в которой Гарри Поттер и Драко Малфой узнают, кто во всем виноват

Драко сидел в любимом кресле Гарри, забившись в него, как в нору, и подобрав ноги, чтобы не касаться пола своей тенью. И таким смертельно бледным было его лицо, что Гарри не мог на него смотреть. Раз за разом он пересекал гостиную по широкой дуге — от старого монструозного шкафа со стеклянными дверцами, который у него так и не поднялась рука выбросить, до двери, распахнутой на лестницу.

Туда. Потом обратно.

— Прекрати ты маячить. — Драко замахал на него, его тень — неправильная, другая тень! — взметнулась, как черный флаг, и он поспешно спрятался обратно в кресло. — У меня сейчас голова закружится.

Гарри сел на диван, но тут же вскочил — хранить неподвижность оказалось решительно невыносимо.

Гермиона наконец подняла голову от свитка.

— Плохие новости, — сказала она. — Это совершенно точно смертельное проклятие. Я перебрала все возможные варианты, но совокупность признаков однозначно указывает, что оно темномагическое и смертельное.

Гарри очень захотелось на что-нибудь опереться, но он не смог даже поднять руку и положить ее на спинку дивана. Все тело будто задеревенело.

Когда Энгус сказал, что Драко вынес из хранилища проклятие, Гарри изо всех сил старался не поверить. Пытался посмеяться — как будто Драко вышел из туалета с прилипшей к подошве туалетной бумагой. Да мало ли какая ерунда может прицепиться в хранилище. Гермиона вот вынесла как-то семейную тайну и теперь обручена.

Только Энгус был слишком серьезен и даже как будто постарел. Глаза у него ввалились и поблескивали из глазниц желтым, как у хищной птицы.

— Так я пойду верну его, — сказал Драко. — Где там у вас отдел проклятий?

— Ничего не выйдет. — Энгус, кажется, даже не моргал. И смотрел он не на Драко, а на черную тень, мирно растянувшуюся на полу. — Что-то оно в тебе почуяло, раз прицепилось. Теперь это проклятие твое.

Тень растеклась возле кресла как чернильная лужа. Драко не сводил с нее глаз, будто боялся, что стоит на мгновение отвернуться — и она накроет его, пожрет вместе с креслом.

Гарри боялся того же. Гермиона уже несколько часов копалась в книгах по всевозможным областям магии, и все, что ей удалось узнать — тень и вправду грозит смертью.

— Его можно как-то снять? — спросил Гарри раз, наверное, восьмой. Или двадцатый, никто из них не считал.

— Пока не поняла, не отвлекай меня, — отмахнулась Гермиона.

Волосы у нее стояли торчком как наэлектризованные, она ужасно походила на ведьму с маггловских рисунков. На коленях у нее лежала огромная книга то ли об истоках, то ли о теории темной магии. Не зная, чем себя занять, Гарри заглянул Гермионе через плечо, но страницы пестрели незнакомыми рунами. Зато гравюры выглядели весьма устрашающе.

Гарри снова принялся ходить по комнате. От шкафа к двери, потом вокруг кресла, не спуская глаз с тени, и снова к шкафу. Драко не шевелился, не поднимал глаза, застыл в кресле как вмерзший. А проклятая тень слегка колебалась — будто позади Драко стояла свеча — и тянулась краешком к Гарри, когда он проходил мимо.

Всего пять дней назад все было хорошо, почти идеально. Они с Драко впервые поцеловались на этом самом диване, где сейчас сидела Гермиона, обложившись жуткими книгами. И теперь все шло наперекосяк, как всегда. Гарри притягивал неприятности едва ли не с рождения, и каждый раз доставалось его близким.

Не ему — он всегда выживал. Расплачивались дорогие ему люди.

Гарри остановился напротив Драко, всмотрелся в его неподвижное лицо. Если бы Гарри не написал тогда отчет, так разозливший Робардса, если бы не предложил искать Боргина в Бюро находок и не дал хранилищу повода присмотреться к ним. Если бы он не сблизился так с Драко. Если бы он не был собой — Драко никогда и не узнал бы о существовании этого проклятия.

— Гарри! — позвала его Гермиона. — Отойди оттуда. Сейчас же!

Он шагнул назад и вовремя — проклятая тень растеклась почти до его ботинок. Она продолжала тянуться за ним, снова раскрыла пасть, и ее игольчатые зубы все удлиннялись и целились на его ноги. Гарри отпрыгнул еще на два шага, и тень схлопнула пасть, собралась обратно возле кресла.

— Боюсь, это проклятие контагиозно, — сказала Гермиона.

— Что? — переспросил Гарри.

— Его можно передать другому человеку, — пояснил Драко тихим, бесцветным голосом. — Скорее всего прикосновением.

— Или при контакте с тенью, — добавила Гермиона. — Так что не трогай Драко и ни в коем случае не наступай в тень. Вообще, постарайся не приближаться, видишь, как она реагирует.

— То есть, я могу забрать проклятье себе? — спросил Гарри.

— Даже не думай, — отрезал Драко. — Во-первых, оно может попросту разделиться, и тогда мы оба умрем. Во-вторых, я тебе этого не позволю.

А ведь Энгус, кажется, сразу все понял. Поглядев на Драко, он сказал, что нельзя ему оставаться в Министерстве и отправил их в отпуск.

Гарри даже не нашел, что возразить.

— Почему я должен был подвергнуться проклятью, чтобы получить свой первый отпуск? — поинтересовался Драко хмуро.

— Возвращайтесь в следующий понедельник. Если выживете, — добавил Энгус. — Эх, жаль, а ведь только-только новых хранителей нашли.

— Если не выживете, все равно возвращайтесь! — крикнул из-за стеллажей Хеопс.

С тех пор, как Гарри и Драко поймали его на шулерстве, он проникся к ним странной отеческой заботой. Было в этом что-то неприятно символическое. Хеопс давал им бесполезные советы — например, как наматывать бинты, чтобы не выпадала фляжка с огневиски, — и постоянно приглашал остаться в Бюро на ночь. И как-то так нехорошо при этом подмигивал бинтами на правой стороне лица, что становилось ясно — поутру они не досчитаются почки или метра-другого кишок.

— Драко… — Гарри попытался подойти, но тот наставил на него палочку.

— Только попробуй, герой чертов, и я спущу тебя с лестницы. Лучше придумай, как избавиться от этой дряни совсем.

Драко смотрел твердо, решительно — и правда ведь вышвырнет Гарри из собственного дома и ничто ему не помешает. Разве что Гарри окажется быстрее и обездвижит его.

Гермиона захлопнула книгу и разрушила натянувшуюся между ними тишину.

— Нужно провести диагностику, — сказала она. — Гарри, дай мне свои защитные перчатки.

Гарри призвал перчатки, и только когда Гермиона их уже надела, понял.

— Нет! Ты же сама говорила не трогать ее.

— Я быстро, мне нужен лишь маленький образец. Эти перчатки очень хорошо защищены, я читала протоколы испытаний.

Из-под груды книг она выкопала свою бездонную сумочку и достала из нее крошечный стеклянный флакон и странные щипцы — их заостренные края мерцали голубым светом.

— Ты все время носишь с собой набор для взятия образцов проклятий? — спросил Гарри.

— Нет, конечно. Позаимствовала сегодня в Отделе Тайн вместе с книгами.

— Как ты туда попала? — удивился Драко. — Не знал, что у тебя такие связи.

— Нет у меня никаких связей. Бюро находок расположено в Отделе Тайн, и мы с вами числимся его сотрудниками. А поскольку про Бюро почти никто не знает, все думают, что мы из особо секретного отдела с полным допуском. И не задают лишних вопросов.

Гермиона присела возле тени, подхватила ее щипчиками. Тень потянулась за ними, как тонкая липкая пленка, и оборвалась, оставив в щипцах частицу черноты. Гермиона бросила ее во флакон и быстро закупорила.

— Отнесу в Отдел Тайн, там, надеюсь, разберутся хотя бы в его сущности. А вам надо бы поспать.

Уже бросив в камин летучий порох, она обернулась и посмотрела на Гарри.

— Не натвори глупостей, — попросила она.

Гарри был уверен, что не сможет заснуть. Уже занимался рассвет — а он за всю ночь даже не присел толком, глаза жгло, голова гудела от усталости и беспокойства. Он провалился не в дрему даже, в мутное забытье. То и дело вздрагивал, ворочался в кровати и то и дело вываливался из сна и думал: что же делать? Как выбраться из этого кошмара, когда он даже не знает, сколько у них осталось времени. Жив ли Драко еще.

Мысли и сны ворочались медленно, как замшелые древние валуны, одинаково тяжелые — не сразу и отличишь одно от другого.

Его поднял с кровати страшный крик, Гарри соскочил на пол, не понимая еще, снится ему кошмар или Драко на самом деле зовет его. Он влетел в соседнюю спальню и примерз к порогу.

Драко с серым, искаженным смертельным ужасом лицом вжимался в спинку кровати, а над ним пологом непроглядной тьмы нависала тень. Не касаясь Драко, она колыхалась в воздухе и словно бы приглядывалась к нему. Примерялась, откуда начать. Гарри включил свет, и тень вздрогнула, сжалась в комок, тут же расправилась и улеглась на пол. Показалось — посмотрела на него, обожгла холодным мертвенным взглядом.

Он обошел кровать с другой стороны и присел на краешек в ногах. Драко лежал, закрыв лицо руками, его мелко потряхивало.

— Лучше бы я сразу умер, — пробормотал он тихо и хрипло, — чем вот так. Представляешь, открываю глаза, а оно надо мной висит. Гарри, оно дышит.

Нестерпимо хотелось коснуться его. Забрать все страхи, всю тьму. Просто обхватить его ладони, чтобы они перестали дрожать.

— Гермиона найдет способ снять его, — убежденно произнес Гарри. — А если не она, так я найду.

Драко медленно вдохнул и выдохнул. Тень лежала на стене за ним. Длинная, почти под потолок, она в общем-то повторяла весь его силуэт, но детали складывались в жуткое чудовище. Совсем как те странные картинки-загадки, в которых можно увидеть то старую леди, то голову юной девушки.

— Я знаю, что ты сделаешь все возможное, Гарри. И даже больше, — сказал Драко. — Это-то меня и пугает.

— Если ты намекаешь, чтобы я пообещал какую-нибудь глупость, например, не слишком рисковать и не геройствовать — даже не думай. Не буду я ничего такого обещать. — Внутри поднималось глухое раздражение, которое даже не на кого было направить. Против кого воевать, если врага не видно?

— Почему-то я так и думал. — Бледный, все еще как будто неловкий, Драко поднялся с постели. — Пойдем выпьем кофе, все равно не усну теперь.

А через два часа вернулась Гермиона, совершенно серая от усталости, отыскала их на кухне, где Гарри как раз обращал свою злость в гигантскую стопку блинчиков.

— Не знаю, плохие это новости или хорошие, — сказала она, упав на стул. — Это человеческая тень. Человек, которому она принадлежала, наверняка мертв, так что это может быть предсмертное проклятие. Такие почти невозможно снять.

Драко и Гарри переглянулись. Оба они знали, что это значит. Чертов сукин сын, мать его, Долохов — вот что. На сковородке шипел, подгорая, забытый блинчик. Гарри взмахнул палочкой и погасил огонь. Теперь у его злости появился объект, и тут уж все, что нужно — достать его из-под земли, а там уж Гарри разберется.

— Есть идеи, где искать Долохова? — спросил он у Драко.

Тот медленно поворачивал в пальцах пустую чашку. Что он видел там — уж не Грима ли? Гарри фыркнул, смеясь над собой. Даже в мозгошмыгов он верил больше, чем в будущее, скрытое в кофейной гуще.

— Гермиона, — сказал Драко, — сходила бы ты тоже поспать. На тебе лица нет.

Гермиона удивленно подняла брови, посмотрела на Гарри. Тот пожал плечами — он тоже не понял, с чего вдруг Драко вежливо выставляет ее из дома.

— Да уж, — сказала она, все еще беспокойно поглядывая то на одного, то на другого, — толку от меня сейчас немного. Днем попробую обратиться к эксперту в Отделе Тайн. Возможно, специалист скажет больше. Будьте осторожны, мальчики. Гарри, не рискуй понапрасну.

Драко хмыкнул и сдал его с потрохами:

— Он сказал, что не станет обещать такого. Не рисковать.

— Поэтому я и прибавила “понапрасну”. Большего от него не добьешься.

— Эй, я, между прочим, здесь, — возмутился Гарри. — И все слышу.

— Да, — согласился Драко. — В этом-то вся и прелесть.

Когда Гермиона наконец ушла, на прощание погладив Гарри по руке, в кухне воцарилось напряженное молчание — такое бывает, когда кто-то собирается с духом для важного разговора. Драко молчал, и Гарри принялся собирать грязную посуду. Он успел отмыть сковороду безо всякой магии, раздраженно шкрябая жесткой щеткой.

— Ты знаешь, у каждого древнего семейства, особенно у такого, как мое, есть своя магия. Фамильные заклинания, которые не положено записывать, только передавать из уст в уста. Обычно темномагические, ясное дело. Или даже очень-очень темномагические. — Он вздохнул и продолжил: — После войны я решил, что никогда не буду использовать их. И никому не передам.

— И что-то из них может снять проклятье?

— Нет. Но есть одно заклинание. Скорее даже ритуал… С его помощью можно найти человека, если у тебя есть его вещь, взятая силой. Можно попробовать отыскать Долохова.

— У нас нет его вещей.

— Есть, — ответил Драко и достал из кармана что-то. Лоскут черной ткани. — Я не хотел использовать его, но…

Нет, хотел. Иначе не носил бы этот обрывок с собой с тех пор, как они упустили Долохова в поместье Дуэйнов. Нет, Драко наверняка надеялся, что это не понадобится, но саму возможность он, очевидно, не отрицал.

— Это опасно?

— Не особенно. Но требует платы. Крови. — Драко поморщился. — Но это не страшно. Просто темная магия всегда оставляет следы. Тебе ли не знать.

Разумеется, Гарри знал. Слишком глубоко он в свое время был связан с Волдемортом, слишком подробно изучил его воспоминания. Видел весь его путь. Он тоже начинался с того или иного в сущности безобидного заклинания. Их опасность заключалась не в том, что они разрушали душу, нет, это работало не так. Просто ты делал маленький шаг к границе, которую нельзя переступать, а потом еще один и еще — без особенных последствий. И когда граница оказывалась позади, ты даже не замечал этого.

Но Драко — не Волдеморт. Как минимум, у него есть Гарри, чтобы вовремя остановить его.

— Кажется, у нас нет выбора. Я не дам тебе просто умереть.

— Волдеморт рассуждал примерно так же, — ответил Драко.

— Нет. Есть разница между тем, чтобы уничтожать свою душу ради жизни тела, и тем, чтобы, сложив руки, ждать смерти. Что еще нужно для заклинания?

Драко молчал несколько секунд, должно быть, переваривал его слова.

— Огонь, немного масла, моя кровь.

Маленький костерок они разложили прямо на противне для печенья. Как оказалось, магический огонь не годился, только “живой”, как выразился Драко. Сам он странно замкнулся и весь сосредоточился на происходящем. Таков уж был его способ бороться со страхом, а Гарри сейчас не мог даже взять его за плечи, не мог встряхнуть: ну чего ты, все будет хорошо.

Само заклинание оказалось на удивление невзрачным. Почему-то Гарри ожидал чего-то более эффектного, вроде того ритуала с тенями. Но Драко просто произнес несколько странных гортанных слов и провел палочкой над пламенем. Огонь последовал за ней, как живой, качнулся. Секунду назад он еще чадил, грозя потухнуть, но теперь набрал силу. Драко произнес еще часть заклинания, выплеснул на лоскут немного масла, а потом коснулся палочкой кожи. Сначала Гарри показалось, что ничего не произошло, но потом рана открылась, и кровь потекла по коже, медленно, будто запястье Драко обвивали красные ленты.

Капли туго застучали по столу, по расстеленной ткани, по раскаленному подносу — зашипели, испаряясь.

Голос Драко набрал силу. Последние резкие рычащие звуки он почти выкрикнул и одновременно опустил ткань в огонь. Не было ни дыма, ни шипения — ничего. Обрывок мантии Долохова просто исчез, словно невидимая рука схватила его, выдрала из мира. И в тот же миг огонь опал, оставив на противне один только седой пепел.

Не боясь обжечься, Драко опустил в него руку. Его ладонь тут же стала черной от сажи. Отступив, Драко кивнул Гарри, и тот последовал его примеру. Погасшие останки костра оказались совсем холодными, лишь испачкали его пальцы.

И вдруг Гарри испытал странное чувство — будто эта черная рука была теперь отдельной от него частью, более того, она стала нитью, бесконечно растянутой в пространстве. Или даже проводом. Каналом, по которому можно было проскользнуть куда-то.

Должно быть, именно так ощущал бы себя порт-ключ, если бы мог чувствовать.

Глазами Гарри видел, конечно, свою привычную нормальную руку, но внутри… Внутри его головы это был туннель. И шагнув вперед, Гарри будто вывернулся сам в себя.

Их выбросило — где-то. После странного путешествия мир расплывался и никак не желал собраться воедино. В стороне, на пятачке потрескавшегося асфальта приходил в себя Драко. Гарри согнулся в мучительно долгом приступе сухой рвоты, горло судорожно сжималось, казалось, сейчас его снова вывернет, и все внутренности окажутся снаружи.

Наконец, приступ закончился, и Гарри закашлялся.

— Мог бы и предупредить, — сказал он.

— Я-то откуда знал? Я этого никогда не делал, — отозвался Драко.

Они стояли среди замусоренного пустыря. Плешивый, как шкура больного животного, он порос кипами рыжеватой травы и каким-то облетевшим кустарником. Корка старого асфальта покрывала его, будто темная короста, и так тянулось до самой реки, подернутой близким дождем. Сюда долетал лишь его запах, но смешивался с вонью отбросов, машинного масла и прелой травы и терял всю свою чистоту.

Прямо за ними начиналась цепочка каких-то зданий — то ли бывших мастерских, то ли давно покинутых домов. Гарри немедля почувствовал, что им нужно ближайшее. Испачканная ладонь все еще зудела и тянула его вперед, но сажа хлопьями опадала с кожи.

— Нужно торопиться, — сказал Гарри.

В проеме не оказалось двери, которая могла бы задержать их.

Они поднялись по узкой скрипучей лестнице и вошли в большое пустое помещение — язык не поворачивался назвать это место комнатой. На обветшалых стенах выступали пятна сырости, по углам висели клочья паутины. И все это освещалось одной яркой лампой, а прямо под ней стоял человек в мантии с надвинутым на лоб капюшоном.

— Антонин Долохов? — спросил Гарри. — Бросьте палочку и поднимите руки так, чтобы я их видел.

Долохов не шелохнулся.

— Экспеллиармус! — Заклинание ударилось в него и будто растворилось, даже мантия едва шелохнулась. Как тогда, во время ритуала в поместье Дуэйнов.

Драко быстро зашагал к нему, а черная тень скользила следом по стене. Гарри показалось — она изменилась каким-то образом, стала еще опаснее. Он хотел окликнуть Драко, но тот уже наставил палочку Долохову в грудь и сжал его плечо.

— Забери свое проклятие, ублюдок, — прошипел Драко.

Но Долохов по-прежнему не шевелился. И вторая тень все так же тянулась от ног Драко и слегка рябила по краям, как будто и правда дышала.

— Так оно не передается прикосновением? — спросил Гарри.

— Подожди-ка. — Драко скинул с Долохова капюшон, открыл бледное лицо со стеклянными бессмысленными глазами. — Да он мертвый!

Гарри тоже подошел, помахал перед лицом Долохова ладонью. Тот не моргнул, да и глаза у него были мутные, как у лежалой рыбы. И еще он не дышал — только сейчас, вблизи, Гарри это заметил.

— Вот почему заклинания ему не вредят, — сказал он. — Выходит, он и во время ритуала уже мертвый был. Разве мертвец может проводить ритуалы?

— Если его поднял сильный некромант, то почему бы и нет. — Драко посмотрел на Долохова, зло сузив глаза, и вдруг с силой пнул его по ноге. — Инферналья отрыжка!

Колено у Долохова подогнулось, и он неловко грохнулся на пол, да так и остался лежать, уставившись в стену, как манекен. Драко отвернулся от него, наткнулся взглядом на тень и отвел глаза. Гарри почти видел, как он мысленно отсчитывает, сколько ему осталось. Только вместо цифр у него были ниточки, ведущие к раскрытию дела, и одна, самая верная, сейчас оборвалась.

— Нужно найти кукловода, — сказал Гарри. — Сдадим тело Долохова следственной группе, попросим поторопиться. Глядишь, через несколько часов узнаем, кто наш некромант.

Он старался придать голосу уверенности, чтобы подбодрить Драко, хотя сам едва себе верил. Долохова здесь явно бросили, оставили как приманку, еще и подсветили поярче — ну точно экспонат в витрине.

И все же Гарри надеялся, что в лаборатории найдут хоть какую-то зацепку.

 

* * *  
Драко остановился прямо посреди гостиной, застыл в нерешительности. Его шатало. Тень медленно двигалась вокруг него, как часовая стрелка. Гарри и сам чувствовал — времени осталось немного. Нетвердой походкой Драко наконец добрел до кресла и тяжело рухнул в него, а Гарри все торчал в дверях и смотрел на него. Как он скинул ботинки, наступая носками на задники, как извернулся в кресле и ткнулся лицом в спинку, вцепился пальцами в подлокотник. Сначала Гарри решил — сейчас он заплачет.

Но плечи Драко не дрожали, он просто сидел, прижавшись лбом к обивке и дышал. Медленно. Размеренно.

В этом кресле Гарри уже три года проводил редкие свободные вечера, должно быть, оно пропиталось его запахом, промялось, подстроилось под него. Драко сидел прямо в этой выемке.

Грудь сдавило, и Гарри никак не мог вдохнуть. Тяжело оттолкнувшись от косяка, он вошел в гостиную, ступил на вытертый ковер. Каждый шаг давался с трудом, будто в комнате было по щиколотку ледяной воды — и приходилось каждый раз преодолевать ее сопротивление.

— Знаешь, что хуже всего? — голос Драко застиг его на середине пути.

— Что? — только и спросил он. Решимость исчезла — не оттого, что он вдруг струсил, а оттого, что Гарри просто не мог поступить так с Драко. Было бы жестоко пытаться умереть за него вот так.

— Я даже не могу пойти домой и попрощаться с родителями. — Драко выпрямился в кресле, но на Гарри все еще не смотрел. — Просто не могу подвергнуть их такой опасности. Эта дрянь... иногда я чувствую, как она копается в моей голове. Я триста раз раз вспомнил все дурное, что сделал в свое жизни, все темные чары. Мне снятся смерти, которые я видел. Тот чертов ритуал в поместье, — он говорил и говорил, будто плотину его страхов наконец прорвало, и все они хлынули наружу. — Если проклятие зациклено на таких вещах, мне нельзя подходить к отцу, понимаешь?

Драко наконец поднял голову, посмотрел на Гарри, и этот пристальный взгляд почти сбил его с ног. Он неловко опустился в кресло напротив.

— Прекрати, Драко, — произнес он твердо после небольшой паузы. — Никто здесь не будет ни с кем прощаться. Потому что уже к субботе мы все исправим и отправимся на ужин к твоим родителям. Все — даже Рона с собой захватим для большего поражающего эффекта. Люциус еще попросит пощады.

Драко слабо улыбнулся. Нестерпимо хотелось коснуться его щеки, пригладить непривычно растрепанные волосы. И тогда Гарри вспомнил о том заклинании. Он вытащил палочку и поспешно начертил в воздухе две переплетающиеся спирали. Драко следил за ним несколько растерянно.

А потом прямо у него над головой возникли призрачные, слегка мерцающие руки — они колыхались, как два голубых полупрозрачных крыла. Наконец Гарри управился с чарами и медленно повел пальцами. Собственные руки странно онемели, будто после долгого письма, но волшебная ладонь повторила его движение в точности. Кончики прозрачных пальцев коснулись волос Драко, его лба, виска с тонкой бледной кожей. Там была крошечная голубая жилка, и вопреки всякой логике Гарри почувствовал, как она бьется.

Все тактильные ощущения были приглушенными — но они были.

Драко взглянул на него, но ничего не сказал, потому что второй фантомной рукой Гарри зарылся ему в волосы, погладил по затылку. И Драко, прикрыв глаза, запрокинул голову, потерся о ладонь. И пусть это было очень странное, почти ненастоящее объятие, мутное дурное предчувствие отступило.

— Ты веришь мне? — спросил Гарри и сжал плечо Драко. — Веришь, что в субботу мы нагрянем к твоим родителям и еще посмеемся, какими дураками мы были?

Драко расслабился, будто даже растекся в его руках. Не удержавшись, Гарри провел по его открытой подрагивающей шее — магическая рука заискрилась.

— Верю, — ответил Драко, запрокинул голову и облизал губы. Гарри тут же скользнул пальцами выше, обвел его выступающий кадык, жесткую линию челюсти.

— Веришь, что я не позволю тебе погибнуть?

Горло у Драко дрожало — и дрожь эта передавалась рукам Гарри, проходила сквозь его тело раскаленной волной. Как хорошо было бы сейчас подняться и преодолеть расстояние между ними в три больших шага, сократить его сразу с нескольких футов до нуля.

— Верю, — повторил Драко.

— Веришь, что все будет хорошо? — Гарри погладил большом пальцем уголок его рта и расстегнул верхнюю пуговицу на рубашке, чтобы коснуться кожи между ключиц.

— Верю, — выдохнул Драко, и бледные светящиеся пальцы скользнули по его приоткрытым губам. Горячим, чуть влажным. Гарри прислушивался к каждому ощущению, впитывал их крупицы. Пусть приглушенные, как сквозь плотную ткань, они все сильней отзывались в теле. И когда Драко высунул кончик языка и облизал подушечки пальцев, Гарри задохнулся, прошептал:

— Драко.

Тот посмотрел в ответ глазами, темными, как предгрозовое небо.

— Да, — отозвался он. — Да, пожалуйста.

Потом в четыре руки — две прозрачные волшебные и две самые обычные, из плоти и крови — они расстегивали рубашку Драко, стягивали с него мантию. Приподнявшись в кресле, он выворачивался из брюк, покачивая белыми бедрами и выставляя острые колени. Кожа на них была темнее, чуть розоватая. У Гарри шумело в ушах, а член уперся головкой в жесткую молнию.

Он положил руки на обнаженную грудь Драко провел по выступающим жестким мышцам, по груди и соскам, по ребрам, которые то выступали сильнее, то ускользали из-под пальцев. Драко выгнулся, так что они обозначились четкой дугой. В прошлый раз Гарри не успел толком рассмотреть его, все вышло быстро и сумбурно, а теперь ему только и оставалось, что смотреть. Напряженный живот подрагивал, подрагивали и широкие плечи. Не худой — скорее сухой. Гарри тронул его соски, потер пальцами и снова двинулся ниже. Член Драко уронил капельку смазки.

Ну и как потом в этом кресле сидеть? Если удавалось выкроить час-другой перед сном, Гарри частенько читал у камина или слушал трансляции квиддичных матчей. Но теперь, каждый раз глядя на свое кресло, он будет вспоминать, как Драко ерзал в нем, расставив длинные ноги, и улыбался — слабо, просительно. Потемневшая головка его члена покачивалась.

Гарри легонько обвел ее — и тут же убрал руку. Драко вскинул бедра следом за ней, потерся сам.

— Знаешь, так странно, — произнес Гарри хрипло, — вроде чувствую влажное ладонью, а вроде кожа сухая.

И Драко вдруг обхватил его фантомную руку потянул вверх, ко рту и широко лизнул. Сквозь призрачную плоть можно было различить его губы и темный подвижный язык.

— Странный вкус. Чувствую себя, а тебя — нет. Губы покалывает, словно шипучка, — он медленно втянул в рот кончики пальцев, глядя на Гарри.

Расстояние между креслами в его гостиной еще никогда не было так велико. Чудовищная пропасть, бесконечная пустыня, десятилетия пути. Гарри схватил ртом раскаленный воздух и закашлялся. Он видел все и все слышал. Видел, как Драко обхватил свой член и медленно провел вверх-вниз, стиснул головку, так что из щели выступила крупная прозрачная капля. Видел, как он ерзал и приподнимался, напрягаясь всем телом.

Драко и так сидел на краю кресла, но Гарри подхватил его под колени и потянул к самому краю, почти уложил на широкое сиденье.

— Убери руки, — приказал он безжалостно.

Драко застонал — но подчинился. Согнув колено еще сильней, он уперся пяткой в край кресла и приподнялся. Гарри застыл, рассматривая бледную аккуратную задницу. В таком положении ягодицы чуть разошлись, открыв плотно сжатый розовый анус.

Тяжело дыша, Драко поднял свободную руку, закрыл локтем лицо, но все равно смотрел из-под него на Гарри, облизывая губы. Шея его и уши и даже лоб залились краснотой, полыхали жаром так, что Гарри чувствовал его даже на расстоянии. Член подрагивал, должно быть, Драко ужасно хотелось подрочить, сжать его и быстро довести себя до оргазма.

Гарри потер уздечку. Не ласка даже — намек на нее. А потом влажными пальцами провел между ягодиц, погладил напряженные мышцы.

Драко судорожно выдохнул, когда самый кончик толкнулся внутрь.

— Гарри, — прошептал он. И повторил громче: — Гарри.

Скользкий палец медленно двигался внутрь — и наружу. И в том же ритме Гарри сжимал член Драко сразу под головкой, проводил, сдвигая с нее крайнюю плоть, а потом натягивал ее обратно.

Слишком мало и слабо, чтобы кончить. Слишком хорошо, чтобы отвлекаться на тянущее чувство в заднице. С двумя пальцами пошло легче. Гарри почти трахал его, сгибая фаланги и плотно проходясь подушечками по внутренней стенке, отчего Драко едва не скулил, а его член ронял длинные нити смазки. Белый живот уже влажно блестел, и Гарри хотелось наклониться и тщательно вылизать его. А потом — взять в рот этот мокрый содрогающийся член.

Драко подавался задницей навстречу его рукам, насаживался на пальцы — сквозь их прозрачную плоть Гарри видел растянутые стенки его ануса и ярко-розовую поверхность внутренних мышц. Глубже, еще глубже...

Драко высоко вскрикнул и кончил, забрызгав спермой свой живот, грудь и даже щеку.

И только тогда Гарри развеял заклинание, позволил волшебным рукам исчезнуть. Расстегнув ширинку, он освободил свой ноющий член, болезненно пульсирующий от каждого прикосновения, и обхватил его ладонью. Хватило всего десятка движений, чтобы кончить.

Приходить в себя пришлось значительно дольше.

— Откуда ты вообще знаешь это заклинание? — спросил Драко, чуть отдышавшись. Голос у него был все еще надтреснутый и слабый.

— Мансфилд научил. Удобно на месте преступления, когда нужно достать вещь, зачарованную от Акцио. Да и безопаснее так.

Драко скептически приподнял бровь.

— А если серьезно?

— Я с его помощь дрочу, — буркнул Гарри.

Разумеется, Драко тут же расхохотался.

— Что, какая-то жалкая правая рука — слишком прозаично для такого героя?

Гарри насупился еще больше.

— Попробовал бы ты засунуть себе пальцы в задницу. Можно, конечно, но занятие не самое удобное, да и запястье все время затекает. С заклинанием проще, — признался он.

Несколько секунд Драко смотрел на него, будто не понял ни слова или вовсе оглох и ничего не расслышал.

— О, — выдохнул он. — О-о-о... Так, знаешь, мне немедленно нужно выжить.

Вот теперь это был правильный Драко Малфой. И теперь Гарри окончательно уверился, что все будет хорошо.

 

* * *  
Драко, весь в черном, выглядел, как тень, которая волей случая обрела плоть. Другая, плотная, непроглядная, следовала за ним по пятам, скользила по декоративной плитке лужей чернильной тьмы, стлалась под ногами. В ярком свете она, как всегда, укоротилась и казалась в общем-то безопасной. Разумеется, ни Гарри, ни тем более Драко это не обманывало.

После новой бессонной ночи его и без того бледная кожа словно бы истончилась, тонкие голубые вены на веках проступили сквозь нее, как сквозь мокрую полупрозрачную ткань. Когда Драко закрывал глаза, Гарри готов был поклясться, что различает даже просвечивающие темные зрачки.

Перед тем, как отправиться в Министерство, он почти час возился, окружая Драко отталкивающими чарами, чтобы никто не мог случайно коснуться его или даже подойти слишком близко. Тот придирчиво проверил барьер и добавил несколько собственных заклинаний.

— Ну как? — спросил он, покрутившись посреди гостиной.

— Ну точно хомяк в прогулочном шаре, — ответил Гарри, и судя по тому, что Драко не съязвил в ответ и даже не оскорбился, было ему совсем плохо.

Лазарус Нефф, глава аврорской лаборатории, все еще возился с Долоховым. Гарри и Драко застали его возле странного вида весов, где он раскладывал комки какой-то плоти — ссохшиеся, потемневшие и совершенно неопределимые.

— Чем могу услужить, молодые люди? — спросил Нефф, внимательно следя за вибрирующими весами. — Ага, около шести месяцев.

— Мы хотели спросить, что вы узнали о Долохове, — сказал Гарри. — Понимаете, мы тоже этим делом занимаемся и… — Он быстро глянул на Драко. — Нам как можно быстрее нужна любая информация.

— Наслышан, как же, — кивнул Нефф. О чем именно он наслышан, Гарри уточнять не стал — не дай Мерлин вспомнит какой-нибудь повод выгнать их из лаборатории. — Что ж, для начала могу сказать, что подняли Антонина Долохова примерно полгода назад. Сразу же после смерти. Разложение искусственно задержано, но, как видите, — он указал на весы, — легкие почти полностью мумифицировались. Но мозг сохранил хорошую функциональность, так что смею предположить, что в темном и хорошо проветриваемом помещении Долохова несложно было принять за живого.

Гарри с Драко переглянулись. Действительно, когда они разгоняли ковен, Долохов ничем не походил на мертвеца.

— Вы не знаете, зачем его вообще могли поднять?

— Разумеется, нет! Узнавать такое — дело авроров. Но, основываясь на опыте, могу предположить, что некромант предпочел анимацию трупа заклятию Империо. Марионетка лучше слушается, не способна мыслить самостоятельно, к тому же нет опасности, что она когда-нибудь сбросит заклятие. Анимация мертвеца, безусловно, сложнее, чем Империо, но куда надежнее. Если только вам не требуется управлять публичной персоной.

Не зря Неффа в Аврорате побаивались, а Робардс то и дело задумчиво интересовался, не стоит ли отправить его на обследование в Святого Мунго. Поговаривали, что кто-то из старших авроров заключил пари на год, когда Нефф попадет в Азкабан за массовые убийства.

— Это и так понятно, — сказал Драко. Его в Аврорате тоже стали побаиваться после одного спора с Неффом, где оба так густо сыпали какими-то специфическими терминами, что пол вокруг них задымился. — Что-нибудь особенное вы нашли?

Нефф прошел к столу, где, распластанный как рождественский барашек, лежал Долохов.

— Интересен сам способ анимации. Очень старый ритуал — и довольно редкий. Посмотрите на эти руны.

Все тело Долохова, исключая кисти и голову с шеей, было расписано странными знаками. Плотная вязь покрывала кожу так густо, что делала ее почти черной. Гарри едва различал отдельные завитки и не смог бы сказать, где заканчивается один знак и начинается другой. Они напоминали декоративную резьбу, какой украшают вычурную мебель.

— Никогда таких не видел, — сказал Драко. Он держался поодаль — чары не давали ему подойти к столу.

— Это редкая магия, с ней давно никто не сталкивался. — Нефф отошел к письменному столу и взял несколько листов пергамента. — Я перенес сюда руны. Некромант, можно сказать, выдал себя ими. Не думаю, что в Британии сейчас хотя бы четыре человека смогут их узнать, не говоря уж о том, чтобы проводить такой ритуал.

Гарри забрал у него пергамент и вышел из лаборатории, нисколько не воодушевленный. Нефф говорил с такой уверенностью, будто в Аврорате имелся список некромантов и требовалось всего лишь просмотреть их личные дела. А между тем еще одна ниточка оборвалась, не начав разматываться.

С Гермионой они столкнулись в дверях. Выглядела она еще хуже чем вчера, будто не спала вовсе. Если бы случайному свидетелю предложили выбрать, на ком из двоих — на Драко или на Гермионе — лежит проклятие, Гарри не поручился бы за его ответ.

— Я вас везде ищу, — быстро начала она. — В Отделе Тайн закончили анализ образца. Мы с Роном все утро сверяли их с магическими слепками жертв и все-таки нашли соответствие. Это тень Эльзы Макнейр. Мы еле нашли отчет об анализе ее отпечатка, кто-то засунул его в другое дело. Повезло, что Рон заглянул в соседнюю папку.

Да, повезло. Повезло, что бумаги не оказались в хранилище Бюро вместе с отчетом патанатома. Впрочем, особой ясности это не добавило, Гарри чувствовал себя так, будто все еще смотрит на силуэтную картинку-головоломку и видит лишь старушку, но никак не может разглядеть девичий профиль.

— Спасибо, Гермиона, — сказал он устало. — Что помогаешь Драко, ну… из-за меня.

— Не говори глупостей, Гарри, я правда хочу помочь ему. Не оставлять же его сейчас наедине с этим.

— Эй, я вообще-то тут стою, — сказал Драко.

— В этом-то вся прелесть. — Гарри, забывшись, протянул руку, чтобы похлопать его по плечу, но чары оттолкнули ее. — Так, пора работать. Нужно просмотреть дело Эльзы Макнейр еще раз, вдруг найдем что-нибудь.

Он отдал Гермионе срисовки рун с тела Долохова, она разложила их на столе Рона и, хмурясь, водила пальцем по линиям. Ей они тоже были незнакомы, но Гермиона не была бы Гермионой, если бы просто отложила руны, которые не может прочитать. Они с Драко сели за их бывший стол — его так никто и не занял пока — и зарылись в протоколы следствия по убийству Эльзы Макнейр.

Гарри внимательно прочитал отчет об осмотре места убийства. Оно не было похоже на остальные — тело так же приколотили к стене, но жилы не вырезали. Только сняли кожу с рук и оставили царапины на коже, словно обводили тело ножом по контуру. Он снова и снова перечитывал отчет, и его не покидало ощущение, что тогда у убийцы что-то пошло не по плану.

— Смотри, — сказал Драко, — тут есть свидетельские показания Дейрдре Долиш. Она говорит, что последний раз видела Эльзу накануне вместе с Далилой Крессвелл. А показаний Далилы нет. — Он порылся в папке и достал еще один лист. — Вот тут отмечено, что Далилу не допросили, потому что не смогли застать ее дома.

— Она их не впустила, — понял Гарри. — И о ней просто забыли.

— Как думаешь, она впустит тебя еще раз? — спросил Драко.

 

* * *  
В холле за дверью царила непроглядная темнота. Свет фонаря проник внутрь и канул в нее, как в черную воду. Гарри хотел было позвать миссис Крессвелл, но промолчал. В конце концов, у него было аврорское чутье, чтобы не совершать подобных глупостей.

— Не нравится мне все это, — сказал он тихо. — Помнишь, как Мансфилд расследовал те убийства с потрошением и отправился к хозяину лавки кухонной утвари, чтобы спросить, не покупал ли кто-нибудь в последнее время десять мясных крюков и топорик для рубки мяса?

— Ага, помню. И откуда у него потом крюк вынимали — тоже. В общем, я тебя понял, — сказал Драко и достал палочку. — Жаль, перчатки не взял.

И они вступили во тьму. Гарри сотворил крупный шар голубого света и выпустил его в потолок. В его безжалостном мертвенном сиянии холл выглядел как склеп. Пыль и запустение. На второй этаж давным-давно никто не поднимался, и ступеньки покрылись мягким сероватым ковром. А вот в сторону гостиной вела широкая тропа — в первый свой визит Гарри не заметил этого в темноте. Похоже, Далила Крессвелл не была столь принципиальной затворницей, какой хотела казаться. Более того, не так давно здесь кого-то волокли. Присмотревшись, Гарри различил два или три отпечатка ладоней.

— Ты правда думаешь, что… — начал Драко, но Гарри приложил палец к губам и указал на следы.

Драко кивнул, и они пересекли холл, осторожно ступая по чужим следам — кто знает, какие сюрпризы и ловушки могли таиться в старом волшебном доме.

И лишь когда они приблизились к дверям гостиной, когда проклятая тень упала на них, Гарри понял, где видел знаки, покрывавшие тело Антонина Долохова. Вот же они — от двери до потолка вырезаны на темных дубовых досках, позолочены и покрыты лаком. Резкие рубленные черты и петли вокруг.

— Драко, — одними губами произнес Гарри, но тот услышал. — На дверь.

Он смотрел не дольше секунды, обернулся, ошеломленно взглянул на Гарри.

— Думаешь, это действительно она?

— Слишком много совпадений

И они прошли сквозь резные двери в темную гостиную. Здесь царило такое же запустение. Запах, витающий в воздухе, напоминал странный пыльный аромат, который источал Хеопс. Уже не разложение даже — нечто окончательно и безнадежно мертвое.

Гарри с ужасом подумал, что будет, если Далилы здесь нет, если она давно бежала из своего дома. Они уже не успеют найти ее. И Драко умрет.

А если найдут? Захочет ли Драко отдать ей проклятье? Кем бы ни была Далила, что бы она ни сделала — никто не заслужил смерти. И Гарри не взялся бы решать, кому жить, а кому умирать.

Они миновали еще две комнаты. В одной Драко обнаружил в пыли подстывшие, но не засохшие еще капли крови. В другой — два десятка пустых ведьминых бутылей вроде тех, в которые запечатывали тени для ритуала. Благо пустых.

А в небольшом зале — должно быть, раньше это была столовая, но теперь здесь царило сущее разорение — на столе лежал Силан Корриган. Даже в слабом магическом свете Гарри мог разглядеть, что он мертв. Слишком много крови натекло на пол. На столе она запеклась глянцевой коркой.

— Экспеллиармус! — крикнул вдруг женский голос и сразу же: — Инкарцеро!

Гарри сжал пальцы крепче, но поздно — палочка вылетела из руки, и он схватил только воздух. А в следующую секунду веревки захлестнули его, опутали колени и плечи. Не удержавшись на ногах, Гарри крепко приложился ребрами — так, что весь воздух выбило из легких. Поблизости выругался Драко — его тоже обезоружили и связали.

Далила Крессвелл стояла прямо за дверью в самом темном углу. Они ее не заметили, потому что не могли различить свет, который разгонял темноту для нее. Далила подняла повыше Руку Славы с зажатой в ней свечой. Вокруг фитиля колыхался не огонек даже — призрачный блик, едва заметная рябь в воздухе.

— Все-таки вычислили меня, — медленно произнесла она. — Это ничего. Насколько мне известно, вы больше не авроры. Конечно, Гарри Поттера рано или поздно хватятся, ну что ж тут поделаешь.

Краем глаза Гарри заметил, как Драко возится рядом, пытаясь справиться с веревками. Проклятая тень под ним извивалась тоже, тонким ручейком она потекла в сторону Далилы.

Та рассмеялась.

— О, я вижу вы принесли сюда мое проклятие.

Гарри слышал стук ее каблуков, а потом увидел ее ноги. Далила присела возле связанного Драко. Ее странное блеклое лицо казалось абсолютно мертвым, несмотря на легкую улыбку на губах.

— Зачем вы прокляли Драко? — спросил Гарри — просто чтобы отвлечь ее.

— Что? — она бросила на Гарри короткий взгляд. — Я ничего не делала. Хотя ситуация, прямо скажем, ироничная. Эта сука Эльза Макнейр прокляла меня. Поняла, куда все идет, как только я заговорила о секире ее мужа. Но не такая я идиотка, чтобы попасться. — И она протянула руку прямо к тени Драко. И та отступила, отхлынула от ее пальцев, как вода. — Видишь ли, Поттер, Эльза зациклила проклятье на чувстве вины. Она искренне полагала, что где-то в глубине души я должна жалеть обо всем, что сделала. — Далила снова засмеялась, фальшиво и немелодично, и повела рукой, отгоняя тень. И только тогда Гарри заметил, что ее ладони будто бы обтянуты странной пленкой, неровной, чуть шелушащейся, покрытой пятнами. А потом он понял. Не пленка это была — перчатки из кожи Эльзы Макнейр. — Ни одно проклятие не тронет своего создателя. Неплохой способ избежать смерти, а?

Гарри замутило.

— Но не очень надежный.

Она механически кивнула.

— Мне пришлось бы одеться в ее кожу целиком. А это не слишком удобно.

Гарри догадался сам.

— Вот почему вы сидите здесь в темноте, как паучиха. Вот почему вам пришлось действовать через Долохова. Вот зачем вам…

— Рука Славы. Да. Эта вещица пришлась весьма кстати.

Далила небрежно махнула палочкой, и шарик света погас. Комнату накрыла непроглядная тьма, Гарри лишь слышал, как Далила отошла от них и встала, должно быть, так, чтобы наблюдать, как тень убивает Драко.

— Зачем вы их всех убили? — спросил Гарри. — Из мести?

— О нет, что ты, до мести я еще не дошла. — Далила снова рассмеялась. — Но мне удалось совместить приятное с полезным. Ни к чему забирать тени у добропорядочных магов, согласись? А эти отбросы все равно ни на что другое не годны, кроме сырья для ритуала.

— Вам удалось их выследить. Вы могли бы сдать их Аврорату, их бы судили.

— И посадили бы в уютные теплые камеры Азкабана, откуда наш Министр-идиот убрал единственное, что делало тюрьму наказанием! Без дементоров Азкабан не более чем дом престарелых для преступников. Нет, Поттер, ты не понимаешь. В случае этих ублюдков наказанием может быть только смерть. Но вы все слишком мягкотелы, чтобы пойти на это.

— Мы не вправе решать, кому жить, а кому умереть, — сказал Гарри. — Иначе мы ничем не лучше Волдеморта.

— Клин клином вышибают, — холодно ответила Далила. — Я пыталась быть мягкой и доброй, и что я за это получила? Мои сыновья умерли в темнице, где нас забыли после смерти Дирка. Первые полгода я пыталась жить дальше. Пыталась помочь таким же, как я, тем, кто потерял все. Основала это идиотское общество взаимоподдержки. А потом ко мне пришла Дейрдре Долиш. Начала ныть, как ей плохо… Это ей-то! Муж ее совсем бросил, ах бедняжка. И я не выдержала. Целый год я потчевала ее чаем с мышьяком. Небольшими дозами, конечно, чтобы никто ничего не заподозрил. Все вышло лучше, чем я смела мечтать. Так что я решила отомстить. И, как видите сдержала свое слово.

— И очень тщательно, — подал голос Драко. — Вы убили, кажется, всех, кто оставался на свободе. Зачем вам защищенный дом? Готовили себе уютное гнездышко?

— Не всех. Ты на свободе, — прошипела Далила. — Мало того, еще и разгуливаешь по Министерству, будто ничего не случилось. Я думала, наш мир станет чище, надеялась, что Гарри Поттер что-то изменит. А он оказался таким же, как все. Слабовольный слепец, тут же забыл, за что сражался, стоило получить должность в Министерстве.

Гарри уже не раз слышал это с тех пор, как начал работать вместе с Драко. Частенько он слышал, как на улицах ему в спину шепчут ругательства. Он не обращал внимания — давно уяснил, что всем не угодишь, а доказать свою правоту можно лишь делом. Теперь же он не представлял, как переубедить сумасшедшую Далилу.

— И что, по-вашему, я должен был сделать? Уничтожить Министерство и выстроить новый мировой порядок? Я не Волдеморт, такие вещи интересовали его, не меня.

— Поэтому ты хуже их. Хуже их всех, — ее холодный голос лился из мрака. Медленно, по сантиметру Гарри изворачивался, растягивал веревки. Их учили преодолевать и ослаблять Инкарцеро. Если бы еще не было так темно. — Спутался с этим сучьим выродком. Он скоро умрет, проклятье убьет его, когда пробьет полночь. А вот с тобой мы придумаем что-нибудь повеселее.

Гарри с тревогой прислушался. Драко дышал придушенно и хрипло — страшно. Веревки поддались еще немного, и Гарри незаметно протянул к нему руку. Близко… так близко, уже на расстоянии тепла.

— Неужели вы ни разу не сожалели? — спросил он.

Она помолчала.

— Может, в самом начале мне казалось… Нет, они все заслужили то, что получили.

— И Силан Корриган? Он даже в войне не участвовал.

— Вот именно. Те, кто отсиживался, засунув голову в песок, позволили этому случиться.

Да, эта женщина прошла весь путь. Горе и одиночество толкнули ее на первые маленькие шаги. Ее первыми жертвами были Пожиратели, она нашла Долохова, хотя никто в Аврорате не сумел этого. Но постепенно список виновных расширялся, пока не включил в себя всех, абсолютно всех.

Если сам Гарри перед всем миром чувствовал вину, Далила Крессвелл была его полной противоположностью — она весь мир обвиняла.

Забили часы. Раз, другой, третий…

— Сейчас еще одной сволочью в мире станет меньше.

... десять, одиннадцать, двенадцать.

Драко захрипел, задыхаясь, закашлялся.

И затих.

— А теперь… — начала Далила.

— А теперь... — Гарри поднялся, стряхнул последние веревочные петли и во тьме безошибочно нашел ее ладонь. Схватился за Руку Славы, зажатую в ее пальцах. Призрачный зеленоватый свет почти ослепил его, выхватил из тьмы лицо Далилы. — Я скажу кое-что важное. Я никогда не считал себя вправе решать вопросы жизни и смерти. Поэтому решать буду не я. Далила Амариллия Крессвелл, это вы убили всех этих людей. Вы признали это, а проклятие слышало ваши слова.

Гарри чувствовал ледяную тень даже сквозь подошвы.

Если он ошибся, если в этой несчастной женщине действительно не осталось ничего человеческого, если в глубине ее души не скрыта последняя слабая искорка вины — что ж, он умрет.

Но в ее глазах, подсвеченных пламенем, — глубоко, очень глубоко — Гарри увидел отражение этой боли и сожаления. И этого хватило. Гарри почувствовал, как тень покинула его. Один миг — она накрыла Далилу черным покрывалом и поглотила.

Свеча в Руке Славы погасла.

Гарри, едва держась на ногах, нашарил на полу свою палочку и зажег свет.

— Вставай уже, артист, — сказал он, наклонился к Драко и наконец-то коснулся плеча, провел по волосам. — Повезло, что она не заметила.

На краткий миг кончики их пальцев соприкоснулись, и поскольку Гарри всегда считал себя ответственным за все несчастья этого мира, тень выбрала его.

— Ты обещал не геройствовать, — с укором заметил Драко.

— А ты отлично знаешь, что это невозможно.

— Еще бы. Если ты перестанешь считать, что обязан пресечь всякое зло, перестанешь сострадать любому горю, я, пожалуй, решу, что тебя подменили.

И пошатываясь, поддерживая друг друга, они покинули этот темный, теперь уже окончательно опустевший дом.

 

* * *  
Гарри с Роном соревновались, кто быстрее вымоет свою порцию грязной посуды с помощью Специальных Чар Молли Уизли. Рон уверенно побеждал — то ли благодаря практике, то ли потому, что Гарри был слишком рассеян, часто промахивался и уже два раза вычистил раковину вместо кастрюли. Надо сказать, его запущенной кухне это пошло на пользу, и Гарри несколько раз запустил заклинание по разделочному столу.

Гермиона лениво ковыряла ревеневый пирог. Глаза у нее были все еще красными от недосыпа, но выглядела она куда лучше, чем днем в Аврорате.

— Все не могу поверить, что Далила отравила миссис Долиш. — Она мотнула головой, словно пыталась отогнать плохой сон. — Кем надо быть, чтобы целый год наблюдать, как человек сходит с ума, и продолжать сыпать яд в чашку?

— Такой же сумасшедшей, — сказал Гарри. Он тоже во многое еще не верил до конца, но обсуждать больше не мог. Слова воскрешали недавно пережитый кошмар, и в теплой, пахнущей пирогом кухне становилось холодно и неуютно.

Рон гордо поставил в шкаф последнюю чистую тарелку, а у Гарри все еще осталась сковородка. Он не помнил, когда последний раз пользовался ей, но судя по виду, в ней последовательно вытопили жир из целой свинофермы, прикопали в освободившемся загоне, и лишь после этого она попала на кухню Гарри. Специальные Чары Молли Уизли вязли в густом нагаре и беспомощно угасали. Подумав, Гарри просто сунул сковородку в мусорное ведро.

— Я сегодня к Робардсу заходил, — сказал Рон, — сдавал отчет по сверке магических слепков. Он всю свою стену позора ободрал, представляешь, ни одного плаката «Разыскивается» не осталось. Как думаешь, что он теперь туда повесит? Я ставлю на ваши с Малфоем портреты.

Рон посмотрел на Гарри искоса с большим таким намеком, но тот промолчал. Весь вечер, что они провели за ужином и разговорами о Далиле Крессвелл, в воздухе висел невысказанный вопрос: вернется ли Гарри в Аврорат? Вся его стажировка в Бюро находок была связана с этим делом, и теперь, когда все закончилось, казалось бы, можно снова надеть аврорскую форму и сделать вид, что переводили их только в целях расследования.

Только Гарри чувствовал — еще не все. Еще столько темных артефактов скрыто в хранилище, столько секретов пылится на полках в ожидании хозяина. Теперь Гарри понимал Гермиону, которая не могла остановиться, пока не раскрыла тайну Блэков. Потерянные вещи звали его даже отсюда, из старого дома на площади Гриммо.

— Наши портреты надо было вешать, когда мы застряли в хранилище, — сказал Гарри. — Между прочим, я в шоке, что никто из вас не пошел нас искать. Друзья называется.

— Да вы с Малфоем постоянно куда-то пропадаете, на вас спасательных бригад не напасешься! — возмутился Рон.

— Гарри, вас не было около четырех часов, — сказала Гермиона. — Я думала, ты заметил, что в хранилище время идет по-другому.

— Чт... — Гарри потряс головой и припомнил, что она как-то говорила уже об этом. — Потерянное время, да?

Гермиона кивнула, а Гарри решил, что, пожалуй, не станет об этом задумываться, пока не решит быстро и бесповоротно сойти с ума.

— Гарри! — раздался в глубине дома крик Драко. — Я сбежал из дома!

— У тебя в гостиной орет Малфой, — заметил Рон.

— Он там часто орет, — ответил Гарри. — Мне кажется, ему нравится, как эхо разносит его голос по дому.

— Гарри! Где ты, Мордред тебя раздери?

Драко спускался по лестнице, хлопал дверями и не переставал звать Гарри. Судя по громкости воплей, он пребывал в превосходном настроении.

— Знаешь, а я понимаю, почему ты все еще с ним работаешь, — сказал Рон. — Его можно запускать вперед в любую заваруху, а потом спокойно, без спешки арестовать всех, кого он оглушил до обморока.

— Гарри! — Драко наконец добрался до кухни. — Почему я должен искать тебя по всему дому?

Он шагнул к Гарри, глядя только на него, улыбаясь только ему. Потом заметил Рона и Гермиону с остатками пирога на тарелке, сбился на середине шага.

— Празднуете мое спасение без меня? Как невежливо.

— Скорее оплакиваем, — сказал Рон. — Если бы ты пришел пораньше, успел бы помыть посуду.

— Мерлин, как я жалею, что пропустил такое развлечение! — Драко прижал руки к груди и скривил губы. — У меня были семейные дела. И так еле вырвался.

— Как родители? — спросил Гарри.

— Все отлично. Конечно, я им не рассказал, как мы вышли на Далилу, иначе весь персонал Святого Мунго сейчас бы по дому бегал. Видел бы ты лицо отца, когда он выставлял охранников из поместья! Уверен, последний раз он так радовался лет в пять и то на Рождество.

Гермиона вдруг громко зевнула.

— Я так рада, что все хорошо закончилось, — пробормотала она. — Я скажу Энгусу, что проклятие снято и попрошу дать вам отгул на день. Но потом не опаздывайте.

Рон подошел к ней и нежно обнял за плечи.

— Тебе нужно поспать, а то ты сейчас прямо в пирог упадешь. Спасибо за ужин, дружище, а теперь я заберу ее, пока она не начала вас инструктировать, как писать отчет о расследовании.

— Рон, не преувеличивай.

Гермиона обняла Гарри на прощание, поцеловала в щеку, и Рон увел ее к камину в гостиной. Дождавшись, пока они поднимутся по лестнице, Драко подошел наконец к Гарри. Прижался к нему всем телом, обхватил ладонями шею.

— Значит, после отгула возвращаемся в Бюро находок?

Гарри погладил его спину, зарылся пальцами в мягкие волосы на затылке. Он так соскучился по простым прикосновениями, что каждое оглушало его водопадом ощущений. Дыхание на губах, теплая кожа под пальцами, ровное, сильное биение сердца совсем близко к его собственному — сейчас Гарри не мог понять, как прожил без этого почти три дня.

— У нас осталась еще неделя, — сказал он.

— А потом? Ты же не бросишь меня на произвол судьбы, напарник?

— Подумаем через неделю. Напарник.

За неделю Бюро находок могло пережить потоп, нашествие беспризорных дементоров и цепочку временных парадоксов, а затем вернуться в прежнее состояние. Работая в таком безумном месте, попросту опасно загадывать что-то на будущее.

В одном Гарри был уверен — он не потеряет своего напарника.


End file.
